


Dance is a Fool's Game

by RealistTash



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Slow Burn, Step Up AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Anon request:"I'm dying to see a step up au"Trini looks up at the tall, ancient building with a heavy sigh, watches as the preppy, pretentious kids shove past her like she’s invisible. Some of them look at her as if to say ‘you don’t belong here’.And they’re right. Somebody like her doesn’t belong in a place like this.But she’s forced to be here for a minimum of six months so she’s going to put her head down and get on with her self-sentenced community service.Why did she listen to her so-called friends and get herself in to this mess?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really happy that this request came through, I'd been trying to think of an AU to do for these two and this stood out to me.
> 
> It doesn't really follow one specific film, but there are shout-outs to them so...
> 
> ..... Yeah.

“She did thousands worth of damage. I should really be pressing charges.” Trini winces as she sits in the stuffy office, fingers grasping the old, musty, maroon leather chair as her eyes are focused on the deep red mahogany table in front of her, the silver name plaque glaring at her in return and her dad covers her wrist with his hand, squeezing in support as the man scolds her. 

What the fuck kind of name was ‘Zordon’ anyway? 

He pinches the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh before he sits in his villain-with-a-cat styled chair and rests his elbows on the desk. “However; I do know that she was not entirely to blame, and I presume she refuses to give up the names of those with her?” 

Trini looks up to glare at him because she is in the fucking room, he can talk directly to her instead of her dad. Michael squeezes her hand again when he sees the eyebrow raise plastered on his daughter’s face and clears his throat, “she is willing to take responsibility for her actions in any way you see fit, Dean Zordon, but can we try and deal with this amicably? I can’t afford a lawyer and my baby girl doesn’t deserve to be sent away from me for something she found harmless at the time. I’ll find another job to pay what we owe or I can take out a loan, just please let us deal with this privately. Her and my boys are all I have.” 

And it hadn’t hit Trini before now, how stressed her dad must’ve got as soon as he heard about the damage she’d caused, the amount of money it would cost them, money they don’t have. “I’ll work it off.” 

It’s the first words she’s said since they sat down in this room, and the silence following suffocates her as the Dean stares at her, “excuse me?” 

“I’ll work it off. I’ll do whatever demeaning, shitty jobs need doing around here every day after school and even weekends if I have to for as long as it takes to pay it off.” She straightens in her seat, sits tall in challenge, brushing off her dad’s timid voice as he says her name and she feels sick to her stomach, because even through all the hard times, Michael has never sounded so defeated. And she’s completely to blame. “I won’t tell you the names of the others, but I also won’t sit here and let my dad work himself even more into the ground because of something I’ve done.” 

Zordon hasn’t removed his eyes from her and it’s starting to freak her out a little. She can handle the judgement, the questioning. What she can’t handle is the way he seems to see straight into her soul, like he knows every secret, every scar. But she sits strong, staring back just as intently. “What time does your school day finish?”

“Two thirty.” 

He nods once. Sharp. Precise. “Very well. You will be here Monday to Friday at exactly three pm, and will work until seven pm. You will be here Saturday morning from nine am until one pm and you may take Sunday off.” Trini and Michael stare at him in shock before he presses a button on his desk phone, speaking loud and clear. “Alpha, I will need a working contract printing off with slight changes.” He doesn’t take a breath as he gives the person on the other end instructions- working hours, days, job roles... Oh, and the small detail that if Trini doesn’t see this through, they will have to pay for the damage in cash. “Yes, I believe that is all, Alpha, I shall send them to the front desk to sign.”

Trini shakes her head, laughing slightly because beyond the firm, authoritative voice, she can’t help but be amused at the fact that the Dean’s last name is Zordon and his assistant’s name is Alpha because seriously? What in the actual... 

He puts the phone down and looks back to her dad again, “maybe your daughter isn’t quite the delinquent I originally thought.”

Rude. 

“I do hope she can prove to us both that she is an asset to society over the next six months.” 

“Six months?” Is he having a damn laugh? 

The Dean shrugs at her, “that is what is left of the school year and I assure you that even that time will not fully cover the damage you have caused. This is a performing arts school, your work here will barely cover the cost of the equipment that needs replacing, never mind the fact that students have spent months on the projects you wrecked in the theatre room. So I would say six months is more than lenient on my end. Don’t you agree?” Trini barely nods, slumping down in her seat as she hangs her head low and he takes that as her acceptance. “I shall see you at three pm on Monday. You are dismissed.” 

She bolts before the last word leaves his mouth, waits outside the office, feels the guilt pile on her even more as her dad lingers to thank the Dean profusely, guaranteeing that Trini won’t let him down. The bell rings as she waits and students walk by her, some giving her dirty looks and she assumes they are the theatre kids, kids that spent so long on the things that took her seconds to destroy. Her dad wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead, “come on, mija, let’s get this paperwork signed and head home.” 

Trini doesn’t even read the contract before she signs it, wanting to leave here as quickly as possible and the short, skinny man who she assumes is Alpha smiles wide at her, the creases at his eyes behind his glasses telling her that he is much older than he looks at first sight. 

The ride home is silent, tense, and they stay in the car long after Michael shuts off the engine after he parks outside the trailer. She knows he needs to get to his second job soon and that he’s waiting for her to relieve their neighbour and get dinner on for her brothers. “I’m sorry, papi.” 

Michael sighs, reaches over and pulls her awkwardly over the console to wrap his arms around her and she sniffs into his chest in an attempt not to cry when he kisses the top of her head. “I was teenager once, Trini. I get your need to go out and have fun, make stupid decisions. But it’s just the four of us now, we have to look out for each other.” He pulls back and holds her shoulders. “I’ve always let you make your own choices when it comes to your friends, but they are willing to let you go down on your own for this and it’s admirable that you will take this punishment by yourself, but if you carry on like this, next time you might not be let off so easily and I don’t know if I’ll be able to help.” A tear escapes her and she wipes it away furiously. “I’m so proud of the young woman you have become, Trini, and I will not let this one reckless mistake change my opinion on that, but it’s time to start being responsible. As much as I don’t want my baby girl to grow up,” she laughs through her tears, “you’re almost an adult, it’s time to start acting like one.” He glances at the clock and sighs again, “I have to get to work.”

“I’ll leave you dinner in the oven, you can warm it up when you get in.” 

“Thank you, mija.” 

Her brothers hassle her as soon as she walks through the door, worriedly asking her how much trouble she’s in but she tells them not to worry about it, plasters a smile on her face as she thanks her neighbour for looking after them and gets to work on cleaning the trailer before she starts dinner. 

A text comes through on her phone and she rolls her eyes.

**Troy:** So how much trouble did you get in to?

**Trini:** Working at the school for six months to pay off the shit you two did.

**Troy:** Shiiiiiit, we’re sorry, T, but you know what’ll happen to me if my step dad finds out.

Bullshit. 

**Trini:** It’s whatever. I’m there everyday after school so won’t be able to hang with you guys. 

**Troy:** Thanks for taking one for the team. We’ll make it up to you.

She scoffs and deletes it. Shakes her head as she begins chopping up vegetables and considers her life. 

She has to do better. For her dad, her brothers. Herself. 

Her thumb lingers over Troy and Lisa’s names in her phone, makes the split decision to delete their details, an instant wave of relief filling her.

-

It’s no surprise that Troy and Lisa skip school on Monday, her phone has been a constant stream of texts all weekend but she refuses to re-enter their details, the numbers easier to ignore without their names attached to them. They told her about the car they’d stole and how much they got for it, that they were going to use the money to get out of town for the day and asked her to come along, apparently not caring that she now has obligations.

Stealing cars is something she never got involved with, no matter how desperate she was for cash, so she’d always make an excuse to sit it out when she knew what they were planning, stayed away from the parties that were held by the people they were working for.

Her dad really didn’t need the extra stress of her being an actual criminal if they ever got caught. 

This situation is different. Sure, in the eyes of the law breaking and entering, property damage, etcetera, is of course a criminal offence. But it started off harmless. Troy had convinced them it’d be hilarious to break into ‘Angel Grove’s School of Performing Arts’. Wanted to go in there and take the piss out of the rich kids. Maybe shift some things around, play with the lighting a little, pretend they belonged there for half an hour and Trini didn’t really see the harm in letting loose, they weren’t going in there with the intention of wrecking the place.

But then Troy tripped over a statue and it smashed as it fell to the floor. 

She tried to stop it. She did. But as she rushed forward she tripped over a wire on the ground and the next thing she knew a large fixture fell from the ceiling and heavy footsteps were making their way towards them.

Troy and Lisa burst out laughing, the former throwing more things from the stage and the latter ripping the costumes off of the rack as Trini stood there frozen.

The place looked like a bomb site by the time security got to them and Troy and Lisa played around with him, running in opposite directions and giggling each time he missed them before they ran off and Trini shook herself into action.

In her haste to follow them, she realised her foot was still caught up in the wiring and she wasn’t quick enough. Large arms wrapped around her and a gruff voice told her she was in trouble. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn’t wiggle free.

Now she’s here. Five minutes before she needs to be.

Trini looks up at the tall, ancient building with a heavy sigh, watches as the preppy, pretentious kids shove past her like she’s invisible. Some of them look at her as if to say ‘you don’t belong here’. 

And they’re right. Somebody like her doesn’t belong in a place like this.

But she’s forced to be here for a minimum of six months so she’s going to put her head down and get on with her self-sentenced community service.

Why did she listen to her so-called friends and get herself in to this mess? 

She composes herself, takes in a long, deep breath and holds her head high, false confidence oozing from her as she makes her way up the steps and through the giant double doors.

The two times she’s been here before, the break-in and the scolding, didn’t really give her time to look around and she can’t help but marvel at the high walls on the ground floor, covered in different styles of art before she comes to a spiral staircase and the art turns into pictures of theatre productions, singers and dancers.

There’s one that stands out to her. A frame much bigger than the rest at the top of the stairs. A girl in pure white, make up and all. She’s flying mid air, limbs positioned gracefully and she finds herself enamoured, not only at the subject of the photograph, but also at the style of the photographer. 

A loud bell rings painfully down her ear and she looks at her watch in panic. “Shit!”

“Hey, hey wait up.” There’s a boy running towards her and she’s suddenly in fight mode. “You’re Trini, right?” She tilts her head at him with a frown and he grins at her, holds his hands up. “Don’t worry, I’m not a stalker or anything. Although for you I could be.”

He winks at her and she rolls her eyes, “barking up the wrong gay, homeboy.” 

“Fair enough,” he shrugs and she relaxes slightly, still wary. “I’m Zack. I was supposed to meet you out front but I was running late.” 

Her shoulders slacken as she realises he’s not just some creepy guy that seems to know her name. “You a student here?” 

Zack smiles lazily at her, “nah I work here. I was suppose to finish after the morning shift but Dean Z asked me to come back and show you what you’re going to be doing.” 

“You call the Dean, Dean Z?” 

He smiles again and Trini finds herself with her own quirk of lips. “Most students just call him Zordon, he’s actually a pretty chill guy. Strict and scary, but chill.” The silence lingers after that and Trini stares pointedly at her watch. “Oh, right. Follow me, we have to go to Zordon’s office first and then I’ll show you the ropes.” 

Trini glances once more at the picture and reads the caption;

Madison Mishra  
Swan Lake 1983  
Photographed by: Theodore Hart

“Great photo right? Those two are like, AGSPA royalty.”

“Never heard of them.” 

Zack laughs as he walks, loud and boisterous and it echoes down the now empty halls. “Well unless you follow ballet or photography, I’m not surprised.” He practically skips as he walks and really, Trini should find this annoying, but she thinks she could actually enjoy spending time with him, the energy he gives off making her feel free somehow. “So I heard what you did, taking the fall for your friends. Pretty crazy. I had to clean up your mess by the way, so thanks for that.”

She winces as she follows him past the music studios, sees various people in the rooms but can’t hear anything from the soundproof walls, “sorry.”

“Ah, don’t be. Got paid double time for it.” 

They make their way past the dance rooms next, the clear glass showing different classes, different levels of ballet and ballroom, some contemporary and-

Jesus, doesn’t this school do anything fun? 

“How come there are still students about? Most schools in the area finish before three.”

Zack scoffs as they turn down a familiar hall and Trini knows they’re near the office. “Tuition to get into this school is... astonishing. Parents expect results for the amount they pay and results come with a price that doesn’t include money. Results come with long hours and hard work. The students here may seems like stuck-up, privileged kids, but they're dedicated." He looks her over, “I bet you can dance. I've seen enough of these people to know who's good at what. I myself am a master of street, we'll have to have a session at some point.” 

She smiles wryly at him and lies through her teeth, “sorry to disappoint. I can't dance for shit.” 

He looks at her like he doesn’t believe her, rightly so, but opens the door anyway.

“You’re late.”

“My fault, DZ, I was late meeting her.” 

Zordon huffs at him, “Mr. Taylor, how many times must I request you call me by my proper title?” He then looks at Trini, “I gather you paid attention on your way here. I will not tolerate you being late again.” She nods at him and he picks up a couple of sets of overalls that she already knows are going to be too big. “Here is your uniform. I expect you to follow Mr. Taylor’s directions. He has offered to help you for the first couple of days and then you will be on your own. I run a tight ship here, this school is to be spotless at all times, I have a reputation to uphold. You will report to me at the beginning and end of every shift and if I am not here, Alpha will be, so you shall report to him. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

And Trini doesn’t mean to sound sarcastic, but Zordon raises his brow and she gulps as Zack stifles a snicker. “I will see you again at seven and not a moment sooner.”

His dismissal ends with him clicking a pen and focusing on the sheet of paper in front of him and Zack grabs her by the elbow, pulling her out of the room and further down the hall to the janitor’s closet where she changes quickly, sighing at the baggy clothes, before she’s back to following Zack, glad about the empty halls as Zack explains she’ll be working on the abandoned ground floor as not to interrupt the dancers. 

They pass by the dance studios again but this time something catches her eye. 

Someone catches her eye and she stops her forward momentum. Zack’s still talking as he walks into her. “So do you have a last name or is it like a Cher and Madonna thing-” he grunts as his front connects hard with her back but she isn’t fazed.

Trini isn’t fazed because there’s a girl performing a solo piece, the music soft in her ears as she watches her twirl and flow and-

Was that a fucking plié? How typical. 

But she’s not exactly complaining.

Zack waves his hand in front of her eyes but she doesn’t see it, focused solely on short, swaying, dark hair and limbs that seem to go on and on and her jaw is slack as her eyes roam. “Yo! Earth to Trini. We got work to do remember?” 

“Who’s that?” 

He looks between Trini and the room as she eventually brings her attention to him and he glances at her warily. “That? That’s trouble. And isn’t trouble something you should be staying away from? 

Trini pouts. He’s right. She has a job to do and she has to keep her head down and do it. No distractions. 

She looks back into the room with one last, regretful sigh because she hasn’t got time for this. In another lifetime maybe, but not this one. She has to keep her distance. 

Damn it, why did trouble have to look so good?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback so far!
> 
> The first few chapters might seem a little slow with the actual dancing stuff, but that'll change once the outline of the story falls into place, and since it's mainly from Trini’s POV at the moment, it's kind of based around her.

“Trini!” Trini rolls her eyes as she shuts her locker, slamming it with a force that rattles the ones surrounding hers. “Hey, why have you been avoiding us?” 

She sighs and cracks her neck, “I haven’t.”

Troy looks at her with a raised brow, “we’ve been texting you all weekend.”

“Oh, yeah. My phone broke on Saturday,” she lies, “but you two weren’t in school yesterday so I couldn’t let you know and I’m not sure when I’ll be able to get a replacement.”

His eyes soften in sympathy and she inwardly relaxes at the fact that the lie works. “That sucks. Sorry, T.” Then they widen in realisation, “oh, I have a spare one at home. I can bring it for you tomorrow if you want?”

“Is it stolen?” 

“Do you want me to lie?” His mouth quirks into a smirk and she glares at him until he holds his hands up in surrender, “I’m kidding. It’s not stolen but it is old. Should be okay until you can get a new one. Your SIM should still work right?” 

Trini closes her eyes in defeat and forces a smile on her face, “that’d be great. Thanks, Troy.” 

His shoulder nudges against hers as they walk to class, “you know I got you, T.”

Yeah. He really fucking had her after the break-in didn’t he? She smiles at him anyway, “so what did you two get up to this weekend?” 

-

As the final bell rings, Trini rushes to pack up her things, hoping to get out of there before Troy or Lisa stop her but the universe hates her so obviously it doesn’t go to plan. Hands cover her eyes and a mouth finds her ear, “guess who?” A trail of wet follows and Trini can’t help but laugh as she tries to shove the girl away.

“Gross, get off of me, psycho.” 

Lisa grins at her and hugs her when she turns around, “we missed you this weekend. Troy told me about your phone, that’s shit. And I have to admit I was pretty pissed at you for not texting me back but I guess it’s not your fault.” 

Trini looks at her watch, she’ll have to run to make it on time. “Yeah, sorry. Look I got to go, I can’t afford to piss the Dean off any more than I have.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to that new club on Saturday? It’s a dance club.” Lisa looks at Trini hopefully, pouting as if anticipating Trini’s answer.

She sighs, securing the bag on her shoulders, a habit she’s always had when she feels jittery. “You know I don’t dance anymore.” 

“Come on, T! It’s been a year, don’t you think you should be over it by now?” 

Trini seethes, her words a growl, “I didn’t realise there was a time frame.” 

Lisa doesn’t bat an eyelid though, puts her hands on Trini’s shoulders in a comforting manner but it only makes Trini feel ill. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just think you need to get out and have fun.” She smirks, “I’ll buy all of your drinks, you know, to make up for you having to work every day.” Trini glares at her, “no fake IDs or alcohol, I promise. Just you, me and Troy having a laugh like old times.”

“I’ll think about it, okay?” She relents, glances at her watch again and knows that run is going to have to be a sprint. “I really have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

And with that she bolts. 

She’s completely out of breath as she barges past students to make her way through the doors, her converse squeak with every step, sees the girl from yesterday watching her run in intrigue but she can’t stop and appreciate her so she powers on, slides down the section of the hall so fast she has to grip on the handle to stop herself from falling on her ass and stumbles through the door, hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath as she tries to fill her lungs with the stuffy air.

“Ten seconds to spare.”

Fucking hell was he sat there watching the clock or something? 

Trini salutes him and doesn’t attempt to speak, the saliva building up under her tongue and she swallows repeatedly. The bell goes off seconds later and Zordon doesn’t spare her a glance as he goes back to his paperwork.

Has he not heard of a computer? 

“You know where you need to be. Zack is already waiting for you.” 

She doesn’t respond and he doesn’t expect her to, so she turns on her feet and continues on to the janitor’s closet where Zack is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, grinning at her. “Crazy Girl! I missed you, boo.” 

Trini shakes her head rapidly, gesturing between herself and Zack, “no. No. This isn’t happening. You said yourself I’m here to do a job and that’s it. I have enough friends.”

“Friends who let you take the fall for something you didn’t really do?” She looks at him in shock. “Oh yeah, I know the only thing you did that night was trip over a wire and the light fixture that wasn’t screwed in properly fell down. Honestly, that shit was a death trap waiting to happen. But I know it was your ‘friends’,” he finger quotes, “that caused intentional damage. Who needs enemies, right?” 

She glares at him, hanging her jacket up before she pulls the next clean set of overalls over her after she enters the small room, Zack following her.

He smirks and she rolls her eyes. “Don’t pretend that you aren’t going to end up falling completely in platonic love with me.” 

Trini shakes her head through a laugh, “whatever you want to tell yourself, homeboy.” 

The first job is repainting one of the small rooms and Zordon really doesn’t slack on the tools they need. A large drum is connected to two spray guns and a room that should take them most of the day to paint with rollers only takes them two hours. 

Half way through Trini starts to get hot and shrugs the top of her overalls down and wraps the arms around her waist, wiping the sweat off of her forehead and Zack wolf whistles at her. “Damn, Crazy Girl is ripped.” 

She glances at her bicep and blushes, “shut up.” A wave of music, deep, heavy bass, filters through the vent and Trini tilts her head, instantly loving the mix. “What’s that?” 

“Oh, that’s probably Billy,” he shrugs. She motions for him to explain but he just chuckles at her, his hips beginning to sway, “there’s a lot of hidden secrets in this school.”

The beat picks up and Zack grins, placing the spray gun gently on the ground and begins a two step, winking at Trini when she raises a brow and stands with her arms crossed.

He shuffles towards her, his arms go out to the side, turfing waves accompanying his feet before it moves up his arms, locking and popping his elbows as he turns on the floor, onto his knees and back up, the lock travelling through his body as his arms begin storytelling and miming and Trini finds herself impressed at the simple moves. 

They both know the apex of the mix is coming up, it rushes through their veins and Trini feels a tingle down her back as the pitch gets higher and higher, just waiting for that inevitable drop and Zack leans forward into her, his feet planted on the ground, ankles perfectly still but body still moving forward until he’s slanted at an angle, his arm outstretched over Trini’s shoulder and stops. 

There’s a pause, split-second, barley noticeable, as the song reaches its peak and the room feels tense, tense in a way that Trini has to force her body not to respond to the music. 

And then it’s chaos.

The drop is loud, vibrations rattle the vent and Zack is krumping at her, his elbows doing a weird chicken move as he gets up in her face and she laughs and pushes him back.

He dips into it, shoulder feigning before his hands lock over his head and he brings them down his back, shoulders rolling with his movements and they know the beat is about to end as the music shifts into something hypnotic, his wrists wave in front of her face and on the last, sudden thump, he finishes with a back flip.

It’s quiet again after, the only sound of Zack’s steady breaths filling the air and Trini claps slowly three times as Zack bows. “Not bad.”

He scoffs in offence, “not bad? I’m like if Michael Jackson and Channing Tatum had an Asian lovechild.” 

Trini laughs loud, free, something she hasn’t let herself do in a long time. “Why are you like this?” Zack grins goofily at her and she glances around the painted room, happy with the outcome. “What’s next?”

“We still have fifteen minutes until the cafeteria kicks out,” he says as he looks at the clock on the wall, “want to grab a bite and judge the students?” 

Her stomach grumbles on command and she groans. After making lunch up for her brothers and dad this morning, she completely forgot her own. “You can, I’m alright until I get home.” 

He eyes her like he knows, but doesn’t make a comment, only offers, “I always bring too much anyway, we can share.” 

Trini smiles gratefully at him and wipes down her hands on her thighs before they make their way to the hall filled with students and they grab an empty table in the corner before Zack slides over half a ridiculously filled sandwich and an apple. She looks around the room and notices different cliques, can’t help but think maybe private schools aren’t so different. “So tell me more about these ‘hidden secrets’, she whispers, as though it’s some big conspiracy.

Zack snorts at her, “alright.” He dusts his hands of crumbs and leans forward across the table. “The music we heard earlier,” she nods, “it’s a guy called Billy Cranston. He’s the best damn DJ in this place but he doesn’t think he’s good enough so he wastes his time in electronics. He sneaks down into the basement and thinks nobody can hear his mixes.” He then nods to a shaggy blonde boy a couple of tables over. “Jason Scott. Beautiful choreographer, boy moves like he’s made of silk. He used to do all the dance recitals until he landed wrong one day, tore his ACL. He’s better now, but by the time he healed he’d already been replaced by Rocky,” he glances over to what Trini assumes is the popular table, “now he helps with directing. Don’t get me wrong, he’s good at it, but he’s lost his passion, you know?” 

Trini nods in pity. Yeah, she knows. 

“Tommi Oliver,” he points to a girl on the opposite side of the room, “street dancer, she might even be on the same level as me.” Trini rolls her eyes. “The school doesn’t do that style, as you’ve probably noticed. She's amazing at ballet, too, but she’s too tall for it apparently, none of the guys are willing to partner with her because it’ll make them feel less manly. As if the tights don’t do that for them.” There’s so much sarcasm in his voice that Trini chokes on her water as she laughs. “She does all the behind the scene stuff, stage set up and things.” 

He goes through a few other people. Adam, the stunt dancer who never gets a chance at the limelight. Aisha, the most amazing pop and lock-er that Zack has ever seen. ‘Seriously Trini, you don’t even know what pop and lock is until you’ve witnessed that girl’, there’s some guy with crazy hair that taps, some dude that does everything like a robot and doesn’t speak and a girl Trini thinks Zack said was called Kat that does contemporary, even though her true talent lies in capoeira. But she can’t be sure. She can’t be sure because the girl from yesterday, the girl from earlier, sits down at the popular table. “Tell me about her.” 

Zack sighs and shakes his head, “you aren’t going to let this go are you?” She doesn’t answer him, just smirks and he huffs in exasperation. “Her name’s Kimberly Hart.” Trini frowns because why does that name sound familiar? “The Swan Lake photograph?” Ah, that’s why. “Ted and Madison are her parents. She’s a triple threat, sings, acts and dances. She’s this school’s prodigy and she knows it, destined to follow in her mother’s slippers.”

“You don’t sound like you’re a fan.”

Another sigh escapes him, “she’s bad news, Trini. She strung Jason along for weeks and then made out with another guy in front of him. Then she got together with her now ex, Ty, before one day she punched his tooth out for no reason. She walks around this school like she owns it, her and her little flanks.”

“Wow,” is all Trini says, nodding her head for a good ten seconds as she contemplates his words. “Did you hear all of that from her or just what was echoed around the hallways?” Zack sputters, ready to defend himself. “You seriously expect me to believe she punched her boyfriend’s tooth out for no reason what-so-ever? That she just randomly woke up one day and thought ‘how could I make today interesting?’”

“Look, I’m not judging her, okay? You asked about her and I thought you should know everything. Even if there is an explanation for all the things she’s done, it doesn’t mean she’s a good idea. I’m just looking out for you. Before I dropped out, my high school had someone exactly like her.”

Trini scoffs, “every school has the bitchy Queen Bee, dude.” She looks over to the table again, the girl she now knows is called Kimberly is doodling, ignoring her friends, the one to the right of her pointing somewhere and snickering behind her hand as Kim side glares at her before she rolls her eyes. She looks lonely, like she’d rather be anywhere but here and Trini startles as eyes flick up and catch hers. Notices Kim’s small quirk of lips and tiny wave from her hand on the paper and she doesn’t look away. Speaks whilst holding eye contact, “but I don’t think it’s her.” 

The bell rings around the hall, students scrambling to get to their class except Kim. Trini watches her slowly put her things away, in no rush, lifeless, robotic and she feels a jolt of pain in her chest for her. The other girl, the one that was on Kim’s left turns around and shouts back, “Kimberly come on!” 

“Coming.” And that split second word has Trini weak in the knees at the husky voice. Kim offers her another small smile before following her friends and suddenly it’s her and Zack in the large room.

“These people are animals,” he comments as he looks at the state they left behind and Trini has to nod in agreement. 

She rips off a trash bag and they get to work, the remainder of the day going by quickly before she reports to Zordon and sags in relief as she feels the fresh air hit her face. She doesn’t see Kim again.

Zack’s waiting for her as she skips down the steps, “want a ride?” He jiggles his keys at her and tilts his head toward the black, beat up car and she smiles at him, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat before doing up her seat belt as Zack starts the car. “So it’s your first day on your own tomorrow and I won’t see you again until Saturday. Think you can cope without me?” 

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” she drawls playfully. 

They turn into the trailer park, Zack making a surprising discovery that he lives on the opposite side and wonders how they never crossed paths. Trini tells him that they’ve only been in this part for a year but he still seems shocked they’ve never seen each other. “Hey, I know you said you can’t dance, and I still don’t believe you by the way, but there’s a new club that’s just opened and I was thinking of checking it out Saturday night. You in?” 

Trini completely forgets the fact that this must be the same club Lisa was on about earlier and smiles at him, “sure. I just need to make arrangements for someone to look after my brothers but that should be fine.”

“Sweet! We’ll sort out the deets at work.” He pulls up outside the trailer and grins at her again and she hates that it’s infectious when she finds herself matching it and she thinks the offer is a way of him trying to apologise for what he said in the cafeteria but he really doesn’t need to, she understands how easy it is to judge people you don’t know. “This is going to be awesome, Crazy Girl. We’re going to tear up the dance floor. The gruesome twosome. The terrible twins. The dastardly duo. The-”

“Alright, homeboy,” she scoffs, “I’m going to stop you there.” She glances at her trailer once more. “You want dinner? As a thanks for sharing your not too much lunch with me?” As if she hadn’t noticed there was next to nothing in that tub, but she already knows Zack is too proud to admit it and wouldn’t appreciate any form of pity she may show by declining. 

Zack smiles softly at her, “rain check? I need to get back to give my mom her meds.” 

Well that helps some of the puzzle pieces be put into place. “If you ever want to talk...” The statement is left hanging and Zack nods at her before she gets out of the car and watches him drive away. 

Her dad is passed out on the gritty recliner so she makes her way inside as silently as possible until her brothers bombard her. “Trini, guess what Carlos did at school today-”

“It was so cool!”

“Guys, quiet down a bit yeah? Papi’s sleeping.” She moves them to the tiny kitchen area and fills a pan with water and a pinch of salt before putting it on the stove and lowers her voice to a whisper. “Tell me what happened.” She can sense they’re ready to shout in their excitement. “Quietly.” 

Carlos whisper-shouts and she figures it’s as close as she’s going to get. “Me and Sammy-”

“Sammy and I,” she gently corrects. 

“Sorry. Sammy and I were playing soccer at recess,” she doesn’t correct them to say futbol. Fucking America. “and some of the fifth graders said we were too little to play but you and papi are always telling us how good we are so we challenged them to a game,” match, “and they laughed at us but they’re only like, one grade above us-”

“And it was a tie and we only had one minute until recess ended,” Samuel takes over, “and then Carlos does this sick scissor kick in the air, hits the ball and it goes top right corner, straight over the goal keeper’s head.” They high five after they finish telling the story. 

Trini raises both brows in the same excitement, fuelled by theirs and ruffles Carlos’ hair, “no way. That’s awesome, C, you’re on your way to being the next Jiménez.”

He scoffs at her and she holds back a laugh as she pours pasta into the boiling water, bringing it down to a simmer before moving to chop a salad and throwing some garlic bread in the oven. “I’m a striker, Trini.”

“My bad,” she fakes, “Hernández?” He looks happy with that. “Go and wash up, dinner won’t be long.” 

They rush off just as Michael wakes up and rubs his eyes before he smiles at Trini, “I was going to do dinner, mija.” 

She walks over and kisses his cheek, “I’ve got it. How was work?”

“Tiring.” He grins at her as if he has something to hold over her head and she furrows her brow. “I can ask you the same thing now.” 

Trini laughs, walking back over to the stove and stirs the pasta. “It was okay. I think- I think I’ve made a new friend. He’s super annoying though. He erm, he asked me if I wanted to go check out that new dance club on Saturday. If someone can watch the boys.”

“I’m not working Saturday night. You should go and have fun. I haven’t seen you dance in a long time.” If only he knew why. “I’d like to meet him first though,” Trini glances at him as she starts frying off some bacon and chicken ready to add to a jar of creamy sauce she pours out into a second pan, drains the partly cooked pasta and adds that too, cooking it the rest of the way in the other large pan, adding ground black pepper, “I want to make sure my little girl is in good hands.” 

“He’s a good guy, dad.”

Michael hums at her from the chair, “then it should go well. As long as he doesn’t get you into trouble.”

Thoughts of Kim sitting at the table, dancing in the studio, speaking, fill her mind and she gulps.

It’s not Zack he needs to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos so far.

Being on her own is boring. 

As much as Trini hates to admit it, having Zack around the past couple days has been fun, but now she’s mindlessly mopping the toilets during the class period and she’s going insane.

Soft music flows through the vent, a vast contrast from yesterday, but she’s still drawn towards the sound. 

She finishes mopping quickly, double checking her work before she’s satisfied and packs the things away, follows the music until she faces the basement door. 

It opens with a creak that echoes down the hall and she winces slightly, makes a mental note to get some oil on it later, before she cracks it open all the way and slowly makes her way down the dark, almost haunting stairs.

Bright strobe lights blind her as she turns a corner and after regaining her sight, she sees a boy sat at a computer, tweaking bass levels and adding synthesisers and violins in strategic areas so that the once soft music gains a little oomph behind it. “This is a bit different from what you were mixing yesterday.”

To his credit, he doesn’t jump in shock like Trini expects him to, simply freezes in his chair and turns with a slight frown as he looks her over. “You’re the new janitor.” 

“Busted,” she smirks, “and you’re Billy Cranston. Zack said you were good at mixing.” 

“I’m okay.” 

“Dude what you played yesterday was awesome. And this sounds great so far, don’t downgrade yourself.” 

Billy shrugs at her, “can I help you with something? It’s just that I’ve never seen anybody else down here and-”

“Whoa, no. Sorry if I’m like, invading your space or something. I just wanted to see the face behind the music.” She holds her hand out to shake, “I’m Trini.” It goes ignored and she pulls it back gently. “Not big on touching then? Got it.” 

He looks a bit guilty and she instantly feels bad for causing that look but she doesn’t know why. “Contact makes me uncomfortable. Unless I initiate it. Which isn’t often. I don’t really have any friends. I’m on the spectrum.” 

She takes a small, subtle step back to give him a bit more space, so she doesn’t make him feel more uneasy than she already unintentionally has. “Okay.” 

“Okay? That’s it? You don’t think I’m weird?” 

Damn what have these kids done to him? “We’re all weird in our own way. Your brain just works differently, that’s all.” She smiles gently at him, “I’ll get out of your way so you can work. It was nice meeting you, Billy.”

“Wait,” he says as she turns to leave, and she glances back at him over her shoulder. “Do you want to hear what I’ve been working on?” 

Her gentle smile turns wide and she cautiously takes a seat next to him but lets herself relax when he nods, full of energy before he loads a different track and presses play.

The rattling sound of maracas fill the room and Trini cocks her head in wonder, excited to see where this goes. 

Piano keys suddenly back the sound up, followed by sharp beat of a cello and drums tapping almost lazily in the background and Trini realises she’s bobbing her head and drumming her fingers against the desk while humming along to the tune.

There’s a small lull in the beat, missing something, and Billy frowns before Trini sees a light bulb over his head. He taps a few keys before he turns to the mix board and hits a series of buttons before a clarinet fills the void. 

It’d be perfect for a one line lyric and Trini has to stop herself from singing, letting Billy do his thing.

He adds some synthesisers, and really with everything already going on it should be too much, but Billy spaces it so fluently that it blends together in a way she’d never think was possible. 

The song begins to fade out a minute later and Trini has to take a moment to compose herself before she speaks.

“That was incredible. You’re really talented, Billy.” 

He shrugs, “it was okay. I feel like it’s missing something.” 

She really shouldn’t get involved. She doesn’t belong here. But still, “I think some lyrics over the top, especially the clarinet solo, would really bring it together. Like, not many, or maybe just some vocals, but adding a voice to the mix, you know?” 

Billy's eyes widen and he nods rapidly, “you’re right. That’s exactly what it needs. How did I not think of that? Thank you, Trini.”

The bell sounds and Trini is already sick to death of that noise. “That’s my cue. Keep doing what you’re doing, Billy. And don’t be afraid to let people know, that mix was one of the best things I’ve ever heard.” 

“I’m in here at the same time every Tuesday and Wednesday. It’d be nice having company sometimes.” He looks anxious, sheepish, like she’s about to laugh in his face and it makes her angry at whoever it is that could cause this reaction from him.

“Noted.” She’ll definitely be coming down here again if she can sneak away. 

-

The days drag.

They drag so hard. 

And she hasn’t seen Kimberly once. 

There is a plus side though, she’s somehow managed to avoid Lisa and Troy for three whole days so she still ‘doesn’t have a phone’ in their eyes and she silently thanks the universe for that one saving grace. 

She has come to realise how Zack gets all his gossip. The students that talk, they check the halls for anyone listening, look under toilet doors for any lurkers, but they never, never pay attention to the janitor. 

Sometimes it’s amusing, sometimes she wants to step in and defend people she doesn’t even know because even if what they say is true, the way they go about gossiping is just plain cruel. 

But she keeps her head down. Has to keep reminding herself to keep her head down. 

With Friday comes one particular conversation that makes her feel guilty for listening in. Makes her feel like she’s being told a secret she doesn’t deserve to know, but it makes her steam.

It begins shortly after she’s screwing a new mirror in the girls’ bathroom and two girls walk in, the two that were sat in the cafeteria with Kimberly. “Are you coming with us tomorrow?”

“Can’t, have a hot date with Ty.” 

“Does Kim know?” 

The girl scoffs, applying her lipstick, too bright, too red for her complexion, but who is Trini to criticise? “No. It’s not like it’s any of her business anyway, she broke up with him, remember?” 

The other girl sighs, “I don’t know, Amanda, I don’t think-”

“It’s not your job to think, Harper.” 

Harper rolls her eyes behind Amanda’s back, careful not to let her see. “So what are you two doing? Other than the ‘hot’ part.”

Amanda smirks, more at herself than the girl behind her as she kisses her lips at herself. “I’m going to go and watch him perform at that open mic night, you know the one over at Reefside? That boy’s going to be a star and I fully intend to cash in on it.” 

And Trini can’t help it, she snorts as she fits the last screw to secure the mirror. 

“What?”

Trini holds her ground firm, but avoids eye contact. She’s good at avoiding confrontations with bullies. “Nothing, just remembered a joke I heard earlier. Sorry to interrupt.” 

Amanda’s hip leans against the sink as she twirls the lipstick around her fingers. “You’re that delinquent aren’t you? The one who destroyed the theatre room.” Amanda glances over her with a hum, “I’m not surprised, it’s always you types.”

Her grip on the screwdriver tightens as she grits her teeth, “excuse me?” 

“Yeah. The kids from the rough part of town are always trying to hang around these ends, trying to make it look like they belong.” 

Oh, so nothing to do with her heritage then, that’s a slight relief she supposes. “I’m just here to do my job and pay my way.” 

Amanda takes a step towards her, apparently she thinks she’s threatening and Trini lets her think that. “If any of what you heard gets back to Kim...”

“I didn’t hear anything.” 

“Good. Keep it that way.” She turns on her heel to walk out but stops at the sink, ‘accidently’ knocks a bottle of soap off of it and it cracks on the ground, sending a splatter across the floor. “Oops.”

Trini waits until she leaves before she closes her eyes in frustration, opens them to see Harper stood there looking at her in pity. “She’s a real gem, isn’t she?” 

“She’s not that bad once you get to know her.”

Unbelievable. “How many times have you had to say that to someone?” Amanda shouts Harper’s name from the hallway and Trini raises her brow. “Better run along.”

Harper bites her lip and looks down at the floor, the bottle leaking more with each passing second. “Sorry,” she whispers before following the other girl. 

A flickering light catches her attention and she heads to the supply closet to grab a new one.

-

Okay, so Zordon isn’t that bad, and Alpha is pretty cool. 

She’s in his office exactly fifteen minutes before her Saturday shift and he offers her a coffee before she starts, tells her not to let any of the students know.

Seriously, who the fuck is she going to tell? 

Alpha brings it in for her and asks her how her week’s gone so far and she goes through the generic answers one has at a review.

If that’s what this is.

But he smiles and nods, asks her different things about school, her interests and listens with rapt attention and she can see Zordon examining her but doesn’t show that she’s nervous, when Zack opens the door and interrupts them.

“You are late, Mr. Taylor.”

Trini looks at her watch and notes they’ve been talking for an extra ten minutes past nine. Zack couldn’t look more apologetic if he tried. “Sorry, DZ, my mom had some trouble getting out of bed this morning.”

He glances at Zack with genuine concern in his eyes, “do you need to take day off? I’m sure Trini can handle it by herself.” She gives him a thumbs up to show her support.

“It’s fine, she just had a bad morning.” 

“Okay, but let me know if things change.” Zack sags in relief and sighs gratefully. “A couple of students will be around the halls today to make up for time off due to a dance recital out of state. Jason and Kimberly will be in dance studio one so unless something needs fixing in there, please give them their privacy.”

Well that explains why Trini hasn’t seen her. She also may or may not pick at her nails to show how uninterested she is.

Because she isn’t. 

Nope. Not in the slightest. 

They go about the usual routine of sweeping the halls and polishing the fittings on the ground floor and Zack remarks how impressed he is that there isn’t much for them to do. Trini shrugs and tells him she was quite productive without him here and he pushes her shoulder when she grins at him cheekily. They take their time, dragging the hours out by finding other bits and bobs that isn’t part of their job description.

“So I was thinking I could get you around seven tonight?” He asks as they make their way upstairs. “Does that work for you?” 

Trini nods at him, goes to back the nod up with words that that’s what time her dad will be home and he wants to meet Zack, before music catches her ears and her gaze turns to the dance studio. 

And freezes. 

Kim is wearing tight, tight yoga pants, feet bare, and a sports bra- bright pink because of course it is. Her eyes trail up Kim’s toned calves, solid thighs, abs that can be seen clearly but don’t stand out ridiculously, and bulging biceps.

How has she never had a thing for arms until now? 

Even through smooth movements- toes pointed, tip-toed on one foot as the other stretches to the side, one arm out in the opposite direction and the other a ‘c’ over her head before the leg in the air hooks around her back and her arms swing in a perfect ‘v’ across her body until they’re above her head- her posture is phenomenal and Trini thinks she could easily do this with books on her head.

There’s no way this can be comfortable for anybody, right? Why would ballerinas do this to themselves? 

Still... holy shit. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone for a while? There’s an out-of-order room in the back that nobody ever goes in to.” 

Zack’s wiggling eyebrows bring Trini out of her stupor and she launches a punch into his shoulder. “Fuck off.” The boy Zack pointed out, Jason, comes up behind Kim and starts moving with her and it settles low in her stomach, the way he touches her, and Trini is reminded of their apparent history.

It’s just dancing though, this is what happens when people dance. It doesn’t mean anything.

Besides, it really isn’t any of her business. “Let’s just get this over with, I can’t be late picking the boys up.” 

The last couple of hours go slow and Trini sighs in relief when she sees she only has half an hour left. 

She’s sweeping the hall outside the studio when arguing pricks her hearing, sneakily glances to the side to see Kim shouting at Jason in frustration, her arms wild in a show that Kim is reiterating the moves they should be doing and she sees more than hears Jason groan in the same frustration before he shakes his head and tries a move Kim obviously isn’t happy with. 

Trini watches Kim pull a baggy grey shirt over her head, low arms that show through to her ribs and honestly, how is that more attractive? Before she pulls on some sneakers, grabs her bag, slings it over her shoulder and storms out of the door, not sparing a glance until she’s at the top of the stairs and her eyes catch Trini’s before she stops dead.

Kim’s still a little breathless, her mouth slightly parted and short hair sticking to her jaw and cheeks with the perspiration and Trini feels herself moving forward before a rushing body slams into her. 

“Kimberly, wait up! We can-” the body grunts as it collides with her and she focuses her strength into her legs so she doesn’t topple over. “Damn it. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He smiles at her, charming in a way she could understand is attractive if she was into that kind of thing and waves him off. “I’m Jason.” 

“Trini.” 

It’s the only word she gives him and he scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Okay. Sorry again, this is what happens when you try to lead somebody that doesn’t want to be lead.” She looks at him in faux confusion, resists the urge to smirk at the fact that Kim blatantly doesn’t like to follow. “Right, never mind. Did you need the room? Were we keeping you from doing your work?”

“Don’t worry about it,” checks her watch again, “you still have ten minutes before I have to finish up and Zack can clean the studio in the morning.” 

Jason gives her a gentle nod, “cool. Sorry again,” he says once more before heading in the same direction as Kim.

Who is now gone. 

Trini sags a little in disappointment. 

-

She’s washing the pots after dinner as she waits for her dad to get home so she can get ready for tonight when a wave of anxiety clenches at her chest.

What is she thinking, going to a dance club? 

It’s everything she’s been avoiding for the past year and now she’s going to what? Act like that night never happened? Go back to dancing like it doesn’t mean anything? 

But she has to admit, being surrounded by dancers on a daily basis, even if it isn’t her style, has had her feet tapping and hips swaying more than she’d like this past week.

And she still has another five months and three weeks to go. 

Dancing has always made her so fucking weak. 

She swallows down her nerves. She should let herself have some fun. That’s what everyone has been telling her. And dancing makes her feel free. So free. Like nothing else in the world matters. Surely it can’t hurt her to let loose just this once. 

Speaking of dancing, she watches her brothers outside the trailer now, playing old Latin music that her dad has laying around as they attempt to turn it street-

Rhythm is in her family’s blood, after all-

And doing a terrible job of it. 

A chuckle escapes her as she empties the sink and dries her hands, leaning against the trailer door. “I’m dying from second hand embarrassment, guys.” 

“Like you could do better?”

Her brow lifts, “is that a challenge, Sammy?” Samuel crosses his arms over his waist and Carlos snickers behind him. “Alright, let the professional show you how you turn cumbia into street.” 

They make a show of ‘giving her the floor’ as they step back with matching grins. 

She scoffs at them and goes to grab her phone, full of genres ranging from traditional, dub, Latin dub, remixes, some guilty pleasure songs, a few sad, slow songs and a bit of grunge, rock and heavy metal she uses when she does yoga, and searches through until a track stands out to her, a remix of a track her mom and dad used to dance to all the time, and selects it. “Okay, first of all you need to listen to the music. You were both going right to it with no build up. Just... close your eyes and let your body move for you, don’t force it to do what your mind tells it to do.” 

Trini starts off slow, letting her limbs limber up as she simply begins with her right and left feet alternating back and forth as her shoulders and wrists circulate in succession. 

As she relaxes, she allows her eyes to open to see Carlos and Sam watching her with interest and gulps. It’s been so long, too long since she danced even in private, let alone in front of people. 

This track should have worn out her phone by the amount of times she’s played it, so she knows exactly what drop is going to happen where.

A clearing of her throat tells her brain to swallow down the anticipation and listen to the music as she feels it course through her veins, blood already pounding as the first verse of the song is being played. 

It doesn’t drop the remix until the chorus, so she dances in traditional cumbia until then, her hips swaying with a couple of twirls here and there even though it looks a little weird without a dance partner.

That all changes when the beat heightens and she moves to run her hands down her body in a way that a stop motion movie is filmed as her legs move naturally, flowing almost like she has full control of them while somebody with shaky hands marionettes her top half. 

The beat becomes prominent in the song, instruments drowning out the vocals and she adapts flawlessly, hand coming to brush at her shoulder with a playful wink at the boys who giggle, her feet take turns in hitting the ground as she lifts her knees up to push at the air before she uses both to jump from the ground, spins around and straightens her legs, the side of her thigh hitting the ground as she rolls into the move, hips rotating like a snake as her ass brushes the dirt, lifts herself with one arm as the other tangles in her hair and Carlos hollers, expecting her to land face first in the grass. 

She twists her ankles to circle back up into a standing position as the beat calms back into vocals, shuffles her sneakers to dig into the ground as her arms wave out at her sides before her palms run down her ribs, trace her hips and then she’s dipping low, ankles together and knees spreading open until they hit the floor and she’s leaning back, feels the grass on the back of her shoulders and shimmies, creating another laugh, but it’s not from her brothers. Her eyes look behind her and widen.

Trini doesn’t think she’s ever moved so fast, and her head feels dizzy as she stands and wipes down her clothes, turning off the dying out song. “I knew it! I fucking knew you could dance, Crazy Girl.” 

“Language,” she hisses, her first instinct, and she sighs, “Zack, how long have you been there?” 

He shrugs with a smirk, “long enough to think I’d need to rush you to the hospital if you landed that trick wrong.” Trini glares at him. “Why all the lies, Trini? I’m supposed to be your bro.” 

Headlights come into her vision and she groans as her dad’s car pulls up behind Zack’s. “You’re both here too early,” she scolds. 

Michael tilts his head at her at the sudden outburst, “it’s nearly seven, mija.” 

It’s not. It is. How could she be so stupid? “Dad, Zack. Zack, dad,” she mumbles in a grump, “I’m going to go and get ready.” 

She spends longer in her room than she needs to, grasping her chest as she breathes in lungs full of oxygen to calm her racing heart at Zack catching her and stares at herself in the mirror, giving herself a silent pep talk to compose herself before she makes her way out to sounds of laughter.

“What’s, erm, what’s happening here?” 

“I was just telling Michael, it’s okay if I call you Michael right?” Her dad nods. “I was just telling him about the time I- wait. You are not going out with me looking like that.” 

Trini frowns as she looks down at herself, yellow converse, black skinny jeans, black tank, a yellow plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, yellow bomber jacket and beanie. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s so... yellow. And you look like you always do.” He looks her up and down with a tap on his chin and snaps his fingers. “Give me a minute.” Makes his way to her room and enters it, leaving Trini with a slack jaw.

“He’s certainly a character.” She spins to look at her dad. “I like him.” 

“Me too. The idiot.” 

Zack returns five minutes later with just a grey and black plaid shirt, pulls the beanie off of Trini’s head and straightens out her hair to make the braids stand out before he takes off her jacket and yellow shirt, draping the grey one over her shoulders and through her arms to replace it. “There. Not that different, but so much better. You’re welcome.” 

Her foot stomps on the ground as she huffs, “can we go now?”

“Hell yeah,” Zack shouts, “let’s go and make this dance floor our bit-” he receives matching glares, “our... our... Yeah I have nothing. After you, Crazy Girl.”

Oh god, what has she gotten herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a lot of different things going on in this chapter, but it's the main one that's setting up for what's to come. 
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen any of the films, especially the second one, I suggest watching this scene for a gist of the trampoline stuff: https://youtu.be/g-DQ_R1R1EU 
> 
> I should probably give a drug use warning for this chapter too. Just a little one.

“Tell me about your mom,” Trini says as they drive to the club. Zack side-eyes her and she backtracks, “not like, her condition if you don’t want to. Just, what’s she like?”

Zack quirks his lips in a half smile, “she ran away to America while she was pregnant with me after she was forced to marry the sperm donor that helped create me,” Trini smirks a little at the title Zack gives his father but winces at the venom in his tone. There’s obviously a bit of a darker side to that story he doesn’t want to elaborate on. “Worked three jobs that didn’t question her.” He sighs wistfully as Trini watches him with rapt attention. “She gave me everything she could, but then she got sick. She’s kind, doesn’t have a bad word to say about anybody, even the people that used to look down their nose at her. She’s- my mom is the best. So I got my GED and now it’s my turn to repay the favour.” 

Trini hums softly as she plays with a stray thread on her flannel, “you’re a good guy, Zack.” Zack stares at her in offence as she looks at him in confusion, “what?” 

“Seriously? It took you a week to realise that?” A bubble of laughter makes its way up Trini’s throat, a small chuckling noise that’s barely noticeable even without the radio playing. “So,” Zack says as he turns a corner, the once trash filled streets and people out in their robes instantly becoming large houses and fancy cars and Trini sometimes can’t believe how there seems to be an invisible line between rich and poor. “I heard through the grapevine-”

“Nobody uses that term anymore.”

“I heard through the grapevine, that one Miss Kimberly Hart is going to be there tonight.”

The thread that’s curled around her finger snaps and Trini clears her throat before looking out of the window with a nonchalant shrug, “good for her?” 

A scoff invades her ears at the statement slash uninterested question and she keeps her gaze on the rows of house they’re passing by in an effort not to see Zack’s knowing face. “Who you trying to kid, Crazy Girl, we both know your lady boner just got twice as hard at the thought.” 

She groans and rests her head on the window, eyes up at the sky, “what did I do to deserve him?” 

“You obviously have a lot of good karma owed to you.”

“It wasn’t a compliment.” She ignores his question of ‘why do you like to hurt me?’ in favour of studying the approaching club. There’s already a long queue outside, some people she’s seen in the hallways of AGSPA. Some of the girls were... “They do realise it’s not that kind of club right?”

Zack shrugs as he pulls down a street, stops on a driveway a few minutes away, “Angel Grove dancers and singers are like, the equivalent of every other school’s football team. Besides, I thought you’d like the lack of clothing,” he winks at her as he turns the car off and she glares at him. “Don’t worry, they’ll probably be in the pop room.” 

“The what now?”

He laughs, “you are so bad at being in the loop. But never fear, you have me now.” Eye roll. “There’s three floors, the underground floor is rock, ground is pop and top is R’n’B. Kim will probably be in pop,” he smirks. 

Of course she will be. “If I have to listen to Justin Bieber or Taylor Swift-”

“Hey. No bad words about her. You know, if we got married she’d be Taylor Taylor and then she can be called TayTay for real.”

“You’re an idiot. Can we go now?”

Zack laughs again, “yeah let me just text Tommi and let her know I’ve parked on her drive and then I’ll get Adam to come let us in through the back.” Trini raises her brow, “what? I know people.” 

They exit the car after Zack is happy with his text and Trini eyes him when he grins at the reply. The walk is quick and before Trini knows it Zack is leading her down a dark alley and a large metal door opens, lighting the space in multiple colours with a deep thud accompanying them. 

Adam rushes them in and closes the door quickly, leading them down corridors as he and Zack talk before he opens another door and she’s hit full force with flashing lights and bodies squirming on the dance floor. They’re both given red stamps to show they’re minors- black for the over twenty ones- and Zack wraps his arm around her shoulder with a toothy grin. “Where to?” 

She ponders for a second, she does love rock but, “upstairs.” 

Zack lets out a hissed ‘yes’ with a fist pump in the air and leads them to the stairs. It’s a small stairwell, people having to go up and down in a single file and Trini notices how rapidly clothing styles change, from shirts, fitted jeans and nice shoes to baggy tees, hoodies, sweats and sneakers and she instantly feels more at home when they enter a smaller room and a heavy bass line greets her ears. 

They get a couple of drinks first before scouting out the dance floor where a crowd has already formed and there’s two people having a dance off but Trini doesn’t get the big deal until the woman’s face becomes clearer. “Holy shit! Is that...” The woman shuffles back on her tip toes, ass in the air and back arched down, one of her signature moves from the videos Trini has seen, before her head rolls up and she slides on her knees, chest heaving up and down before the man opposite her flips over her body and begins his own routine to the beat. “Zack, that’s Andie West. What the fuck is Andie West doing here?” 

“Are you... are you fangirling?” Trini doesn’t acknowledge him, focuses on the way she stops the guy’s routine by getting in his face and starts her own again as the beat shifts. 

Trini is mesmerised by the scene before her, so mesmerised that she doesn’t feel Zack pulling her towards the floor until she’s at the side lines with the rest of the crowd. “Why don’t we kick this up a notch?” The DJ’s voice booms over the speakers. “We are in the presence of royalty after all and I think this is something the two of you will reminisce about.” Two sections of the floor open up and then Trini sees the man laugh and shake his head before he lifts his hoody over his head and now Trini can tell who he is causing her mouth to open wider in shock. “Tyler Cage, show this small town how we get shit done.” 

He uses the trampolines like they were made for him and she can already tell by the slump of Andie’s shoulders that she knows she’s lost this but it doesn’t stop her from egging him on as he uses the space flawlessly before they fall in perfect synchronisation, each copying the others moves until the song fades and people join on the dance floor as the springs are covered again. “Hey! Hey!” Zack’s shouts and Trini snaps her eyes to him in alarm as she realises what he’s doing. She doesn’t have time to escape before two figures are in front of her and her mouth grows dry. “That was awesome. I’m Zack.” 

“Thanks man. I’m Tyler, this is Andie. You dance too?” 

Zack smirks at Tyler, “yeah but I actually called you over because my best friend, Trini, here,” he pulls Trini into him, winks at her glare, “is a huge fan of you guys.”

“Really?”

Trini looks at Andie in awe and a hard nudge from Zack jostles her, “I erm, I saw LMNTRIX in Vegas a couple years ago, you were amazing. The way you and Sean move together is just...” 

Her words trail off and Andie laughs, “we do alright. We’re actually in LA at the minute because this moron,” she nudges Tyler, “and Nora are opening up their own dance academy and we heard about this place so thought we’d come and scout any potential, help get some of the kids off of the streets like us, you know?”

“You aren’t going to be touring anymore?” 

Tyler shakes his head, “we’ve had a good run, but we want to settle down somewhere. I just need to convince this one to come and teach for me.” 

Andie rolls her eyes, “it’s not me he needs to convince. Sean is the one that wants to travel the world.” 

The DJ turns on the mic again as ‘Jump On It’ begins to play, “alright y’all let’s kick this shit old school style.” 

“Yes! Come on, Crazy Girl.” Zack runs off before he finishes his sentence and there’s already lines forming on the floor as people move in unison. 

Tyler goes to join him, people clearing a small area expecting him to freestyle at some point and Andie cocks her brow, “you coming?” 

“I don’t really dance,” Trini says, eyes darting around the crowd suddenly nervous. 

A look of knowing faces her and she gazes to the ground. “You’re in a dance club but you don’t dance?” Andie nods to herself, “I won’t try and force you, but I had a bad time once too. Hurt my leg real bad, but I eventually got back to doing what I love. If it’s in your blood, nothing will stop you.” 

Trini sets her jaw and downs the rest of her drink, putting the plastic glass on a nearby table and gestures at Andie to lead the way. Zack hollers at her when he sees her and she quickly finds herself laughing along with him as the song plays out and Tyler and Andie start to freestyle as expected before Zack joins in with them and drags Trini to do the same. 

She has to admit, the four of them bounce off of each other really well even with the different styles and soon Zack is lifting her into the air and she’s flipping over his back as Tyler catches her and spins her around.

They’ve gathered a bit of attention- Trini thinks it’s probably because of who they are dancing with rather than them being impressive- but it sends a wave of certainty through her regardless and the four spend the next few songs dancing together before they need some water and talk for a while at the bar. Trini feels as though she’s known the two for years instead of just having looked up some videos for some inspiration into her own style. 

A slower, heavier tune echoes around the room and Tyler nudges at Andie’s shoulder. They follow his gaze to a dark corner where a slim, hooded figure dances in a way Trini hasn’t seen before. Their limbs are too controlled to be street even though their moves are, their posture too upright as they move skillfully, precisely in a way a contemporary dancer would move. “Doesn’t that remind you of-”

“Chase.” 

Trini hears Zack asking them who that is but she doesn’t get involved with the conversation. Something about this person seems familiar, but she can’t put her finger on it. Tyler and Andie tell them that they’ve had fun but they are actually here to work and Trini stutters when a business card is put in her hand with Tyler’s details and Andie smirks at her before she takes the ‘LMNTRIX’ snap back off of her head and secures it on Trini’s. “Keep in touch.” She looks at Zack. “Both of you.” 

They watch them leave as they make their way towards the figure. “Did that just happen?”

“Tonight is fucking awesome.” 

The more time the two of them spend at the club, the more Trini relaxes, something about Zack is calming and nice but she sees him constantly on his phone, thinking he’s being sneaky so he doesn’t come across as rude. “Are you waiting for someone?” 

He scratches the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, “Tommi said she might drop by.”

Trini smirks, “oh right? Something you want to tell me, homeboy?” Her name being shouted behind her interrupts anything he might have told her and she winces, “shit.” Two sets of arms wrap around her and she’s being squeezed in the middle, Zack looking on in confusion until she manages to squirm her way out of the hold. “Hey guys.”

“T! You made it! We’ve been trying to catch you at school so I could give you that spare phone but you’re always gone before we see you.” 

His eyes are a little red and Lisa’s are blown and she suddenly feels angry, “I thought you said you weren’t going to be drinking tonight.” 

“I haven’t had a drop of alcohol, babe,” Lisa giggles, running her hands down Trini’s flannel and oh. Oh. “You look good.”

“What the fuck did you take?” Trini shoves the hands away but Lisa grabs onto her shoulders instead, swaying closer and Trini glares at Troy. “What did you let her take?” 

Troy shrugs, “I’m not the boss of her. Don’t worry, T. Rita and Zedd said it was good.” 

Trini scoffs, holding Lisa at arms length but still keeps her steady, “and you believe those two? Un-fucking-believable.” Lisa leans into her. “Let’s get you some water, yeah?” 

“No, no, no,” she mumbles, her fingers dancing down Trini’s cheeks, “come dance with me.” 

Her own lips are sucked into her mouth as she takes a breath before she looks at Zack who’s hanging back, “I’m going to walk her home, alright? You stay and enjoy the rest of the night.”

“What? No way I’m letting you walk those streets on your own, Crazy Girl, we’ll take the car.” 

Troy blinks as he notices they aren’t alone, “who the hell are you? My girls aren’t getting into a car with a stranger.” 

“Troy shut up. You don’t get a say in this,” Trini snarls, “he’s my friend and I can obviously trust him more than you right now.” 

He looks hurt but Trini doesn’t care. Soon that hurt shifts to anger and he’s snapping, “fuck you, T.” Trini can see the exact moment whatever drug he’s on hits him and he steps closer to her. She pulls Lisa behind her and gently tugs on Zack’s wrist so he doesn’t step in. “After everything that’s happened you can’t trust me? After I was there through all your bitching and whining and self-pity you’re just going to shove me aside for something shiny and new? You know what? You can-”

“Troy,” Lisa loudly whispers, her chin on Trini’s shoulder as her eyes plead, “don’t.” 

Venom blazes in his eyes, deeper than Trini has ever seen before and he grits his teeth before he storms off, knocking some of the spectators they’ve attracted out of the way as he disappears, getting lost amongst the people. “Nice dude.” 

Trini sighs as she looks at Zack while trying to keep Lisa from clinging on to her too much, “is your mom home?”

Lisa looks lost and confused for a second and then she frowns and nods before her fingers run down Trini’s cheek with a lopsided grin, “you’re so pretty, T.” 

Zack can’t help but snicker and Trini thinks she should just get her glare at him fixed permanently. “Yeah, I always am when you aren’t sober. C’mon, you can stay with me tonight.” Zack looks at her warily. “She can’t go home to her mom like this. Dad and the boys will already be in bed so you need to be quiet, Lisa.” 

“Are you planning on taking advantage of me? Because if you are I’m okay with that.” 

Shaking her head, Trini holds her at a distance but firm as she navigates them back the way they came in, Zack pulling Lisa’s other arm around his shoulder to keep her from stumbling and the quick walk back to the car takes twice as long. 

“Hey, Zack, everything okay?” The voice startles them as they manoeuvre Lisa into the back seat. “I was just about to text you to let you know I was on my way.” 

Tommi. Trini feels guilty as she watches Zack slump a little and repeats her earlier statement about walking home. Zack mumbles something along the lines of ‘stop being crazy... crazy’ as she sits beside Lisa to keep her from falling asleep and watches the two interact before turning back to Lisa. “You just need to stay awake long enough for us to get home, okay? Then you’re going to have lots of water, throw up, and then you can go to sleep.” Lisa scrunches her nose at the thought and Trini allows herself to chuckle softly. “Do you know what you took?” 

Zack climbs back in the car after Tommi closes her front door and Lisa nuzzles into Trini’s neck, “something new. Zeo... Zeo something.” 

“Zeo Crystal?” 

Lisa hums at Zack’s question. “You’re smart. He’s smart, T. Rita... Rita said it’s going to change the world.” 

“Shit.” Trini cocks her brow at him. “I’ve heard it’s a Crystal Meth/MDMA mix but both of those-”

“Are usually cut with something else,” Trini finishes, rubbing her forehead. “So basically, it could be anything. Great.” 

His eyes meet hers in the mirror and he purses his lips, “maybe we should take her to the hos-”

Trini shakes her head furiously, “no. No hospitals.” He nods and doesn’t press the issue. “What did you take it for, huh?” 

Lisa giggles. So they’re at that stage now. “We had to test it ourselves before we started selling.” Trini takes a deep breath through her nose in frustration. “Are you mad at me?” 

“Not until your head is clear.” They eventually arrive outside the trailer and somehow manage to get Lisa in without too much fuss, though Trini does have to quieten her down multiple times.

It’s a struggle getting water down her. She’s constantly giggling and gurgling it until Trini puts her foot down and she pouts through puppy dog eyes as she caves and finishes a pint with a satisfied smirk. Trini repeats the process three times before Lisa turns green. “I don’t feel too good.” 

“Good. Keep drinking.” It takes another half pint before Lisa flings her head over the toilet bowl, heaving through sobs as she empties everything she has but Trini knows a lot of damage has already been done. “That’s it, keep it coming,” Trini whispers as she holds Lisa’s hair out of the way, gently stroking through dyed blonde strands until all that’s left is air. “Good girl.” 

She slumps against Trini once she’s done, “’m tired.” 

“I know, but you’ll feel better for it in the morning.” Zack looks concerned and Trini moves Lisa into his hold, so heavy and limbless she feels like a life-size doll. “I’m gong to get her something to sleep in. Can you try and make her rinse her mouth out? Preferably with something minty so I don’t have to smell that all night,” she tries to joke, but Zack only nods at her seriously before she leaves the bathroom, thanking anything above for the fact that the rest of the trailer are heavy sleepers. 

The reflection in her bedroom mirror laughs at her for once again playing adult and she grimaces at how many times she’s had to sneak Lisa in under her dad’s nose, worry, anger and a small bit of resentment at both herself and her friends for constantly putting her in this position.

Trini knows, however, that when tomorrow comes, after her dad has gone to work and the boys are with her neighbour because they enjoy a good Sunday yard sale, she’ll yell and scream and then feel relief that Lisa is okay. She’ll tell her she has to stop doing this to herself, needs to get away from the crowd she’s in, and they’ll hash it out and make up until next time. 

Again. 

A sigh escapes her as she picks up baggy, lightweight clothes because Lisa is going to be sweating this out all night and smiles gently as Zack carries her through to Trini’s room, lightly placing her on the bed. 

“There we go. Minty fresh.” 

Silence hasn’t felt so deafening in a long, long time as they walk back out to Zack’s car. “I’m really sorry about tonight, dude.” 

“Don’t be, I had a really good time before... this. And you got to meet your hero so bonus. I’m just glad she’s in safe company and not with that guy.” Trini blanches. “It’s those two isn’t it? The ones you took the fall for.” She nods and Zack shakes his head. “Don’t let them guilt trip you, Trini. I don’t know what went down but-”

“My mom died,” she blurts and Zack tilts his head like he’d already guess that. “A year ago in a- an accident,” that she blames herself for but she doesn’t add that detail, “and then my girlfriend broke up with me the day before the funeral.” 

Zack’s eyes widen and he lets out a low whistle. “Harsh.”

And Trini laughs. She laughs because she was expecting the usual ‘I’m sorry’ or whatever shit people say to try and comfort you, but this is so typically Zack that she laughs and wipes a stray tear away. “Yeah. Those two got me through it all.” 

“I have to ask,” his eyes dart to the direction of her bedroom, “did you two ever...”

“Once. After.” Zack hums but doesn’t crack a joke and she’s grateful because so not the time. 

He opens the door, stops short of getting in, “just because they helped you through a rough part of your life, doesn’t mean you owe them the rest of it. For what it’s worth, she just seems like she’s lost. That guy is a fucking dick though.”

Trini rolls her eyes when Zack gets in and drives before she can even think of a reply. 

She makes quick work of changing Lisa and arms cling onto her as soon as she’s in bed, Lisa’s temperature already skyrocketing even though she grabs onto Trini hard. “Sorry, T.”

“You usually are.”

“Why are you so good to me?” 

“You’re my friend.” 

Lisa scoffs and snuggles deeper, “I’m a terrible friend,” she mumbles before sleep overtakes her again.

It’s not until she hears her dad get up in the early hours that Trini realises she hasn’t slept a wink. Thoughts of life, hoping this was Lisa’s first time on this and the drug isn’t too addictive invading her mind, keeping a close eye on her through the night as she restlessly tosses and turns and drenches Trini’s sheets with sweat. 

A couple more hours pass and the sound of her alarm jolts her up, attempts to turn it off quickly but she isn’t fast enough and she’s suddenly met with an intense glare, the eyes that greet her slightly red and dazed but there’s a fire in them nonetheless as Lisa growls, “I thought you said your phone was broken.” 

Trini did say that, didn’t she? 

Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, our girls may or may not be meeting in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs The Universe

“Lisa-” she’s interrupted by a ring tone and Lisa is quick to answer, frowning at the number as she does and Trini watches the confusion shift to anger before that shifts to concern as she lets the person on the other end talk, doing nothing more than humming in response, tells them she’ll be there as soon as she can before she hangs up and shakily gets out of Trini’s bed.

Trini steps forward to help her but Lisa holds up her hand, “don’t, T.” The eerie silence between the two lasts until Lisa has finished changing in to what she was wearing yesterday, not looking at Trini once as she double checks her bag and sits back on the bed with a sigh, “in case you do still care about us, Troy got arrested last night.”

“What? Why?” 

“You have a phone, don’t you? Call him and find out for yourself. If he wants to speak to you after he finds out you were lying to us, that is.” 

Trini half glares at the back of her head, “oh, come on.” 

Lisa stands and spins, staring through Trini, eyes void and jaw locked as she sniffs once and secures her bag, “thanks for making sure I was alright, T, but I’m not okay with you right now. I just... why?”

“I was pissed at you guys,” she blurts, “I was mad that you both let me take the fall on my own-”

“We said we were sorry.”

A scoff leaves her, “it’s not good enough. Look, I don’t know what the fuck you two think you’re playing at, but if you carry on working with Rita and Zedd, one night in jail isn’t going to be all you’re going to get. And taking shit you don’t know? Taking shit you’re planning on selling? Troy, I get. But you? I thought you were smarter than that.” 

Lisa looks taken back for a second, an all too familiar guilt lacing her features before she clears her throat, “Rita said-”

“I don’t give a fuck what Rita said,” she whisper yells, because the boys haven’t left yet, hoping she’d be able to get them to their neighbour before Lisa woke up, “that woman is evil. She’s using you as a scapegoat to do her dodgy crap because she knows she has the power to keep you guys quiet if you get caught out. Jesus, Lisa! Troy has already been arrested, who knows what would’ve happened to you if I wasn’t there.” 

Trini’s phone decides to make itself known because the universe has impeccable timing, of course, and Lisa’s downcast eyes quickly flicker back up to glare, “yeah, you’re a real hero aren’t you, T?” She shakes her head at herself, “this is stupid. I’m going to go and bail my friend out. Don’t worry, I’ll let him know you don’t need that extra phone anymore. No need to speak to him if you don’t have to, yeah? Since we’re obviously such a burden.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“But that’s what you think.” Lisa shakes her head again and shoves her way through the door, not stopping until she’s outside and looks back. “See you around, Trini.” 

She watches Lisa until she can’t see her anymore. Frustration, worry and defeat bubbles up until she quietly screams up at the sky and kicks the dirt beneath her feet. Trini takes a moment to herself as she grasps the kitchen counter and plasters a smile on her face before she loudly knocks on her brothers’ door, “come on, guys, you need to get ready for the yard sale.”

The full sentence hasn’t even left her mouth before two bodies stampede their way past her, hastily throwing on shirts and pulling up jeans as they fight for the sink to brush their teeth and Trini chuckles as she places two boxes of cereal on the table. Lucky charms for Carlos and cinnamon toast crunch for Samuel.

She foregoes her own honey nut cheerios, appetite gone. 

Trini doesn’t speak as much to them as she usually would on a Sunday morning, happy to listen to their excitement of what ‘old people’ things they’re going to see today, rolls her eyes at them instead of telling them off for judging other people’s property, even if Carlos does make a good point when he says, “if it’s so good, why are they selling it?”

And well, there’s a million and one ways she could answer that, but she isn’t in the mood for their usual morning bicker. 

Instead, she sends them off and spends the day watching trashy TV until she has to get dinner on and has an early night after telling her dad what a great time her and Zack had.

-

It’s not at all a surprise when Lisa and Troy skip school on Monday, and she’s never had such a large amount of people, any people really, come up to her asking about him. 

‘I heard he got caught drink driving’

‘I heard he decided to graffiti a police car’

‘I heard he tried to steal a gun’

‘Nah, dude, I was at the club, idiot tried to get into a fight with a guy twice his size and then refused to leave so security had to get involved. He passed out on the way to the station and they kept him until he sobered up. He isn’t that brave’ 

Trini rolls her eyes each time somebody asks her for the real story, but knowing Troy, the last one isn’t far off the mark. 

She’d have never thought she’d be relieved to get to AGSPA, somewhere nobody really knows her and she smiles wide when she sees Billy outside Zordon’s office, “hey, Billy.”

“Hello, Trini,” he smiles back and then shifts on his feet a little until Trini prompts him, “oh, yes. I enjoyed our session last week and I was wondering if you’d be coming down again tomorrow or Wednesday.” 

“Sure, if you want me to.” 

His smile widens, “cool, cool. I, erm,” he rummages through his bag and takes out a USB, “I made this. For you. It’s some new stuff I’ve been working on over the weekend if you want to listen to it.” 

Trini’s brow raises as she gingerly takes the stick, “that’s awesome. Thanks, Billy.” 

Billy sags in relief and nods his head, “we can talk about it when you come down to the basement if you want. I mean, we don’t have to. You don’t even have to listen to it but-”

“Of course I will. I’ll put it in as soon as I get home.” He beams at her and she glances at her watch. “I’m sorry, Billy, but I have to...” 

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. See you later, Trini.” 

He makes his way down the hall and she knocks on the door, pops her head in so Zordon can acknowledge her before she gets to work. 

She’s two and a half hours into her shift when she realises that she’s done everything that needs doing for the day, and the hallways begin to empty so she sweeps them again, making it easier for Zack in the morning, when she comes across a room she hasn’t really paid attention to before. 

It’s unlocked, surprisingly, and as she opens the door she sees that it’s an old dance studio, thinks this must be the room Zack mentioned if she wanted some ‘alone time’ and she blushes when she remembers the reason he’d said that in the first place.

Those long limbs and perfect posture and-

Not the time to get distracted. 

The room is closed off, unlike the rest that have floor to ceiling glass walls. It’s small and has a full mirror on one side with a barre that spans across the room on the opposite. There’s furniture that’s covered in dusty, white sheets and a few tiny widows along the top of the wall that holds nothing but a few cracks and holes where the plaster has crumbled.

Trini tries out the light switch that as expected, does nothing, so she looks up at the fittings, racks her brain trying to remember if they have those in the maintenance room. 

They do. 

She’s hit with a sudden urge to clean this room up, but she doesn’t think Zordon would be happy if she was wandering around places she’s not meant to. 

It is a nice room though, even with the splintered floor.

And with a bit of love and care, she could fix it up. It might take her a while, but she wants to do it.

Zordon never checks in on her anyway. He’s too busy doing whatever it is in his office and Alpha very rarely leaves the front desk unless Zordon tells him to. 

Fuck it. 

A quick glance down the halls shows her that there’s no students, not that they’d take notice of her, and she quietly tiptoes to get the supplies she needs.

It’s usually easy carrying the large ladder around, but she’s trying to be stealthy, and it makes it feel much heavier than it is.

Her first job is the lights. 

She quickly finds the fuse box, double checks that the only room affected will be the one she’s in and hesitates briefly with her finger over the switch, takes a deep breath and turns it off, closes her eyes with a wince and waits for Zordon to come rushing in because she’s messed something up. Smiles when nothing comes. 

A breath she didn’t know she was holding escapes her and she sets up the ladder, swiftly unscrews the old light and replaces it with the new one before moving on to the next until all the fittings look secure and makes her way back to the fuse box, her stomach rolling in anticipation as her finger hovers over the switch. 

Nothing. She flicks up and there’s nothing. 

Her shoulders slump in defeat before she calls herself an idiot because she didn’t actually switch them on at the wall and practically jumps in glee when she’s blinded by the now heavily lit room. 

There’s an hour left. Twenty minutes to double check the hallways before she reports back to Zordon, forty minutes to get to work on this room. 

Trini sneaks the old lights back into the supply room and grabs a bucket full of cleaning products before she decides where to start.

The mirror stands out to her, full of dust. It will take her more time than she has to do a proper job of it, but that’s what she feels she needs to do first.

She takes a couple of dry cloths and brings the ladder with her, wiping at the top, tries not to cough as the heavy dust instantly creates a cloud of powder around her head. 

Luckily she thought it’d be a good idea to set a timer on her phone, because it goes off forty minutes later and brings her out of the daze she’s been in while cleaning the reflective glass. It’s still a bit smudged, but she’s happy with how it’s already coming along. 

In little to no time, she’s outside Zordon’s office and she does the usual of popping her head through the door but he stops her, gestures her to come in and take a seat.

Oh god. He knows.

“Trini.” Yep, definitely knows. Damn it, it’s been a week and she’s already going to be fired. Her palms sweat and she thinks about her dad and her brothers, and shit why did she think cleaning a room that is clearly off limits was a good idea? “I have a favour to ask.”

What? 

Her head tilts to the side. “We have a very important visit due Wednesday morning, and Zack is unable to come in any earlier. I know your arranged hours end at seven pm, but could you perhaps stay until nine tomorrow? I can either let you go earlier at another time or I can deduct them from your overall hours.” 

Oh. Oh good, she’s not in trouble. “Can I just phone my dad and see if the boys will be okay?” 

“Of course.” She smiles at him and makes her way out of the office, quickly confirming with her dad who gives her an encouraging ‘it’s a good sign when you are asked to do more, you must be doing a great job, I’m so proud of you, mija’ and like, that’s great, but can he do the lovey thing when she gets home? 

“That’s fine,” she answers as soon as she steps back through the office and sits. 

“Excellent. I am very impressed with the work you have done so far, keep it up and these six months will pass in no time.” 

How has it only been a week? 

Oh well, this new project should keep her occupied. 

“Thanks, Dean Zordon. If there’s ever any extra hours you need me to do, as long as I can have someone take care of my brothers I should be able to do them.” 

He nods at her and she already knows by now that means her dismissal. A knock echoes against the door and Zordon calls out, “come in, Miss Hart.” 

Trini’s heart plummets. 

“Hey, Uncle Z, mom said she needs you to go over-” Kim stops dead and Zordon clears his throat at the apparent secret Kim just spilled but honestly, Trini wasn’t really paying attention to a single word. “Hi.” 

That smile. That stupid attractive smile. “Kimberly, please meet our new janitor, Trini.”

Kim bites her lip, doesn’t glance at Zordon. “I know who she is.” 

Fuck, if she could just stop looking at Trini like that, that’d be awesome. 

Wait, why is Kim looking at her like that?

Her gazes falls and her cheeks flush red. Kim is holding her hand out and Trini feels like a moron. Prays her palms aren’t as sweaty as she thinks they are because this isn’t usually her. She doesn’t get flustered when a pretty girl is in front of her. So why is she such a gay disaster when it comes to this girl? And why, why does the universe pick this exact moment in time to hate her? It must do, right? It definitely fucking hates her because she takes a hold of Kim’s hand and says, “your face is perfect.” 

Oh god.

Kim’s eyes widen, looking as shocked as Trini feels embarrassed and if she wasn’t so mortified, she’d notice the slight blush on Kim’s cheeks, but she drops the hand like it’s burning as hot as her skin and looks to Zordon. “So I’m done for the day.” And screw him for looking amused. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She bolts out of the room as fast as she can.

And of course it’s raining. Of. Course. It is. 

Trini groans at the sky and pulls her hood up as she begins to jog home. 

The rain gets heavier and suddenly a car pulls up beside her, “hey, get in.”

Kimberly. Trini focuses on the floor. “I’m good, thanks.” 

There’s laughter in Kim’s voice, but Trini can tell she’s trying to hold it back, “come on. You’re going to get soaked.” Wrong word choice. “Let me give you a ride.” Wrong word choice again. Trini keeps walking. “I’m going to be really creepy and follow you if you don’t.” 

Trini weighs her options. “I thought you had to talk to the Dean.” 

A shrug greets her as they both slow to a stop and Kim’s eyes are gentle. “He can wait. Please let me give you a ride home. The rain is only going to get worse.” 

On cue, a clap of thunder booms through the air and Trini sighs before she opens the door and slides into the passenger seat. Mumbles, “thanks,” but Kim doesn’t move.

“I kind of need directions,” she says and Trini flushes again before telling her where to go. “So,” she starts, amusement back in her tone and Trini rolls her eyes, “how could somebody so small cause so much destruction?”

Nice, add a little insult to her ever growing awkwardness. Trini looks her over, two can play that game. “I don’t know, sweetheart, you tell me.” Kim scrunches her nose and Trini bites back more mortifying words at how adorable it is. “No? What about princess?” Kim shakes her head but there’s a small quirk of her lips and Trini hums, pretending to ponder. “How about trouble?”

“Is that what you think I am?” 

“That’s what I know you are.” Kim chuckles. “Heard you punched a guys tooth out.”

Kim groans in exasperation, like she’s heard that too many times and answers, “they put it back,” like she’s said that too many times. “Yeah well, that’s what he gets for having sex with my best friend.” 

Trini’s brow raises, “you know about that?” 

“I know about that,” she confirms, taking a right when Trini tells her to and sighs at Trini’s obvious confusion about how she could still be friends with that sort of person. “It’s complicated.” 

As if Trini can judge other people’s friends when hers come with their own complications. “Fair enough. So the Dean’s your uncle?”

Kim laughs loud, “not by blood. Our families go way back. It’s not exactly a secret, but I’d appreciate it if it didn’t get around too much. Most of the school already think I get special treatment.” 

Seriously, what is it with these people thinking she has anyone to tell? “You mean being a Hart doesn’t get you special treatment?” Trini’s tone is joking, but Kim’s smile still wavers.

“The complete opposite, actually.” The rest of the ride is in silence. It’s comfortable. Nice. And all too soon Trini is outside her trailer without a single ounce of judgment in Kim’s eyes. “I think we should start again.” Kim turns in her seat, “I’m Kimberly.” 

But Trini can’t help trying to take a little control back and shrugs, “I know. Doesn’t everyone in your school?” 

Kim rolls her eyes, “there isn’t a way for me to answer that, that makes me sound good.” 

“You shouldn’t care what people think.” 

Her head falls back on the rest as she looks Trini over with a smirk, “I don’t, but I’d rather not come across as the stereotypical, stuck-up ballerina.” 

“I mean, it’s not a bad look.” Trini flushes again. For the love of-

“Into that kind of thing are you?” 

That damn smirk. “I prefer blonde and alternative to be honest.” 

The smirk that doesn’t leave because Trini is a terrible liar. Kim laughs, “alright then.” 

They spend way too long looking at each other and it’s only a loud crash from inside and a groan from Trini that breaks it, “that’s my cue. Thanks for the ride.” 

“Any time,” Kim smiles softly and Trini sighs as she opens the door. “Hey, Trini.” She spins back and Kim is holding something in her hand. “You dropped this.” It’s the USB Billy had given her earlier and she takes it with a grin. “What is it?” 

“Just something Billy put together for me.” Kim tilts her head with a silent ‘who?’. “He goes to your school. You’re doing a bang up job of not being the stuck-up ballerina, trouble.” 

Kim scoffs at her, “there’s over three hundred students at AGSPA, Trini. Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair to expect me to know everyone?” Trini smirks and shrugs her shoulder as if to say, ‘not really’ and Kim groans before she laughs and shakes her head, “get your perfect face inside before you catch a cold.” 

The car is off before Trini gets a chance to respond, her cheeks beet red at being reminded of her word vomit and it’s not until her dad calls her out on it that she realises the wide grin hasn’t left her mouth.

-

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Crazy Girl, you did not.”

She winces, “dude, I did.” 

Zack’s laugh is loud and boisterous and she instantly regrets telling him what happened in the Dean’s office and after. “Oh, you are so fucked. Please tell me you asked her why she wanted to find out your name, at least.” Silence. “Seriously? I feel embarrassed for you. I thought you’d have game, girl.”

“Okay, I’m hanging up on you now.”

“Trini, wait! No-”

Jack ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs her distracting thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dancing (and Zack) in the next chapter, I promise. In the mean time, enjoy Trini trying to be unaffected.

Lisa and Troy flat out ignore Trini at school and she can honestly say it doesn’t bother her much. 

In fact, it seems like more students are acknowledging her in the hallways, so she ducks her head down and moves around as quickly as possible in case one of them decide to come up and try to socialise with her or something equally as horrifying. 

She sneakily has one earbud in during her classes, because she’s obsessed with the music Billy gave her and didn’t waste any time in transferring the tunes over to her phone when she got home after Kim dropped her off. 

Kimberly Fucking Hart.

Nothing she’s done today has managed to take her thoughts away from the ballerina and it’s honestly starting to piss her off. 

Like, of course she’s been mildly obsessed with pretty girls before, but it’s never been this bad. Even with her ex girlfriend it was more of a light infatuation initially but those butterflies that she’d get when she was with her faded quickly.

That should’ve been a sign, she supposes. 

With Kim it already feels more intense, just thinking about her and her stupid smile with that cute little mole above the side of her lip has Trini zoning out during her classes to the point where she’s been called out by her teachers more than once. 

And that’s without adding the total awkward mess she suddenly becomes around her. 

Because she knows how to talk to girls, okay? She knows how to compliment them without being weird, knows how to look in appreciation without being creepy, knows when to push forward or back away depending on their body language. 

Then Kim had to come along and completely knock her off her game. 

A clearing of a throat, deep and gruff, causes her to look up timidly at the man standing above her and she smiles apologetically, “sorry, Mr. Kaplan.” The last bell of the day rings and she realises she hadn’t heard a single word he’d said throughout class.

“Stick around, I’d like a word.”

Fantastic.

Trini looks up warily at the clock as students filter, looks like she’ll be running again. “Are you okay, you seem a bit distracted today?” 

So... not what she was expecting. “I’m fine.” 

“Trini,” he sighs and god she hates that teacher voice, “you’re one of my best students,” how bad are the rest of them, “if there’s something going on...”

“I’m fine,” she repeats, “just a little tired from school work and AGSPA work. Won’t happen again.” 

He buys the small lie with a nod and a swift, “see that it doesn’t.” She breathes out a sigh of relief and rushes to the door but he stops her once more, “just know I’m here to talk if you need it. We’re not all monsters who are out to make your high school years hell,” he finishes with a chuckle and she gives him a tight smile in return.

-

Alpha greets her with his usual, cheery grin, “Dean Zordon is out at a meeting today so there’s no need to check in with him. I also have to leave at eight pm.”

Trini frowns, “but I’m supposed to be here later tonight.” 

“Yes,” he grins wider, “there will be somebody here to lock up, don’t worry.” 

She does nothing more than grunt to show she’s heard him and continues her way to the supply room, quickly changing and waits for the foot traffic to calm down before she gets to work. 

With important people coming tomorrow and Zordon away, she makes sure she’s extra diligent in her cleaning, polishes and re-polishes every frame and surface, takes all of the trophies out of each cabinet carefully and shines them until she can see her reflection, and scrubs every inch of the bathrooms until her stomach is growling at her and she smiles when she sees the time, knowing Billy will be at his spot.

She’ll wait until all the students are gone before she waxes the floors and wipes down the dance and music studio windows. 

The basement is comforting in a way she’d never thought an underground, secluded hole could be. “Hey, Billy.”

Billy turns with a toothy smile and rapidly waves her over before he loads the same song as last week. “Hello, Trini. I took your advice about adding vocals and...”

As soon as he hits the play button, a soft, angelic voice flows through the speakers before the music starts. There are no words, just a tone carrying through and Trini is mesmerised. They sit in silence as the track plays through and Trini has to blink a couple of times when it finishes, “wow.” 

“Thank you. Maybe you could add the vocals on my next mix? I think the voices would go together nicely, especially if you sang in Spanish.”

Trini cocks her brow, “what makes you think I can sing and speak Spanish?”

“I-I didn’t, I wasn’t-” Billy stammers, “I can tell by your voice that you can sing, and Zack told me you can speak Spanish, I wasn’t just assuming because of your ethnicity.”

“I’m just fucking with you, Billy.” He lets out the breath he was holding. She chooses to ignore his request though and takes the USB from her pocket to hand it back over, “I brought this back in for you by the way.” 

Billy frowns, “oh, did you not like it? It’s fine if you didn’t, I can always look for something that is more to your taste-”

She chuckles and shakes her head, gently cutting him off, “I love it. I transferred all of my songs over so you could have this back. Seriously, Billy, you’re a genius.” He blushes lightly as he places it in his own bag and Trini’s stomach groans loudly again. She takes a wrapped sandwich out and waves it at him, “do you mind if I...”

“Oh, sure. I eat down here all the time.” 

“So if you spend all of your spare time down here, how do you know Zack?” 

He fiddles with a few buttons again before turning to her as if she should already know, “I used to get bullied a lot and when Zack started working here he found this place so I could avoid them.” 

Trini feels anger swirl in her lower stomach because yeah, she’d obviously guessed that these kids weren’t much different than those in public school, but who the fuck could hurt someone as sweet as Billy? “Didn’t Zordon ever do anything?” Billy simply shrugs and turns back to his system. 

They talk about Billy’s mixes for the rest of the time it takes Trini to eat her lunch and once the bell goes, he asks if she’ll be back tomorrow which she answers swiftly in confirmation. 

A tall body collides with her as she leaves the basement and she grunts at the force. “Shit, I’m so sorry.” 

Trini wipes herself off and glares up at the person ready to give them a piece of her mind but the familiar face and sincere apology attached to it stops her, “no problem. Tommi, right?”

“Yeah, and you’re Didi?”

“Trini,” she gruffs. 

“My bad, I’m awful with names. Sorry for bumping into you, I was in a world of my own.” 

Tommi plays with the straps of her bag awkwardly and it’s kind of cute, she can see why Zack’s into her, “don’t worry about it. Hey, I’m also sorry,” Tommi tilts her head in question, “I kind of ruined whatever plans you had with Zack the other night.” 

She’s waved off, “it’s fine. Zack told me you had to look after your drunk friend. We’ve all been there,” she chuckles and Trini winces slightly. Drunk. Sure. “Did she get home okay? I mean, not that you two weren’t capable of getting her home, but I bet she had a killer hangover the next day.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Trini says through a forced smile and they stand there for a few seconds before it begins to get uncomfortable, “anyway, I should-”

“Yeah, I’m late for class so...” Tommi fidgets awkwardly again and Trini finds herself becoming amused, “see you around, Didi. Trini! Shit.” 

Tommi rushes off and Trini smirks with a shake of her head as she pulls out her phone.

**Trini:** Your girlfriend is cute.

**Zack:** Which one? I mean, they all are because I have incredible taste, but which one specifically?

**Trini:** You’re a moron. 

**Zack:** If you’re on about Tommi she’s my favourite and also not my girlfriend... Yet. I’m working on it.

**Trini:** Quit pretending you’re a fuckboy. If you’re going to do that I might have to take her off of your hands so I suggest you ask her out already.

**Zack:** You’d better get over your Hart eyes first, Crazy Girl. 

Trini rolls her eyes.

**Zack:** See what I did there?

**Zack:** Hart.

**Zack:** Eyes.

**Zack:** Like Kimberly Hart and you have heart eyes for her.

**Trini:** Yes I got it, asshole. 

She can imagine Zack is sitting there laughing to himself because he thinks he’s hilarious and pockets her phone, ignoring the stream of texts coming through that she already knows consist of Zack whining that she isn’t answering. 

-

The school usually begins to quiet down around five with a few stragglers that are dedicated enough to work until just before Trini leaves and she silently congratulates Zordon on sticking around for so long after most schools are empty. 

Her teachers are out of the door as quickly as possible and she’s seen her principal leave not much later.

Then again, her school isn’t being paid thousands of dollars per student for tuition so she can’t really blame them. 

She waits on the front steps until the vast majority clear out so she can give the school another once over before she starts on making the floors pristine, usually not caring if she’s mopped the hallways and a student walks over it because Zack can just go over them again in the morning, but she knows this visit tomorrow is important to Zordon and something inside her wants to make a good impression. 

A gaggle of laughs to her right causes her to roll her eyes and Amanda walks past her, clinging on to a boy she assumes is this Ty she was gushing about the other day. Kim’s ex. Trini scrunches her nose as she looks him over.

What the hell was Kimberly thinking? 

“And she still thinks I’m oblivious. I really deserve more credit than that.” Trini whips her head around to see Kim stood behind her, watching the two in amusement before she smirks at Trini. “Hi.” 

Trini licks her bottom lip before biting it in an attempt to hide her smile, “hey, trouble.” 

Kim rolls her eyes, “is that the one we’re going with then?” Trini nods, forcing down the lilt of her lips and Kim chuckles as she leans forward with a whisper, “can’t think of something else?”

‘Gorgeous’ is the first word that springs to mind but Trini isn’t that fucking inept so she gulps it down, “for now.” 

There’s a knowing sparkle in Kim’s eyes and Trini can smell the hint of mint from the gum Kim is chewing before she hums and pulls away. “Can I drive you home again tonight?” 

It takes a moment for Trini to realise that Kim is asking and not offering and she sinks a little where she’s sat, “I’m here late.” 

Kim smirks at her before she lifts a ring of keys and shakes them at Trini, “I know.” And yeah, that makes total sense now because who else would the Dean trust to lock up the school other than Alpha? 

Before she can answer, a loud voice booms and breaks their trance. “Kimberly, come on. I thought you wanted to get this routine down.”

Trini laughs as Kim rolls her eyes in exasperation, answering without looking away, “it’d already be down if you’d let me do it the way I wanted, Jase.” 

“You know Zordon would have a shit fit if you did.” Trini looks over Kim’s shoulder to see Jason glancing between the two, huff slightly at not being completely acknowledged.

“Yeah well that man needs to join the twenty-first century and let us incorporate something more modern.” Kim finally turns to face him and he holds his hands out in a ‘well?’ gesture. “Give me a minute.” He huffs again and turns dramatically on his heel as he heads back inside. “That boy is such a drama queen.” 

Trini smirks, thinking back on what Zack had told her and sarcastically remarks, “you two seem close.”

Kim raises her brow at the tone and hums. “He’s my best friend, but sometimes he annoys the hell out of me, especially when he acts like he can tell me what to do on my own end of year recital.” 

“Then why don’t you get another partner?”

“Would you believe me if I told you everyone else refuses to work with me?”

“Yes,” Trini says instantly, “I would absolutely believe that.” Kim opens her mouth in shock and breathes out an unbelieving laugh as Trini shrugs, “what? You’re obviously high-maintenance, maybe Princess is more fitting after all.” 

Kim’s brows raise to her hairline, though Trini can still see the playful glint, “wow, alright. If by going after what I want and not being happy until it’s the best that it can be makes me high-maintenance-”

“That’s pretty much exactly what it means,” Trini smirks. 

It’s quickly wiped away when Kim runs her tongue over her teeth before her own smirk is in place and Trini’s eyes follow the movement with her jaw hanging low. “Fine. Whatever. Just so you know I was lying, people are begging to dance with me but even though he’s stubborn as fuck, Jason is the best. He’ll come around eventually.” 

And Trini’s seen Kim dance so she knows there’s probably a queue out the door of guys wanting to be her partner but she couldn’t help but make a playful dig to gain some control.

But then Kim is leaning forward again and it instantly disappears. “You know,” she whispers, “some people are actually into that kind of thing, even when they pretend they aren’t.” Kim pulls back and smirks once more as she turns to go inside.

Trini did not let out that clichéd stuttering breath she didn’t realise she was holding. 

-

“Alpha,” Trini stops him as he leaves and he glances at her with his permanent chirpy smile, “I have to ask...”

He laughs loud like he knows exactly what she’s asking, “when my niece first began talking, she couldn’t quite say ‘Alfie’ and it’s just one of those nicknames that stuck.” 

“And the Dean? Is Zordon his first name or last?” 

His laugh grows, “technically he doesn’t have a last name.” Trini looks at him in bewilderment. “Legally he does, of course, but his title is Zordon of Elta.”

“What the fuck?” Alpha squints his eyes. “Sorry.”

“His parents were huge sci-fi geeks. Some people’s parents are hippies and name their children Alchemy or Quest, some are old fashioned and name their children Wilbur or Prudence. Some like Greek and Roman and go with things like Octavia or Apollo,” he shrugs, “his liked science fiction. Cool, right?” 

Not really. Trini plasters on a smile anyway even though she doesn’t believe that’s true in the slightest because Alpha has to be messing with her, “sure.” All that’s in her head now is two people sat in a trailer with their new-born baby and a large satellite disc, waiting for contact from another planet and she amuses herself with the idea. 

Alpha laughs at her again and waves his goodbye before she starts up the floor buffer once more for the last hallway.

She fucking loves this machine. 

It feels like she’s such a stereotypical janitor with this thing humming along the floor in the empty hallways and her headphones on blasting Billy’s mixes down her ears as she hums as she goes. 

Being alone is nice. She’d thought the ancient building would be creepy with nobody around, but it’s really peaceful. 

Trini eventually comes to a stop in front of the main dance studio and watches Kim and Jason for a bit. 

Honestly? Kim looks bored. 

The routine is pretty enough. It flows well, limbs are placed with precision, Jason is exactly where he needs to be at all times and lifts Kim like she weighs nothing, places her down just as gently.

But there’s nothing exciting about it. It just... is. 

She opens the door slowly so not to startle them and cause an injury and Kim smiles bright when she sees her whereas Jason looks at her blank. “Hey, this is the last room I need to do. I can work around you if-”

Jason begins to nod and Kim glares at him. “No, no. That’s rude as hell. Do you want a hand?” 

Trini bites her lip, “it’s fine, wouldn’t want to risk you breaking a nail, would we?” 

Apparently being snarky towards Kim is the only way she won’t say something embarrassing like ‘you’re too distracting’. Kim snorts under her breath and marches up to Trini with her fingers spread, short nails showing and Trini suddenly has images she should not be having right now. “Give me the squeegee, Trini.” 

“Kimberly, we need to-”

“We can carry on tomorrow, Jase. Cutting it short half an hour early today so that we aren’t rudely getting in the way of somebody’s job isn’t going to kill us.” Jason shakes his head but relents and Kim turns back to Trini with her hand out. “Come on, it’ll be done faster if there’s two of us and then I can get you home earlier.” Trini looks doubtful and her eyes instinctively close when Kim leans down to whisper in her ear, “I promise I won’t tell uncle Z you skipped out fifteen minutes early.” 

“Whatever you say, gorgeous.”

God. Fucking. Damn it. 

Trini squeezes her already closed eyes and balls her fists up at her sides when she feels Kim laugh next to her before she leans back and takes the chemicals away from a slumped Trini, grinning in delight when Trini opens one eye to glare at her. 

Jason glances between them like he’s just witnessed something he shouldn’t have before he shrugs, “I’m going to wash up while you two finish. Keys?” 

Kim throws him a set from her bag, “don’t use my body wash again.” 

“But it smells so nice.” Trini has to agree, whatever Kim uses makes her smell amazing even after a vigorous workout.

“I know how much is in there, Jase, don’t make me hurt you.” He pouts and leaves with a kiss on Kim’s cheek. 

Trini frowns, “there aren’t any showers here.” 

“No, but the teachers lounge has a spray wand attached to the sink. There are some benefits to having the Dean as your uncle.” 

“Huh,” is all she replies with and then she tries to shrug nonchalant, “so what’s the deal with you two?” 

Kim glances at her before she swipes the squeegee down the now bubble soaked mirror, “what do you mean?” Trini raises her brow. “Oh you mean the rumour about him having a thing for me and me leading him on before making out with somebody else?” Kim says it innocently but Trini can hear the humour in her tone before she shakes her head. “It’s never been like that. He’s just over protective and people see what they want to see.” She stops and turns, “we’re like brother and sister, that’s all. Satisfied?” 

“Nothing to do with me,” Trini shrugs and looks away quickly.

“Isn’t it?” 

That question goes unanswered as Trini clears her throat, needlessly wiping down the same spot as she catches Kim returning to her own side, “if you’re best friends why don’t you sit with him at lunch?”

“I do. It’s just that he and the others don’t like each other, so I spend some days with him and some days with them because he has more freedom to do what he wants.” Trini glances at her again and Kim sighs, “like I said last night, it’s complicated.” 

They finish up the windows in silence, much faster than if Trini were to do them on her own and they sit on the floor as they wait for Jason. “Your routine is...”

“Boring? Yeah, I know. Jason’s worried because scouts are going to be there and I get that, I do, but they’ve seen the same shit hundreds of times before and I just want to dance the way I want to dance. I don’t want to be doing Swan Lake or La Bayadere or the same old ballets that have been done time and time again. I’m not even sure that I want to do ballet, so I don’t care if they don’t like what I do, but they aren’t going to be there just for me, Jase has a lot riding on it too.” Kim stops her ramble with a deep breath and wide eyes, the fact that she obviously let something slip that she hadn’t intended to suddenly registering and her eyes beg Trini not to push it. She doesn’t listen.

Trini leans her head on her arms that are on her pulled up knees and regards Kim carefully, “well what do you want to do?” Kim opens her mouth and Trini can see what’s coming, can see the ‘it doesn’t matter what I want’ ready to spill and cuts her off, “show me.” 

Jason chooses that moment to walk in, causing Kim to sigh, “another time?” Kim stands and holds a hand out to Trini who gladly takes it and manages to only internally shiver at the contact and just about steadies herself so she doesn’t trip over her feet and stumble forward.

She thinks she pulls it off.

Kim’s mouth tilts up on the side where her mole is and Trini’s eyes fall down to the movement before she blushes and darts her eyes back up to teasing ones.

She definitely did not pull it off. 

Kim sniffs Jason long and deep when she reaches him before pushing his shoulder and he holds his hands up in defence. “There was nothing else and it smells good, Kimberly.”

“You can sit in the back for this.”

He thinks he’s subtle with his small, cheeky grin as he gazes quickly at Trini but she sees it clear as day, “as if I’d have a choice anyway.” 

The two bicker all the way to the car and it’s only when they’re near Jason’s house that Trini realises it would’ve been easier if Kim dropped her off first because now she has to double back. “Where do you live?” 

Kim blushes and Trini considers it a small victory even though she didn’t do anything to earn it, “uh, a few doors down from Jase.” 

“You saying you want to spend more time with me, Kimberly Hart?” Kim lightly glares at her as an answer and Trini gloats, shuffles around before connecting her phone to Kim’s car speakers, playing Billy’s list, and allows herself to have the ball in her court for the time being. 

Then Kim pulls her bottom lip between her teeth before she speaks. “What can I say? My ego enjoys having a pretty girl call me gorgeous.” Trini chokes on air at being called out and Kim calling her pretty. “Especially when, according to her, I’m not her type. It must be the high-maintenance in me.” 

Trini clears her throat and makes a point of looking out of the window for the rest of the car ride so Kim can’t see how red her cheeks are and she almost growls when Kim laughs.

Well... she had the ball for a minute at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, I'll sort it when I get home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a turn I wasn't planning (well I was, just not in this way)
> 
> I had to use google translate for the Spanish, which is obviously shit, so if it's wrong, please correct me and I'll change it.
> 
> Also, when I was writing Mrs. Moreno, all I could imagine was Rita Moreno's accent in One Day At A Time.... you're welcome.

Madison and Ted Hart are not what Trini had been expecting.

When Zordon had said that they’d be having special guests at the school, she assumed he meant the school board or investors or hell, anybody but Kim’s parents. 

One thing Trini is most definitely sure about? Kimberly is nothing like them. Well... her mother at least, since she’s only had the ‘I am better than all of you’ body language from the woman whilst Ted was busy laughing with Zordon. 

She hates to admit though, Kim’s mom is stunning so the younger Hart has absolutely nothing to worry about.

Not that Trini would ever say that out loud and add to Kim’s already large ego. 

It feels as though the entire school is on edge as she walks through the halls, even the bullies are on their best behaviour and she’s a little sad when Billy says he won’t be in the basement today after all because Zordon needs him to work on... something.

Honestly? She stopped paying attention because Billy takes far too long to finally get to his point sometimes. 

So instead of hiding out with Billy, she decides to go to her new project room and groans in exasperation, “what the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m hurt, Crazy Girl,” Zack says “I missed you, I haven’t seen you in forever.” Trini rolls her eyes, about to tell him that Saturday wasn’t that long ago when he continues, “I was finishing up for the day and just so happened to stumble across this room.” He spreads his arms wide and twirls before he stops and grins at her, “what happened to no distractions, Trini? First you start falling for our resident Hart throb. Get it? Hart throb-”

“You need to stop with the puns.” 

“And now I see you’re fixing up an abandoned dance studio, I’m assuming without DZ knowing, and you’ve been here barely two weeks. Two weeks, Crazy Girl, you’re here for six months. It’s like you’re looking for more trouble.”

Trini grunts at him, “firstly, I am not falling for Kim.” Zack cocks his head with a raised brow and knowing smirk. Trini holds her hands up, “I don’t even know her. Secondly, uh, I don’t know, I felt compelled to do it.” 

Zack laughs at her, “this is sick as fuck. Now me and you-”

“You and I.”

“Not one of your little brothers, don’t correct me. Me and you have somewhere to bust a move when we’re bored.”

Trini scoffs, “bust a move? What decade were you born in?” 

“I watch a lot of nineties TV, don’t judge,” he replies, “but seriously, this is fucking awesome. Can I help?” Before she can answer, he hypes himself up. “Oh my god! It can be like one of those secret dance rooms that people who aren’t in main stream dance can use? You know like in that movie where there was like, loads of hidden talent and they all met up after school and shit to dance? We could totally turn it into that!”

He bounces on the balls of his feet as he talks and Trini looks him over in confusion, “dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Sure you do. You know, that movie with the dancing, and the streets, and the people, and the competitions, and the-” he cuts himself off at Trini’s blank stare. “Whatever. We’ll watch it one day. But we should totally do that. We can get Tommi and Kat and Aisha and Adam, maybe the other guys I was telling you about. Then we can all come here and just do our thing, it’ll be awesome.”

Trini shakes her head slightly at his energy and secures the sleeves of her overalls tighter around her waist, “yeah. That’s not happening, homeboy.” 

Zack pouts, “what? Why not? Come on, just imagine...” he trails off as he glances around the room before he sees a socket in the corner and lets out an ‘a-ha’ as he makes his way over to plug in his phone to charge while he brings up a play list.

The first beats cause Trini to laugh loud, “could you be less original?” She laughs louder as Zack grins as he begins dancing to Mint Royale’s ‘Singin’ in the Rain’. He dances further towards her, holds his hand out like a gentleman and proceeds to tip an imaginary hat. Trini rolls her eyes but plays along, curtseys like she’s wearing a summer dress and allows him to pull her in. 

He twirls her, ducks under her arm before one hand lands on her waist and the other moves their hands out until they’re in a makeshift waltz and then he’s leading her. 

As Zack’s right foot moves forward, Trini’s left slides back, as his arm sways up and down so their bodies are tilting side to side, Trini follows with the fast pace. 

Zack drops and spins on his knees, removes the imaginary hat and holds it to his chest as Trini’s leg swings over his head before she drops herself the same time Zack rolls back into a short handstand before he’s up on his feet, pivots around her body, takes her hand again and lifts her up and she chuckles when Zack grips onto her hips, prompts her to jump and holds her above his head as he spins them until she feels slightly dizzy. 

Once Trini is once more stable on the ground, she breaks away from Zack, holds out her hand for him to hold and he knows without asking what she wants as they both turn to the mirror and recite the original number step by step- best they can with two, sans the umbrellas- until the song starts to come to an end and Zack tugs at Trini, twists her until her back is against his front and he beams down at her.

“You’re a secret Broadway nerd.”

Trini scoffs and shoves him away, “erm, no.” She dusts herself off and her gaze shoots to the floor at Zack’s questioning gaze. “But my mom was. We’d all take turns each week picking a movie. Carlos always chose something with superheroes, Sammy picked comedy, dad went with gangster movies and mom loved musicals.” 

Her face tells Zack not to push, so instead he grins at her, “and what did you go for?”

“Not in this lifetime, dude.” 

“Fine,” he shrugs, “I’ll just have to ask Michael. If you won’t tell me it’s obviously embarrassing.” Trini glares and it only causes him to smile wider. “Come on though, Trini, think how amazing this room would be for people who can’t dance at this school, or can’t dance the way they want. Wouldn’t it be great if they all had somewhere where they could just... let loose?” 

Her jaw shifts back and forth before a reluctant sigh leaves her, “I’ll think about it. But no promises!” She adds after Zack begins to cheer.

Zack stomach growls, echoes through the room, “man, I’m starving. Lets go to the cafeteria.” Trini scrunches her nose. “Please? It’s break and Tommi is going to be there.”

“Are you actually going to ask her out today?” 

“Probably not.” Trini shrugs, follows him anyway. “You know, we make a pretty decent dancing duo.”

Trini punches his shoulder, “not a word to anyone.”

He rubs at the wound, “why do you insist on hurting me?”

-

Zack has been staring at Tommi for over five minutes and Trini began throwing candy wrappers at him two minutes ago.

He hasn’t noticed.

“Dude, just go and talk to her already before I do. You’re getting creepy.” 

“Hey,” he scolds, eyes not moving to look at her, “let me deal with my girl and concentrate on your own.” 

A figure sits next to Trini, the only indication being the scraping of the chair as it’s pulled closer. “You have a girlfriend?” 

Trini jumps and snaps her head to her side to see Kim suddenly sat next to her with a frown, “what? No! Zack’s just being... Zack. I don’t know what he’s going on about, there is no girlfriend or girl.” 

“Smooth,” Zack laughs. 

“Anyway,” Trini drags out, ignoring Zack with a pointed look in his direction before she focuses on Kim, “I’m mad at you.” 

Kim’s eyes widen, “me? What did I do?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me your parents were the special visitors today?” 

The wide eyes turn to that stupid smirk before Kim shrugs, “you didn’t ask.” Trini rolls her eyes at the overused response. “Sorry, is it too early to be meeting the parents?” 

Trini’s eyes slit in annoyance before they fall to Kim sucking in her bottom lip and she gulps, refuses to look back up into knowing eyes. “Your mom hasn’t stopped glaring at me.”

“She hasn’t stopped glaring at anyone. My dad wants to use the school for an exhibition he’s hosting for upcoming artists to showcase their work, they’re just going over the details of which style of art should be in which part of the school, the show is going to be huge and it’s great publicity for everyone involved.” Kim’s fingers start subconsciously playing with Trini’s during her speech and Trini misses the last part of it, eyes locked on their half joined hands. “Are you still mad at me?”

She yelps when she feels a kick at her shin and glares at Zack’s innocent expression before turning to Kim’s smug one. “Huh?” 

“Just say no, Crazy Girl,” Zack stage whispers and Kim chuckles.

“No?” Kim smiles at the not-question not-answer before she shifts closer without a word. “Your mom is kind of scary.” Kim nods through a chuckle. “She’s also pretty hot.” 

So much for never saying that to Kim. 

Zack’s eyes flick between them like he’s watching a tennis match, mentions something about popcorn but Trini couldn’t say, not when Kim’s eyes are staring her down like that. “I- I mean-”

Kim leans closer to her, pushes Trini’s hair behind her ear, voice loud enough for only the two of them to hear, “do I need to be jealous of my own mother?” Trini clenches her eyes shut, shakes her head and clamps her mouth to not say anything else stupid. “Good.” Kim pulls back with a satisfied smirk, acts like Trini isn’t turning into a gay puddle. “Take you home when you finish?” A weak attempt at a nod. Kim glances at Zack, “see you later, Zack.”

His hand flies to his chest in a gasp, “she knows my name. Trini, Kimberly Hart knows my name.”

Kim laughs as she walks away, trails her fingers up Trini’s arm as she does and Trini watches the way she goes straight past the popular table with a rebellious arched brow in Madison’s direction, the woman barely concealing her look of distain, before Kim sits opposite Jason and steals an apple slice. 

“Girl.”

“Don’t,” she sighs.

“Girl.” 

“Do not, Zack.” 

He snorts in an attempt to hold back the bellow she can see begging to escape, “you are so bad at this.” 

Trini’s powerless to do anything except slam her head into the crook of her elbow and groan. 

-

“Tell me something about you.” 

Trini glances at Kim quickly as she plays with the equalizer Kim’s fancy car system has to offer so it suits Billy’s list better. “Like what?” 

“I don’t know,” Kim shrugs, “you know my parents names, what about yours?”

“My dad’s name is Michael, mom’s name was June.”

Kim flashes her indicator, waits until she’s properly around the corner until she speaks up again. “Was?” 

Occupying herself with adjusting the bass so she can keep her composure, Trini takes her time in answering. “She died a year ago. Car accident.” 

“Fuck. Sorry.” And Trini shrugs, because Kim isn’t saying it in a ‘sorry to hear about that’ way, but a ‘sorry for asking’ way and Trini doesn’t mind for some reason, usually brushes the question about her mom off but it comes naturally to tell Kim. “Drunk driver or...” She shakes her head, “wait. Forget I asked, you don’t have to tell me.”

Trini bites her lip with a sigh, “drunk person. He stumbled into the road and forced a truck to swerve into the side of mom’s car. The truck driver flipped onto the side and he bled out when the window shattered and a piece of glass went through his leg, died before anyone got there. Mom died on her way to the hospital after the truck crushed the side she was on, an internal bleed they couldn’t stop in time. So now it’s just me, dad and my two little brothers.” Kim winces. “Sorry, a little graphic.” 

Kim reaches over and takes Trini’s hand in her own. “I remember seeing that on the news. Guy is an alcoholic, right? Got given court ordered rehab?” 

“Yep,” Trini breathes out, squeezing tighter at Kim’s hand, “eight months mandatory, that’s it. I still see him stumbling out of the bar. It’s fucking sickening. You know the truck was at main fault in their eyes? The guy told the police what happened when he was drunk but they couldn’t use that statement, he changed his story when he was sober. Because there are no cameras in that area they couldn’t prove that the truck didn’t have time to stop. They tried to make a deal with the driver’s family, for compensation for us, but we refused to take it.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” 

A hum of agreement leaves Trini, doesn’t expand on the fact that her mom wouldn’t have been there at that moment in time if it wasn’t for her and the rest of the car ride is quiet, neither letting go of the other’s hand. 

Kim shuts the engine off as they pull up to the trailer, takes her seat belt off and turns, pulls Trini’s hand into her lap. “I suppose it’s stupid to ask if you’re okay.” 

“It was a long time ago.” 

“There isn’t a time limit on stuff like this,” Kim says before Trini even properly finishes her sentence.

They’re interrupted by the next trailers door opening and two boys rush out, hands and faces pressed up against the window on Kim’s side and she laughs before Trini huffs and gets out, “hey, get your damn germs off of the car.”

“Who is she?”

“Is she your new girlfriend?” 

“She’s pretty.”

“Can she stay for dinner?” 

Trini glowers at them. “Get your butts inside and cleaned up or there won’t be any dinner,” she warns and smirks in amusement as they scatter off before she bends back down to see Kim biting her lip. “Sorry about them. But did you want to? Stay for dinner, that is. I’m making enchiladas like a true stereotype so of course there’ll be way too much.” 

“You sure you can handle it?”

Kim runs her tongue over her lips and she looks Trini over like she’s the meal and Trini clears her throat, “by ‘it’, you mean you? Because then the answer is no.” 

Jesus fucking...

“Yes. I meant yes,” she blushes, “obviously.” Kim simply smirks and takes her keys out before she steps out of the car and locks it once Trini closes the passenger door. She looks over to her old neighbour who is peeking out of a gap in the door and rolls her eyes with a quirk of lips. “Thanks, Mrs. Moreno, were the boys okay?” 

“Sí, sí, of course, I love having them here,” is the heavy accented reply as she waves Trini over to whisper loud enough for Kim to hear, “ella es muy bonita, ¿no?” 

Kim stands close behind Trini and shows her that cocky grin, “my Spanish is a little rusty, but I do believe she just called me pretty.” Trini scoffs. “Ah, you won’t agree because I’m not your type.” 

Mrs. Moreno chuckles softly, “esta me gusta. Quedate con ella.” 

“Yeah I’m lost now. I got ‘I like’ and then I’m done,” Kim laughs, winks as Trini’s eyes dart back and forth with a sense of ‘the fuck is happening right now?’. 

“Maybe one day I’ll teach you, sí? Then Trini cannot say things about you that you do not understand.” 

Trini sputters and Kim takes pity on her by grabbing onto her forearm, “I for one love that idea, but I’ve been promised enchiladas and I can’t remember the last time I had a meal that wasn’t takeout.” Mrs. Moreno gasps but Kim politely cuts her off, “it was lovely to meet you.” The sentiment is returned before Kim pulls a still baffled Trini away and leans down to her ear, “I could think of a couple other reasons Spanish could be handy.” 

It’s the large stone that causes Trini to trip. Honest. “Get inside, trouble.” 

Kim spends a few moments looking around as they enter, in a state of awe that Trini doesn’t understand as she runs her fingers delicately over photo frames and trophies, even the worn out couch and her dad’s chair, “I like it here.”

“Liar,” Trini scoffs before Kim turns to frown at her, “you live in a damn mansion.”

“It’s like, three bedroom, two and a half bathroom. Hardly a mansion. And what I have? It’s a show house. Everything is neat and tidy, sterile, impersonal, but this? This is a home. I’d kill to have something smaller,” Kim looks her directly in the eye, “something more intimate.” 

Trini clears her throat and moves to the kitchen, “can you cook?”

“Does ramen count?” 

“No. You’re on chopping onions and jalapeños. I hope you can handle a bit of heat.” 

Kim leans against the counter with her arms folded, “are we talking about the food or you? Because the answer is yes to both.” 

The sneer Trini gives Kim makes her laugh before she turns to wash her hands before grabbing a knife and chopping board. “My mom used to cook, you know,” Kim says and she begins peeling the skin off of the onions, “when I was little. She was very into her heritage and she’d cook at least once a week, the three of us sitting down for a family meal.” 

“What happened?” Trini mixes the ground beef and a pinch of salt in a bowl before adding olive oil to a pan, ready to brown the beef off. 

“She got busy. Once a week turned into once a month. Then it was special occasions and then it just... stopped altogether.” 

Trini glances over her shoulder, “that sucks.” 

“Yeah.” 

The only time they speak after that is Trini giving Kim directions on what to do and before they know it, a baking dish is packed tight and shoved into the oven. “And now we wait.” 

Kim slumps on the couch, Trini following with two glasses of water. “That was fun.” Trini smiles, she feels almost as free cooking as she does dancing. “So, I know you can cook, what other secrets are you hiding?” 

“No secrets.” 

“No? What about that trophy on display?” Trini blushes as she looks away and Kim wiggles her eyebrows, “oh yeah. Under fourteens hip-hop champion? Quite the achievement.” 

Trini shakes her head, “that was just at the community centre. It was nothing big. Everyone got some sort of trophy. Make all the kids feel special or some shit.” 

“Don’t put yourself down, Trini. I know you’re good.” 

“And how would you know that?”

Kim shuffles forward until her knee is touching Trini’s and gestures her to come closer, whispers, “I have my ways,” in a tone that sends a shiver through Trini. 

She can do nothing but match it, even though her whisper is for a completely different reason. That reason being that she doesn’t think she’s capable of controlling her voice in such proximity. “Now who’s the one with a secret?” 

The timer rings loud and Trini jumps back, scrambles to get up and calls out for Carlos and Samuel who rush in and halt as soon as they see Trini isn’t alone. “You stayed.” 

Trini scoffs as Kim smiles. “Kim, these are my brothers. The one who just spoke is Sammy, and the one who is staring at you with drool coming out of his mouth is Carlos.”

Carlos wipes at his mouth, “I was not drooling.” 

Plates are stacked before Trini even manages to sit, Kim waiting for her before she plates her own and Trini smiles softly, clears her throat in annoyance at the way her brothers sloppily dig in until Samuel pulls back first, swallows the big lump of spicy beef before he talks. “How are you friends with someone like Trini?” 

“Rude.”

Kim chuckles, “we met at school.” Carlos tilts his head. “My school. I’m a dancer where your sister works.” 

“No way! Trini’s a dancer too.” 

“Sammy,” Trini warns. 

Trini chokes on nothing when Kim takes her first bite because her moan is unholy.

Fuck.

“This is so good, oh my god.” 

Double fuck. 

“You okay, T?” Carlos frowns at her like she’s embarrassing him and she wants to snap that she’s not embarrassing him as much as she is herself. Whimpers out a ‘no’ that they don’t hear but Kim does and she receives a sly glance from her. “What kind of dancer are you?” 

Kim winces, “ballet.” She takes another bite with only a subtle moan this time, a purposeful moan aimed at Trini and Trini’s grip on her fork tightens. “But I’d like to do more of what your sister does at some point down the line if I ever get the chance.” 

“Trini’s the best,” Samuel says and Trini realises that Kim announcing that also answers her question from yesterday. “Maybe she can teach you.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good ide-”

“I’d like that,” Kim speaks over her, scraping a bite from the fork with her teeth. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, T? You haven’t touched your food,” Carlos remarks, “and you look a little red.” 

Trini glowers at Kim’s gratified expression. “I’m fine,” she manages to grit out, “it’s just a bit warm in here.” Her fork stabs harsh into her food and Kim giggles beside her. “Enough about our boring lives, what did you two get up to today?” 

Change the subject and take the focus off of herself. Good call. 

They take the bait, yammer on and on about school and Kim is an angel, listens to them with interest and knows exactly when to ask questions. Trini sees how relaxed she is, how comfortable, like she’s genuinely enjoying herself and Trini melts a bit when Kim looks at her softly, all cockiness pushed aside and replaced with something honest, sighs silently when Kim reaches for her hand under the table and laces their fingers together while they eat. 

-

Kim spends a good two hours with them before Trini sends the boys to bed. “I guess that’s my cue to leave too.” Trini nods reluctantly because she really doesn’t want Kim to go, but her dad will be back soon and it’s one thing to sneak Lisa in when she gets in a state, but it’s a totally different thing having a girl she likes in her room. 

Alone.

When she’s a complete gay disaster. 

And Kim won’t stop flirting with her.

Yeah, not the smartest move. So she walks Kim out to her car.

“I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for dinner, I can’t remember the last time I had something so good.” Trini blinks. “Food wise, I mean. And your brothers are adorable.”

“My brothers are pains in my ass,” she jokes, “but I love them anyway.”

Kim reaches out, threads her fingers through Trini’s and tugs her closer, “maybe... Maybe next time we have dinner it could just be the two of us.” 

“You’re trouble,” Trini grins. It’s not a no. Not a yes either. She figures that’s her best option. 

“Stop trying to deny that you like trouble,” Kim replies and just as Trini is about to say something snarky to attempt to gain sort form of control, slow music filters through one of the trailers and Kim chuckles, “I think Mrs. Moreno is trying to tell us something.” 

Trini raises her voice over the music, “I think Mrs. Moreno needs to mind her own business.” 

“I cannot hear you, my music is playing.” 

Trini rolls her eyes at the voice and Kim shakes her head. “Dance with me?” 

Kim doesn’t let her answer, moves her hands to Trini’s waist and Trini’s instinctively shift to Kim’s shoulders as they sway slowly to the music before Trini giggles when she sees her neighbour doing a bad job of hiding behind the blind. “Why me?”

“Why you what?” Kim turns them and Trini snorts at the wink she sees Kim throw over to the trailer. Trini raises her brow as Kim bites her lip and she refuses to look down at the enticing movement. “You’re different.”

It’s a simple answer. It’s such a simple answer yet Trini thinks it’s the perfect one and they stand swaying until the song ends- Trini idly thinks that even though she’s seen Kim dance before, her body is made for it- and Kim kisses her on the cheek.

“Good night, Trini.” 

“Night, trouble.”

-

She’s still awake, spread out on the couch, when her dad walks in. “Mija,” he greets tiredly, “what are you still doing up?” 

“Papi, do you think you’ll ever date again?” 

Michael frowns at her in concern and sits down in his chair, nods to himself before he answers. “Maybe. One day if the right woman comes along, the time is right and you three will be okay with that. Why do you ask?” 

“I was just wondering.” It’s quiet for a few minutes. “I’d be alright, you know? So will the boys.” He smiles at her in thanks and she kisses the top of his head before she bids him goodnight, tells him there’s leftovers if he’s hungry.

She wakes up hours later with a start. 

A sudden rush of memories flood Trini’s mind. Memories of the night her mother died, memories of her and her ex dancing just an hour before and she clutches her chest in panic, heart tight and breaths short, sweat coating her skin as she blindly reaches for her phone, checks the time two, three times before she presses call. Waits for four rings before a groggy voice answers. “Can you come over?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs her background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Said no author ever unless it was an angst filled chapter.

The cemetery is dark, dismal, bleak in the way it should be at two in the morning as Trini sits cross-legged at the end of the grave and stares blankly at her mother’s name on the headstone. “Thanks for bringing me here.” It’s the first time she’s spoken since she got in the car.

Her voice sounds strange to her ears, empty, guilty, longing. Zack sighs and sits next to her, wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in until her head is snug against his chest and she lets out a shaky breath. “What are friends for? Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

“I had a nightmare,” Trini says, “it hasn’t happened in a long time, not since a few months after the funeral and I just, I needed to come and see her. I’m sorry for waking you up and making you leave your mom.” 

Zack shakes his head, “you didn’t make me do anything, Trini, don’t apologise.” Trini sniffs, nods into his chest and wipes at the tears threatening to leave her eyes. “I think... I think you need to talk about what happened.” 

Trini takes in a deep, stuttering breath. It’s time. She knows it is. She’s held on to her guilt for too long, repressed it by pushing it to the back of her mind and now it’s come to bite her in the ass. So she tells him the same thing she told Kim yesterday, watches the fury spread across his face, but this time she adds the only detail she’s ever left out, “and it was all my fault.” 

“What?” Zack whips his head down, furrows his brow with nothing but confusion. “I know I call you Crazy Girl, but how can you blame yourself for some drunken idiot?” 

She sighs, long and deep and looks away as she begins her story so she doesn’t have to witness Zack’s disappointment or watch as he inevitably walks away from her. Starts at the beginning. 

It all starts on an average day, as these things usually do. There’s nothing unordinary as she walks down the stairs to smell the enticing bacon her mom is frying up. 

Things between them have been strained for the past couple weeks, after June heard a rumour at church that Trini was seen with another girl.

She’s one of those homophobes that pretends they aren’t homophobic as long it isn’t her own family, you know?

Trini had heard it loud and clear once, when she was still coming to terms with her sexuality at the tender age of thirteen. “Oh I love Gary and Paul, I don’t care if they’re gay, as long as it isn’t one of my kids and they don’t shove their lifestyle in our faces, who am I to judge?” 

She was on the phone to one of her friends from church- Mary, Trini thinks, the church gossip- and Trini hid in the hallway as she listened in.

“Well it’s the parents that are to blame. If they raised them right this never would’ve happened. I’m just glad Trini and the boys know and respect the words of God.” 

It made Trini feel sick at the time, so she pushed down everything she felt, ripped down any posters on her wall in case her mom became suspicious, and only had male friends with the exception of Lisa.

Until Ava. 

Trini’s nearly sixteen when the new girl started, was instantly captivated as she walked into her Math class like she owned it. Long, chestnut hair that curled at the bottom and deep chocolate eyes, quite a few inches taller than Trini and Trini gapes, doesn’t listen to her teacher introduce her to the class before she’s taking the empty seat in front of Trini. 

Their teacher drones on as the girl turns back to Trini with a small grin. “Hi.” 

“Hey,” she goes for disinterest, because Lisa is her only female friend and she can’t risk having another one, but the wide grin that’s sent her way puts Trini in a trance and she knows that her ‘no female friends’ policy flies out the window.

“Ava.” 

Trini smirks, “I’m Trini, actually.” 

“Cute,” Ava says with a small eye roll.

“I know I am. You aren’t too bad yourself.” Ava scoffs, turns back around to pay attention to the class, and it’s the beginning of something. 

-

Things between them take a long time. They’re instantly friends, spend a lot of time together, but Trini is scared that her mom will find out so she stops the flirting before it goes too far, tells her parents that she’s meeting up with Troy, Lisa and some of the guys that play basketball on the run down court near the park when she’s secretly meeting up with Ava at the cliffs.

It’s Ava that got her into yoga, says it’s calming, makes her forget about anything that causes her stress and at first Trini thinks it’s ridiculous, but after a couple weeks she’s into it more than Ava ever was. 

They eventually get together four months after Trini turns sixteen, and that’s when things start to spiral down.

“I saw Troy last night,” Ava starts, not bothering to expand on it as she lays in her bed with Trini at the foot of it, flicking through a text book. 

“Uh, okay?” 

Ava hums, “he was with Lisa.” 

Trini rolls her eyes and closes the book, turns to face Ava. “Get to the point.” 

“I think they were breaking in to a car, but it was dark, so I couldn’t be sure.” 

“Oh... that,” Trini breathes. 

Ava frowns, “what do you mean ‘oh that’? You knew about this?” Trini nods. “Do you- have you-”

She cuts Ava off, “no! God, no. I’ve already told them that this isn’t the way they should be getting money, that they’re going to get caught but they obviously didn’t listen or don’t care. But I have nothing to do with it, promise.” 

“Okay,” Ava sighs, “it’s just, I know how close the three of you are and I don’t want them dragging you down with them because...” Ava looks into Trini’s eyes, “I care about you... obviously.” Trini smirks and Ava rolls her eyes, “shut up. I just don’t want you to blow your dance career.” 

Trini coos an ‘aw’ as Ava kicks at her thigh, wiggles her eyebrows, “It’d take something epic to make me stop dancing. Wait, are you worried I’ll get sent down and find myself a prison girlfriend?” 

“Well, you’ll have Lisa to accompany you.”

A bulky laughs escapes Trini, “what?” Ava cocks her brow and moves to sit up as Trini laughs louder. “You’re deluded.” She smirks as she watches Ava’s expression closely before she bites her lip. “And jealous.” 

Ava leans forward, and this is usually when Trini would pull away, but something in the back of her mind tells her that it’s time. It’s time to throw away her worries about her mother and say ‘fuck it’ because Ava tilts her head with a small quirk of lips and leans forward until she’s inches away from Trini, challenging her. “Maybe I am.” 

Trini closes the gap and so begins the downfall of their relationship. 

-

It starts with the little things. The butterflies that used to swirl around Trini’s stomach become a lazy flutter, she stops seeking Ava out in the halls, puts minimal effort into their make out sessions and pulls away to study instead. 

Then it’s the big things. They argue constantly about Lisa and Troy. No matter how many times Trini has to tell her that she doesn’t get involved with their shit, Ava implies that she’s lying. Ava always asks when Trini will be ready to go public with their relationship and gets pissed when Trini tells her she isn’t ready yet. 

They stay together, though, always somehow manage to work it out. 

Two months after they get together, they have sex and it’s... great. It isn’t mind-blowing, but Trini puts it down to it being both of their first times, thinks it’ll get better as they learn each other’s bodies.

It doesn’t. 

Three weeks after that, her dad finds out after Trini left her screen unlocked on a picture Ava sent her and she bursts into tears when his steady voice asks her if there’s something she’d like to tell him. 

He holds her tight as she weeps into his chest, hushing her, “it’s okay, Trini. I already knew, I was just waiting for you to be ready to tell me.”

She leans back, wipes her eyes with a sleeves, “what?” 

“Oh, mija, I’ve always known.”

“Does- does mom-”

He shakes his head, “I don’t know, but I do know she heard something from one of the women at church, that she saw you and another girl kissing in the alley by the arcade and your mom told her she must be blind. But, Trini, you’re her daughter. Even if she doesn’t understand or react as you’d like her to initially, she will always love you no matter what.” 

Trini scoffs, “yeah right. If she already suspects about Ava from what she heard, it explains why she’s been so cold to me this past week.”

Michael holds her again, “listen to your father, mija, I’m always right. Unless your mother is right, then I’m wrong,” he chuckles and Trini follows him before he sighs and looks her in the eye. “Trini, you have to understand that now I know for certain, I can’t keep this from her. I’m in a tough spot because I don’t want to force you to come out when you’re not ready, but I can’t lie to my wife either.”

She takes a second to think, sucks in a breath as her watery eyes look up, “you got my back when she blows up?” 

“Always, mija.” 

“Alright,” she mumbles, “okay, I’ll tell her next week.” Michael opens his mouth to respond but she doesn’t let him. “I just... I just need a little more time. Please?” He nods reluctantly and she matches it. “Papi, I’m gay.” 

He pulls her back against his chest in a tight squeeze, “I’m so proud of you, Trini. I’ll always be proud of you.” 

As it turns out, the choice was taken away from her.

-

So.

It all starts on an average day, as these things usually do. There’s nothing unordinary as she walks down the stairs to smell the enticing bacon her mom is cooking up.

June gives Trini a soft smile even though things have been tense. “Good morning, mija, I’m making French toast so don’t fill up on bacon.”

Trini eyes her warily, “you only make that for the boys’ birthday.” 

“Can a mother not make a special breakfast for her children without it being for a special occasion?” Trini ‘uh-huh’s her dubiously but doesn’t push it, scrunches her nose when June wipes her cheek. “How do you always manage to get dirt on you even after you’ve washed?” 

“It’s a gift.” June rolls her eyes, dances along with the music flowing through the kitchen. “What’s with you? You’re acting weird.” 

June just smiles at her again and Trini shakes her head before a plate is in front of her and she polishes it off before she stands up. “Right, I’m going to go see Lisa and Troy, I’ll be back before dinner.”

“I do not trust that boy, Trini.” Trini rolls her eyes, she’s heard this a million times. “Something feels off about him.” 

“He’s fine, mami. He’s just going through some things at the minute. Isn’t it our right as teenagers to have a dramatic period in life?” 

Her joke falls flat as June hums, “okay, but be ready for me to say ‘I told you so’ when he ends up in prison with Mary’s boy Anthony.” 

Trini laughs, “yeah, yeah. I’ll even write a two page essay on how I was wrong and you were right.” June nods in triumph and Trini twiddles her thumbs. “Erm, when I get back, I need to talk to you about something.” 

June frowns and spins around, “is everything okay?” Trini nods and June takes her face between her palms, searches Trini’s eyes before she relents. “Alright, be back before I prep dinner and we can work together and talk, I miss our bonding time in the kitchen.” 

“Sure, I’d like that.” Trini makes a mental note to tell her mom when she isn’t holding a knife. 

-

Ava is already waiting at the mines for her and she grins when she sees Trini, pecks her in a greeting that Trini half returns. “I found something really cool, come on.” 

She drags Trini across the mines until they’re on a trail and deep into the trees. “Has it been an elaborate plan all along to gain my trust before you bring me out to the woods to kill me?” 

“Damn, you got me. I first figured out my serial killer instinct when I was at the young age of twelve. Each year I move to different schools across the country and befriend innocent girls until I’m safe to strike.” 

Trini sighs, “I wish you’d warned me, I would’ve worn my Sunday best.” 

Ava smiles and carries on pulling Trini’s hand until they burst through a sheet of dangling branches and Trini’s eyes widen as she stands on a tall rock overlooking an inviting, secluded lake, different colours bouncing off of the rocks surrounding it. “Nice, right?”

How has Trini never heard about this place? “How did you find it?”

“I was trailing the path the other day and heard a splash so I followed the sound. Saw some insane girl doing backwards dives into the water and thought I’d bring you here.” 

“It’s... it’s beautiful.” 

Ava nods, wraps her arms around Trini’s waist as they look over the calm water and Trini’s future self will appreciate the metaphor that it was destined for as she throws a rock and watches the water ripple. “I need to tell you something.” 

Trini frowns, looks up over her shoulder, “sounds serious.” 

“Dance with me first.” 

And Trini should’ve said no. She should’ve forced Ava to tell her what was going on and then the next five minutes never would’ve happened because she would’ve stormed away and her mom would still be with her. 

Hindsight is a wonderfully painful thing sometimes. 

She nods and wraps her hands around Ava’s neck as they sway to the sounds of the wind flowing through the trees before Ava leans down to kiss her and it feels like a kiss goodbye somehow. 

Trini doesn’t get a chance to pull back and question her when she hears a gasp from the side and her head spins around. 

“Oh my god.”

“Mom-”

“Mary was telling the truth. My daughter is a-a-”

“Mom I can explain.”

June shoots her a look full of fire and it shuts Trini up as she moves away from Ava. “Explain what, Trini? Explain why you were just kissing this girl?” 

Trini’s mouth hangs open before something clicks, “wait. Did you follow me here?”

“What did you expect me to do when my daughter has been lying to me about her whereabouts for months?” Trini looks down guiltily and June sneers at Ava who backs away slowly before her burning gaze is back on Trini. “Is this what you wanted to tell me?” Trini shrugs and June glowers at her. “I need to go to store. You had better pray that you’re home before I am. You, your father and I need to have a serious discussion about your life choices and you will admit your sins, pray for forgiveness at church tomorrow.” 

“It isn’t a choice,” Ava says in her defence.

It only causes June’s temper to rise, “this doesn’t concern you. How dare you bring this, this abomination into our family?” Trini attempts to step in but June shuts her down, “if you are not home before I am, don’t bother coming home at all.” 

-

“And that was it,” Trini finishes, “mom never came home and Ava told me the day before the funeral that she’d been trying to tell me that she was moving to England. I tried to tell her that we could give the long distance thing a go, but she said we’d already been drifting apart and she didn’t have the energy to try and make something work that was never going to. My mom had shitty insurance so we had to dive into all the savings we had for the funeral, sell up our house and move to the trailer park.” Zack stays silent next to her. “You can go if you want, I can make my own way back.” Remains silent. “What?” 

“Nothing, it’s just, that story is heart-breaking, Trini, but I’m still trying to figure out which part of that was your fault.” 

Trini scoffs, “did you not hear the part about my mom not being there if it wasn’t for me?” 

“Yeah,” he nods, “but how do you know a traffic light didn’t hold her up an extra minute or the light was on green and she could’ve avoided the crash. How do you know that she wouldn’t have left the house a little later if she didn’t follow you and end up there anyway?’ 

“Zack-”

“No, I’m sorry. But you’ve been blaming yourself for an accident you had no control over for a year and you sound really fucking stupid right now. There’s one person to blame for this, Trini. One. And he’s in a bar somewhere with no guilty conscience whatsoever.” Trini picks up a small pebble and throws it into the grass with a huff. “Does your dad know what happened?” 

She shakes her head, “I was too scared to tell him.” 

Zack sighs, “what are you afraid of? The fact that he’ll agree with you or... or the fact that he won’t and then you’ll still blame yourself for keeping it from him?” Trini finally glances up at him. “Your dad loves you, Trini, he’s a good man and he’ll say exactly what I said. None of this is your fault.” 

Trini shakes her head, changes the subject and Zack lets her. “She loved to dance, you know? Maybe more than I do. She was always dancing. It didn’t matter if she was cooking or cleaning or even getting groceries, she was always dancing and she was so proud when I told her I wanted to be like her, to turn it into the career she never had to resources to and now look at me. Working off damage for the guy she warned me about because I didn’t listen. I never listened to her when I should’ve just put my head down, studied hard and got a scholarship at a college that has a dance programme.” 

He can see where this is going and tries to stop something she’s going to regret but she suddenly stands up, looks back at the headstone. 

“You were right that first day, Zack. I can’t afford any distractions and I’ve been treating this job as if it’s something fun when it’s a punishment and I need to stop. Stop everything. Stop meeting Billy, stop working on that studio, stop-” she chokes on her words, unable to get the next set out.

Zack stands with her and tries to make her smile by wiggling her shoulders and grinning at her, “hey, don’t listen to me. I’m an idiot, remember? Don’t ruin whatever you have going on with Kim.”

“You told me to stay away from her.”

“What the hell do I know?” Trini shakes her head and focuses on the ground. “Look, I may have misjudged her, but I’ve seen the way that girl looks at you and, Crazy Girl, if you let that go it’s going to be the biggest regret of your life. Then you actually will have something to blame yourself for.” 

She takes a moment, thinks about what he said, weighs up her options and thinks that maybe, maybe in another lifetime where her mom lived and came to accept her, one where she wasn’t so messed up because she had a hand in her death even though Zack tries to convince her she didn’t, maybe then her and Kim could’ve been something more and she’d be allowed to have friends as pure and sweet as Billy and Tommi, when her and Zack sort their shit out, and perhaps even Jason since he and Kim come as a package deal. But this isn’t a parallel universe where she’s a good person and they all deserve so much better than her. 

Even Zack. Especially Zack. But she kind of selfishly wants to keep him around. 

“I can’t.” 

-

Trini feels like a zombie as she goes through school the next day. There’s bags under her eyes and she sluggishly runs to AGSPA after, uses the path she knows she’s least likely to run in to anyone.

“You’re late.” 

Three minutes. She late by three minutes. “Sorry, Dean Zordon, won’t happen again.” 

Her voice is rough from her late night crying and Zordon moves his focus away from his papers at the tone. “Is everything okay, Trini?” 

“Yeah, I just had a bad nights sleep. I’ll stay a little longer to make up for it.” 

There must be something in Trini’s eyes that stops Zordon from pushing her and she thinks she can see a hint of worry cross his gaze before its replaced with his usual stoic look and he nods her dismissal.

She was hoping to see Billy first, start small because she knows he’d be disappointed that she couldn’t go down to the basement anymore, but they aren’t close, close, so he’d also be okay with it.

However; luck has never been one to be on her side so of course Kim finds her, jogs up to her with a grin that makes Trini’s stomach drop in an unpleasant way. “Shouldn’t you be in class?” 

Her tone is harsh, but Kim doesn’t seem to pick up on it as she playfully looks around the empty hallways. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” Her smile drops when Trini grunts a response. “Anyway,” she drags out, “I just wanted to tell you I have to talk to uncle Z after school if you don’t mind waiting around for a few extra minutes before I take you home.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll walk.” 

Kim’s brows furrow in concern, “are you okay? You seem... off.” 

“Yep, just trying to work, Kimberly.” 

“You’re full naming me? Did I do something to piss you off? Oh shit, is this about what you told me yesterday because I’m really sorry if I pushed you into telling me about your mom-”

Trini stops her. “Yesterday was a mistake.” Kim’s concern turns to confusion. “This whole... thing between us has been a mistake. I’m here to work and that’s it.” Trini stops her sweeping and locks her jaw at the hurt in Kim’s eyes. 

Kim clears her throat, “I thought we were heading towards something special, but if that’s what you want I’ll back off.” 

“It is.” Kim sucks her lips into her mouth and closes her eyes and Trini can feel her heart breaking. “It’s better for you this way, without me. Trust me.”

“You don’t get to decide what’s best for me,” her voice is strained, whispered and her eyes shimmer once more in concern. “Whenever you figure out whatever it is you need to figure out, you know where I’ll be. You might be ready to push me away for whatever happened between yesterday and now, but I’m not.” 

She watches Kim walk away and uses every ounce of will power she has not to shout her back and apologise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I was sorry?
> 
> Just trust me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim vs life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... this chapter, oh my god! 
> 
> It's probably riddled with mistakes because I had to keep going back and forth to stay consistent (let me know of you spot any major continuity issues) as well as it completely escaping me if you couldn't tell by the 9,000 words haha.
> 
> But I felt like it was time to get Kim’s perspective on things.

“Come on, babe, everyone is going to be there.” Kim brushes through her long locks as she sits in front of her mirror. She really isn’t interested in going to a party tonight, regardless of Ty’s insistence. 

“I’m not in the mood.” She can see Ty huff in the mirror and rolls her eyes. “You can still go, it’s not like I’ve got you on a leash.” 

He seems to perk up then, like he was expecting Kim to hold him back or something because Kim doesn’t trust him not to cheat on her even though she’s made it clear that they’re in an open relationship,- doesn’t care about the looks in the hallways she gets for it- and she scoffs silently to herself because she really doesn’t give a shit what Ty does as long as he wraps up and stays away from her friends, questions herself constantly as to why she’s still with him, why she got with him in the first place. 

Ah, yes. Because he was overly persistent and she eventually just said yes to get him off of her back, she just forgot to tell him it was a one date thing so it quickly turned into two dates, then three and the next thing she knows she’s been ‘with’ him for a year. 

In all fairness, it’s a pretty easy relationship. He’s got that ‘pretty boy with a brain’ thing going on, even if he pretends he’s dumb to ‘be cool’ or whatever, so she can have a decent conversation with him and he... kind of knows what he’s doing. 

Plus, she’s too busy to train somebody else up. 

Her mother adores him, tells Kim how lucky she is to have such a gentleman and Kim smirks to herself. If only Madison knew. 

Ty’s parents do not like her, think she’s a distraction from his career because they’re under some sort of delusion that he’s actually good. 

Okay, that’s mean. He’s not bad, but anyone with a brain knows he only gets gigs because his parents are connected. He’d probably be able to get back up vocals, but he’s too proud to ‘reduce’ himself to start at the bottom and work his way up.

One small secret? Ty mimes all of his performances after some magical work in the studios and tinkering behind the scenes at the live-lounge, and if that ever gets out her uncle would shit a brick because it would tarnish his reputation. At least she can’t fake her talent.

But Kim would never be that much of a bitch, would she? Although it does have blackmail material written all over it.

She ponders on that with a small sense of satisfaction. Maybe she is that much of a bitch.

“Really?” Ty’s question brings her out of her thoughts and she applies some gloss.

“You don’t need my permission.” 

He shrugs with a grin before he frowns at her, “why are you putting make up on if you aren’t going out?”

“I said I wasn’t going to the party, not that I wasn’t going out.” Ty shrugs again and gets up off of her bed to puts his clothes back on before leaning down to kiss her but she turns her cheek. “I’ve literally just applied my gloss, Ty.” 

He rolls his eyes with a quirk of lips, “whatever. Later, babe.” 

-

She’s towelling off her hair from her swim in the lake while her phone loads after she switches it back on and a text message comes through. 

**Jason:** Where are you? I’ve been trying to get through to you for fifteen minutes. Call me as soon as you get this. 

Her heart races, instantly thinking something is wrong and calls back. Jason answers almost instantly and she can hear the loud music from the party in the background.

“Finally!”

“What is it, what happened?” 

She can hear the music getting lower and figures Jason must be making his way outside. “Okay, so don’t lose your shit, but I have to tell you, I saw Ty with someone-”

“So?” She furrows her brows because Jason knows their arrangement, everyone does. 

“Kimberly. It was Amanda.” Her fist clenches around the phone because Jason wouldn’t lie to her about something like this. “I saw them making out outside and then they left together. I don’t think anybody else saw them.” She stays silent, jaw locked. “Kim, just, don’t do anything reckless okay? They’re not worth it.”

Kim swallows once, sniffs and forces a smile into her voice. “Don’t worry, Jase. Thanks for telling me.” She hangs up on him.

The next day she’s parked outside Amanda’s house and grips the steering wheel as she watches Ty leave after a small make out session at the door. 

She follows him home and he looks surprised when she gets out of her car but smiles at her anyway. “Hey, babe, what you doing here-” A fist collides with his jaw before she can even process what she’s doing and she sees something white fly out of his mouth. “What the fuck, Kim?” 

“My best friend?” His eyes widen and she chuckles dark. “Are you fucking kidding me? We had a deal, Ty. You could do anything you wanted, but not my fucking friends.” 

Her wrist hurts but it’s shoved away with a sense of satisfaction as Ty spits out blood. “So fucking what? Yeah I had sex with Amanda. That doesn’t give you the right to knock my tooth out you crazy bitch.” 

Kim moves forward until she’s inches away, “call me a crazy bitch again.” 

Ty scoffs at her and bends down to pick up his tooth, blood still accumulating in his mouth. “Screw you, Kimberly. I’m going to have your damn career for this. When the Dean finds out-”

“The Dean isn’t going to find out,” she says low, dangerous, and realises the lucky coincidence of her blackmailing thoughts from yesterday, “because if he does, I’ll tell the whole of Angel Grove that you’ve been miming your performances.” He pales and she smirks. “Yeah. The thing is, Ty, you could get me kicked out of school, uncle Z wouldn’t protect me, but there’s other places I can dance. I actually can sing without auto tune, and I can act. But you? Just an smidgen that you’ve been faking your gigs before you’ve even started? Well, even your parents won’t be able to bring you back from that.” She watches him grit his teeth and smiles. “God, could you imagine the controversy the live-lounge would have if anyone found out you rigged their system? And uncle Z? The school’s reputation? His reputation?” Kim finishes by whistling low. 

He sags in defeat, “what do you want?” 

“Nothing,” she shrugs, “you don’t mention this, I don’t mention that, and you stay the hell away from me. You can stay with us for lunch as long as you don’t talk to me, I’m not going to take your friends away from you, but as for anything else, we’re done. Got it?” 

A nod. “What do we tell everyone?” 

Kim spins to walk away, shouts over her shoulder, “you’re a smart boy, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 

When she gets home her mom asks her about Ty and she scoffs, tells her they ‘broke up’. “Oh, Kimberly, I’m sure whatever you did he’ll forgive you.”

Kim’s eyes widen in disbelief, “me? Mom, I found out he slept with Amanda!” 

“Clark?” Kim nods and Madison looks mad for a split second before her neutral expression is back, “well I’m sure it was just a mistake. They were probably drunk, I’m sure neither of them meant to hurt you.” 

“Are you- are you kidding me right now?” 

Madison’s face turns serious, a warning in her voice, “Sarah Clark is the best casting director for ballet in the entire state and I won’t have you jeopardising your future because of a petty falling out with her daughter. Do you understand me?” 

-

The gossip mill at school is buzzing when she gets in on Monday.

Somebody was walking down Ty’s street and witnessed the punch, but lucky for her it was a nobody so even though the truth circulates still, most think it’s just a rumour when it’s easily brushed away by Ty laughing loud and saying, “no way. I don’t know what moron made that up but this happened because I’ve decided to take up boxing.” His friends laugh and some of the girls swoon. “Honestly, these losers will do anything to knock the King off of his throne.”

“So you and Kim are still together?” 

Ty shakes his head, looking at Kim with a hint of apology and regret. “No, we did decide to break up amicably yesterday, to focus on our careers. That’s probably what he saw.” 

People seem to accept that and Kim gives him a nod before going to the bathroom, Amanda and Harper at her side. “I can’t believe you two broke up,” Amanda sighs and it takes all of Kim’s willpower not to do something stupid. 

So Ty hasn’t told Amanda then. Kim’s okay with that. She can play happy life until she finds a way to get her mom off of her back. “Well, we called it off. We weren’t committed, you know that.” 

Amanda shrugs, “you deserve better than him anyway.” 

She hugs Kim before her and Harper go to class and Kim rolls her eyes, “and you don’t, evidently.” 

After she gets home that evening, she stares at herself long and hard in her bathroom’s mirror. When did she become this person? This person who throws punches and threatens somebody’s future, even if hers was threatened first. The kind of person that uses a guy she knows was a lot more into her than she was him for a year. 

Kim knows Amanda has always had a thing for Ty, and maybe she can give Ty something Kim never could.

Still... they could’ve gone a better way about it.

Granted, she’s always been a bit of a loose canon, always been reckless, the act first think later type, always been a little self-absorbed and bitchy. But as she looks back at herself, she realises that she has no idea who this girl is anymore. This robot who lives in her mother’s shadow, follows along with her mindlessly even though she isn’t happy anymore, coasts along life without actually living it. A girl that if she doesn’t change, could very easily become the next Madison Hart, who only cares about what others think and social standings.

Something shiny catches her eye and her long hair falls to the floor without any form of hesitation.

-

Fast forward two weeks she hears about the theatre being destroyed. 

Her mom calls them delinquents, she thinks they’re just bored teenagers. 

Madison was furious when Kim came downstairs the next morning with her new, short hair, but much like everyone else, she’d calmed down. 

Jason complimented her in a room full of people, told her she looked hot, so of course that brought on even more speculation about their relationship.

Although it’s amazing how there was no jumping to conclusions when Amanda and Harper said the same thing.

Ty simply nodded at her but didn’t say anything and the new her realises that she completely overreacted and should be happy that Ty has found something more with Amanda, but part of her is pissed that Ty has kept quiet about the situation to his new not-so-secret girlfriend and Amanda hasn’t come to tell her herself. 

Isn’t that what friends do when they want to date your kind of ex? 

A few days after the incident, she’d wanted to lay everything out on the table. To her parents, Amanda, her uncle, but Jason stopped her. ‘Look, Kim, we’ve only got six months left and then you can go and be whoever you want, but don’t throw all of your hard work away on a whim.’

He had a point, but she doesn’t know how much longer she has it in her to keep up pretences. 

Especially when the theatre gets destroyed and she sees her for the first time. 

The girl is walking along the hall with who Kim assumes is her dad, shoulders slumped and hands in her pockets, looking as scolded and sullen as a reprimanded child who didn’t get their own way.

She doesn’t see Kim in the studio, doesn’t glance in her direction, but Kim is instantly worried about what’s to come of this situation. 

Because she doesn’t judge, not anymore, never again, but she can tell by the man’s work boots that are on the verge of falling apart and the girl’s tatted, mustard colour leather jacket that they obviously don’t have a lot of money. Hopes her uncle is still the man he used to be, unlike her parents, and finds a way to resolve this 

Kim sees the girl step out of the office and feels sorry for her. She knows she wasn’t in this alone, and even if she didn’t know she wasn’t alone, it wouldn’t be hard to tell she wouldn’t be able to cause that much damage solo. She’s so damn tiny and Kim finds it cute as hell.

Her head is hung as students walk past in judgement and Kim can’t blame them, not really. The majority of students here have to use the theatre at some point and now it’s temporarily taken away from them.

Still, they could find a little compassion and stop acting like they’re better than her.

Oh god, her eyes widen, three weeks ago she was that person. 

The man eventually comes out of the office and the two make their way out of the school, she’s absolutely gutted that she didn’t get the chance to see Trini’s face properly but still gets a weird feeling in her stomach, before Kim slips into Zordon’s office with a timid smile, “hey, uncle Z.”

He smiles gently at her, “Kimberly, what can I do for you?” 

“Oh you know,” she shrugs innocently, “just came to say hi. Catch up. Things.”

Wow, she is terrible at being nonchalant. Zordon smirks at her, “you want to know what happened.”

It isn’t a question, but Kim plays it off like one. “I mean, I didn’t come in here for that, but I guess if you wanted to tell me I could listen.” 

Zordon laughs lightly and gestures for her to take a seat, “I’m not pressing charges or invoicing them the costs.” She sags in unexplainable relief. “Trini won’t tell me who accompanied her, but she is willing to work off the expenses. Realistically, it won’t cover even half of the damage done, but I refuse to put a family on the streets when this could be seen as a learning opportunity.” 

Trini. Trini. Trini. “I’m glad you’re still a good man, uncle Z.”

“Kimberly,” he sighs, “your parents-” she whispers a soft ‘don’t’. “Very well. I must admit, I’m surprised to see you concerned.” 

She shrugs, “yeah, well, I’m trying this whole thing where I’m not such a bad person. It’s going okay so far.” 

He shakes his head at her gently. “I watched you grow up, Kimberly. You may have lost your way a little and made some bad choices, but you have never been a bad person.” She shrugs again, knowing it’s useless to correct him. “I am happy to see you are growing into the respectable young woman I’ve always known you would be.” 

“Thanks, uncle Z.” Kim takes a small risk. “Speaking of ‘growing’,” she starts, Zordon nodding at her to continue, “about my end of year recital... I’d like to incorporate a different style into it.” He tilts his head. “Something that’s a little... against the norm, shall we say.” He raises his brow, a silent ‘get to the point’. “Well, I watched this video online that mixed ballet with hip-hop and-”

“Absolutely not.” 

“But the musicians constantly use rap and R&B and even dubstep-”

He cuts her off again with irritation, “Kimberly. This school thrives on its ability to produce the best ballet and contemporary dancers the country has to offer. I will not see that tarnished by... by thug dancing.” 

Kim locks her jaw and stands slowly, pure defiance in her eyes, “wow, I guess you aren’t that different to them after all.” 

-

The next time Kim sees Trini she’s with the other janitor looking at her mom’s photograph, only the side of her face showing but it has Kim mesmerised. The strong jawline and perfectly curved nose, three braids in the side of her hair and she’s...

“Beautiful,” Kim breathes before she quickly hides behind a pillar so she isn’t seen and watches as Trini marvels at the picture her dad took.

She doesn’t see her for the rest of the day, but she can’t shake the feeling of being watched as she was in class.

-

Trini is out of breath as she runs through the hallways and Kim can’t help but smirk a little at her flushed face-

Which is fucking adorable thank you very much-

And she realises that she wants to get to know this mystery girl. There’s something about her that’s pulling Kim in and she’s helpless to stop it. 

Then there’s the cafeteria. 

It’s the first time since the incident that she’s sat with Amanda and Harper, choosing to spend her time with Jason instead.

Yep, add even more speculation.

It’s reluctant time spent, because her mom berated her last night when she found out Kim had been pulling away from Amanda via Sarah and she groans.

Why does she still let her mom have so much power over her? 

When the students around her realise she’s not going to Jason’s table, they part like the Red Sea and Kim frowns in confusion. Had she been so wrapped up in her own little world that she hadn’t realised this? She knows she’s a ‘legacy’ or whatever the hell people say behind her back, but this seems a little extreme.

Then she remembers that one time she shoved her way past... someone, knocking their lunch to the floor without so much as a look in their direction and yeah. Okay. She winces as she sits. 

Amanda and Harper grin at her as she sits down and there’s other variations of ‘hey, Hart’ from the others. “Nice of you to finally drop by,” Amanda remarks in a way she probably thinks is joking for the sake of appearance but it’s pure sarcasm.

“I’ve been working on the recital Jason and I have to leave for tomorrow.”

Harper groans and Amanda rolls her eyes before she slings her arm around Rocky, “I don’t know why you waste your time with him, Kim, Rocky has way more skill.”

Rocky grins but looks slightly uncomfortable. “Jason’s the best. ” Sorry Rocky. “And he’s my best friend.” Amanda looks slightly offended because Kim would always make sure to say other best friend, but fuck her. 

They carry on talking around her like she isn’t there, not that she cares anymore, and pulls out a pencil and some paper before doodling random images. Amanda points to a kid on another table, says something and stars giggling and Kim glares at her.

And everyone thinks she’s the head bitch? Yeah, she’s been pretty shitty to people, but she’s nowhere near as bad as Amanda can be.

She realises she began writing Trini’s name as soon as she does the ‘tr’ and panics, quickly turns it into a butterfly. 

But half way through she feels eyes on her. The same eyes she felt when she was dancing and her gaze snaps up to see Trini looking at her and she smirks slightly when Trini seems to jolt back, but doesn’t shift her gaze. 

Now she can see Trini properly and Jesus Christ if she isn’t the most exquisite thing Kim has ever seen with her deep brown eyes, meticulously sculpted cheekbones under slightly puffy cheeks and her lips... so soft looking and plump and.... damn it she’s getting ahead of herself. 

Kim waves at Trini from where her hand rests on the paper, hears the bell ring and people shuffling around her but she isn’t in a rush, packs her things away slowly until Harper calls her name loudly over the rustle of students. “Kimberly come on!”

“Coming.” She gives Trini another small smile before she regrettably follows.

She’s sees the other janitor give Trini a lift after school and makes a mental note that, that means Trini either can’t drive or doesn’t have a car.

She can work with that.

-

Why she has to be away for three days at this stupid recital she doesn’t know. 

Okay, she does. 

Kim agreed to it a while ago, pre-new Kimberly Hart, and she was ecstatic to get away for a few days and spend some time with Jason. 

One thing she’s always hated, new Kimberly Hart or old, is the fact that all of her friends couldn’t get along and after Jason tore his ACL things just got worse because he wasn’t even ‘in the group’ anymore. 

His injury put a lot of things into perspective for him, and Kim completely gets it now.

“I have a thing for the new janitor.” 

Jason frowns as he drives, “the girl?” 

Look, Kim is no stranger to being attracted to females, that revelation came long ago, it’s just, well... she never exactly did anything about it... or told anyone. “No the old guy that started today. Bernard.” She replies with a serious face. “Yes the girl!” 

“Huh.” 

“That’s it?”

He shrugs, “you know I’m bi. Were you expecting me to judge? Or be surprised? I’ve known you all my life, Kimberly, I’m not an idiot.” She slumps a little because she was expecting something at least. “Do you even know her name?”

“Trini.” 

“Last name?”

“Not a clue,” she fires back, “but I’m going to find out.” Jason nods, eyes her warily and she knows it’s his protective streak coming out. “She seems different.”

He scoffs, “yeah, destroying school property is definitely different.” 

Kim glowers at him, “because we’ve all been such outstanding citizens so far.” And Jason winces slightly because he’s been known to do some destructive things too. Totalling his pick up truck when he pulled a prank against the school in Reefside for instance. Hello torn ACL. 

The recital is boring and Jason leads her the entire time. She lets him, because it’s just some charity thing and it’s more like a practice for them, but she fucking hates being lead and he knows it. 

-

That’s what causes the argument Trini witnesses. 

Kim knows Trini is watching her again, so she makes sure to put extra effort as she moves around the studio. Toes perfectly pointed as she tip-toes on one foot while the other stretches out to the side, her arms an immaculate ‘c’ away from her body and over her head and she flexes more to show off her arms. Then she swings her leg into a hook behind her as she moves her arms in a ‘v’ across her body until they’re high above her head, posture pristine and smirks a little as she slyly glances at Trini’s gaped jaw as the other guy comes up behind her and says something. Jason grabs onto her, flows easily with her and she can see a hint of jealousy hit Trini from the corner of her eye.

If she wasn’t sure before, she now knows one hundred percent she has a chance.

She brings up incorporating street into their routines and Jason practically has an aneurism. “Have you mentioned this to Zordon?”

“Yeah, he shot me down pretty fast.”

“Of course he did, Kimberly, because it’s insane.” 

Kim rolls her eyes, “why is it? Other styles of dance do it all the time. Why is everyone so against changing things up? It’s the same shit, different music. They guy leads the girl, the girl is pretty and dainty while the guy is strong and masculine while doing the same damn five positions in different variations and adding a couple of lifts here and there and it’s boring, Jase. Don’t you want to prove that you’re not the same as the other dozen who audition? Don’t you want to be made for something other than Billy Elliot-”

“That’s just a movie. And a musical but I can’t sing so.”

“Whatever.” Kim sighs and runs a hand through her hair, “you get what I mean. There’s a whole world out there that doesn’t revolve around fucking tights and tutus and I want to explore it.” Jason shakes his head and she sighs. “Look, I’ve been practicing the past couple weeks, secretly, after watching some videos online and I think we have more than enough time to pull it off before end of year if you just work with me.” 

Jason crosses his arms, “Kimberly, we spent years, years, suffering through broken toes, torn ligaments and sprained ankles and you want to throw that all away because you’re bored? I’m not doing it. Unlike you I’m looking forward to be on stage and making my name along side Carlos Acosta and Roberto Bolle. There’s going to be a lot of scouts end of year and I like ballet, Kimberly, and my plan has always been to hit the stage for a few years before choreographing and you know that.” 

“I know,” she relents, this doesn’t just concern her, “but I don’t think I do anymore.” 

It’s a tense few seconds before Jason lets out a long breath, “why don’t you show me what you’d do if you took the lead?” 

She lights up. It’s not exactly what she wants, but it’s a start, so she goes through a rough number she’s been working on for a solo piece and Jason nods along, tells her to do it again and again while he works out how he can fit himself into it. 

They make it fifteen minutes before Jason is moving Kim for her, the total opposite of what he was doing a moment ago, and she pushes him away in frustration. “What?”

“You’re leading me again.”

“No I’m not.”

She balks in disbelief, “you don’t even know you’re doing it do you? When I do this,” she pivots on the spot with her arms in front of her like a circle, “you were doing this,” she walks around Jason with her arm extended before she spins behind his back and copies what would’ve been her own moves, “but now you’re doing this,” she starts the same but this time pulls at Jason’s hand and pulls him into her.

He shakes his head with a groan, “it flows better if I do that rather than stand behind you and copy what you’re doing. Look.” 

Jason makes to take her hand and she shoves it away. “I’m done for the day. We’ll try again on Monday.” Kim doesn’t see Trini watching them this time as she pulls her shirt and sneakers on before leaving for the door with Jason calling her name, until she’s at the top of the stairs and stops dead when Trini’s eyes meet hers.

Kim’s still a little breathless, her mouth slightly parted and short hair sticking to her jaw and cheeks with the perspiration and she sees Trini take a step forward before Jason slams into her.

She groans a little and rushes out, hoping to god that Jason doesn’t let on that he knows who Trini is. 

-

**Jason:** Sorry.

**Kim:** Me too.

**Jason:** I told you that you can be anything you want as soon as school is over. I just think we should concentrate on a routine that will get us noticed by the people that matter, we can start adding stuff to it once we have a secure next step. Now isn’t the time to start taking risks. 

Kim sighs and flops down on her bed. She’s had enough of this. 

**Kim:** I guess you’re right. You going to that club tonight? 

**Jason:** I think I’m going to pass. Are you?

**Kim:** Unfortunately I already told Harper I would. 

Speaking of.

 **Harper:** Get your ass over here and start getting ready or we’re going to be late.

She shoots back a quick text before retuning to Jason. 

**Kim:** You didn’t tell Trini anything, right?

**Jason:** What do you take me for? 

-

Rocky wants to go to the rock room, because, puns. Harper wants to go to the pop room, and Kim wants to go to the R&B room, she’s dressed for it after all. “Where’s Amanda? She’s usually our deciding vote on shit like this.”

Harper glances away guiltily. The answer would be with Ty then, but Kim’s not suppose to know about that. “She said she wasn’t feeling too good or something.”

“Of course she did. Rock, paper, scissors?” The two agree and Kim grins smugly when they both choose paper. “Snip, snip, guys, let’s go.” They groan behind her but follow willingly. 

It takes less than half an hour before Rocky is showing off in the middle of the room and Harper is flirting at the bar so she finds a dark corner to practice her new moves in, not wanting to embarrass herself just yet with a style she isn’t fully used to. 

The DJ announces something about royalty being in the building and Kim knows the name Andie West, she was one of the first videos she looked up. Briefly recognises Tyler Cage but her main source of practice has been Andie and she has to admit, she’s even more amazing to watch live. 

How they move with each other is flawless and Kim finds herself captivated, copies some of their simpler moves in her corner with her hood up so nobody recognises her. 

She dances by herself for a while, happy to be alone and dance the way she wants without her mother down her neck or Jason telling her to simply ‘wait it out’.

Kim laughs when the DJ plays ‘Jump On It’ and she lets herself be silly for a second before she chokes where she stands.

Because there is Trini. 

Dancing.

And looking fucking mouth watering in her skinny jeans and black plaid shirt with her hair braided.

With that other guy- she really needs to find out his name- Andie and Tyler and she’s, she’s...

Amazing. 

Trini dances like she’s made for it, like the music is honoured to be in her presence and she can’t blame it. Just watching her has her stomach fluttering and biting her lip as Trini jumps over the guy and lands in Tyler’s arms and she’s frozen for the next three songs they dance to until Trini gestures over to the bar, obviously needing a drink.

A slower, heavier beat plays over the speakers and this is more what she’s used to. This she can work with without shame and for the first time in her life, she feels her body moving for her, instead of letting her mind control it. Her limbs are still stiff, so accustomed to the perfect posture she’s been programmed to have, and her muscles ache a little when she forces them to relax, but she’s getting there.

Half way through the song two people are in front of her and her mouth hangs open. “Hey.”

“Uh, hey- hi- hello. You’re Andie West.” Andie smirks and Kim feels like an idiot. “I mean, of course you know who you are.” 

“What’s your name?” Her eyes drift over to Tyler and he smiles at her knowingly. 

“Kimberly Hart.”

Andie’s smirk doesn’t leave, “well, Kimberly, we’re here because we’re scouting for new talent for a dance academy Tyler is-”

“We are.”

“That’s still undecided. Anyway, we think with a bit of work you might do well in LA. You’ve got serious potential.”

Kim blinks, once, twice. “What?” 

Andie smiles soft now, “yeah. You actually remind me of me ex, Chase Collins. He was a ballet dancer like his brother-”

“Blake Collins,” Kim finishes, “yeah I know that name. I dance ballet, too, over at AGSPA. I’m working on my end of year recital at the minute.” 

Tyler raises his brow, “how long have you been practicing street?” 

“A couple weeks.” 

They share a look and Kim isn’t sure what it means until Tyler pulls put a business card and hands it to her. “Give us a call when your recital is coming up. I’ll be there.” 

“I- what?” 

“With moves like that, after only a couple of weeks?” Andie looks her over and Kim blushes. Not because Andie is looking at her like that, because she isn’t and even if she was, Kim doesn’t turn into a mess with pretty girls and... well... there’s Trini. But because she’s looking at Kim like she’s seeing something nobody else sees. “You’re future shouldn’t include a tutu.” Kim blinks again, speechless and they chuckle at her. “Bye, Kimberly. Don’t loose that card, yeah? And make sure you call Tyler.”

The two walk away and Kim pockets the card like it’s made of glass.

-

Her dad is back after being away for three months and doesn’t notice she’s done anything with her hair, babbles on about a showcase he wants to use the school for and Kim pretends like they’re actually close and he isn’t gone half of the year when he asks her about school. 

He doesn’t ask about Ty, and she thinks he wouldn’t pay attention even if he did. 

She’s in Zordon’s office while he’s on the phone to Ted going over details. “Are you saying my school isn’t already spotless, Theodore?” Zordon jokes and Kim plays with the varnish on her nails with an eye roll. “Don’t you worry, I have already sent for Zack to ask him to do extra hours and for him to double and triple check everything.”

Zack! That’s his name. Finally. 

Zordon and Ted joke some more on the phone before he hangs up and stares Kim down and she has a feeling it might be because of how she acted the other day. “Kimberly.”

“Uncle Z.” 

There’s still that hint of defiance, but he doesn’t seemed fazed, use to her antics. He doesn’t get to respond before the door shoots open and Zack walks in, “hey, DZ, Alpha said you wanted to see me?” 

Zack eyes Kim warily but there’s also a hint of teasing, of knowing,  and she preens at thinking Trini could possibly be talking to him about her. From the little she’s seen, he’s Trini’s Jason, and she can respect that. “I’ll just see myself out then.” 

She waits outside of the door to eavesdrop, hears, ‘I’m really sorry, I wish I could but’ before Zack’s voice fades and she can’t catch the rest, but she knows he says no and a light bulb of an idea flicks above her head.

Kim spins out of the way so Zack doesn’t see her when she leaves and pops her head back in, “why don’t you ask Trini to stay late?” 

He quirks his brow and Kim simply shrugs before she walks away with a smirk.

-

She’s late. 

She’s so fucking late and she’s going to miss Trini if she doesn’t run faster.

Her worries are put to one side when she sees Trini outside the office, hanging up her phone before she re-enters and breathes out a sigh of relief before panic hits her.

Shit, what is she going to say as an excuse to go in there? 

Oh god, she did not think this though. 

Wait, her parents are coming on Wednesday. Yeah, she can wing it.

Kim knocks on the door and grimaces when Zordon calls her in because how the hell did he know it was her? She plays dumb, acts like she doesn’t know Trini was in there as she announces something about her mom and stops to face Trini with a ‘hi’ that Trini doesn’t return as she stands there dumbfounded and Kim tries her hardest not to let her excitement show.

Zordon introduces Trini to her and she glances subtly at him because he knows Kim knows who she is so she answers that in kind and holds out her hand. 

It takes Trini a moment to respond before she glances down to see Kim’s hand and she blushes, deep red and beautiful on her cheeks before she takes Kim’s hand, palm slightly clammy but Kim doesn’t care because her hand is so soft, and fits in Kim’s like it belongs there and she’s so cute with her flushed cheeks and gold flecks in her eyes and-

“Your face is perfect.” 

Kim’s eyes widen, not because of the words, although, yeah that definitely strokes her ego, but Trini’s voice is just... captivating. Four little words and Kim could listen to her talk forever.

God, she’s so fucked. 

She hopes Trini doesn’t see the matching blush on her own cheeks as she scrambles to get out of the door, mumbling words as she does and Kim stares after her.

“Nicely planned.” 

Zordon’s voice brings her out of her daze and she bites her lip, feeling smug. “Thanks.” He shakes his head at her through a chuckle and she feels guilty because they have a good relationship and she doesn’t want this dance thing to get it the way of that. “Uncle Z...”

“It’s already forgotten about,” he replies and the motions his head to the window where she sees the heavy rain beginning to smack against it. “You don’t want her walking home in this do you? Oh, and Kimberly, I’m in a meeting tomorrow and Alpha has to leave at eight pm, I assume you won’t mind locking up.” She grins large at him.

All it takes is one simple car ride and she’s infatuated. 

The old her would’ve scrutinised the trailer, but the new her sees it for what it is. Sees the warm lighting and shadows that must be Trini’s family moving around and it feels like a home. Something she hasn’t felt in her own house since she was a child.

One simple car ride and Kim wants to know everything about the girl who tries to act like she isn’t into her and who calls her out about not knowing somebody she obviously cares about. 

The girl who flushes when Kim throws her own compliment back at her before she drives of and she phones Jason as soon as she gets home to tell him everything. 

-

It takes her much longer than it should to track Billy down. 

Billy Cranston, apparent music genius. 

“Hey, Billy.” She sits next to him like she owns the electronics class and she can hear a few people gasp around them.

“He- hey, Kimberly- Kimberly Hart.” 

She smiles softly at him, “can we talk for a second? In private?” She doesn’t wait for him to answer as she stands up, feels him following after her until they’re alone and he looks at her in awe with a slight amount of fear and she smirks to herself.

Maybe all the ‘bad girl’ tendencies haven’t completely vanished. 

“I heard you were the best mixer this school has to offer and I want to use you for a project I’m working on.” 

“I, I’m okay, I mean I know how to work my way around a mixing programme and spinning discs and-”

She’d been told by her source that Billy is on the spectrum, to cut him off gently if he begins to ramble and not crowd his space so she does just that, “Billy, I’ve heard you’re a genius. I’m not asking for much, I just want to listen to what you’ve got if you have a free minute.” 

He nods, “well Trini is going to be joining me on Tuesdays and Wednesdays during break.” Oh. “But class is almost over anyway so I guess we can go down to the basement now.”

Kim smiles and nods. She didn’t even know there was a basement in the school which is ridiculous because it’s old as fuck so why wouldn’t there be? 

Strobe lights invade her vision as soon as he flips a switch and she glances around the room in wonderment at the tech and how perfectly organised everything is in a messy kind of way. Like the room feels hectic, but it’s comforting at the same time. 

Somehow, she ends up singing.

Well, adding vocals to a beat Billy said needed it via Trini’s suggestion and who was she not to offer? He tells her he was going to ask Trini because he thinks she has a lovely voice and Kim has to agree, tells him to ask her anyway because the worst she could say is no. 

It’s been a while since she sang, feels her voice is a bit rusty but Billy reassures her it’s perfect and it’s so honest she can do little but mumble a ‘thank you’ before the bell rings. “Hey, Billy? Can we not tell Trini about this?” He opens his mouth to deny. “Just for now,” she adds quickly, “I want to surprise her.” 

He agrees and she leaves him with a, “you really are amazing at this,” pretty sure his blushes.

-

Her favourite thing, she notes, is teasing Trini. Getting so close in her space and whispering, that Trini’s left a stumbling mess. Even more so when Trini attempts to be snarky towards her and Kim pretends to let her have that bit of control before she turns the tables again. 

And Trini sounding jealous about Jason? Hot.

Unnecessary, but hot.

Actually, Kim really wants to move things along between them because she knows this is leading to something special, something epic, especially when Trini trips and Kim can feel the shiver run through her at the contact. But Trini is adamant in her denial for some reason.

So for now, she’s okay with the flirting and teasing.

Jason mocks her the whole night after she drops Trini home and has to double back again just so she could spend more time with her. 

“I’ve never seen you like this,” he says as she pulls up in front of her own house and sees him sitting on the steps.

“Yeah, well,” she shrugs, nudges Jason’s shoulder as she sits next to him, “I’ve never felt like this.” She looks up into his eyes, “I think I could fall in love with her, Jase.” 

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and squeezes her tight.

-

Her mom is over her shoulder All. Fucking. Morning. 

Madison sits in on her early class as Ted and Zordon are in the office.

Madison joins her at first break and talks to Amanda like she’s her kid instead.

Madison follows her to class again and teaches her teachers. 

Madison does this and Madison does that and Madison can’t stop following Kim around like she’s on fucking probation or something. 

She groans into the empty space of the bathroom after she escaped her class when her mom was showing off in front of her peers. 

Kim needs to do something because she can’t take another minute of this. 

The bathroom is her solitude until she sneaks a peek through the door and watches Zordon’s office, waiting for her dad to leave and lets out a long breath of relief as she bolts down the hall and skids into the room.

“Uncle Z, you need to distract her.” She can see the amusement playing on his lips. “Please, she’s doing my head in.” He rolls his eyes but nods a little, tilting his head as a ‘get out of here before your dad gets back’ and she sags thankfully, “you’re the best.” 

-

Okay, she didn’t think for one second Trini had a girlfriend when she sat down, not if by the way she looks at Kim is anything to go by, but Kim couldn’t pass up the opportunity to make Trini stutter.

Then, she begins unintentionally playing with Trini’s fingers on the table. 

It’s just... they were resting right there and Trini is bewitching when she’s pretending to be mad at Kim so it makes sense that the next step would be for Kim to run her own fingers up and down and in between while she pouts in the way she’s come to learn makes Trini lose focus as she asks if Trini’s still mad at her.

And it works like a treat because Zack has to give Trini a push forward so she answers. Kim’s convinced she doesn’t actually know what she answering to and Kim is helpless as her body subconsciously gets closer to Trini’s, can feel the heat from her, comfortable and safe and warm. 

Trini calls her mom scary. Which, yes.

Before she calls her hot and honestly? It shouldn’t mean anything. Of course her mother is attractive. Kim has to get it from somewhere. 

But god it sends something swirling in Kim’s stomach.

Is this what jealousy feels like? 

So she pushes Trini’s hair behind her ear, leans down so close her lips are practically brushing it and she breathes out the question slow and hot, feels the way Trini shakes her head and grins in satisfaction as she pulls back, -forces herself not to let her lips touch Trini’s cheek as she does- with a smirk to see Trini’s eyes clamped shut. 

Kim’s voice is back to normal when she tells Trini she’ll see her when they’re finished and is smug as Trini tries to nod, saying goodbye to Zack too who gasps playfully that she knows his name and she shakes her head. 

She makes sure to keep eye contact with Madison as she walks past the table Amanda is sat at and heads straight towards Jason, hums in delight as she watches her seethe silently before she sits opposite him and steals a slice of apple.

-

There’s something inside Kim that feels like she’s known Trini before she even knew her.

Like there’s something more than just the school that connects them but the puzzle isn’t complete yet and Kim is having a lot of fun fitting the pieces together.

She’s shocked when Trini tells her it was her mom that Kim saw on the news all that time ago, and it astounds her how strong Trini is. How she’s working off her debt so her dad doesn’t have to since Kim realises that they’re a single parent, single income family.

How the shadows she saw in the window must’ve been Trini’s brothers and she’s become the one to help raise them when she’s still kind of a kid herself. 

When two boys slam their hands and faces on her side of the car, she can’t help but laugh as Trini gets out and huffs.

“Hey, get your damn germs off of the car.”

Kim doesn’t mind, not really. The boys are cute and she smirks at the barrage of questions about her and finds Trini sexy as fuck when her voice takes on a tone of authority and she groans, unheard in the car.

“Get your butts inside and cleaned up or there won’t be any dinner.” 

It causes Kim to bite her lip, rake her eyes over Trini and she’s barely paying attention as Trini leans back down and starts taking, her gaze too busy devouring her, but there was something about dinner and Kim would never pass up the opportunity to spend more time with her. “You sure you can handle it?” 

She doesn’t even feel her tongue running over her lip until Trini clears her throat and it brings her out of her daze, smirks as Trini falls over her words again and follows Trini’s line of sight to a woman peeking out of a door. 

Kim knows a bit of Spanish. Literally a bit, and when Mrs. Moreno speaks it, she begs to anything holy that Trini answers back in it, deflates when she doesn’t because she really, really, wants to hear Trini speak Spanish. 

Making a point to once again ridicule Trini on the ‘you’re not my type’ thing, Kim easily agrees to Mrs. Moreno’s offer, but she can see Trini spiralling in loss and confusion as her eyes dart back and forth between them so she rescues her, cuts the woman off politely and thinks maybe she shouldn’t have let on to the fact that she practically lives on take away because she has a feeling Mrs. Moreno is one of those people who aren’t happy unless they’re cooking for you. 

Though, she’s definitely not going to complain about being fed real, home cooked food. 

Because she can’t cook for shit and will never tell Trini that once she even managed to burn toast. 

Trini’s place is just so... inviting. Kim instantly falls in love with the smell and the mismatched and worn down furniture, the different types and sizes of photo frames that line the shelves-

Young Trini is the sweetest little thing ever and Kim is going to lock that away for future teasing-

Of her family and the trophies Trini and the boys have won for dancing and soccer, respectively. Trini looks a lot like her mom but she won’t say anything about that in fear of hurting her or making her upset, she never wants to be the cause of that. 

It feels lived in, and she kind of says as much when Trini compares it to Kim’s house. 

“I hope you can handle a bit of heat,” Trini says when Kim is given chopping duty and she thinks of the things her mom used to cook and then as she got older, added spices to mundane things with no flavour just so she could taste something. 

Obviously she couldn’t pass up on making Trini squirm again though so Kim leans against the counter with her arms folded, “are we talking about the food or you? Because the answer is yes to both.”

Trini sneers at her and Kim laughs before starting her designated job.

-

Spending time with Trini, cooking with Trini, eating the best food she’s had in her entire fucking life, makes Kim feels alive and getting to know Trini’s brothers, being allowed to get to know Trini’s brothers has been one of the best nights she’s had and it’s only been for a few hours. 

And god, Trini’s face when Kim moans has her fidgeting in her seat and she wants to be the cause of it again and again, so she moans again and again, takes Trini’s hand under the table because her fingers are itching to do so and doesn’t comment on the fact that they’re trembling because she’s not sure that Trini actually knows they are. 

She doesn’t want to leave, and she knows that Trini doesn’t want her to leave, tugs Trini closer to her as she leans back against her car and relishes at the proximity of body heat next to hers, hints at a date. 

“You’re trouble.” And... she’s not wrong. 

It isn’t a no. It isn’t a yes. But Kim can see Trini cracking slowly but surely. Kim is patient, but she’s also persistent and feels like Trini sometimes needs a little shove. “Stop trying to deny you like trouble.” 

Music plays and Kim smiles inwardly before she asks Trini to dance, instantly sniffs subtly when Trini’s head is under her nose and she can smell the sweet scent of Trini’s hair products, feels tight muscles around Trini’s hips and sides and has to stop herself from moaning low. Has to stop her head from sagging forward and pulling Trini into her as she spins them and winks at Mrs. Moreno who gives her a thumbs up in return.

Kim suddenly realises that she doesn’t just want to dance with Trini.

She wants to dance with Trini.

And no, that isn’t a euphemism.

Mostly. 

But she wants to feel Trini move with her, against her, flow in perfect harmony with her. 

Trini asks her ‘why her’ and she’s so distracted by her thoughts that she has to ask ‘why her what’, but it clicks when she looks into Trini’s deep brown eyes with a perfectly arched brow that gives her just the right amount of attitude and Kim’s honest as she says, “you’re different.” 

It’s perfect. Everything is perfect and it feels like a first date as they dance under the stars with intimate lighting and soft music surrounding them but it isn’t a date. Not yet. But soon. 

Kim can’t resist leaning in to kiss Trini’s cheek in a good night, hopes to god that Trini doesn’t feel the tremble in her lips and huff of shaky breath and probably lingers a lot longer than she should but Trini doesn’t say anything and she feels like she’s nearly there. One step away from getting her girl.

-

Then... well... Thursday happens.

And Kim’s world falls apart.

She can’t even say that Trini broke up with her because they aren’t together, but her heart hurts, and her brain is confused and questions of if she’s done something wrong run a mile a minute.

Trini also looks devastated, especially when she tells Kim that she deserves better than her which is flat out the most ridiculous fucking thing Kim has ever heard. 

She can give Trini the space she wants. She can wait for her because what is going to happen eventually will be worth the wait. She’ll find out what happened between last night and today somehow because she’s not going to give up on Trini. 

Kim has been a lot of things, is a lot of things. She’s been a bitch. She’s been self-absorbed and uncaring. She’s been judgmental and harsh. She’s cocky and arrogant and hot headed and acts before she thinks. 

But she’s not a quitter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but... there's always one or two that happens with so you may have it anyway lol.

It takes a month for Trini to finally cave and it’s been the worst month of her life.

Within reason. 

Week one was easy enough. She kept her head down and got on with her job. Get up, get dressed, make breakfast, get lunch ready, drop the boys off at school, go to her own school, trudge through her classes, go to AGSPA, avoid Kim, avoid Kim some more, look away from Jason’s glares, wave at Billy and swallow down the lump of guilt when he grins genuinely at her, ignore the remarks Amanda sends her way, go home, make dinner, have a restless night of sleep, and repeat. 

Week two is much harder. Mainly because she can’t avoid running in to Kim when she gets home one night and sees Kim leaving Mrs. Moreno’s trailer, laughing and giggling and looking breath-taking in that effortless way she does. 

“Trini, hi,” Kim smiles, “what are you doing here?” 

Trini frowns as she looks between Kim and her own trailer, “uh, I live here, remember.” Kim grins wider and Trini feels confused at the act. “What are you doing here?” 

“Mrs. Moreno invited me in for dinner.” She leans down in a faux whisper, “don’t tell her this, but you’re a much better cook.” 

“Kim...” Trini sighs.

Kim bites her lip, “relax. I saw her at the grocery store and offered her a ride back so she wasn’t walking with heavy bags.” Trini nods, looks away when Kim turns serious and gulps. “Are you feeling better?” 

“You weren’t in school today,” she replies instead and instantly scolds herself for letting Kim know she knows. 

“No. There was something I needed to do.” Trini licks her lips and nods again, motions towards her trailer with her thumb before Kim reaches out and grabs her wrist, spinning Trini to face her. “I miss you.” 

Trini snorts out a small laugh and forces her lips not to quirk up at the admission, “you said you’d back off.”

“It was pure coincidence I ran into Mrs. Moreno, I promise.” And Trini believes her. “But it doesn’t mean I’m not happy to see you.” 

“You see me at work.” 

Kim takes a daring step forward and Trini automatically steps back so she’s against the trailer as Kim crowds her, pouts when Trini defiantly looks away and Trini bites her lip when Kim uses her other hand to sneak up her arm, goose bumps trailing in its wake and she tries hard not to shiver when Kim reaches her jaw, angles her so that she hasn’t got a choice but to look into warm eyes. “You’ve been avoiding me, how long do you think you can keep that up for?” 

“I told you you’re better off without me.” 

“And I told you, you don’t get to make that decision for me.” A bang from inside the trailer causes Trini to roll her eyes before she squeezes them shut because she knows her brothers and dad have been watching out of the window. Kim chuckles and pulls away, gives Trini a soft smile before turning to her car, smirk fully in place as she rolls down her window after she starts it, “goodnight, Trini. Say hi to Sammy and Carlos for me.”

She watches Kim drive away with a low groan, arm still tingling from Kim’s fingertips and smacks her head against the trailer. 

“You need to stop being so stubborn, she will not wait forever,” a shout comes out of another window. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Moreno,” she sarcastically shouts back, “next time maybe give me a heads up, yeah?” 

The woman’s chuckle carries through the wind, “she is so lovely and pretty, you are being an idiota.” 

Trini shouts back again, “if you like her so much why don’t you date her?” 

Mrs. Moreno opens her door with a raised brow, completely unimpressed and having none of Trini’s shit. She sighs and steps towards Trini, hands firmly on her shoulders. “You like that girl, and she likes you. I know this past year has been tough for the four of you, but that does not mean you can throw away something good.” She leaves as soon as she’s finished her sentence, leaving Trini to watch her walk away. 

She’s bombarded as soon as she walks through the door.

“Why did Kimmy go?”

“Where has she been?”

“Is she your girlfriend yet?” 

“I miss her.” 

“Yeah I like Zack, but Kimmy’s so pretty, T.” 

“Call her back so she can meet papi.” 

“And this time you can actually kiss her goodnight when she leaves.” 

“Carlos! Trini wasn’t meant to know we saw that.”

“I’m sorry, I forgot.”

Michael laughs from his place at the chopping board as Trini gets redder and redder at each passing sentence. “Is there something you’d like to tell me, mija?” 

Trini swallows, glares at her brothers until they scatter away. “They’re blowing it out of proportion, papi. She goes to AGSPA and was giving me rides home so I invited her in for dinner to say thank you, it wasn’t a big deal.” 

He hums out a disbelieving ‘uh-huh’ and she blushes more. “It didn’t look like they were blowing it out of proportion when you were outside five minutes ago. She’s very forward.” 

“You don’t know the half of it,” she mumbles low but knows Michael hears her regardless when he smirks. 

“Is this why you were asking me about dating the other week?” Trini doesn’t answer. “Invite her for dinner, I’d like to meet the girl my daughter is seeing.”

Trini grumbles, slumps on the couch with a thud, “we aren’t dating. We aren’t anything. She was just my ride home.” 

Even as she says the words, they’re hard in her throat and Michael looks at her curiously, “are you feeling okay? If she did something to upset you...”

“She didn’t do anything, she’s... she’s perfect. But I’m there to work, not date students.” 

“You’re a teenager, Trini. Your life shouldn’t just consist of school and work.” 

She hums softly and stands, grabs her bag and makes her way to kiss Michael on cheek, “I’m going to go shower and have an early night, I’m exhausted.” 

“What about dinner?” 

“I’ll double up on breakfast in the morning.” 

-

Zack was supposed to meet her up on the cliffs Sunday morning, but he’d text her to let her know he couldn’t make it so she decides to do some yoga since it’s been a while. 

The heavy metal pounds down her ears for an hour before the music changes to something a little lighter. 

Bad Wolves ‘Zombie’ rings out its first notes and Trini allows the steady beat to engulf her.

Her arms find themselves flowing through the first verse, slow and soft over her chest and above her head, her leg sweeping as her body swings in a circle, sneaker leaving a trail and as she spins around she moves into a tai chi influenced dance, gentle and precise as she waits for the build up before the bridge and chorus hit. 

As soon as the heavy pulse vibrates through her head phones she launches herself up, spins in the air before she lands with a kick out, the dirt whirling around her, lagged behind the move before she stomps through the dirt and punches through the air, ground crunching under the rubber of her soles, feels the adrenaline rush through her.

When the beat softens again, she returns to the slower momentum, knees bending as one hand reaches out to her side and the other hooks over her head, twisting back so far her hair drags against the floor until she’s mirroring the action on her other side, and she drops to her knees, uses her hands to create patterns in the dusty floor, closes her eyes and simply lets herself feel the music, the lyrics, the light breeze that sweeps across her face and continues to do so until the bridge hits again. 

This time, she throws her head back, hands moving to run through her hair and squeeze before she lifts herself backwards into a handstand, using the propulsion to stand back up as she uses the small area at the edge of the cliff to twist and turn, allows bad memories to repeat over and over again as she angrily pummels the ground beneath her, takes her jacket off when she begins to get warm and rakes it through the dirt before throwing it to the side with the guitar solo pulsing.

She doesn’t feel the tears making their way down her face, doesn’t notice how ragged her breath is as she puts everything into almost scolding the ground and the air, takes everything that’s going on with her and pours it into the final chorus, lets her body move for her with no rhyme or reason to her movements as she feels the anger building, flipping in half flips and aerial cartwheels, still always cautious about her landings, conditioned to do so instinctively, when the music settles once more. 

Trini’s panting heavily by the time the music fades, her fingers wrapped into knuckles, punching at the ground as soon as she slides to her knees, eyes squeezed tightly as she tries to keep her tears at bay and wonders how she let herself get to this point. 

Wonders why she isn’t letting anyone help her.

-

It feels like Kim is everywhere the following week. She waves at Trini and obviously Trini waves or smiles back because she isn’t fucking rude, alright? But Trini’s seen her at least twice each day and she’s beginning to get a little confused because she could’ve sworn that she saw her with Billy on Tuesday and with Tommi on Wednesday and what the actual fuck? 

She also thinks she’s seen Kim with a few of the people Zack pointed out to her originally, but except for Adam she can’t be completely sure that she remembers what they look like. 

Trini groans long and hard when she sees Amanda and Harper walking down the empty hallway but her brows raise to her hairline when Amanda ignores her and Harper smiles gently at her. She watches as Amanda enters a room and rushes to stop Harper by gripping her arm and lets go quickly when Harper frown before she smiles again. “What’s going on? Usually you two can’t wait to take a dig at me.” 

The wary question is met with a brighter smile, “oh that? I accidently let it slip to Kimberly about what happened in the bathroom that one time and all the remarks Amanda’s been making towards you and Kim went ballistic. Now her, Jason, Rocky and Ty are on some anti-bullying warpath.”

“Ty? Fleming? Kim’s ex and Amanda’s current? That Ty?” Seriously... what the fuck?

“Yeah, I don’t know what Kimberly has over him but Amanda isn’t happy that he’s taking her side but obviously she can’t say anything because Kimberly still doesn’t know about them.” They are genuinely deranged.

Trini blinks a few times, “huh.” 

“Anyway, I’d better get going. Bye, Trini.”

“Yeah... see you.” 

What the hell is happening? 

-

**Trini:** Did you know about the crusade Kim and Jason are on? 

**Zack:** Oh yeah, after Kim found out how Amanda’s been treating you and how Billy’s been treated she decided that she was going to help stop the school’s hierarchy or whatever. I think she really only did it for you. 

**Trini:** Why didn’t you tell me?

**Zack:** Because every time I mention Kim to you, you tell me you don’t want to hear it. 

Trini sighs as she looks over the lake and locks her phone.

She doesn’t know why she came here, but something in her felt the need to, maybe some sort of closure because realistically, this was where her downfall started. 

A rustling from behind startles her and she’s shocked when she sees Kim. Kim hasn’t notices her yet, earphones in and a towel slung over her shoulder, but she appears just as shocked when she sees Trini sitting on the edge and pulls out the buds.

“What? Are you stalking me now?” 

Kim smiles, nods, “most of the time, yes.” Trini rolls her eyes and can’t stop the small laugh that escapes her. “But for once this is your fault.” 

“My fault? How? I was here first.” God, that was mature. 

“This is my spot.” Just as mature. “I come here to clear my head.” 

Something clicks then, “wait, you’re the girl that dives off of the cliff edge.” Kim bites her lip in intrigue and Trini chuckles to herself. “My ex brought me here once after she heard a splash and saw some, and I quote, insane girl doing backward dives into the water.” 

“Busted,” Kim smirks, settles herself next to Trini so their arms are brushing. “So what brings you here?” 

Trini licks her lip before she bites it through a sigh, “this was the last place I saw my mom alive.” 

“Oh. I can leave if you need some time to-”

“Don’t,” she blurts, “don’t go.” Kim says a soft ‘okay’ so quietly Trini wouldn’t have known she’d said it if she wasn’t watching her lips. “I heard what you’re doing for the students. The anti-bullying stuff. That’s... it’s good of you guys. To care like that. To try and make a difference.” 

Kim swallows, “yeah, well, shit has gone on at that place long enough and I refuse to turn a blind eye to it anymore when I can actually do something about it.” She grins wryly, “plus, you know, Harper had to stop me from punching Amanda.”

“That would’ve been a good way to start your anti-bullying programme,” Trini jokes. 

A shrug greets her as Kim nudges her shoulder against Trini’s, “she kind of has it coming.” The silence surrounds them for a while, comfortable. “Did you want to talk about it?” Trini shakes her head. Kim takes Trini’s hand, holds it between her own as she plays with Trini’s fingers. “I still miss you.” 

“Kim.”

“I know,” Kim gulps, “I just wish you could trust me enough to tell me what’s going on with you so I can help. I want to help, Trini.” 

She’s about to tell Kim that there’s nothing she can do, that it’s Trini’s punishment to bare and Kim doesn’t deserve to be dragged into her own inner turmoil, when she sees a blob of black on Kim’s cheek and reaches out with her thumb to wipe at it before she can comprehend what she’s doing. “Is this paint?” 

Kim hums with a mystery that has Trini curious. “Maybe.” 

“Are you up to something, trouble?” 

And fuck, she really didn’t mean to slip back to anything other than Kim’s name, but it’s out there now, her hand still on Kim’s cheek- she should really move that. Doesn’t- and Kim’s eyes shine in the moonlight. “How about this, you tell me why you don’t think I deserve you, and I’ll tell you what I’m up to.”

It’s quiet again after that, Trini darting between thoughts of letting Kim in or not, if it’s worth the risk of Kim not liking her anymore. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” Kim sighs in disappointment at both the words and Trini’s hand moving away as she stands up. “Enjoy your swim. Good night, Kimberly.”

-

The last Friday of week four brings about another thunderstorm.

Rain pelts down off of the pavement and Trini groans because even though it’s hot out, there’s still the risk of her getting sick and she can’t afford that, when Kim’s car pulls up in front of her. “Get in.”

And it’s so much like that first time, but rather than be embarrassed because she’d previously said something stupid, Trini smiles gratefully and slides into the passenger seat. “Thanks.” Kim nods but doesn’t say anything and Trini plays with the zip on her jacket. “So...” She’s met with a raised brow. “How have you been?” 

Kim laughs as she drives, shakes her head. “I’ve been okay.” She doesn’t try to push Trini, says instead, “Zack is a great guy, I can see why you became friends with him so quickly.”

“You’ve been talking to Zack?” 

“Yeah,” Kim says slowly, in a way that asks Trini why she doesn’t know this already, “he keeps texting me puns of my last name, they’re hilarious.”

Trini frowns, “he has your number? Even I don’t have your number.” 

Oh fuck, why did she say that? Now she has to deal with Kim’s knowing smirk. “Well I have yours,” Kim sings. 

Her head smacks against the dash with a groan, “I’m going to kill him.”

“Zack didn’t give it to me actually. Mrs. Moreno slipped it in my pocket before I left the other week.” 

“That woman, I swear,” Trini groans again. 

Kim glances at her in worry, “she’s only trying to help, that’s all we’re all trying to do. If you’d let us.” Trini goes silent, watches as the rain bounces against the window and Kim sighs. “Look, I was going to wait until you were feeling better but... come to school Sunday morning, I’ve got a surprise.”

“Oh yeah,” Trini deadpans, “anything to do with your painting project?”

They pull up outside the trailer as Trini finishes and Kim doesn’t get to respond when two figures knock on the window, Kim smiling and rolling it down to greet Samuel and Carlos. 

“Kimmy!”

“Are you coming in for dinner?”

“We miss you. T has been really sad without you.”

“Are you two okay now?” 

“Are you girlfriends yet?”

Trini snaps, “that’s enough! Get inside before you get too wet.” 

Kim smiles when they don’t move, eagerly awaiting her response before she glances at Trini’s blushing cheeks, “next time, yeah?” 

The boys pout but nod before they head inside. “They really like you,” Trini says softly, “you can come in if you want.”

“Is that what you want?” Trini averts her gaze and Kim bites her lip. “Nine o’clock Sunday morning, okay? The door will be open so you can let yourself in.” With hesitation, Trini finally sighs and opens the car door to get out, but not without one last fleeting comment from Kim before she drives away. “By the way, you look really hot when you’re being commanding .” 

Trini’s cheeks flare for the rest of the night.

-

The halls are quite as she makes her way through them, and it isn’t until she’s at the top of the stairs that the soft flow of music flows into her ears. Sia’s ‘Passenger’ sounding from one of the smaller dance studios, the door open, before she spots Kim inside the small space, dancing in a way that seems familiar but isn’t Kim’s usual style.

Angry ballet, Trini thinks, is the only way she can describe it, and it fits the lyrics perfectly. Trini finds herself captivated by the new movements as Kim fills the entire space effortlessly. 

Kim’s style changes suddenly and Trini knows those tricks, has seen those tricks countless times from Andie West’s YouTube channel and her eyes widen.

She wasn’t kidding when she said she wanted to do what Trini does. 

It’s almost flawless, her routine, like Kim has been practicing in any available free time she has, but it’s missing something. It’s missing...

Someone. 

Trini watches as Kim spins into the air before she lands on one foot, the other slowly coming down as she switches back to ballet, and she’s moving forward before she can stop herself, stops the music coming from Kim’s phone and Kim halts in shock, doesn’t say anything through her laboured breaths, simply looks at Trini through the mirror as Trini’s finger rewinds the song back to the point of the jump. “It was you at the club.”

“Took you long enough to figure that out.”

“Do it again,” she says as she presses play.

Kim cocks her head, but does as instructed, all the while watching Trini as she repeats the actions, Trini bringing the song back once more.

“Again.” She does this twice more before Kim huffs.

“Trini.”

“One more time.” 

This time, she brings it back a little further before she steps back to give herself room. 

She counts the steps in her head and runs forward just as Kim puts pressure on her leg ready for the jump, skids to her knees in a one-eighty spin under Kim’s airborne body and although Kim looks at her in shock after she lands, she doesn’t falter in her routine. 

Trini bounces back up again and spins so her back is against Kim’s front, circles with her when Kim’s arm stretches out and grips at her wrist before she ducks under Kim’s arm and meets her again in the middle, Kim smiling at Trini in the mirror as she bends her back, Trini rolling her neck with her hair sweeping the floor as she instinctively follows Kim’s lead. 

Her entire body is on fire as Kim’s fingers skirt over her, directing her as she anticipates Kim’s every move, every twirl and dip.

Then she makes the mistake of looking into Kim’s eyes, dark and blown as she pants against Trini’s cheek, before she stumbles back at the intense gaze, her hand gripping onto Kim’s neck, pulling her with her until her spine clashes with the wall, Kim’s hand coming to rest beside her head as the other holds on to Trini’s hip and Trini has to forcibly chuckle when Kim’s eyes stray to her lips. “I think we need to work on that last part.” 

A sly grin reaches Kim’s mouth after she quickly licks her lip and Trini can only assume it’s because of how husky her usually higher pitched voice has become. “We?” 

“Or, you know,” she says quickly, Kim not looking away as she leans her body more into Trini and the heat causes her to shiver, “whoever you’re going to be dancing with. Jason, probably.” 

Trini isn’t sure if it’s Jason’s name or the way her hands grip harder at Kim as she attempts to not close the inch of space between them, if it’s the slight whimper of ‘I can’t’ without actual words being said, that makes Kim blink and shake her head to bring herself out of her daze, brings her eyes back up to Trini’s with a soft whisper, “what if I want to dance with you?” 

“That’s not possible.”

“Why not?” The question is fired back before Trini finishes talking. There’s a loud clang from somewhere down the hall and Trini jumps before Kim giggles and moves away, finally allowing Trini to breathe and Trini wonders how the hell Kim can go from one hundred to zero because she feels like she’s fucking dying. “Oh yeah, that’s what I was going to show you but I guess time ran away from me.” Likely story.

Kim strips her top off, right there, in front of Trini and giving no shits about Trini sagging further into the wall with a hopefully inaudible whine.

If the way Kim cocks her brow with a smirk as she pulls a fresh shirt over her head is any indication, the noise definitely wasn’t subtle. “Are you coming? Or are you going to stay here and overanalyse the fact you just wanted to kiss me even though you’re trying to convince yourself you aren’t worth it?” 

And... not cool, Kimberly Hart. Not cool. Damn trouble.

“Come on,” Kim says as she holds her hand out and Trini grunts in acceptance, taking a firm grip before Kim pulls her along, practically skips down the halls and Trini has to pick up her pace to keep up. They stop outside of the abandoned room and Trini’s eyes widen through a gulp because she knows, she knows that Kim knows about her unfinished project. “Now before you freak out... don’t.”

“That’s reassuring.” 

Kim smiles and manoeuvres herself behind Trini, covers her eyes. “Do you trust me?” 

The question is whispered hot down Trini’s ear and she’s suddenly brought back to the fact that she’s still mildly turned on from their previous proximity so she clears her throat, “against my better judgement.” Feels Kim grin against her cheek before she’s pushed forward. 

Firstly she hears voices that stop as soon as the door opens, secondly relaxing music before the voices continue as if nothing had happened and thirdly;

“The fuck, Hart? I thought you were waiting until this was finished to show Crazy Girl.” 

Zack.

Wait.

Trini swats at Kim’s hands until she sighs and lets her see with a, “way to ruin the moment, Zack.” 

But Trini isn’t paying attention. Not to her friend and her.... Kim, bickering. Not to the happy ‘hello’s she receives from Billy and Tommi or the soft smile from Jason, the acknowledging nods from the others. She can’t. Because her eyes dart around the room in awe.

The first thing she notices is the walls, obviously. Painted white with black sheet music running along them in wave patternations. The next thing is the missing barre, replaced instead with fold out chairs. Then the mirror, chalked at the top with ‘A.G.S.S’. “Angel Grove Sunday School. Zack accidentally missed out the G the first time,” Kim whispers, shaking her head at his antics. 

There are some things covered in white sheets and Trini doesn’t have to look under them to tell they’re instruments and bean bags. “You did all of this?” 

“Well, Jason, Billy, Tommi and I did... what did you do again, Zack?”

“Provided entertainment.” 

Kim laughs. “Right. The rest came here one day and didn’t leave.” 

“I thought you were trying to be less of a bitch, Kimberly,” Rocky shouts from his place on one of the chairs. 

“It’s a work in progress,” she shouts back before looking at Trini again. “What do you think? I caught Zack doing some work here and he told me about his plan for this, somewhere we could get away and do what we want.” 

Trini doesn’t know what to say, other than, “you’ve been busy.”

“Yeah well, I had to occupy myself when you were unavailable for stalking,” Kim jokes.

It’s better than anything she conjured up in her head when she started this all those weeks ago and as she looks into Kim’s open, honest eyes, she realises what she has to do. “Drive me home?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs Kim

The solid two minutes of silence feels like a lifetime for Trini. Where she refused to look at Zack as she told her story, she didn’t take her eyes off of Kim, watching her expression change from happy to sad, angry to understanding, sympathy to knowing and everything in between, but she can’t place this current look.

Kim’s brows are lightly furrowed, bottom lip sucked into her mouth, jaw slanted to one side and eyes towards Trini, not looking directly at her, just in her general direction. 

Two minutes. Two long, drawn out minutes before Kim inhales slowly through her nose and stands and Trini’s heart drops as she watches Kim head towards her bedroom door. 

A soft click, something that would usually go unheard, rings loud like nails on a chalkboard as Kim locks the door.

Nobody is home and they wouldn’t be for a while, but Trini appreciates the sentiment nonetheless. 

Trini expects Kim to retake her seat at the desk, but she stops at Trini’s bed, looks down in question until Trini nods once and then she’s climbing beside her, pulling Trini against her until they’re laying down and Trini breathes in deep, takes in the calming scent. “I don’t really remember my grandparents on my mom’s side. I have blurry memories, but nothing solid, you know?” 

Kim begins to play with Trini’s hair, runs her fingers through the locks and before Trini knows it she’s relaxing heavily against Kim’s shoulder. 

“They decided to move back to India when I was a kid, begged my mom to move back with them but she refused because she had dad and me, and she liked it here, she’d spent all of her teenage years here and she was building a life, she was happy. They had this huge falling out over it, my granddad telling her that she wouldn’t have even had the good life she did if it wasn’t for them and don’t bother running to them if she needed anything. My grandma stood by and didn’t say a thing. Then those two left and they didn’t speak to one another for about a year before my mom got a call from her aunt to tell her that my grandma died. Cancer. She never heard from granddad again and she stopped answering calls from her aunt. She completely shut herself off from everything because she blamed herself for the way things ended between them.”

Trini frowns, twiddles with a loose piece of thread on Kim’s jacket, “but she didn’t do anything wrong, they were the ones that cut themselves off from her.”

She refuses to acknowledge Kim’s knowing hum. “It didn’t matter. She was adamant it was all her fault, and that’s when she started to become distant. She threw herself into work and events, started caring about what people thought of her so she never looked weak and dad couldn’t handle it, he began spending more and more time away and now we’re all practically strangers. Everything that people see, this happy, loving family... it’s all a front to keep their reputations in check. She became a shell of a person she used to be, and I’ll be damned if I sit here and let you do the same.”

“But the situations are completely different. If I hadn’t-” 

“If you hadn’t what? Been scared about the way your mom would react? Felt like you had to hide who you really are because of her beliefs? That’s on her. She was the one that decided to follow you. That guy was the one who decided to get drunk. Hell, maybe the other driver did have time to swerve, we’ll never know. But you? You didn’t do a single thing wrong, Trini, and it’s about time you got your head out of your ass and believed that.” 

Trini’s eyes widen as she looks up at Kim in shock.

Kim simply shrugs, not in the least bothered, “I meant what I said.” 

A scoff escapes Trini, “wow, you really can be a bitch.” 

Kim shrugs again with a small smirk, “I’m also a bitch that’s right, and you know it.”

It quietens as they stare each other down before Trini relents. “Alright then, oh wise one, care to tell me why this is happening now?”

“Because you finally have a chance to be happy and it terrifies you,” Kim replies without missing a beat. “Because if you allow yourself to start enjoying life again, you’re scared something else bad will happen and you think that pushing people away is the answer when in fact it’s the complete opposite.” Kim tucks a loose strand of hair behind Trini’s ear, bites her lip when Trini flushes red. “Most kids that have lost a parent would’ve cracked, whereas you stepped up, but you don’t need to carry the weight all alone, you have people that care about you who are willing to take some of the pressure off. You’re so strong, but you’re allowed to be weak sometimes too, that’s what we’re here for.” 

Trini shakes her head, “if you’d seen me the first couple months you wouldn’t be saying this.” 

Kim laughs, “and if you’d have met me a few months ago you’d have hated me, but that isn’t who we are anymore.” It goes quiet again because honestly? Trini doesn’t know what to say. There’s part of her that knows what Kim and Zack have said is true, but there’s still that nagging in the pit of her stomach that thinks they’re just trying to be nice. Still, at least neither have run away like she’d been expecting. “So,” Kim says after a while and Trini can her the shift in her voice as it turns playful, “you haven’t always been terrible with girls then? Guess that means I’m special.” 

“Fuck you, Hart,” Trini mumbles as she shoves her rapidly blushing cheeks back into Kim’s shoulder, her head bouncing as Kim laughs. “The boys are going to be a couple hours still,” she mumbles, “want to watch a movie or something and I’ll make food?” 

As soon as Kim nods Trini rushes out of the room so she isn’t made fun of for how red her face is and she’s half way through making sandwiches before her eyes widen and she runs back to her room, only to be greeted by Kim’s smirk. “Quite the Disney collection you’ve got.” 

Trini groans, “if you tell Zack I swear to god I’m going to kill you.” 

-

Loud chatter outside brings Trini out of the sleep she didn’t realise she fell into and she blinks herself awake. The first thing that registers is the soft body underneath her, then the smooth skin under her palm and she shoots up, takes her hand from under Kim’s top where it was resting on her stomach and looks up to meet Kim’s gentle smile. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, you feel nice on top of me.” Kim’s voice is slightly more husky than usual, which means she probably fell asleep too, and instantly the red is back on Trini’s cheeks. “How are you feeling?” 

Trini thinks over their previous conversation and now that she’s slept properly in a way she hasn’t in weeks, things seems to be clearer. “Good,” she says honestly and Kim searches her eyes until she gives a satisfied nod. “Thank you.” 

Kim scoffs and shakes her head, “you don’t have to thank me. I didn’t do anything.” 

“You know, if Zack or anyone else would’ve told me to get my head out of my ass I’d have hit him. I mean, he did tell me I sounded really fucking stupid-”

“He’s right.” Kim blinks as soon as she speaks. “Huh, never thought those words would come out of my mouth.” Trini glares. “Continue.” 

“But for some reason it doesn’t bother me when you do. What is it about you?” She whispers the last part to herself, but Kim grins anyway.

She shrugs, “I told you. I’m special. I’m also hot and funny and charming and-”

“Full of yourself,” Trini finishes. 

“I’d rather be full of-”

A hand clamps over Kim’s mouth and Trini groans at the devious glint behind her eyes. “Please don’t lower yourself to Zack’s level.” 

Kim chuckles behind the hand and gently moves it away with her own. She licks her lips as her gaze travels to Trini’s mouth, watches the slight intake of breath before the commotion outside gets louder. “The boys are back.” 

“Yeah,” Trini breathes, “I’ve been trying to put off letting them know I’m home. Especially with you.” 

“It’s not my fault they like me more than you.” 

Trini laughs and rolls her eyes, “I can’t even argue against that. All it’s been is ‘Kim this’ and ‘Kim that’ and ‘when is Kim coming over again?’ I swear.” She suddenly flushes in embarrassment and Kim tilts her head in question. “They would’ve been fed already, so dinner won’t be for a while, but did you want to stay?” 

“Do you want me to stay?” Trini nods once, short, like she’s scared of Kim’s answer. “Then I’ll stay. What does a Sunday afternoon entail?” 

“With you around? God only knows.” 

-

Sunday afternoons with Kim apparently involves playing fairytales.

“Why does Kim get to be the Princess?” 

Carlos rolls his eyes, “because,” he drags out, “she’s pretty like a Princess.”

Trini gapes, “and what am I?”

“You’re pretty too, T,” Samuel pipes up and she smiles fondly at him.

Kim sniggers behind them in her pillow encased tower as Carlos drones on, Samuel in his position at the ‘base’ of the tower as the dragon. “You’re her knight in shining armour, duh!” 

“So that would make you...” 

“Your competition.” 

He stands with his arms folded proudly across his chest as Samuel groans and Trini looks at him in bewilderment, trying her hardest to ignore Kim’s choked back laughter. She looks between Carlos and Kim, “are you sure you two aren’t related instead?” 

Carlos wiggles his eyebrows when Kim winks at Trini and watches her turn pink. “Ooh Trini’s blushing. You do that a lot around Kimmy.” 

“Shut up, you don’t even know what you’re wiggling your eyebrows at.”

“He’s not wrong though.”

“You can shut up too, Hart.” 

Kim smirks, “so we’re last naming me now?” 

Trini glares between them before she glances at her other brother. “Hey, Sammy? What do you say I free you instead and we can leave these two losers?” 

“That’s not how the story goes, Trini,” Carlos balks, “the dragon is the bad guy.” 

“No,” she replies, “the dragon is always chained up which means they’re just as captive as the Princess. If you want her, you can have her. Sammy and I will fly away.” 

She’s not going to look at Kim’s pout. Nope. Not a chance. Damn it. “You’re not even going to fight for me?” 

Trini stares as Kim pouts harder before she tries a new tactic of subtly swiping her tongue across her bottom lip until the light makes it shine and Trini’s jaw slackens at the movement until she catches herself and swallows almost painfully at Kim’s triumphant grin. 

A grunt of breath leaves her as she’s tackled from the side and Carlos giggles on top of her, “a warrior never lets their guard down.” 

“I’ll show you letting your guard down.” Trini flips them over and tickles him until he’s panting for breath and begging her to stop before she grabs her sword- it’s really just a long stick the boys found outside- and proceeds to ‘battle’ the dragon. Samuel goes down, takes a dramatically long time to die as Trini pretends to climb the pillow tower to the top, holds her hand out to a faux swooning Kim. “My lady.”

“Oh, brave knight, however can I repay you for saving me from this tower?” 

There’s a small, sly smile that hints across Kim’s lips and Carlos stage whispers before Trini gets the chance to reply. “This is where you kiss her, T.” 

Kim’s eyes sparkle, but there’s a gleam behind it that tells Trini she doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable which has Trini’s mouth tilting gratefully. “How about one of you guys be the one that needs saving?”

“Yes!” Carlos scrambles up to replace Kim and throws the back of his hand over his forehead. “Save me, Kimmy.” 

“I’m sorry, noble Prince,” she links her fingers with Trini’s and pulls her in, “but my heart belongs to another.” 

Trini would say she flushes again, but in reality she hasn’t stopped blushing all day so she clears her throat and looks at the clock. “It’s almost time to make dinner. Why don’t you guys get cleaned up?” They both pout at her and she raises her brow. “And I mean properly cleaned up. Just because you want to spend more time with Kim doesn’t mean you can take shortcuts.” 

Samuel grins large and heads towards the bathroom, Carlos trailing behind. “Uh-huh, or you want us to take more time so that you get to spend more time with Kimmy.”

He grunts when a pillow hits him in the face. 

Kim chuckles and follows Trini to the kitchen, wraps her arms around Trini’s waist from behind as she washes her hands and smirks at the sharp inhale. “I like it here.” 

“They idolise you, of course you do.” Kim hums. “You’re good with them.”

“Jason and I used to play with his little sister all the time, but then she started to like more interesting things like boys and music and hanging out because she isn’t a kid anymore. She’ll grow out of it eventually, I did,” she jokes. 

“Well feel free to use them. God knows they need to get rid of all that energy that seems to come out of nowhere.” 

The arms around Trini’s waist squeeze tighter as she finishes washing her hands and they allow themselves to bask in the moment as they hear the sink in the bathroom running. As soon as it stops Samuel emerges to get dressed, the bathroom now occupied by Carlos, Kim squeezes once more, “so how can I help, Chef?” 

-

The boys somehow convince Trini to let them stay up an extra half an hour.

It has nothing to do with Kim’s wide, innocent eyes. Not at all. 

“I would ask if you wanted to stay but-”

“It’s a school night. Don’t worry, I get it.” Kim leans back against her car, twirls her keys between her fingers. 

Trini sighs, “well that, and I don’t think my dad will be too impressed if he sees your car when he gets home.” Kim turns pink, mumbles a ‘right’ as Trini chuckles. “Thank you for today.” 

Kim shrugs, “I like spending time here.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” There’s a shuffle from another trailer and Kim giggles, “Mrs. Moreno is watching us.” Trini rolls her eyes because of course she fucking is. Kim shakes her head with another small laugh and leans down to press a kiss against Trini’s cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Trini nods, watches Kim drive away until she’s out of sight and sighs to herself, an uncontrollable smile gracing her lips before she quirks her brow in the direction of the other trailer and watches the blind snap shut. 

It’s an hour later when her phone buzzes.

**Your future girlfriend:** So now we’ve got all of that stuff out of the way, can I take you on a date? 

**Trini:** How did your number get in my phone?

**Your future girlfriend:** I’m a ninja. Yes or no?

**Trini:** That name is a bit presumptuous, don’t you think? 

**Your future girlfriend:** Stop stalling and answer the damn question, Trini. 

Trini gulps as her fingers hover over the keyboard and she takes in a long breath. 

**Trini:** The boys are at a sleepover on Friday. 

**Your future girlfriend:** I can work with that. 

She doesn’t change the name in her phone.

-

The bathroom door is locked and her dad is in the kitchen when she walks out of her room in the morning, she tilts her head quizzingly, “morning, papi, shouldn’t you be at work?” 

Michael smiles over his shoulder as he stirs eggs, “sit, I have some news.” 

Trini pours herself a coffee before she takes a seat at the table, munches on a slice of bacon as she waits. Samuel comes rushing out of the bathroom earlier than expected with Carlos trailing groggily behind him, toothbrush still hanging from his mouth. They probably smelt breakfast. 

“Papi! You’re home.” Samuel rushes over to him to hug him and Carlos sits in Trini’s lap, curling into her side as he blinks to wake himself up. 

“I am,” Michael beams as he walks over to the table with Samuel clinging onto his waist, dispensing the eggs onto plates, with bacon and toast in the centre of the table. 

Carlos begrudgingly slips out of Trini’s lap and takes his toothbrush back to the bathroom before joining them again. “What’s going on?” 

Michael pauses and Trini isn’t sure if it’s for dramatic effect or something else, but his beaming, toothy grin tells her that his ass is just being extra. “I quit my job at the boat yard.” 

Three things happen. Samuel frowns, Carlos almost falls asleep where he’s sitting, and Trini chokes on her coffee, sending the liquid flying through the air much to everyone’s chagrin. “You did what now?” 

“I got offered a promotion at the factory. The pay isn’t quite up to what I get from both jobs, but it comes with some pretty nice benefits, plus quitting the job at the boat yard means I can spend so much more time with you guys.” Trini gapes and the boys go back to their breakfast. “It’s nine until six Monday to Friday and one Saturday is mandatory each month. Like I say, the pay isn’t the same but there isn’t much of a difference and it has a decent health and dental plan as well as a company car so the expenses counteract each other. After a year I’ll get a pay rise.” 

“That’s... I mean, that awesome, papi, and you definitely deserve it with how long you’ve been there, but why now? And how long have you known?” 

Michael watches Trini’s expression carefully. “Our supervisor handed in his notice and I was first on the list to take over. I’ve known for two weeks, but I wanted to be sure everything was set into motion before I brought it up. Are you guys all okay with this?”

Trini laughs, “what? Of course. I’m really happy for you, papi. It’s just... it’s going to be weird having you around all the time, now we need to behave,” she jokes and Michael lets out a chuckle. 

“Now I can drop you off at school in the morning and pick you up from work.”

Bright red covers Trini’s cheeks and she’s getting really fucking sick of this constant blushing. “Uh, I have a ride home thanks.” 

“Oh?” Michael smirks at her in mischief.

“Uh-huh, Trini and Kim made up,” Samuel says through a mouth full of eggs.

“Dude! I thought you were the one to have my back.” 

He shrugs, “Carlos is useless in the morning.” Carlos grunts in agreement. 

Michael grins, “it’s going well then?”

Trini relents, “we’re going on a date on Friday.” 

“Are you both coming here first?” 

She growls. “We were, but I’ll just take a change of clothes with me.” 

He pouts and Trini rolls her eyes, “I’ve never got to play scary dad before. Come here first, I want to meet her.” 

“Papi, I hate to break it to you but you’re about as intimidating as a puppy.” 

“Bring her here first, Trini. It’s either one night this week or Friday, your choice.” She grits her teeth through a ‘fine’ and he claps. “This is going to be great. Since I’m going to be home at night in future I get to be all up in your teenage life.” 

Trini sighs and stabs a fork into her eggs, “please don’t be embarrassing and say stuff like that.” 

“I make no promises.” 

The fork scrapes as she stabs harder.

-

“What’s up, homeboy?” 

“I heard you and Kim had a little heart to Hart and now you’re going on a date on Friday yet somehow you forgot to inform your platonic soulmate of this fact.”

Trini glares at her phone, “it literally happened last night. How did you even hear about it?” 

Zack laughs, “she cornered me this morning about date ideas and I knew you wouldn’t have agreed unless you’d spoken to her about what happened. She thanked me for calling you stupid by the way so I thanked her for calling your tragic ass out.” 

“Oh nice. Yeah, I’m so happy you two are getting along. I couldn’t have dreamt of anything better,” she replies in pure sarcasm. “Wait, was the heart to heart thing a pun?”

“I’m offended you have to ask. If it makes you feel better she was a complete panic infused mess this morning.” 

Trini smirks to herself, “that does make me feel better. Hey, long story short, papi is going to be home at nights now and he asked if you wanted to come round for dinner one night? I’m sure he’ll make enough to take some home for your mom.” 

“Sounds good. She’s been bugging me to bring you over actually, although I keep having to tell her you aren’t my girlfriend so be prepared for that.” 

“I’d love to finally meet her. Ask her how you became so annoying.” Zack gasps down the line and Trini spots Tommi making her way to class. “Dude if you don’t ask Tommi out by the end of the week I’m going to do it for you.” 

Zack grumbles, “she could ask me you know.” 

She ‘aww’s him, “you scared she’s going to reject you, homeboy?” 

He scoffs, “no. But aren’t we trying to make the world equal? Why does the guy have to ask?” 

“Sure, whatever makes you feel good about yourself. I’m almost at Zordon’s office. Catch you later.” She hangs up before he can reply.

Things are finally looking up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs normalcy

**Zack:** So ‘at some point this week’ means tonight, right? Because I’ve just cleared all my plans to spend time with my second favourite person.

**Trini:** As if you ever have plans, homeboy. But sure, tonight will do, quicker to get it over with. Also, I’m not sure Tommi will be happy that I’m above her.

**Zack:** Okay so first of all, I’m a fucking social butterfly and you need to respect that. B, you know you love spending time with me. Thirdly, I was obviously talking about your dad. And D, both me and Tommi would enjoy you being above her but I have a feeling Kim is the possessive type. 

**Trini:** You’re disgusting. And either use numbers or letters to list, you are not in kindergarten no matter how much you act like it.

Trini doesn’t see much of anyone on Monday and she has to admit that it deflates her a little.

Sure, she doesn’t speak to anyone but Kim and Billy regardless, but she still sees the likes of Jason, Tommi and the others in the hallways, yet today seems to be more empty than usual. 

She’s seen Aisha and Kat once, both giving her a nod and smile of acknowledgment, and caught a glimpse of Rocky as he was making his way towards the cafeteria, as well as seeing Tommi making her way to class as she was texting Zack earlier, but that’s about it. 

Kim is completely MIA, and Trini has looked, boy has she looked.

As if the thoughts about Kim give a signal to the universe, her phone buzzes. 

**Your future girlfriend:** Damn you look good today.

Trini spins to glance around but the hallways are deserted and then she frowns down at herself. After her dad’s big reveal this morning and because Carlos and Samuel stole her precious bathroom time, all she had the chance to do was pull on a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt, her untamed hair covered messily with a beanie. 

**Trini:** I look like I just got out of bed. Where are you? 

**Your future girlfriend:** So this is what I have to look forward to in the mornings? Good to know.

She rolls her eyes and smiles to herself because of course Kim would turn this into something else, before her gaze travels around again.

**Trini:** Seriously where are you stalking me from? 

**Your future girlfriend:** ;)

If she spends the remainder of her shift subtly glancing around she doesn’t think she can be blamed. 

-

Kim is waiting for Trini outside the building when she exits and the beaming smile that greets her causes her heart to flutter a little. 

Not that she shows it on the outside.

Maybe.

“Hey, you,” Kim says as soon as Trini is settled in the passenger seat, belt secure across her body. 

“Hey,” she replies as Kim begins to pull away, “where were you today?”

Kim’s lips quirk, “miss me?” 

Trini shrugs, “I kind of got used to seeing your face everywhere so maybe a little.” It earns her a small giggle and she smiles in response as she fiddles with the stereo. “But I actually meant where were you spying on me from?” 

“Trini,” Kim tuts, “I can’t give away my position, what would I do then?” 

Nothing is going to give her a hint, Trini knows that, so she instead attempts to embarrass Kim like she’s been embarrassed. “Zack told me you spoke to him this morning.” Kim hums. “He said you were a total mess.” 

A loud, unbelievable scoff reaches her ears and Trini smirks to herself as Kim’s tone pitches up, “I was not!” 

“No? So you didn’t ask him for date ideas?” 

“Oh, I did,” she nods without a hint of shame, “but he is the worst.” Trini laughs. “He suggested a double date, Trini. A double date. For our first date. And he wanted to go play laser tag with a bunch of kids of all things.”

“I could be down with laser tag.”

When did her hand find Kim’s? Huh. Eyes dart to hers, “really? Because we can do that if you want, but I was hoping to be selfish and have you all to myself for the night. Since the boys are at a sleepover and you don’t have to be home.” She squeezes Trini’s hand as she lets her words process. “Maybe at my place? Mom has her weekly ‘Desperate Housewives’ inspired get together at the Clarks’ and dad won’t be back until next Monday to get the showcase ready for Friday.” 

The showcase. Trini completely forgot that was happening, it seems like so long ago that Ted and Zordon had a meeting about it. Her mind focuses on that instead of what Kim says. “Is that why everybody disappeared today?”

“Yeah. Dad sent an email saying that he was going to be picking some students to either perform or get the chance to hang their stuff up on the walls. He’s going to be choosing on Monday, so everyone is scrambling to get something done because it even gives the students who aren’t majoring in the arts side of things a chance to show what they’re made of. It’s suddenly become this ‘must enter’ competition or something.”

“Are you entering?”

Kim smirks, “no, I’d win too easily and then people would think I was getting special treatment.” Trini rolls her eyes. “I mean,” Kim bites her lip as she pulls into the trailer yard, “unless you wanted to dance with me? We could go over it on Friday. At my house. On our date that you seem to think I didn’t notice you changed the subject on.” 

Trini diverts her eyes with a blush. Dancing? With Kim? In front of Ted Hart? Potentially winning and dancing in front of people, important people? No thank you. “I’m not even a student there.” 

“That’s a terrible excuse.” 

“The Dean-”

“Let me worry about uncle Z.”

Trini gulps, “I can’t.” 

Kim sighs softly but smiles anyway as she pulls up, “okay.” Trini frowns as Kim unclips her seat belt and turns to the side. “It’s okay, I don’t want you to feel put on the spot or whatever. It’s just... I really enjoyed dancing with you yesterday and I think we fit well together.” There isn’t even a double meaning hidden in Kim’s tone and Trini is mildly surprised. “But still. Friday? My house? I promise I won’t cook,” she jokes, earning a small chuckle from Trini. “Or we could go out if you want, out of the city maybe? Think about it and let me know, I have plans for pretty much any option. Even if you wanted to go on a lame double date with Zack and Tommi. Although he hasn’t asked her yet apparently, they’re both as bad as you.” 

“You’re adorable when you babble.” It... it slips out. Abrupt and unintentional. Affectionate, quiet. So quiet Trini isn’t sure that Kim heard it until a light shade of pink graces her cheeks and she can’t even be offended at Kim calling her because it’s really fucking cute. Of course, she’s seen Kim blush, but not like this, not with Kim looking so soft and unsure of herself. “You’ve never had to take anyone on a date before, have you?” 

“Not exactly.” 

It’s this moment that Trini realises she’s never asked Kim about herself. Not really. There’s been tidbits, mostly cleared up rumours when they first met, but everything else Kim has come forward with without being prompted or she learned through her brothers bombarding Kim with questions and Trini feels guilty at how Kim has been the complete opposite. Constantly asking Trini about her life and listening with rapt attention, memorizing every detail and storing it away, how she’s made sure to get to know the likes of Billy and Zack, which is yet another thing Trini needs to ask her about, her brothers and even Mrs. Moreno. This is what she can use Friday for. She wants to know Kimberly Ann Hart. The good and the bad. The past that turned her into the present. God, she’s been such a selfish idiot. “Your house is good. Don’t stress too much, gorgeous, I’m pretty easy to please.” 

Oh no. She didn’t. She fucking did not. 

Kim smirks. She did. Shit. 

“My kind of girl.” 

Trini groans, “and she’s back.” Movement from the corner catches her eye and she sees Michael attempting to sneakily peak through the blinds, groans again after he’s caught and scrambles away. “Jesus Christ, if it isn’t Mrs. Moreno watching us it’s my dad.” 

“Your dad’s home?” Kim quickly looks around and sees the car, answering her own question.

“Yeah he got a promotion at work so he quit his other job and he gets to spend nights at home with us now,” she smiles. 

Kim smiles back, “that’s great, Trini.” 

“He uh, he wants to meet you on Friday. If that’s alright with you.” 

There’s a glint in Kim’s eye, one that hits Trini at the pit of her stomach and before she knows it Kim’s hand is reaching back towards the door handle. “Well why wait until then?”

“No!” Trini’s hand is over Kim’s after she darts forward, her body half over the console and against Kim’s, trapping her. 

Their faces are close, so incredibly close, closer than they were yesterday against the wall and Trini gulps when Kim’s eyes flick down to her lips before she wets her own with her tongue, Trini tracking the movement with a shudder of anticipation. “What? Are you embarrassed of me or something?” 

Kim’s minty breath hits her and she subconsciously leans closer, closes her eyelids to try and compose herself before she shakes her head. “No, I’m embarrassed for me. I genuinely don’t know which one of you will be worse.” 

“Yeah.” 

It doesn’t make sense, that reply. It’s simply said against Trini’s lips as Kim angles her head up slightly, Trini’s body twisted awkwardly across the car seats and Trini thinks that maybe Kim doesn’t have a clue what she’s agreeing with, that maybe Kim’s brain is just as frazzled as hers feels.

Kim nudges her nose against Trini’s, the hand on the door handle turning over to lace their fingers together and the other trailing up until nails are gently scratching at Trini’s neck as Kim leans back against the seat, tugging Trini with her until Trini’s hips shift so she’s more comfortable, her knee lifting onto the seat so her spine is straighter. 

The nails on her neck dig in slightly, Kim obviously using her to anchor herself but it causes a small tremor to flow through Trini’s veins. “Kim...” 

“If,” Kim gulps, “if you don’t get out of this car I’m going to kiss you.” Trini blinks, her eyes opening slowly to see Kim’s squeezed shut, brow furrowed in concentrated restraint and she wants to say that that’s going to be a little difficult with Kim’s grip on her, but no words come out. “And... and I need this to be on your terms.” 

“Why?” 

When Kim opens her eyes too, slow and determined, Trini silently gasps at the completely blown pupils. “Because I already know what I want.” 

Fuck. 

A knock on the window forces Trini to jolt back, her elbow hitting the steering wheel and setting off the loud horn for a split second, Kim flinching as Trini rubs the sore spot and glares out the window. Kim chuckles as she brings it down to a gleaming Zack’s face. “Ladies.”

“I’m going to kick your ass,” Trini grumbles. 

He grips his chest in faux hurt, “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” 

Trini glares as his smile widens and Kim bites her lip as she looks at Trini who is once against nestled in the passage seat. “The fuck are you doing here?” 

“Erm... dinner. Remember?” 

Her head smacks against the passenger window. “Right, yeah. Go inside, I’ll be there in a minute.” Zack glances between the two with a knowing grin and then winks at Kim before he opens the trailer door, shouting a loud ‘hi Michael, Trini will be in when she’s finished with things. It’s Kimberly. Kimberly is things. She’s saying goodbye. I’m going to shut up now.’ “I’m going to kill him.” Kim laughs and Trini squints her eyes, “I’m glad you find this funny.” 

Kim doesn’t speak at first, simply shakes her head and leans over to kiss Trini on the cheek. “Get out of here and say hi to the boys for me. I don’t want to be that person that keeps you from spending quality time with her friends.” 

“Friend is very debatable at the minute.” 

“Give me your phone.” Kim makes grabby hands at Trini who raises her brow pointedly. “Please?” 

Trini sighs and hands it over before Kim unlocks it. “How do you know my pass code?” 

“It’s your brothers’ birthday.” Damn, that doesn’t make Trini swoon at all. Sarcasm. Kim takes a picture of herself, silly and playful, before she sets it as her caller ID picture and gives it back. “There.” 

She smiles at the photo before she pockets her phone again and opens the door, turning back in question. “Aren’t you going to ask for mine?”

“What makes you think I don’t already have one?” Trini balks. “I’m joking. Even I’m not that bad.” Trini hums, not totally believing her until Kim says, “you could send me one later tonight.” 

Trini chuckles a scoff, gets out of the car and closes the door before making her way around to Kim’s side, leaning her arms on the window frame and pokes her head through the gap, “what kind of picture?” 

“That’s entirely up to you. But I did notice you didn’t change my contact name so hopefully it’s going to be the kind of picture that could take the ‘future’ part away, or at least replace it with something like ‘irresistible’ or ‘insanely attractive’ or ‘intoxicating’ or maybe ‘gorgeous’ since you’ve called me that twice now.” 

“We could,” Trini plays along, “although ‘vain’, ‘egotistical’ and ‘conceited’ all fit better I think.” 

Kim grins, “what I’m hearing is that no matter what, the ‘your girlfriend’ is staying.” 

Trini will be damned if she lets Kim win this one. She bends down, furthering herself into the car and purposely watches Kim’s lips as she replies, “if you play your cards right on Friday,” before she quickly looks back up to Kim’s eyes to witness them darkening again and smirks, showing herself off to be a lot more confident than she feels. “Drive safe, trouble.” She walks away before Kim can fire something back and doesn’t glance over her shoulder until her hand is on the trailer door, sees Kim slack jawed and gripping the steering wheel as her eyes rake over Trini, before she clears her throat and starts the engine, tires screeching as she pulls away.

The trailer turns silent as soon as she steps through the door and she eyes the occupants warily. Michael tilts his lips up before he faces Zack. “So what is this Kimberly girl like?” 

“Well, Michael,” Zack exaggerates and he stands from the couch, “she has a bit of a reputation, I’ll admit,” he slings his arm over Trini’s shoulder and she glares at him, “but she is totally smitten for our little girl here.” 

“What does that mean?” Trini softens at Samuel’s innocent question and she shrugs Zack’s arm off of her shoulder. 

Zack grins, “it means that Kim really likes your sister. That every time she sees Trini her Hart skips a beat.” 

Trini groans, “how many of those do you have?”

“There’s an entire section dedicated in the pun-book I’m making.” 

“That’s... so sad and pathetic.” 

Michael watches the two go back and forth with a fond look as he checks the oven. “Excuse you, Crazy Girl, but Kim happens to love them so what does that say about her?” 

“Kimmy is the best, she can do whatever she wants and it’s still cool.” 

Zack gapes as Trini laughs and rustles Carlos’ hair. “You heard him.” 

“I thought you were my guys? My Tiny Taylors’? My Mini-mes’?” 

“Yeah but I don’t want you to be Trini’s girlfriend.” Trini’s eyes widen. 

Zack snickers, “you’re in luck then because I just caught them nearly kissing.” 

A clearing of a throat stops the commotion Trini knows Samuel and Carlos were about to cause at Zack’s reveal and her eyes squeeze shut after she sees Zack’s silent apology. “Would somebody like to repeat that?” 

“Zack said he nearly caught Trini and Kimmy kissing.”

“Carlos!”

Carlos frowns at his brother, “what?” He surveys the room. “Oh, I get it. Papi wasn’t supposed to hear that.” 

Once Trini finds the courage to reopen her eyes, Michael is standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face and fakes wiping away a stray tear, “my little girl is growing up.” 

Samuel pats her leg where he can reach from the floor, Carlos gives her a thumbs up, Zack looks confused at the reaction, and Michael’s grin only gets bigger. “I hate you all.”

“What about me?” 

Trini leans down to pull Samuel up, “except for you. You? I’m kidnapping. The rest of you can suck it.” 

Zack continues to look baffled. “I don’t understand what’s going on. I thought I got her in trouble. You looked like you were going to find out where Kim lives and threaten her.”

“Ha,” Michael laughs in victory, pointing a wooden spoon at Trini, “I told you I could play scary dad.” He then turns to Zack, “I trust Trini to make her own decisions. With the exception of a couple of mistakes... people... I like to believe we raised her to be a good judge of character. She did bring you into our lives after all.” 

“Oh, Michael, I think I just fell in love with you a little bit.” 

“Just wait until you try my lasagne.” 

Trini scrunches her nose in disgust, “this is the weirdest bromance ever and it’s making me uncomfortable.” 

Later in the night, she takes more photos of herself than she can count before she gets frustrated because none of them seem good enough compared to Kim’s effortless one-snap attempt, ends up sending a picture of herself scowling into the camera.

 **Your future girlfriend:** That is just rude! 

Rude, it appears, in the ‘hot’ way and not the actual definition of rude way as Kim so kindly points out when she calls her straight after the text, before they spend two hours talking on the phone about her night with Zack, and Kim’s spontaneous night with Jason, her telling Trini that there would’ve been a much different conversation if Jason weren’t in the room. 

And well, if Trini has certain dreams about that different conversation, she doesn’t think her unconscious can be blamed.

-

Trini holds her breath as she heads down to the basement, taps on the doorframe before Billy spins and instantly smiles. “Hi, Billy. Is it okay if I come back?”

Sure, Billy greeted her like nothing was wrong on Sunday, but this is different, this is his space, and she feels bad for shutting him out these past weeks, but he gives her this look like she’s insane for asking. “Of course! You’re always welcome here, I told you that.” 

“Yeah, but, I shut you out and I’m really sorry about that.” 

Billy shrugs, “you obviously needed some time by yourself, I understand that more than most.” 

“You’re too good for this world, Billy Cranston.” She takes the seat next to him, fiddles with the fabric of the chair. “So how’s it been recently? With Jason and Kim’s new protection policy?” 

He nods gently, “it’s better. It’s still bad sometimes, if one of them aren’t around, but it’s getting better. I haven’t had my locker vandalised in a week.” 

Trini winces because she’s been the one that’s had to scrub those lockers clean more than once. Seen the kind of things that’s been written and unable to do anything but her job. “I’m... that’s good, I guess. Is that, uh, is that why you joined the AGSS?”

“Not exactly. Kimberly asked me to do some rewiring for the room and I was playing some of my mixes in the background whilst I was working. Jason heard and asked me if I wanted to hang out there with them. I said no at first because I find it difficult to be comfortable with new people but he promised me he’d be there if something went wrong so...” He trails off with a small blush and Trini’s eyebrows raise high. So that’s happening, apparently. “What?”

She’s quick to recover, “nothing. I guess I just assumed Zack was the one to convince you. I mean, I thought I saw you and Kim interact like once, but put it down to my mind playing tricks on me.”

He shrugs again, “Kimberly has been doing a lot of vocals for me recently so we’ve become quite close and I know you like her.” He stills, eyes wide and desperately licking his lips. “That was a secret. I wasn’t meant to tell you that. Can you please not tell Kimberly I told you that? She asked me not to and I don’t like spilling secrets but I also don’t like keeping them and-”

“Since when?” Her mind still can’t wrap around the new information, realises she’s not cut Billy off in the polite way she usually does when he begins to rant, but can’t help but not care about that. “How long has she been doing vocals for you, Billy?” 

“I- erm- I,” he sighs, deflated, “it was the day after I gave you the USB.” 

There’s... so much she doesn’t know. Or things she did know but didn’t link together, or ignored the signs because she was too wrapped up in her own world or-

“Are you mad?”

Billy’s gentle voice brings her back and she glances at him softly, “no, Billy, of course I’m not mad. Confused slightly, but not mad. I have to talk to Kim. I’ll see you in here tomorrow, same time?” 

He barely nods before she’s out the door, waits anxiously outside the janitor’s closet. She knows Kim walks down this hall at this time and it isn’t long before the hallways begin to fill with students moving from one class to the next or taking a break between dance classes. 

Kim doesn’t spot her right away, too busy gossiping with Jason, until Trini catches her wrist as she walks past and turns in surprise before it changes to concern. “Everything okay?”

They catch the attention of a lot of students walking by because the only time they’ve been in public quite like this is in the cafeteria when everyone was too awe inspired by Madison and Theodore Hart being in the building to care what their daughter was up to. Every other time there’s barely been any students or none at all and Trini finds herself retreating a little at the crowd. 

Trini doesn’t respond, so Kim turns back to gesture for Jason to leave, but he waits until the last student is out of sight before he does, looks down to see Trini playing with Kim’s ring on her thumb and tilts his head as he goes. “Trini?” 

She tugs at Kim’s hand to pull her into the closet before she spins with her back against the door, Kim directly in front of her. The closet isn’t tiny, but there’s a lot of equipment in here that makes it too small for two people to fit comfortably inside. “Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been singing for Billy?” 

Kim frowns, “we’ve only just started talking again.” 

“Before- before that. The day after you drove me home for the first time.” 

“I was going to surprise you.” 

“But- what- is it you on that track?” 

Kim steps closer, her feet between Trini’s as Trini takes in her confused but honest eyes, features highlighted in the dark room with only the emergency lighting. “What track?” 

“You know what track.” 

She sees Kim think for a second and briefly wonders just how many of Billy’s pieces Kim features on, makes a mental note to get Billy to put them on the USB for her. “Yeah. It is.”

“Why?” 

A hand reaches up to push a stray lock of hair behind Trini’s ear as Kim’s voice lowers to a whisper, “because even though you didn’t really know him, it was obvious you care about him. There was no hidden agenda except that I wanted him to help me with the music for my recital, no trying to get to you through him or whatever you’ve conjured up in that beautiful head of yours. I wanted to get to know somebody you care about. Just because it’s you that cares about him. That’s all. Same with Zack.” 

God, how is Kim so... Kim? 

Yeah okay, that doesn’t even make sense to Trini. 

“You need to leave before I do something stupid.” 

“Stupid like what?” Kim leans down and Trini’s eyes flutter instinctively. “Stupid like kiss me? Because I’m not the one that dragged the girl she’s crushing on into a small, cluttered, dimly lit room where we’d be pushed against each other and then make her give me a heartfelt confession, which she deserves a fuck ton of credit for by the way.”

Kim leans further, just enough to let Trini know she’s there if she’s ready, but she’ll back away if not. “You have class.” A shrug, one that proves to Trini that Kim seriously doesn’t give a single shit about school anymore. “I-I have work. Yeah. I have work. That’s why you need to leave.” 

“You’re the one that’s blocking the door, Trini.” 

“Right,” Trini nods rapidly, doesn’t move, “I know. I just, I can’t, I should, I need,” she groans as her eyes drift shut, oh for the love of- 

“If you could hurry up with your internal struggle that’d be great.” 

Her hands are at the back of Kim’s neck and she’s on her tiptoes, growling out before she registers pulling Kim in to close that final gap, “you’re such a dick sometimes.” 

Kim nods into Trini’s mouth in agreement as she pushes Trini into the door, soft lips seeking hers gently, slowly exploring. 

And holy shit. Kim’s mouth is perfect. Why the hell did she wait so long?

Trini sighs as silky lips trap her bottom one, hands resting lazily on her hips as their mouths meet over and over, Kim unravelling Trini sweetly until Trini glides the tip of her tongue along Kim’s bottom lip like she’s imagined doing so many times and Kim shudders, grips Trini’s hips tighter as she allows Trini access. 

A moan fills the minute space around them and it isn’t until Trini matches it that she notes the sound comes from Kim, her body instantly flushed at the enticing, perfectly pitched sound. 

“Trini,” Kim breathes into her, moaning softly again when Trini’s teeth begin to nibble gently, “are you sure you’re ready for this?” 

What a ridiculous fucking question. Trini nods, pulls Kim back into her for one last kiss because she does have responsibilities even if it is the most difficult thing she’s ever done. “I’m sure.”

“Finally,” Kim smirks, pulling back and looking all sorts of stunning with her blushing cheeks and dazed eyes and Trini has to stop herself from leaning in again. “At least now Jason will get off my back.”

“And Zack.”

“And uncle Z.”

Kim eyes widen as soon as she says it and Trini’s stomach drops. “The Dean knows?” Kim grins sheepishly. “Kimberly! The Dean knows?” The first time it came out as a whisper. The second time a loud squeak that causes Kim to wince. “Oh I am so fired.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs the 'not quite' date part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my inital plan for 'the date' and then I changed my mind... and then I changed my mind again and decided to go with the original.
> 
> It's literally tooth-rotting, domesticated fluff if you're, you know, into that sort of thing.

Nothing has changed. Not really. 

Okay... so maybe Zordon has been looking at Trini with a curious brow since she completely and utterly made a fool of herself after she stumbled over her farewell when she finished on Tuesday.

But it isn’t like he actually knows that his employee dragged his niece into the janitor’s closet and kissed her during her shift. Right? The mutual attraction thing... sure, Kim confirmed his suspicions about that. But the kissing on the job thing?

Well she hasn’t been fired yet so hopefully not. 

Maybe Kim has been walking around just that little bit more smug than usual, touching Trini just that little bit heavier, parking up just that little bit further away so she can proceed to leave Trini a wanton mess with her damn perfect lips as she holds Trini’s jaw in her soft hands, until Trini has no choice but to practically float through the trailer door to her dad’s knowing smirk and the boys onslaught of questions. 

And maybe, maybe, she’s been receiving odd looks from students among mindless gossip even though her and Kim have been careful not to do anything at school.

Scratch that. Trini has. Kim has not. 

Because Kimberly Ann Hart is fucking reckless and she has absolutely zero chill when it comes to finding some way to touch Trini as they pass in the halls. Add that to the fact that since this so-called competition was announced, students have been staying as late as Kim and Jason, who are usually two of the last to leave, so obviously they’ve seen Trini get into Kim’s car. 

Other than those minor details, nothing has changed in the past three days. 

Then... then on Friday Trini hears something she obviously isn’t meant to hear, and although it won’t change her life, probably, because she’s either invisible here or kids only pay attention to her because she doesn’t belong, it could drastically change Kim’s if they ever came out.

Funny choice of words, since apparently, Kim isn’t. 

Trini hears the voices in the hallway, two girls that she instantly recognises, so she ducks into the last cubicle of the bathroom, making sure to take her stuff with her, and locks it a second before Amanda and Harper enter. 

They’re talking about Kim, of course they are, because evidently they have nothing better to discuss. 

“I miss her, that’s all I’m saying,” Harper says as Trini here’s clattering on the counter. 

“Why? She’s not all that. Besides, she’s too busy with that misfit group of nobodies she put together. I’m pissed she stole Rocky though, that boy was the only decent eye candy we had left at our table.” 

“What about Ty?” 

Trini rolls her eyes as she listens. When will people learn to check the stalls? “I broke up with him.” 

“What? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Amanda scoffs, “I don’t have to tell you everything, Harper. And I’m getting sick of this anti-bullying shit Kim managed to rope him in to. He said it’s to keep Kim from suspecting about us, so I said we should just tell her, but he’s scared or something, I don’t know, because he said it’s better to just keep us on the down low and to trust him. Well fuck that. If he thinks I’m going to be second choice to her, he’s got another thing coming. So I gave him the option, me or Kimberly.” 

She can hear Harper hesitate, “I think she might already know about you two.” Yeah, no shit. “You weren’t exactly... subtle.” 

“No way. Kimberly is too into her own world to pay attention to anything happening around her. That girl doesn’t care about anything but herself.”

Fuck, that takes all of Trini’s will power to stay quiet. “I don’t know, she seems different recently. I mean, she did rip into you after she found out about Trini.”

“Who?” See? Invisible.

“The girl janitor.” Amanda must give Harper some form of look because she doesn’t say anything for a long while until she clears her throat. “Do you think they’re.... you know?” 

Amanda scoffs again, “Kimberly and the janitor? Not a chance. Kimberly isn’t into girls, Harper.” It hits Trini. 

Kim isn’t out.

And look, she would never be the type to question why somebody isn’t, she knows all to well why people hide who they really are. 

But... Kim is so confident and open in her attraction towards Trini, she just kind of... assumed. And it’s so obvious that everyone that’s a part of the AGSS has at least an inkling about the two of them. Jason and Zack obviously know everything, which means Billy and Tommi definitely know by association, and the rest have to suspect, so how has it not already been spread across the entire school? 

She realises that the odd looks she’s been getting isn’t because they think that the Kimberly Hart is possibly dating the janitor, but because she’s possibly dating a girl. 

Actually, forget that train of thought. When it comes to these people, Trini isn’t really sure which would be worse in their eyes. 

“And even if she was, do you really think she would stoop that low? There’s plenty of girls here she could choose from.”

Well, that answers that. 

Trini honestly doesn’t know if she’s pissed at the fact that Amanda is basically calling her nothing, or smug at the fact that yes, Kim absolutely would, so suck it. 

“She seems okay to me.” Thanks, Harper. 

“Oh please, she’s no different to the rest of the delinquents from that area. That’s why we keep to our own.” 

Harper laughs, “this isn’t West Side Story, Amanda.” 

“You know I’d make an excellent Maria. Right, let’s go practice and win us a competition, it’s about time Kimberly stepped aside and let the true talent shine. Must be nice to have your uncle as the Dean.” 

It takes Trini a magnitude of effort not to laugh before they’re gone. 

**Trini:** How is Amanda more conceited than you?

**Your future girlfriend:** Hey! At least I have receipts to back me up. 

Insert eye roll.

**Your future girlfriend:** Where are you? Did something happen? Do I need to come defend my girl’s honour? 

**Trini:** I’m fine. They didn’t see me. And I’m not your girl. 

**Your future girlfriend:** Yet. 

-

The closer seven o’clock gets, the more sweaty Trini’s palms become. 

She’s been staring at herself in the mirror for the past five minutes, “come on, Trini, it’s only a fucking date, you’ve been on dates before. The fact that Kim is seriously gorgeous shouldn’t make a difference. Or the fact that you’ve agreed to be alone with her all night. You got this. Just stick with the plan and don’t let those stupid eyes and ridiculous pout distract you and you’ll be fine.” 

“That was one of the worst self-pep talks I’ve ever heard.” Trini’s eyes widen as she spins so fast she’s pretty sure she manages to do some damage to her neck, before she comes face-to-face with Tommi’s smirk. “She does have nice eyes though.” 

Oh screw this. “Better than Zack’s?” Tommi’s smirk falls from her face. Trini chuckles playfully as Tommi shakes her head with her own grin. “On a serious note though, what the hell is taking you two so long?” 

Tommi shrugs, “no idea. At first I thought he was just nervous or something, then he was taking so long that I started to get nervous, and now it’s almost become a game of who is going to take the first step.” 

“Look, Tommi,” she sighs, “he really likes you, okay? And he won’t tell me why, but something is stopping him from making the first move, so if you don’t do it, it’s never going to happen. Plus, if he does end up asking first, I have a pretty reliable source that you’ll end up going to play laser tag.” 

“That sounds awesome.” 

Trini searches her eyes, and Tommi isn’t being sarcastic about that. “Oh. Good. In that case I expect him to be going into all sorts of detail about it at work in the morning.” Tommi blushes. 

“There you are,” Kim’s voice joins as she sticks her head through the door and smiles at Tommi before her attention is back on Trini. “It’s past seven and I think even uncle Z was beginning to get worried.” 

“I’ll just be a minute. I still need to get out of these awful things,” she says as she gestures to her overalls.

Kim’s eyes flick between Trini and Tommi, purses her lips before she nods, “I’ll be in the car.” 

She waits until Kim’s footsteps quiet down and Trini raises her brow at Tommi, “he may be the bane of my existence, but if he is ever anything but smiles when it comes to you-”

Tommi holds her hands up in surrender, “authority firmly established. Haven’t you got a really hot girl waiting for you?” 

Trini’s stomach drops, “yep. Tonight will be fine. Great in fact. Smooth sailing all the way.”

“Wow, Zack wasn’t lying when he said you were a fucking mess.”

“Watch it, you still don’t have my complete approval.”

Laughter haunts her all the way to the closet, Zordon’s office and out of the building where Kim is sat in her car, tapping on the wheel along to whatever she has playing inside. “You good?” 

Trini doesn’t even get the chance to fully sit down before Kim’s question greets her. “It’s Tommi, you can put the claws away.” Kim smiles sheepishly. Old habits really do die hard. “We were just talking about Zack.” 

“Sorry. Are you ready for me to meet your dad?” 

“Nope. In and out as fast as possible.” Kim chuckles as she pulls the car away. 

-

Trini can feel the soft smile against her jaw as Kim holds her from behind, her own hand on the door handle, unmoving. “Trini, I hate to rush you, but I do actually have plans for tonight that don’t involve standing outside your trailer.” 

“Right, yeah, it’s just... alright, so papi is going to act like the typical ‘hurt my little girl and I’ll hunt you down’ dad, yeah? But he’s a teddy bear really, so like, be on your best behaviour, please?” 

“Are you expecting me to be impolite?” Kim doesn’t wait for an answer, simply rests her hand atop Trini’s and pushes down, “after you.” 

What Trini isn’t expecting when she walks in, is Carlos wrapped in a blanket on the couch while Michael checks his temperature with the back of his hand. “Papi?” Michael turns to look at her. “What’s going on?” 

“Carlos got sick at school,” Samuel answers instead from his position on the floor, before he spots Kim standing behind Trini. “Hi, Kimmy.” 

Trini leaves Kim’s arms without thinking, sinks down beside the couch next to Michael. “He’s fine, just a small fever.” Then he turns to Kim, “apologies for the introduction. I’m Michael, Trini’s dad.” 

Kim takes the cue to step into the room and close the door behind her, looking a little lost at the unexpected setting. “Kimberly Hart, sir.” 

“Oh I know,” he smirks, “I’ve heard all about you.”

“Believe everything,” Kim chuckles with a hint of force. 

It’s not that Trini is trying to be rude by not introducing her dad and Kim properly, it’s just that her eyes are stuck on Carlos’ paler than usual complexion and how damp his hair is as she runs her fingers through it. She glances helplessly at Kim, mouths a ‘sorry’ to which Kim shakes her head as she mouths back ‘it’s fine’ and Michael grunts as he stands. “Aren’t you suppose to be going on a date right about now?” 

Trini nods, stands with him, “yeah. Yeah, let me go get changed.”

“Trini?” She looks back down at the couch to see Carlos attempting to open his eyes and she’s instantly back on her knees beside him. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” 

“Like Sammy kicked a soccer ball at my head.” 

She doesn’t know what to do as she holds her eyes with Kim’s understanding ones, before she glances to Michael, back to Carlos and then settles on Kim again. 

Kim decides for her. She walks until she’s next to Trini, bends down to run her fingers through Carlos’ damp hair and laces her fingers through Trini’s on his head as Carlos smiles up at her weakly. “Have you eaten?” Michael shakes his head in guilt. “How about I go get some pizzas for you guys?” Carlos grins before Kim raises a pointed brow, “soup for you.” He groans in defeat. 

“Kim,” Trini stresses, “you don’t have to do that.” 

“I want to.” 

Trini gulps, “but what about-”

“There are three hundred and sixty-five days in a year, Trini. I’m sure we can reschedule,” she jokes.

Well, Trini really can’t help herself when she shoots forward and claims Kim’s lips, short and sweet because her dad and brothers are still in the room. “Thank you,” Trini mumbles against Kim’s lips.

But when Kim pulls back, she’s all shades of red as her eyes dart to Michael and she clears her throat, “I’ll be about a half hour, okay?” She rushes out of the door, Michael watching her with his eyebrows to his hairline and Trini’s focus back on Carlos. 

“When did I stop being the parent?” 

He says it jokingly, but Trini can hear the undertone of sadness. “Papi-”

Michael shakes his head, but carries a fond smile when he sees that Carlos has fallen back to sleep. “He was always you, you know? When Sammy got ill he was your mom, you were me, but Carlos always reached out for you, ever since he was able to move on his own. But regardless, your mom dealt with this stuff, and none of you have been sick since she’s been gone.” That causes a bad stir in her stomach that she swallows down. He laughs without humour at himself, “yet I didn’t even think about putting food on the table. I’m sorry, mija. I understand now how hard this must’ve been for you.”

“You were busy working so that we actually could put food on the table. We’d be on the street if it wasn’t for you.” 

Once more he shakes his head, before he leans down to kiss Trini’s hair, “I’m going to take a quick shower, Carlos threw up on me earlier.”

“Gross, get your puke shirt away from me.” 

It brings out the laugh Trini was glad to hear and moments later the shower is running. A soft, timid voice brings her attention to the corner of the room. “Is papi upset with us?” 

“Of course not, Sammy, he could never be upset with us.” 

Samuel seems to accept it before he perks up, “I’m going to let Carlos have movie night. I know it’s supposed to be my turn to pick, but he’ll be happy when he wakes up.” She doesn’t mention the fact that they were meant to be at a sleepover and she wouldn’t have been here tonight anyway. “Does Kimmy like superheroes?” 

“I...” She has no fucking idea. “Guess we’ll find out.” 

Trini chuckles as he beams and scampers off before she lifts Carlos’ head to sit down and rests it in her lap, his nose snug against her stomach as she continues to play with his hair. “You should’ve gone on your date,” he mutters as he snuggles in further, causing her to jolt slightly. “Then Kimmy could be your girlfriend.” 

“Have you been awake this whole time?” He nods. “Sneaky. There’s plenty of time for that, don’t worry.” 

“M’kay,” he mumbles, actually drifting off into sleep this time. 

Michael emerges fifteen minutes later, changed and running a towel through his hair. “She’s a good one.” 

A small smile graces Trini’s lips, “yeah, let’s hope I don’t mess it up.” 

“Even if you did,” he shrugs, “she seems like the forgiving type.” 

Little does he... wait. “Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, papi.” 

The title screen of the movie has played over so many times Trini can tell exactly when the loop is going to begin again and Michael tilts his head. “We’re waiting for Kimmy,” Samuel says in a tone that suggests nobody argues with him and Michael chuckles in acceptance.

“That reminds me.” He leans over the couch to grab his wallet and Trini snorts.

“She won’t accept that.” 

“She has to accept it.”

Trini shrugs, “well she won’t.” He stares her down in challenge. “Alright, I bet you the money you’re going to try and give her that she won’t take it.” 

He stops, now looking a little uncertain, “what makes you so sure?” Trini smirks before Michael puffs out his chest, “I’ll take that bet.” 

-

When Kim finally crashes through the door, pizza boxes are stacked in one hand with a bag in the other and Trini gently moves Carlos to go and help her. “Okay, I got there and realised I didn’t ask anyone what they wanted or what you all like. So I went with the classics and got pepperoni, hawaiian, veggie deluxe, four cheese and meat feast. Hopefully you all like at least one of them.” She places everything on the table before she takes the container out of the bag. “I figured you couldn’t go wrong with chicken noodle, and I know Carlos isn’t a vegetarian.” 

“Thank you, Kimberly,” Michael says from the chair, ignoring Trini’s eye roll as he reaches for his wallet again. 

“It was no problem,” she replies with a slight flush, blatantly ignoring what Michael is doing as she has other ideas.

Kim takes Trini’s hand and pulls her towards to the door. “Uh, where are you taking me?” 

The sentence stops Kim in her tracks and she spins to face Trini in confusion, “I thought it would be rude to kiss you goodbye in front of your family.” 

Come again? Trini frowns, “you’re leaving?” 

“Well... yeah.” Why does she look so confused? “Don’t you want to spend time with Carlos? Isn’t that the whole point?” 

“Yes,” Trini drags out, “but I also thought that kind of included you staying with us.” 

Realisation clouds over Kim’s eyes, “oh. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

“Everything okay over there?” 

Trini glances over her shoulder at an equally confused Michael. “Kim’s trying to escape.” 

Kim stutters. She stutters, and Trini laps it up with a smirk. “I just, erm... I assumed that...”

“Nonsense. Anyone who is willing to put my children before themselves is welcome to stay in my home. And you don’t think we can eat all that pizza by ourselves do you? How much do I owe you, by the way?” 

Trini desperately bites back the ‘I told you’ when Kim waves Michael off. “It’s on me.” 

Michael glares, “Kimberly.” 

“With all due respect, I politely decline,” she smirks. Ah, here’s the Kim that Trini knows. “I’m still working on gaining brownie points with your daughter.”

“Brownie points well earned,” Trini whispers before Kim reaches down to hold her hand. 

She tugs Kim over to the couch with her as Samuel works on getting plates for them all and Michael sighs in faux defeat. “Then let’s make a deal. You take this money,” Kim begins to protest but he holds up a hand to stop her, “and you treat Trini with it.” 

The two share a look, Kim biting her lip and Trini squeezing her hand in silent communication, hoping Kim will catch on. Luckily she does. “Deal.” He misses the sly grin between them as he hands over the money triumphantly, Kim passing it straight over to Trini. “There you go, baby, get yourself something pretty.” 

Forgetting the fact that Kim playfully said that like a guy in a strip club, Trini’s heart pounds suddenly and as her jaw slackens, Kim’s eyes widen as she realises what word she let slip before her eyes take on a gleam Trini hasn’t properly seen since the first night Kim stayed for dinner when she was yelling at the boys to get inside. Michael is oblivious to their inner thoughts. “Don’t worry, Trini, you can pay me your loss when you get a paying job.” 

Trini shakes herself out of her haze and smiles at him, hands the money back so it does a full circle, “oh, look what I happen to have laying around.” 

“I feel like I just got played,” he says incredulously. 

“Did you two bet on whether I’d take the money?” 

“Maybe.” Michael.

“No.” Trini.

“They did.” Samuel. “Can we watch the movie now?” 

Kim laughs as she sits on the unoccupied part of the couch, with Michael in his chair and Samuel on a cushion on the floor, claiming he wants to be closer to the food, while Trini gently wakes Carlos up to eat some soup. “I want pizza.” 

Trini sighs, “tell you what, eat all of your soup that Kim got just for you, especially, and if you can keep that down as well as a glass of water, you can have pizza for breakfast.” His eyes light up. “Only if you keep everything down, got it?” 

Carlos nods. “Thank you, Kimmy.” He bats Trini’s hand away when she tries to feed him, glaring at her before he glances at Kim and back, taking the spoon away from her and she scoffs a chuckle. 

“Seriously though,” Trini whispers as she takes a seat next to Kim, the credits appearing on screen, grabbing the boys undivided attention, “thank you. I know this ruined your plans for tonight.” 

An arm drapes around the back of her neck as Kim presses a kiss to her temple, “I’m with you, aren’t I? I wouldn’t say the night was ruined.” And Trini is back to blushing. So much for her confidence making a reappearance. “And I’ve told you before, you don’t need to thank me for this kind of stuff.” 

They somehow make it through the first movie in silence, too consumed with devouring the best take-out pizza Trini has ever experienced and it’s only when Carlos begs them to stay up and watch another, with his empty soup bowl and pout, that they cave because he’s ill.

“So, Kimberly, tell me about yourself,” Michael says through a bite of a slice. 

Kim clears her throat, her arm attempting to move back to her own side before Trini reaches up to keep it there. “Well, uh, I’m from here, grew up on the other side of the mountain. My mom is a ballet dancer and my dad is a photographer. I followed in my mother’s footsteps.” 

“Ah,” he replies with a knowing smile, “but you don’t enjoy it.” 

How the hell did he... “Not anymore. I used to, or maybe I never really did. I don’t know. What I do know is that once my end of year recital is out of the way I’m free to dance however I want.” 

“Why wait?” 

“My parents invested a lot of money into my future career,” she shrugs sadly, “and it’s only a few more months, I can trudge through. That way they don’t get a say in what I do after.” 

“So what about colleges and the like? I’m not really sure how that stuff works outside of a regular school. Do you apply and get accepted or...” 

Kim nods, “you can. A lot of students that want to continue with the performing arts will apply to places like Julliard, but that’s mainly theatre, so it involves acting. Which I can do. But for the majority of the students who are solely focused on dance, it’s more like a sports scholarship. We’ll have scouts come and watch our performances throughout the final year, a lot of it set up by the Dean, and then they’ll present you an offer to join their specific academy.” 

Michael hums. “Do you have a place in mind you’d like to go?” 

“Possibly. If I did, I’d have to do something drastic to my routine, and it’s extremely difficult to sway a man stuck in his ways. Believe me, I’ve tried, and I’m this close to going behind his back and doing it anyway.” 

Trini leans her head against Kim’s shoulder as she listens, making a mental note to add this to the already long list of things she was going to find out about Kim tonight before their plans changed. 

But then something unsettling flows through her. Where is this academy? Is it far? Will they still keep in contact? Should they even be going down this road if Kim is going to be moving away? 

“Trini decided she’s going to take a gap year, didn’t you, mija?” 

She nods against Kim’s shoulder, suddenly feeling tired even though her brain is running in multiple directions. It’s not exactly that she wanted to take a gap year. It’s more a case of she didn’t want to go to the community college here and, outside of dance, she isn’t sure what she wants to do. She has that card from Tyler and Andie burning a hole in her drawer, almost daring her, but there’s no way she could just uproot her life and move to LA if she got the chance. Sure, it’s only an hour or so away, but what about her dad and the boys? “Tired?” 

Kim’s soft voice causes Trini to look around to see a sleeping Carlos and Samuel, the latter’s head in an awkward position. They’re barely half way through the second movie, so she lies. “No.” 

It’s apparent to Kim she’s lying too, when she announces, “it’s getting late anyway and the boys are asleep so I should probably head out.”

Trini shakes her head, “stay.” Yeah, she kind of forgets how needy she is when she’s exhausted. “You can have my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“I’m not going to throw you out of your bed, Trini,” Kim laughs. 

“Looks like you’re going to have to share then because I’m not being blamed when the couch messes up your back and you can’t dance.” 

“As long as I don’t hear any unwanted noises coming from your room,” a deeper voice interrupts with a laugh.

Shit. Her dad is still in the room. And she just said all of that out loud.

Fuck her life. 

“Dad!” 

“It must be serious. She only calls me ‘dad’ when she’s mad or I’m embarrassing her.” Trini half-heartedly glares. “You can spend the night, Kimberly. I don’t like the thought of you driving through this area at this time of night either.” 

Kim smiles, “thank you, sir.” 

“I think we can call me Michael.” 

“Okay, then I think we can call me Kim. If you want. Kimberly works too.” 

Trini scoffs, “here I convinced myself that you’d be calm and collected around papi, but you’re a total mess.” Damn, she’s brave when she needs sleep.

A hand goes over her mouth as Kim smirks at Michael, “she’s also a little delirious when she’s tired, it seems.” Michael snorts and tells the pair he’ll clean up and get the boys to bed, shuts Kim down when she insists on helping before she follows a slumping Trini to the bedroom. 

Arms wrap around her from behind as soon as the door closes and Trini feels soft kisses up her neck, head lulling to the side. “Kim,” she warns. 

“You keep saying thank you, but now it’s my turn. Thank you for finally letting me in, Trini. And thank you for allowing me into your amazing family.” 

“They like you.” 

“And you?”

Trini squints her eyes even though Kim can’t see. “Stop fishing, gorgeous.” Kim nuzzles into Trini’s neck. “There’s a spare toothbrush under the sink.” 

Kim nods before she turns, Trini taking the time to change into shorts and a tank, because Kim is like a radiator and she’d rather not wake up sweating. Also, there’s no chance she’s going to allow them to change in front of each other because she doesn’t think she’ll have the strength to control herself.

When Kim comes back, her eyes roam Trini’s exposed legs and Trini blushes as she murmurs, “tomorrow, we’re going through your life story.”

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” 

There’s a slight husk to Kim’s voice that wasn’t there before and Trini really needs to get out of the room. “Okay. There’s stuff for you to change into in the second drawer. I’m sure something will fit,” she mumbles as she nudges past an amused Kim, splashes cold water on her face to cool the heat she feels spreading on it.

It’s all in vain as she finishes and re-enters her room. Her mouth hangs open at the sight of Kim spread on her bed, shorts that are already small on Trini resting comfortably on Kim’s hips and a strappy top she doesn’t remember owning hanging off of her marbled shoulders, biceps bulging as she leans on her elbows and looks up at Trini through long lashes with a lazy grin as she bites her lip, sees the way Trini is looking at her and stretches her back to make the top lift up slightly. “I thought you were tired?” 

Not anymore, she’s not. She really, really isn’t.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs the 'not quite' date part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be coming back to dancing in the date part 3

“Are you going to stand there staring all night or are you going to come to bed?” 

There’s a lilt of a lazy smirk that graces Kim’s lips and Trini swallows twice in succession as her eyes gaze between Kim and the small sliver of mattress that’s left. “I... don’t know.” It was different before, the energy when she fell asleep on Kim after their big talk about her mom. It was sad and comforting. But now, the air feels thick and she actually knows what it’s like to kiss Kim now, to have that body pressed against her in a different way.

She really did not think this through. 

Fucking fatigue.

“Trini.” Kim’s soft voice brings her eyes back up and Kim looks breathtaking in the moonlight that filters through her window. “I can still go and sleep on the couch if you’re uncomfortable.” 

“I’m not uncomfortable,” she says hastily, swallows again, “and you aren’t sleeping on the couch. It’s fine, you just can’t touch me.” 

The teasing glint is back full force and Trini groans when Kim stretches again to move herself on to her side, head on her hand with her elbow on the pillow as she bites her lip, long lashes causing a shadow on Kim’s cheeks. “It’s a single bed, Trini. That might be a little difficult.” 

Contrary to her words, Kim does try to scoot back as far as she can without falling off, and Trini eyes her warily because that teasing glint is still prevalent, but she cautiously takes the two steps forward until her knees touch the bed, Kim’s head twisting in order to keep up with the changing angle of Trini’s eyes. One knee lands on the bed and Kim bites her lip harder before she shifts so that she’s sitting up with her back against the wall. “You aren’t going to behave, are you?” 

“I just want a good night kiss from my girlfriend.” 

“I’m not your girlfriend.” 

Kim’s eyes shine as she reaches to tug at Trini’s other knee until it’s being pulled over Kim’s waist, her hands on Kim’s shoulders to steady herself and her breath catches slightly when she realises their position before Kim repeats the word she’d texted at school yesterday. Or since it’s past midnight, the day before. “Yet. Just waiting on you to make it official.” 

Trini growls as she leans forward, just a small noise in the back of her throat that she can’t decide happens because of how cocky Kim is, or how effortlessly good she looks when she is. 

Hands pull at Trini’s waist and her own wrap in soft, short hair as their lips meet. She’s kissed Kim a total of four times before this. The first at school, and the others in Kim’s car, each time becoming more heated than the last. But there was always restrictions. School was the obvious ‘it really shouldn’t be happening here’ and then in the car the centre console was in the way.

When Kim had dropped her off on Thursday, it got to the point where both of their moans were too much to handle and Kim began grabbing at Trini’s shirt in an attempt to bring her over to the driver’s side, but Trini’s knee nudged the handbrake on the way and it took them far longer than it should have for them to notice they were rolling backwards. Trini’s eyes had widened in fear and Kim simply laughed it off before she pecked Trini twice, remembers herself saying ‘you really are going to be the death of me’ before her face flushed and she’d bolted from the car.

Now? Now there are no restrictions. 

Kim gasps when Trini leans further forward so that their fronts are pressed together, fingers tightening on Trini’s hips as Trini uses the gap from the gasp to bring her tongue into play and Kim allows her willingly, matches Trini stroke for stroke and sighs periodically into her mouth. “I really like kissing you,” Trini mumbles as she pulls away to change the angle.

“I guess that’s a good thing, since you keep doing it.” 

They haven’t really ventured anywhere past the jaw area with their lips, not properly, but that soon changes as Kim shifts them to roll them over in the tight space, Trini’s back hitting the mattress before she can comprehend what’s going on and then Kim’s mouth is trailing down her neck. She lets out a shaky breath before it trails off into a moan of Kim’s name when she bites at the area where her neck meets her shoulder.

“Shh,” Kim warns, “as hot as you sound,” nips, “and I really want to hear more,” another kiss, “I don’t want to disrespect your dad.” 

Trini nods, cups Kim’s jaw to bring her lips back to hers to silence herself before her hands wander down Kim’s sides, lifts the top so she can feel the dimple up Kim’s spine under the muscles, feels Kim gently rock into her before her own hand reaches for Trini’s shirt to raise it up to her ribs, soft fingertips tickling the skin on Trini’s stomach as Trini whines into Kim’s mouth, pulls her down heavier against her. 

It isn’t long until Kim’s mouth is back on Trini’s neck when she needs oxygen and when she bites this time, there’s an added feeling of suction.

Kim’s marking her. 

Kim is marking her and she doesn’t care, likes it even, and her back arches the same time her jaw slackens.

But it isn’t to let out a moan. 

No. It’s worse.

It’s so much worse. 

Her mouth opens, eyes squeeze shut and she draws in a long, deep breath as Kim stills against her.

Trini yawns. She fucking yawns and she can feel Kim’s body shake on top of her as she tries to hold in a laugh. Her eyes stay squeezed shut, too embarrassed to look as Kim raises her head. “I’m sorry, am I boring you?” A rapid shake of her head is all Trini is capable of. “Trini,” Kim says gently, “open your eyes.” 

“No thank you.” 

“Come on, it’s okay.” 

“Nope. I’m good.” Trini can only image how Kim’s eyes are dancing in amusement, can only imagine the lip bite through a grin. “Fuck, I can’t believe that happened. I’m so sorry.” 

Kim’s fingers brush through Trini’s hair until her eyelids hurt from being squeezed and she has to open them, blinks a couple of times to regain feeling in them and is forced to see the amusement she knew she’d be greeted with. But Kim says nothing, simply lays beside Trini and rolls her until her back is snug against Kim’s chest and Kim’s arm wraps around her waist, holding her tight. “You know I have to tell Zack about this, right?” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Kim grins into Trini’s neck. “You wore this on purpose.”

“Yeah, no shit.” 

Fucker. 

-

The sun wakes Trini up gently, comfortably, and for a second panic shoots through her as something grips her tighter when she moves, but she relaxes as soon as she realises it’s Kim’s heavy arm securing her. They haven’t moved from their positions during the night and there’s a slight kink in her neck that cracks when she attempts to twist in Kim’s embrace.

Trini winces slightly, more at the loud sound than the feeling, but when she sees Kim’s soft, sleeping face, any minor aches vanish. There’s a small frown on Kim’s brow, probably due to the fact she’s being jostled in her sleep, and Trini’s thumb finds itself smoothing out the wrinkle until Kim sighs, nuzzles further into the pillow. 

She’s tempted to kiss Kim awake, but she looks so peaceful right now that Trini decides to let her sleep a little longer before she has to get ready for work. 

It takes a little effort because Jesus Christ Kim is strong, and her hold only tightens each time Trini moves an inch away and when she’s finally free, Kim instantly grips onto the pillow and somehow manages to nuzzle even further into it. 

Adorable can’t even begin to describe the view. 

Carlos is munching heavily on pizza when she finishes in the bathroom and makes her way through to the living room. She walks up and brushes through his hair, “I take it you’re feeling better then?”

He nods and swallows a large mouthful, causing Trini to grimace. “Yeah. Where’s Kimmy?” 

“She’s still asleep, so you guys need to be quiet okay?” 

Michael hands her a coffee as Samuel salutes her from his own leftover slice. “Did you sleep well, mija?” 

Trini flushes, thinking about their brief not-so-innocent activities before she went and ruined it. “Like a log,” she answers instead, taking a sip of the beverage so she doesn’t say something stupid. Something stupid like, “yep, fell straight to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Both of us. Yeah. We were so tired that I don’t even remember getting into bed to be honest. Out like a light. I’m pretty sure Kim was asleep before I even finished in the bathroom.” 

Maybe next time she should take a longer sip. Michael snorts as he eyes her over his own mug before his gaze shifts to her neck. “Straight to sleep, huh? I suppose that mark is from... Oh, what is the excuse kids are using these days? Oh, that’s it! Your hair straighteners, right?” 

Her eyes widen, palm instantly covering the bruise as she focuses on the brown liquid in her mug. Carlos looks up from his pizza in concern before his brows furrow, “but your hair is still curly, T.” 

Trini chokes on her coffee, mumbles a ‘fuck my life’ so the boys don’t hear and Michael smirks at her. “Nothing happened, papi, god.” 

“Hey, I was a teenager once.” 

“I’m not listening,” Trini sings.

“I’m just saying, it’s perfectly natural to-”

“Oh would you look at the time. I’d better get ready for work.” 

Kim emerges as soon as she says it, surprising Trini by kissing her on the cheek from behind. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Trini frowns, “you were asleep.” 

“Yes, that’s generally what you have to wake people up from,” Kim jokes. “Morning, males of the house.” 

Michael and the boys grin at her. “Good morning, Kim. Would you like some coffee?” Kim nods in thanks before she steals some pizza off of Carlos’ plate, Trini expecting the usual ‘hey!’ in annoyance she gets when she does the same thing but Carlos just smiles dopily. “Cream and sugar?”

“Just black, thanks.” 

Trini scrunches her nose even though she’s known all along that’s how Kim takes it. “Gross.” 

“Can I try coffee?” 

A snort leaves Trini, “you’re hyper enough, C.” 

Carlos pouts before Kim’s phone buzzes and she glares at it until she reads the text. “Huh.” She doesn’t expand on it and shakes her head when Trini tilts hers. “Mom isn’t going to be back until tonight.” 

The implication is left unspoken. Trini wants to talk, and they’ll have the privacy they need at Kim’s place, so she nods to let Kim know they’ll go there after she’s finished work. “Okay, we’d probably better get ready to leave soon.” 

Kim nods, steals another topping before she waves at Trini to go first when she’s handed a mug, halts at the bathroom door when Michael’s voice echoes through the trailer, “don’t forget to use plenty of concealer for that ‘burn mark’, Trini.” 

She slams the door at his and Kim’s hearty laughs.

-

 **Trini:** Is everything okay? Zordon said he couldn’t discuss why you weren’t in today. Is it your mom? Do you want me to come over when I’ve finished? 

It takes Zack the entire morning as well as the ride to Kim’s house to text her back. 

**Zack:** She tried to get out of bed during the night and had a fall. She’s okay, just shaken up. You can come over later if you want? She’s resting now. 

**Trini:** Sure thing, homeboy. I’ll bring some food over so you don’t have to worry about dinner. 

**Zack:** Thank you. 

“Is Zack okay?” 

Trini glances to Kim as she locks her phone and sighs, “I think his mom is getting worse, he just doesn’t want to admit it to himself.” 

“You can’t really blame him. It’s his mom, you know? She’s the only constant he’s had throughout his life.” 

“I know,” she sighs again, “I just wish there was something to help her. Them.” 

Kim smiles woefully, “I think just being there for them makes the situation better. Having that kind of support system goes a long way.” 

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience.” 

“No. They’re the words Zack used to describe you.”

Trini melts because even though she’d never admit this to Zack, she’s come to love him as much as she loves her brothers. “Oh.” 

It’s quiet as Kim pulls into her driveway and opens the door to her house and Trini marvels at it. The high walls are decorated with intricately patterned, painted cream walls that contrast nicely against the deep brown skirting and doorframes, photos hanging in perfect alignment, most of Madison and Kimberly in action shots and some of random spur of the moment captures that Theodore is obviously proud of. With good reason because they’re absolutely stunning.

Especially the ones of Kim. Not that Trini is biased or anything. 

Kim clears her throat, “so this is the hallway. Obviously.” She leads them through the first door. “The lounge.” It’s the same decoration, just with large leather couches, a mini bar topped with decanters of various shades of brown, and a grand piano in the corner next to a bay window. 

“Do you play?” 

Kim bites her lip, “a little.” 

“A little as in an actual little, or as in, I’m fucking amazing but I’m trying to be modest for once little?” 

“Uh, a mixture of the two,” Kim replies hastily before she grabs Trini’s hand and pulls her through sliding doors. “The dining room.” It’s the same decoration, one that Trini knows goes through the guest sections of the house. In the centre of the room is an eight person, long mahogany table that looks so expensive Trini wouldn’t dare put anything on it in fear of scratching it. 

“I thought you said it wasn’t a mansion, Hart.” 

Kim frowns, “it isn’t.”

Trini chuckles, “you and I have very different definitions of the word.” 

She’s then taken through to the kitchen, white walls with black appliances and a fridge that Trini is sure is bigger than her bed. Next is the ‘private lounge’, which is really just a living room and instead of the piano holds a cinema sized TV.

Okay, maybe she’s exaggerating a bit, but she doesn’t think you’d be able to see everything going on at once unless you sat far away from it. 

The back yard is beautiful. The sides are lined with an arrangement of different flowers, colours ranging from yellow to pink to blue to red, with fruits at the back that Trini can see blackberries and green apples growing on. There’s a swing set under a gazebo and a built in brick barbecue. “I think the only times my parents have seen the back yard is when it’s their turn to host an event, but our gardener is amazing at his job.”

Of course they have a damn gardener. Probably have a maid and a chef too. Trini’s almost surprised they weren’t greeted in by a butler. 

“No, we don’t.”

Trini frowns, “don’t what?” She didn’t say all of that out loud did she? 

“Have whatever ‘help’ you think we have. It’s only the gardener.” 

A guilty look crosses Trini’s face but Kim leans down to kiss it away before she leads them back to the hall and a door that has a pass code catches her eye. “What’s that one?”

“Dad’s dark room.” That makes sense. She can respect the privacy he’d want for that. There’s another door next to it before the stairs, “guest toilet.” Simple. Kim doesn’t bother showing her, it’s only a toilet and sink after all, even if they do cost more than a month’s rent of the trailer. 

She’s then lead up the stairs where more pictures are delicately hung and she admires all of the ones featuring Kim, especially since these ones are family photos from when Kim was younger. “You were so cute.”

Kim scoffs, “I still am.” Trini rolls her eyes. She mentions the door at the top of the stairs is her parents bedroom that has an en suite, before she opens the second door. “This is the third bedroom, but,” she trails off, lets Trini take in the room that has a ballet barre spanning across the three mirrored walls that don’t hold the door, a sound system in the corner, “mom had it converted into a dance studio when they bought the house. It’s completely sound proof so we don’t disturb the neighbours.” Trini catches the two of them together in the opposite mirror and- “damn, we look good together.”

How the fuck? 

“Anyway,” she drags Trini along again to the final door, “and lastly, my room.” 

The room is surprisingly simple and not at all what Trini had been expecting. The walls are a soft pink that are riddled with candid photos of Kim and Jason, some involving a little girl who she assumes is Jason’s sister, Kim, her mom and dad, and there’s empty spaces where some photos have been taken down, ones that Trini thinks may have been people in her old life like Amanda and Ty. 

The window is a bay window, much like the lounge, with light grey curtains, and cushions on the bench that have imprints in them which shows Kim must spend a lot of time curled up on it. The bed is minimal, light grey sheets matching the curtains with a simple pink pattern embroidered into them. There’s two doors next to each other. “One leads to the walk-in closet and the other to my bathroom.” 

Trini nods, “this is nice.”

Kim chuckles, “what were you expecting?” 

“A princess room, to be honest. You know, a four post bed with satin curtains and an obnoxiously sized vanity littered with different types of hair brushes and make up and spotlights on the mirror.” 

“Wait, are you serious?” 

Trini shrugs but smiles teasingly as Kim gazes at her in total offence. “Well, walks like a princess, talks like a princess, acts like a princess.” 

She squeals when Kim takes a hold of her hips and flips her onto the bed, bouncing after her as she straddles Trini and pins her arms above her head before she leans down next to Trini’s ear. “As long as I’m not a pillow princess, I think I can live with the rest.”

“That one has yet to be determined, gorgeous.” 

Kim chuckles and sits back up, though she doesn’t move out of Trini’s lap, nor does she let up on the grip on Trini’s wrists. “Did you want a drink or anything before you begin your inquisition?” 

“No,” Trini gulps, “but I don’t think I can do it with you on top of me.” 

“I’m pretty sure there’s a way we can do it where I’m still on top,” Kim smirks and Trini stutters before Kim takes mercy on her and makes her way over to the bench to settle down, leaves Trini gaping after her from the bed before she raises her brow at the flustered mess on her sheets. “What are you waiting for, Trini? Grill me.” 

Her mind is still foggy, unable to rid the thoughts of Kim on top of her in the same way she was last night. Unable to think of anything other than Kim on top of her in a less clothed situation as she stays glued to the bed with her hands still above her head. Unable to focus on the fact that she came here for answers and within a matter of seconds every single question she had lined up flew out of the window because Kimberly Hart has this way of turning her into an awkward gay puddle with one small sentence. Unable to be a normal, functioning human being because Kim won’t let her fucking live.

Fuck her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs the 'not quite' date part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would have dancing in it, but bloody hell these date chapters are getting away from me. 
> 
> Definitely in part 4 though!

Trini doesn’t know why she’s so nervous all of a sudden. 

It’s a simple Q&A, one that Kim is openly willing to cooperate with, but now that she’s here, sat opposite Kim on the bench, it’s like everything she had lined up to ask has just... vanished. 

“Trini?” 

Her head snaps up. “Huh?” Kim gives her a soft smile and leans over to grab her hand, gently runs her thumb over Trini’s knuckles in reassurance. “Right, okay, I guess start at the beginning? Like, what’s the deal with you and Amanda?” 

Kim sighs, shuffles closer until their knees are touching and pushes Trini’s hair behind her ear. “Her mom is like, the best casting director for ballet in the state, as was her mom before her, and my mom spent years wanting to audition to work with her, but each time she was already involved in a production. Then after the whole fall out with my grandparents and my grandma dying thing, you know how I said my mom threw herself into work?” Trini nods. “Well, she ended up hiring a sitter for me who, small world, happened to be Amanda’s older sister.” 

“I think I can see where you’re going with this.” 

“Yeah,” Kim breathes. “So you can imagine how ecstatic my mother was when she found out a Clark was babysitting her daughter. Anyway, a few months later, mom enrolled me in ballet lessons, and I hated it, I fucking hated it the first few weeks, but I got over it and started to enjoy myself, especially because I was just... great at it. Amanda was in the same class, of course, but she was never quite as good as me.” Trini rolls her eyes. “I’m not saying that to be cocky, it’s just a fact. Mom thought that if I outshined Sarah Clark’s daughter too much, she’d hold it against me later, so she began setting up play dates. Now, this may come as a shock to you, but I didn’t really have any friends in preschool.”

Trini tilts her head and Kim laughs.

“No, seriously. My only friend was this scruffy, skinny blonde boy who happened to live next door-”

“Jason.”

Kim chuckles, “yeah, Jason. So being forced into this friendship with this girl I didn’t know and separating him from me was like, the worst thing that could’ve happened at the time, but eventually I figured out that throwing a fit never worked, so I spent most of my free time with Amanda. Fast forward a couple years and we all ended up going to the same middle school, Jason started ballet lessons with us, and Amanda and I became pretty close. I’m not sure when she changed because she never used to be like this, but there was a competition in our ballet class. I won, Jason came second, and Amanda came third and things shifted. She started to become a bit of a bitch, but I guess at the time I didn’t really see it, because she was my friend, you know? And mom was still putting pressure on me to stay close to her so I didn’t inadvertently ruin my chances at a successful career.” 

Trini scoffs.

“When we all got into AGSPA, that’s when things really started to change. Amanda kind of took the lead, got us in with the ‘cool’ crowd or whatever and when people learned my last name, it’s like I was royalty or something. They all treated me like I was on a pedestal even though it was Amanda’s mom that held all the power in the performing arts world and I think I maybe let it get to my head a little, this power I never earned but somehow had, how my mom was so proud that I was getting the leads even though we still spent hours and hours after school finished going over everything that I could improve on but I didn’t mind, because she began spending more time at home again. Back to Amanda. Like I said, I’m not entirely sure when she changed, but I knew I was changing with her.” 

“So why didn’t you do something about it back then?” 

Kim sighs, “it was easier to just... go along with it. I told my mom about it, but every time I brought it up, once more she told me ‘Sarah Clark this and Sarah Clark that’ until I stopped because I didn’t want the hassle anymore.” She scoffs to herself, “you know, I remember one time last year, Amanda went too far. This girl had transferred and she was good. Maybe even better than me. And she was nice too. But Amanda, god, she was so threatened by her that she started writing shit on her locker. I won’t go into it because some of it was so bad I...” She dwindles off, shakes her head and Trini can only imagine what things were written if Billy’s locker is any indication. 

She wonders if Kim knows about that. She won’t bring it up, though, it’s Billy’s choice if he wants to get somebody involved. Unless it goes too far and actually causes him harm. He seems okay for now so she’ll leave it be.

“Long story short the girl ended up leaving the state. I went to Jason that night and we both drove to the lake. I told him about it, told him there was nothing I could do. Uncle Z wouldn’t be able to simply take my word for it without proof, and mom would’ve ‘Sarah Clark’ed me about it again so-” 

“You felt trapped.” 

A nod. “I felt trapped. Jason, idiot,” she chuckles, earning a smile from Trini, “Jason said we should run away, just forget everything and start fresh, told me he could use his dad’s van, which... creepy. He said it wasn’t that kind of van.”

“Every van is that kind of van.”

“That’s exactly what I said!” Kim sighs again, “sometimes I wish I’d taken him up on it, but instead I became this cold, hard shell. I just... I stopped caring, about everything.”

Trini nods along, if there’s one thing she can relate to it’s feeling numb. “What changed?” 

“Ty.” Trini’s head flicks back, frown and confusion evident. “No. No, not like that.” Kim tells Trini the story of what lead up to the events of Kim punching his tooth out, and Trini can see how Kim is closely watching her expression, if Trini thinks Kim is the crazy bitch Ty accused her of being but she doesn’t think that in the slightest. Kim has been in a dark place for probably longer than she realises, so it’s no shock that she acted out eventually. “When I looked at myself in the mirror that day, I don’t know, I stopped caring again, but in a different way. Before it was a ‘whatever, I’ll go along with it’ way, but this time it was a ‘fuck it, I’m going to do what I want’ kind of way.” Trini stays quiet for a while, processing. “Told you it was complicated.” 

“No, I, I get it. You did what you felt like you had to do at the time. No kid should have that much pressure put on them from such a young age.” She takes a deep breath, “but it made you become who you are right now, and if I were you, I’d be pretty pleased with the outcome.” Kim bites her lip, shuffles closer. “What I don’t get is why Ty is helping you now. I mean, you didn’t threaten to expose him again did you?” 

Kim laughs, loud and carefree, and it takes Trini back a little. “I didn’t do that. At first I thought he was scared that I’d tell Amanda I knew about them and she would’ve broke up with him-”

“She broke up with him anyway,” Trini blurts and Kim looks at her in shock. “I heard her and Harper talking about it in the bathroom.” 

“Right. Yeah he told me yesterday. I genuinely thought Amanda liked him, but as it turns out she only wanted him because I had him.” Kim’s expression turns to one of caution, wary, timid. “He uh, he asked me to take him back. To give us a real shot this time.” 

Trini gulps down the weird feeling in her stomach, “what did you tell him?” 

Kim smirks, shifts so that she’s on her knees and leans in to kiss along Trini’s jaw, her head automatically tilting to give Kim more room. “I told him,” she whispers before making her way up to Trini’s ear, “I told him that I wasn’t interested, even if I wasn’t already dating somebody that I really, really like.” 

Holding back a groan when Kim’s mouth begins a journey down her neck, Trini shudders through a quiet voice, “we haven’t even been on a real date yet.” 

“Who said anything about you? You ignored me for a month, Trini.” 

For a second, a minute second, Trini feels, what? Is that fucking jealousy? Flow through her, but before she has the chance to push Kim back, Kim leans back herself, pure teasing and amusement in her gaze and Trini scoffs. “Dick.” Kim snickers before fusing her lips back to Trini’s neck. 

So fucking distracting. 

“Did you- oh god,” she stutters when Kim nips gently at the bruise she’d left last night, “did you tell him it was me?” 

“No,” Kim mumbles into her neck. Of course she didn’t, because she’s not out. Right. “I didn’t know if you’d be okay with that.” 

Trini frowns, “you’re the one that’s not out yet.” 

Oops. She probably could’ve addressed that issue another way. Not issue. Topic. Yeah. 

Kim pulls away again, lips parted and eyes slightly dazed with the sun causing her skin to glow and-

Distracting. Damn it. 

“I- I mean not that that’s an issue or anything. If you aren’t ready then you aren’t ready, but Amanda may have mentioned the uh... rumours, about us, if you haven’t heard, and I just thought it was a bit strange since you’re so confident and sure of yourself and you can stop me from rambling any time, Hart.” 

“Maybe I should become a janitor, you and Zack seem to know everything.” Trini shoots her a warning look. “Look it’s... okay, this is actually kind of embarrassing, but it never really... came up. By which I mean it never really had the opportunity to come up.” 

Oh. She means- “you mean I’m the...” 

“First girl I’ve kissed? Yes.” 

“Oh. That’s uh, that’s, yeah.” 

Kim seems to note her hesitance and quickly backtracks, “that’s not to say I care if people know. Because I don’t. I’ll kiss you in front of the whole damn school if that’s what you want. You aren’t an experiment or whatever. I’ve known I like girls too for ages, but it just never-”

“Came up. Got it.” Trini gulps. “So why me? And don’t just say it’s because I’m ‘different’, there has to be something.” 

Instead of the flirty answer she’s expecting, Kim drags her bottom lip into her mouth, obviously debating on what to say. “You know I saw you walking to uncle Z’s office with your dad that first time.” Definitely not what Trini was expecting. “I didn’t really get to see you properly, but there was this feeling I had, a feeling that drew me to you that I couldn’t really explain. After you left, looking all cute and moody.” Trini scowls. “I had to know your name, so I slyly went into the office to find out. Well, I thought I was being sly, but uncle Z saw right through me.” 

Trini giggles and Kim rolls her eyes.

“When I saw you properly, you were looking at that picture of my mom and god, Trini, I thought you were so fucking beautiful.” A blush. “I knew I wanted to know you. Then there was the cafeteria, and I started writing your name, you know? You were watching me, so differently to how everyone else does, and I just... froze. Like I thought you were beautiful already, but actually seeing you, my mind went blank for a moment.” 

The ministrations on Trini neck begin again, and although her face is bright red at Kim’s admission, she finds herself basking in the praise, gripping idly at Kim’s hips to pull her onto her lap. 

“And the club. Holy shit, I thought I was going to combust when I saw you dancing.” 

There’s a giggle deep down in Trini’s throat, but when she opens her mouth to let it out, it trails off into a moan as Kim’s hips grind into her. “Kim,” she sighs, an attempt to stop her, yet all it does is give Kim the chance to tilt her head so that lips are pressed against her own and suddenly she’s moaning into the kiss instead, eyes fluttering shut as Kim’s mouth works over her own. 

It isn’t until fingers are in her hair and tugging that Trini finally finds the will power to pull her tongue from Kim’s mouth, Kim groaning in exasperation as she chases the kiss and pouts when she’s met with air.

“We’re suppose to be talking.” 

“S’your fault,” Kim slurs, “sitting here looking all... you.” 

Trini snorts, “that doesn’t even make sense.”

“It totally makes sense.” Trini lifts a brow and Kim pouts more. “You know the rest. I took you home that first night, talked to you and I’ve been obsessed with you ever since. The end. Can we go back to kissing now?” 

“I still have more questions.” 

Kim teeth snags at Trini’s bottom lip and pulls, pulls until it stretches out and Trini grunts, her fingers on Kim’s hips tightening until Kim releases it and it snaps back into place, Kim leaning her forehead against Trini’s after and tries to sort out her heavy breathing. “Fine, but I’m not moving.” 

“That’s not fair.”

“Tough. That’s my condition.” 

The challenge is clear, if Trini wants more answers, Kim’s going to make her suffer while she asks. If she wants to ask later, they can do something more interesting with their mouths than talking. 

Like fuck is she going to let herself lose this one. 

Lose being a relative term, because she isn’t sure that carrying on their conversation instead of Kim grinding on top of her could be considered winning. “What are you and Billy working on?” 

“I have an idea for the end of year recital, something that will please everyone involved, and I’m so close to convincing Jason to try it, but I want a solid piece of music first.” 

And finally, this is the thing she’s been dreading bringing up. “Does it have anything to do with your plans after?” Kim nods, and Trini realises that she can’t ask yes or no questions, not when Kim obviously wants to rush this along now. “Where, erm... where?” 

Kim blinks, “you don’t know?” 

Trini shakes her head before Kim falls back and reaches to her bedside table to open the top drawer, stretching while still straddling Trini until her stomach is exposed when her top lifts up and it has Trini licking her lips at the definition of muscles, has her hands glide to Kim’s lower back to both support her and lean in closer, sees Kim’s neck strain in her peripheral vison and her chest arch up and she barely manages to bite back the whimper in time for Kim to come back to her and shove a card in her face. A very familiar card. “Is that what I think it is?” 

“If you think it’s a card for Tyler Cage’s academy up in LA, then yes. He wants to come to the recital, Trini.” 

“Holy shit! That’s incredible, gorgeous.” Kim has the same card as Trini. Kim has the same card as Trini and she wants to move to LA. She wants to move to LA and... fuck, where does that leave her? But then something clicks. The trying to get Jason to change up their routine. The plans to go behind Zordon’s back anyway. The thoughts of doing something that would make everyone happy. “You can’t just do ballet for your recital. That’s what you’ve been on about. That’s why you want me to dance with you this Friday, so that people can see there’s so much more out there.” 

Kim kisses her cheek, “that’s not the only reason I want to dance with you.” 

“And if you do,” Trini goes on, completely ignoring what Kim says through a rush of excitement, “if you can find a way to do street and ballet, Jason still gets on the good side with the scouts that are going to be there, and you’ll get to show off the fact that you’re made for more than a tutu, you’ll get to dance the way you want to dance.” Kim hums. “You could go to LA, Kim.” 

Suddenly, Trini feels ice cold. If Kim can pull this off, and there’s no doubt in Trini’s mind that she will, Kim will definitely get an offer from Tyler, and then she’ll be gone. Enjoying her new life while Trini is stuck here. Kim seems to notice the change. “What’s wrong?” 

She shakes herself out of it, not wanting to dampen the mood. “Nothing. Just thinking. How are you going to convince Jason?” 

Kim smirks, “you’re going to train me.” 

“I’m going to what now?” Kim gently begins rocking against Trini and it’s not fair. It’s so not fair because Trini already knows she’s going to give into whatever Kim asks of her. Especially when her own hips fucking betray her by nudging up to meet Kim and Kim gasps. 

“You’re going to train me. You don’t have to dance with me in public, but train me in private, and then when you think I’m ready, when we’ve got a solid foundation, we’ll show Jason how it can work and you can teach him. And we’ll, we’ll.” Kim gasps again as Trini’s hands find themselves gliding up the skin of her stomach with a more purposeful buck of her hips after Kim starts panting deeper with each passing word, each passing rock of hips, pupils completely blown. “Fuck, we’ll go through it later. Any other questions?” 

A hand covers Trini’s own and her entire body shivers when Kim drags it up, up, up, until her fingertips meet fabric and she shakes her head rapidly. “Nope,” she squeaks, clears her throat when Kim lets out a shaky laugh. “No, I’m good.” 

Her hand is fucking trembling as Kim’s leaves it where it is before nails are lightly dug into the back of her neck, Kim wasting no time in reclaiming Trini’s lips. 

The kiss isn’t the same as the previous times, it’s somehow desperate, needy, Kim’s breath hitching each time her lips part before they close over Trini’s bottom lip again and she doesn’t let up the grind she has going on in Trini’s lap, causing Trini to groan and her skull to clash with the wall behind her, the dull ‘thud’ being drown out by Kim pushing into her, which traps her palm between them, right there under Kim’s chest while her other is grasping to pull and push Kim’s hips in assistance and it’s all so much, too much and she feels like she’s dying. 

Dead, in fact, when Kim mumbles between kisses, “you can touch me.” 

Trini malfunctions, she one hundred percent malfunctions, and it isn’t until Kim growls against her that she feels like she’s rebooting and her hand slips up that fraction more.

But, of course, the universe decides to hate her again because her phone starts ringing. 

She tries to ignore it, doesn’t have much of a choice as Kim’s holding her head in place, but as soon as it rings off, it starts up again. “It might be important.” 

“So answer it.” 

Kim isn’t phased when Trini lifts up to pull her phone out of her pocket, only moans when the shift causes her motions to falter and her jeans to rub and- yeah, Trini really needs to get that image out of her head before she answers. 

The unknown number glares back at her. She doesn’t answer numbers she doesn’t know. But after it rings out a second time and it comes through a third, she really does think it could be something serious so she gently pushes at Kim’s ribs with the palm still glued there, can’t bare the thought of moving away from Kim’s soft skin. 

“Hello?” 

She watches Kim’s eyes go through a series of emotions. Confusion, wanting, admiration, frustration, awe, arousal, glee, finally settles on knowing when Trini licks her lips to cling on to any of the leftover grapefruit balm transferred from Kim’s lips. Both of them panting in the small space between them and the sun catches Kim’s lips, Kim’s wet lips, wet lips that now have a slight bruise to them to match the flush of her cheeks and all she can think about is what else is wet.

Holy fuck.

“Hey, Trini? It’s me.” Lisa? What the hell? “Please don’t hang up,” she begs. 

“What do you want, Lisa?” Kim cocks a brow at that.

“Look, I know things went to shit between us all and I’m sorry. We both are.” 

Trini glares, “okay?” 

“It’s Troy’s birthday on Friday and I think it would be nice if you were there, you know? He misses you. I miss you.” Lisa sounds defeated and as much as Trini doesn’t want it to, it tugs at her heart.

Kim silently asks Trini if she’s alright and Trini nods, still with a light frown and reluctantly takes her hand from under Kim’s top, lightly shoving her until Kim gets off of her and she stands. “You guys still on that drug?” 

“I was never, like, on it, on it. Rita likes her sellers to try the merchandise once so they know what they’re talking about, but you can’t have a seller that’s addicted to your product. ” 

That makes sense. “But you’re still selling?” Lisa doesn’t answer her and the silence is enough of an answer. “What about Troy? Is he clean?” Once more she goes unanswered. “Lisa, if Rita finds out he’s taking Zeo Crystal that he’s meant to be selling, she’ll kill him. Literally.” 

“He won’t get caught, he has a handle on it.” 

“Does he?” Another question left unanswered. “Sorry, Lisa, even if I didn’t have to work an event on Friday, I can’t be around him when he’s like that.” 

“Okay, I get it. I’ll let him know.” It’s quiet, awkward for a few seconds before Lisa sighs. “See you around, T.” She hangs up. 

Strong arms wrap around Trini and it isn’t until her head is tucked into Kim’s neck that she realises she’s shaking, and not in the good way she was minutes ago. “You okay?” 

“No.” 

Kim kisses the top of her head, “want to go dance it out in the studio? I seem to recall mentioning it’s soundproof so you can have whatever you want playing as loud as you want.” 

Trini chuckles and pulls back, small smirk a cover for her sad eyes, “is this your way of getting me to start your lessons, gorgeous?” 

“Maybe,” Kim teases, leans down to nuzzle her nose against Trini’s, “since I think the moment’s gone. Has the moment gone? Because that was really fucking hot.” 

“Yeah, Hart,” Trini scoffs, “moment’s gone.” Despite her words, she angles her jaw to kiss Kim, long and lingering, before she smirks, “come on, let’s see if I can sort out the mess your instructors turned you into.” 

Kim beams as she leads Trini to the studio. 

What has she let herself in for?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs the 'not quite' date part 4, and Zack

“You’re still too stiff.” 

“So do something to loosen me up,” Kim smirks, sweat dripping from her brow as she takes a drink from the water bottle. 

They’d been going over some of the simpler street moves for the last hour and Kim is already good at the basics, explaining to Trini how she’d been watching YouTube videos and switching between street and ballet while she’d been practicing on her own, but there wasn’t really anybody around to judge her so she didn’t know how good of a job she’d been doing, but Trini had reassured her that she was moving just fine, the moves coming naturally but her posture needed a little work, years of forcing her body to settle into a specific way in which she could walk around with books on her head hard to shake. “Kim, if you try to land a trick without relaxing you could land wrong and seriously injure yourself. You think I haven’t sprained my ankles or come dangerously close to tearing a ligament or dislocating my shoulder?”

“I have done all of those things and more in ballet. I can’t just... make my body change overnight, Trini.” 

There’s a hint of frustration in Kim’s voice, because this is the third time in the last hour Trini has brought this up, and she understands, really, but if Kim wants to do this, she’s going to have to forget practically everything she’s ever learned about ballet, stop thinking with her head and allow her limbs to do the talking. Trini breathes in through her nose, scrunches her brow and nods to herself before another idea hits her and she heads to the speaker to change the music to something with more rhythm than bass. “Okay, let’s try something new.” 

Soft music fills the room before ‘La India’s voice follows and Trini stands in front of a curious looking Kim as she places one of Kim’s hands on her hip and her own on Kim’s shoulder, clasps their free hands together.

“Close your eyes,” Trini whispers, “close them and feel, let the music do the work for you.” 

Trini watches Kim do as instructed and sees her shoulders slacken slightly, takes it as her cue to begin moving her hips along with the beat, Kim naturally flowing with her and Trini smiles to herself as her hand that’s clasped with Kim’s trails up Kim’s arm to join the other on her shoulder, Kim’s hand coming to rest on Trini’s bicep before it glides down her ribs and settles on her waist. 

Half way through the song Trini spins in Kim’s arms, a full three-sixty as she dips and twirls before Kim laces their fingers together and pulls Trini back into her, Kim smiling as she twists them both in a circle and nudges Trini to pull back, arms outstretched between them and tugs again, causing Trini to bite her lip as she’s pulled back tightly into Kim’s body with a slight grunt at the unexpected force, Kim obviously in her comfortable place of taking the lead, which Trini is more than okay with. 

The problem is, she can see the concentration in Kim’s brow making a reappearance, so she brings her thumb up to circle Kim’s temple, waits until the frown relaxes and then slides her hand down Kim’s chest until it rests on her heart, smirks when Kim gulps. “That’s distracting.”

“Good, it’s suppose to be,” Trini whispers.

“I like these random confident stints you get,” Kim smirks, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Trini’s, eyes still closed and hips still swaying. 

Of course, that means that as soon as Kim says it, Trini instantly becomes, well, Trini again, and she steps on Kim’s foot. “Shit, sorry.”

Kim’s eyes open, teasing, as she grasps at Trini’s hips, “no, no, no, stay with me, it’s hot as hell.” 

“You suck,” she mumbles. Trini’s phone dings with a text and she sighs, “that’s probably Zack.” 

Trini grins at Kim’s over exaggerated pout. “Fine,” she whines, “we should probably get changed before I drop you off though, I have some things you can borrow.” 

“You just want to see me in your clothes.”

“Absolutely,” Kim nods before she bends down to quickly peck at Trini’s lips.

-

Kim sings along softly with the radio, Trini forgoing her playlist as she listens to the soft, melodic voice fill the car and Kim winks at her through the mirror when she catches Trini’s eye, Trini blushing the entire way to her trailer. “I’ll just be a second, wait here.” Kim hums and taps her fingers on the steering wheel before Trini scolds herself. “Uh, what do you want for later? We have lasagne, chilli, or casserole I think. They only need heating up so even you should be able to handle that,” she babbles.

“I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself, you know,” Kim glares.

Trini scoffs, “no you’re not.” They have an intense stare off, Kim glowering and Trini unrelenting until she darts out of the car before Kim can get another word in, “chilli it is.” 

Her dad and the boys are watching basketball when she gets in, none of them really paying attention to her until her dad glances at her quickly, eyes shifting back to the screen as quickly as they left, “hey, mija. You’re back early.” 

“Yeah, Zack’s mom had a bad night so I’m going to take some food over for them.” 

“Is she okay?” Trini nods. “Good. How was your date with Kimberly?” 

Trini squints her eyes when she sees his lips quirk. “It was hardly a date.” 

“Sometimes a date can be something as simple as talking. You’re mother and I used to just lay there and listen to music in her room while we spoke about our days. They were my favourite dates, feeling comfortable without the pressure of having to go out or plan. Just... talk.” 

Something settle low, and Trini fears that the feeling is the same one of dread every time she thinks of her mom, but it’s different this time. There’s a small flutter, weird but pleasant. “It was nice.” 

Michael sighs from his seat, obviously thinking about the simpler days. “That’s good, mija.”

His focus is back on the game and Trini is pretty certain the boys haven’t even registered she’s there, so she laughs lightly to herself as she grabs the chilli from the freezer and some fresh ingredients to cook for Zack and his mom, nothing too heavy. She fires off a quick goodbye and Michael grunts an acknowledgement from his seat before she shakes her head and she makes her way back to the car, ignores Kim’s non-moving glare as she throws the chilli into the back. “Don’t fight me on this.” 

Kim snorts, rolls her eyes and leans over to kiss Trini’s cheek and laces their fingers together as she drives towards Zack’s place. It’s only a two minute drive to the other side, and Trini knows Kim is purposely driving slow, the excuse being that it’s a public setting and she doesn’t want any unexpected pedestrians jumping out because they aren’t paying attention. “Thank you,” Kim eventually says, evidently over her pride.

“You’re welcome, gorgeous.” 

“Have I told you I like it when you call me that?”

Trini shrugs, “that’s because you’re full of yourself.” 

When they stop outside Zack’s trailer, Kim turns with her lip between her teeth and Trini’s eyes zone in on the area. “You know what I’d like even more?” Trini hums in question as Kim moves forward to rub her nose against hers. “If you’d call me your girlfriend.” 

“Kimmy!” Zack’s bombing voice causes Trini to jump in her seat, but Kim is undeterred, orbs shining as she slowly pulls away to roll down her window to an excitable Zack. “Crazy Girl didn’t say you were joining us.” 

“I thought I told you only the boys can call me that,” Kim plays and Zack shrugs boyishly, “and I’m just dropping her off.” 

Trini slumps as she watches the interaction, grumbles something about not liking this new development. “That’s a shame,” Zack says, “but next time we are so bonding over embarrassing stories about our little girl.” 

Kim’s eyes grow as wide as her smile, “that reminds me! Last night-”

“And that’s enough bonding for one day,” Trini stops her before she can tell Zack about the mortifying yawn. Kim sucks her lips into her mouth to stop herself from laughing and Zack is all kinds of interested but luckily doesn’t push it, sees him mouth ‘we’ll text later’ to Kim as Trini rolls her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Zack takes that as his cue to head back inside and wait for her, Kim turning to face her. 

“Can’t wait. Have a good night with Zack, baby.” 

There it is again. That word. The word that Kim accidentally let slip yesterday that is so blatantly intended right now and Trini’s mouth gapes slightly, lips parted enough to run her tongue along the bottom one, Kim’s rapt attention on the motion. “I need to go.”

Kim nods, tone low, “you definitely need to go.” 

Trini lets out a shaky breath, reaches behind her as she fumbles with the handle before she hears it click open and practically falls backwards out of the car, Kim’s hand shooting out to grab at the stolen pink hoodie to pull Trini up and connect their lips, moans gently into Trini’s mouth before she pulls away with two final kisses and Trini sighs. “How do we always end up finding ourselves in this position?” She sees Kim’s lips pull up and she already knows some witty innuendo is coming. “Do not.” 

She rolls her eyes as Kim motions zipping her mouth shut before she grabs her bag and does her best not to stumble out of the car. She makes it to the door before Kim shouts her back. “Hey! Come here a minute.” 

“Why?”

“I forgot to tell you something,” Kim grins and Trini sighs, trudges back over before a hand is at the back of her neck and she’s being pulled in for another kiss. “Okay, you may go now.”

“You are such a dork,” Trini chuckles. Kim winks at her before she reverses to turn around and Trini shakes her head as she enters Zack’s trailer for the first time. 

It’s smaller than hers, everything a little cramped and disorganised and Zack stands slightly embarrassed as he scratches the back of his neck, “sorry it’s a mess.” 

Trini quirks her brow at the uncharacteristic nervousness he displays and waves him off, “you’re doing everything on your own, dude, you don’t need to apologise to me. Besides,” she glances around, “it’s nothing a little scrubbing won’t fix. Where are your cleaning supplies?” 

“You don’t have to-”

“Zack,” she cuts him off gently, “I live with two boys and an overworked man-child, trust me, a lot of work goes into keeping my place clean. It’s okay to let people help,” she throws his own words at him.

His mouth lifts and he nods his thanks, relief evident in his expression, “how about we see my mom first? She’s been dying to meet you.” Trini grins. “She doesn’t speak much English, but she understands it near perfectly, so anything she can’t say I’ll translate okay?” 

Trini nods, places her bag on the kitchen counter and follows Zack through the narrow hall to the end. His mom is laying in bed, face sunken but still just as beautiful as Trini imagined she’d be and she holds her hand out, “Mrs. Taylor, it's so good to finally meet you. Zack doesn’t stop bragging about you.” 

The woman bats Trini’s hand away and lifts herself into a sitting position, pulls Trini into a short hug, “pretty.” Trini blushes and Mrs. Taylor looks between her and Zack. “You look after her?” She’s obviously trying to piece together what little English she knows, broken but understandable.

“This is your home, Mrs. Taylor, don’t think I’ll feel uncomfortable if you prefer to speak in Mandarin. And yes, Zack does look after me, but not in the way you think,” she jokes. 

She twists her head to see Zack torn between crying and happy and then realises that the two coincide. 

Mrs. Taylor says something to Zack that Trini doesn’t understand, until Zack laughs, choked, “yeah, I like her too, mom.” 

“Mei,” Mrs. Taylor says as she points to herself. “Name. Mei.” 

“Okay, Mei,” Trini nods, “do you like stir-fry?” 

The grin that greets Trini is wide and excited as Mei points to Zack and shakes her head, “no cook.”

Zack gasps in offence, hand over his chest as Mei laughs at him with Trini giggling next to her. “I can too cook!” 

“No cook,” she repeats, and if it wasn’t for her dark, tired eyes and the medication on the bedside table, Trini doesn’t think it’s easy to see how ill she is. 

“Well, I’ve been told I’m a pretty decent cook, so hopefully homeboy here can pick up a couple tips.” Trini smiles at her once more before she rubs her hands on her sweats, Kim’s sweats, and turns to head back towards the kitchen. 

Zack sounds down right pathetic as he follows her, “she always says she loves my cooking.” He gets over it pretty quickly as he leans against the counter with his arms folded and smug grin on his face, “they aren’t your clothes.”

“Well speculated,” Trini drawls. “I was teaching Kim some dance moves earlier and things got a little... sweaty.”

“I’ll bet they did.”

Trini squirts cleaner at him and he shrieks. “Don’t be gross. I meant actual dance moves. I, uh,” god, this is going to inflate his ego so far she’s scared he might explode, “I think you should dance with her, at her end of year. I think the two of you would be a good fit and I don’t think Jason will be as on board as she expects him to be. Plus, I don’t think he’ll be able to pick it up as easily as her, you know?” She realises that Zack must have no idea what she’s going on about. “And her idea, merging street and ballet? It’s... brilliant,” she expands, surprised to find an unsurprised look on Zack’s face. “Why don’t you look like this is the first time you’re hearing this?” 

Zack shrugs, “because it’s not.” Trini furrows her brows, eyes darting everywhere in confusion as she tries to piece the puzzle together. “We got really close while you were ignoring her.”

“Figures,” she mumbles as she sprays the counter before throwing a trash bag and polish to Zack. “Don’t think I’m doing this by myself.” Trini hums as she wipes down the surface, “so uh, you spoke to Tommi recently?” 

“No?” Why does that sound like a question? “Should I have?” 

That fucking... “nope,” she lies, “just wandered if there was an update on that.” Like Tommi asking Zack first like Trini advised. Although it’s become apparent to her that Zack might be embarrassed about eventually bringing Tommi home if his initial reaction to having Trini here is anything to go by.

They spend the majority of their time cleaning in silence, but Trini’s hand stops mid-air when Zack’s voice fills the room again, “you should dance with her.” 

“No.”

“Why not? She doesn’t want to dance with anyone else, even Jason.”

Trini sighs, “I’m not a student.”

“Lame excuse.”

“I haven’t danced in public since my mom died.” She beats him to the punch, “the club doesn’t count. I haven’t dance in a performance, for people, since my mom died.” 

Zack sighs in defeat, “I think there’s more to it than that. You don’t have to tell me, but I thought you were getting better at opening up.” 

Trini places the rag down and grips the counter, “if I get up and dance on that stage, I might enjoy it.”

“And that’s a bad thing because...”

“Because what happens if I do and I’m tempted to go to the academy in LA? I can’t just leave my family behind, Zack! What if something happens to them? I’ll blame myself. Or I’ll blame Kim because we both know she’ll want me to go with her. What if I get so paranoid that I don’t go? Will I eventually end up resenting them even though it wasn’t their fault I chose not to go? Or will I resent Kim for living the dream I’ve had since I was old enough to know what I wanted? I can’t spend the rest of my life thinking ‘what if’.”

Zack comes to stand behind her, gently unclasps her tight grip and spins her to face him, “okay, but what if you don’t perform and regret it anyway? What if you change your mind and find out it’s too late? Something could happen to them regardless of if you’re here or not. LA is only an hour away, Trini. They gave you that card because they want you to get in touch with them.” 

“They said the same thing to you.”

“I know, but my choice was easy, my mom comes first and I’m okay with that. But you? Your dad has new hours now, he’s there like you were-”

Trini snorts, “so you’re saying they don’t need me?” 

Zack rolls his eyes and lightly hits her in her arm, “they’ll always need you, I’m just saying you don’t have to give up your future for them. And hey, if it doesn’t work out, you could always come back.” She looks away and he pulls her in for a quick hug. “Thank you for helping me clean this place up, it looks great. I’m going to go see if mom feels okay enough to join us in the living room.” 

She nods as he leaves her in the kitchen to prep, thinks over what he’s saying and comes to the realisation that’s he’s right. Her life won’t be any easier thinking of what could’ve been. So maybe she takes the plunge. Maybe she dances.

Maybe this a decision for tomorrow Trini to make. 

Zack supports Mei as she shakily walks down the hall before he gently places her on the soft looking chair and she smiles at Trini who smile gently back at her, appreciates the obvious effort the woman is making to spend time with another person who is so close to her son. “Where’s your wok, homeboy?” 

He winks at her as he reaches up to the highest shelf and she glares at him when he makes a snide remark about her height before he laughs after she punches him and he sits next to his mom. “He’s very tall,” Mei says before winking at Trini much like Zack, “very handsome, yes?”

Zack winces in Trini’s direction with a mouthed ‘sorry, I told you’ and Trini chuckles, shakes it off and points to herself, “very gay.” 

“I tried telling her that but she thought I was lying to keep this from happening.” 

Mei hushes him, “are you sure?”

Trini laughs as she shakes her head and adds chicken to the boiling oil, “I’m pretty sure, yeah.” 

Mei sighs and snaps her fingers, “oh well.” She pats Zack’s cheek and says something in Mandarin, causing Trini to tilt her head.

“She said maybe next time I bring a pretty girl over I’ll be her type.” 

“You? Girlfriend?” 

Trini adds the vegetables next and hums softly through a grin at Mei’s question, “yes, I have a girlfriend.”

Zack shrieks, loud and high and excited, “girlfriend? Girlfriend?” He stops himself with a side-eye in her direction, “wait, does Kim know?” Trini shakes her head. “What? Why are you making her suffer?”

“Because she makes me suffer. Every. Single. Day.” She lastly adds the sauce and noodles, constantly stirs to make sure everything is thoroughly coated. 

“Oh that’s not cool, Crazy Girl. Not cool.” They were speaking a little too fast for Mei, so Zack quickly translates their conversation and she points an accusatory finger at Trini. “Mom agrees.” 

Damn it, there’s something about that look of disappointment that comes from Mei that makes Trini feel bad and she suddenly gets why kids feel worse when parents start with ‘I’m not mad...’. She plates the food and hands the two of them a plate each before she takes her phone out and edits Kim’s contact name, screenshots it. She shows the picture to Zack who grins and she sends the picture to Kim, turning her phone on silent because she knows Kim is going to be blowing up her phone as soon as she sees the image. 

She can still make her suffer a little, Zack and Mei don’t have to know. 

Mei hums happily as she tastes the stir-fry and Zack moans gratefully. Obviously they’ve both had her food before, Zack first hand and Mei from leftovers she’s given Zack to take home, but it’s so satisfying to witness the appreciation first hand. 

It doesn’t take much to fill Mei up, the multiple tablets she’s on lowering her appetite, and it also leaves her extremely tired. She apologises to Trini who waves her off and helps Zack get her into bed, tells her she’ll leave the leftovers in the fridge and that it was lovely meeting her.

Zack yawns shortly after, “you want me to drive you home?”

“It’s fine,” Trini shrugs, “it’s like, a ten minute walk.” 

He hugs her again, “thank you, Trini.”

“Your mom is as amazing as you said she was.”

“She’s the best. Text me when you’re home okay? Ten minutes is still enough to have me worried.” Trini nods, checks her keys are still in her pocket and turns her phone sound back on, giggles at the stream of texts. “Tell your girlfriend I said hi.” 

Trini smirks, cocky, “I will.” 

Zack laughs and watches her walk away until he can’t see her anymore and she quickly scrolls through the texts. 

**Your dorky girlfriend:** Ha. Ha. Funny.

**Your dorky girlfriend:** Wait....

**Your dorky girlfriend:** Does this mean what I think it means? 

**Your dorky girlfriend:** Trini???

**Your dorky girlfriend:** Trini!! 

**Your dorky girlfriend:** You can’t just send that and ignore me! 

Trini smirks to herself because she knows Kim is pouting by now. 

**Your dorky girlfriend:** Fine, you know what? No kisses for you.

**Your dorky girlfriend:** Okay that’s a lie, I can’t torture myself like that. Just please answer me. 

She giggles to herself and finally presses the call button, Kim answering two rings in. “Trini?”

“Hey, gorgeous.”

“Do you- I mean, are you- are we-”

“Yeah,” she breathes, “I’ll be your girlfriend.” 

Trini can practically hear Kim’s radiant smile down the line, “really?”

“Really. Dork.”

“I don’t even care what you call me right now. Did you have fun with Zack?”

“It was good,” she says, wanting to talk about what she actually wants to talk about. “His mom is awesome. But listen, I’ve been thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“Your recital. Can you pick me up early tomorrow? I have an idea.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs multiple things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I decided to turn Jason into a bit of a dick but it happened anyway so.....

“Can you tell me now?”

Trini laughs, “no, I told you that you can wait until everyone is there.”

“But I'm your girlfriend,” Kim smirks, completely self satisfied and smug and Trini rolls her eyes playfully.

“Something that can easily be revoked if you carry on trying to annoy me into telling you.”

Kim's lips snap shut, her eyes shining and Trini takes a moment to fully appreciate just how beautiful Kim actually is with the early morning sun casting a light shadow through the car. Her hair looks slightly auburn on one side, jawline highlighted, nose flaring as she tries to hold back the amusement on her lips, lips that are shimmering with her perfectly applied gloss that Trini wants to ruin.

Damn, does she want to ruin it. The pink grapefruit balm that she knows Kim applies before the gloss making her lips so soft and inviting and why did she wait so long for this again?

Jason's truck is already outside the school as he and Billy wait on the steps. Billy greets them with an eager smile as they exit that car and Jason still looks at Trini like he has something against her. He smiles at her, as he always does, but there's constantly something in his eyes that contradicts the smile.

She doesn't know what it is, exactly. Trini knows he's protective of Kim, and she knows they don't really know each other, that she hasn't made an attempt to get to know him like Kim has with Zack, but surely both Kim and Billy have said enough about her that she doesn't quite deserve this resentment he seems to have. 

Kim seems to notice her slow down in caution and frowns between Trini and Jason before she huffs and rolls her eyes, grabs Trini's cheeks in her hands and angles her head up as Kim leans down to kiss her. Trini's eyes flutter closed as what was probably suppose to be a chaste kiss turns into something else when Kim pushes against her lightly and she's suddenly grasping at the lapels of Kim's leather jacket to tug her closer. 

A throat clears and Trini flushes in embarrassment as she pulls back to see Billy politely looking away even though she can see the large grin. Kim raises her eyebrow in challenge at Jason. “Okay?”

He shrugs once, nods and stands to give Kim a hug, whispers something that has Kim's brow furrow before she smirks and shoves at his shoulder, his chuckle causing Trini to relax a little and she's all sorts of curious to know what's been going on between the two best friends since it evidently involves her, but she'll ask Kim about it later. 

Kim takes a hold of Trini's hand before she climbs the steps to the building, unlocks the large door and the four of them head towards the dance studio. She's quickly pulled onto one of the oversized beanbags and into Kim's lap who nuzzles her nose into Trini's neck as Billy loads his laptop and plays music, him and Jason whispering to each other in the opposite corner. She's happy for Billy, but she won't be completely comfortable with him being with Jason until she finds out what his issue is. “Not even one hint?” 

She rolls her eyes at Kim's question and scoffs, “god, you're like a six year old asking if we're there yet.” Trini turns to see Kim's pout and almost falters. Almost. “We only need to wait for Zack and Tommi, stop being so impatient.”

“Maybe you should do something to take my mind off of asking you,” Kim licks her lips, leans forward, juts out her bottom lip when Trini halts her by holding her shoulder.

Kim was right yesterday, there's a certain air of confidence that seems to override Trini's gay mess when she dances, and she's hoping this choice is no different. She stands slowly, purposely, and snatches Kim's phone to load her Spotify before she winks at Kim's baffled expression, glides over to Billy and asks him if she can connect the phone to his laptop, wanting the surround sound set up throughout the studio to really enhance the moment.

He quickly sets it up and tells her she's good to go and she brings up Ariana Grande's 'God is a Woman' before she swivels back around to see Kim's wide, anticipating gaze locked on her as her fists clench the beanbag and she sits up, legs ready to propel her forward at any given notice until Trini shakes her head with an accompanying finger wiggling back and forth in a 'no' and she can fucking see Kim whimper.

Trini slowly slides into the middle of the room, sneakers not leaving the laminated flooring as she spins and shuffles, her arms running down her front as she mimes along with the words. Her hips sway and she runs her fingers through her hair as she warms her body up.

Out of her peripheral vision, she sees Billy distracting Jason with something on the screen, but he still looks up at her from time to time with mild irritation like a dad would when he disapproves. She blanks it out, focuses solely on Kim's darkening eyes, her bottom lip caught so harshly between her teeth that Trini's sure it's going to bruise and she smirks to herself as she pops her entire body on those three fast lines, then she places one foot in front of the other as she slowly heads towards Kim, just enough for Kim's head to need to tilt up as her gaze burns through Trini.

She spins and reverses her steps when she sees Kim shift again, ready to pounce, and slowly gyrates her hips as her hands run down her side to the back of her thighs before she bends forward and runs her fingers over her ass until they're back in her hair, faces Kim once more and watches as her eyes dart back up from where they were scolding where she bent.

Kim looks hungry, and Trini really isn't sure how she manages to keep her own composure when Kim releases the trapped lip and mouths a begging 'baby'. 

On the second set of fast lyrics, she leans to the side so that she's practically in half as her left fingertips graze the floor and allows her body to shudder through her motions to stand back up right, glances around the room for the perfect wall and angle she needs for her ending, little trick. 

If she times it right, the simple trick is going to destroy what little is left of Kim's restraint.

If it goes wrong she's definitely going to dislocate her shoulder, knee, or hip.

Trini takes in a steady breath and relaxes her limbs, and just as the final line of the song reaches it's peak and Ariana's voice heightens to that pitch, she focuses all of her weight into her thighs and takes an angled run at the wall, feet pounding up the cement and jumps away from it, arms tucked into her chest as she spins horizontally in a three hundred and sixty degree turn, moves one knee to the side to brace her impact with the floor and lands kneeling on it, the other outstretched to her side, hands spread open on the ground and head hanging low until the last note trails off and she lifts it to catch Kim's gaze once more.

Kim, who is a absolute mess in her seat, not-so-subtly shifting her legs.

“Woo! Yeah, Crazy Girl that was hot!”

Four heads snap up at the new voice as Zack stands there in the doorway slack-jawed, clapping slowly with even Tommi blushing at his side.

Tommi clears her throat, “is this why we came here early?”

Trini's face turns red but before she has the chance to respond, Zack is laughing and holds up a bottle of water, shakes it at Kim. “You okay there, Kimmy? Want some water? You look a little thirsty.”

He throws it in Kim's direction after Kim stands and she catches it with ease, launches it back at him a little harshly without moving her gaze from Trini and stalks forward. Trini gulps and prepares herself for what's to come, the other three diverting their eyes while Zack watches on looking like he desperately wants some popcorn until Trini glares at him and Tommi pulls him away to join Jason and Billy. 

A warm hand finds itself on Trini's stomach under her shirt with a little pressure as Kim pushes, crowds Trini's space, her eyes darting all over Trini's face until they settle on her lips and Trini gulps again when Kim's lips part in a small pant. 

Kim's forehead falls to lean against Trini's and her eyes close as her other hand grasps at Trini's waist, pulls Trini into her, nose drifting along Trini's cheek with lips lazily dragging behind until her head is tucked neatly into Trini's neck and her hands shift to Trini's lower back. Trini grins and runs her fingers through Kim's hair, “you okay there, gorgeous?”

“No,” Kim whimpers and it brings out an even bigger grin.

“I thought you wanted to know the plan,” she chuckles.

Kim growls, “fuck the plan.”

Tommi clears her throat once more, “okay, I didn't get out of bed for this. Why am I here?”

Trini laughs and pulls away, Kim moving with her so she doesn't lose contact and catches a moving Trini by the belt loops on her jeans, tugs her back. “Sorry. So, I have this idea, and I wanted to run it by you guys before the others get here because, well, it involves all of you first and Kim and I have already kind of spoken about this, so have me and Zack,” she feels Kim's eyebrows scrunch against her temple in confusion, obviously only half paying attention to what Trini is saying as her thumbs stroke at Trini's hips.

The one time she actually wants Kim to focus...

Zack smiles because he's already guessed what this is about, but the others look at her in bewilderment and she nods to herself, tries not to get too distracted by Kim's touches even though it's getting increasingly difficult as they grow heavier. “Okay,” she breathes, mostly apprehensive about Jason's reaction, “here it goes.”

-

It could've gone better. 

Billy? Excited. Tommi? Excited. Zack? Fucking ecstatic. Kim? Well, Kim is still concentrating more on Trini than her words as she nuzzles into Trini's shoulder as they take their place back on the beanbag, but there's at least some elated recognition that she's sure Kim will eventually bring out in full force. 

Jason? Just as she was expecting, that doesn't go over too well. 

“It won't work,” he huffs.

“Dude what are you talking about?” Zack backs Trini up and she smiles thankfully at him, grabs Kim's hand and Kim squeezes automatically but Trini thinks it's more to keep touching Trini rather than in support because as she's said, Kim is not aware of anything around her. 

She takes a lot of pride in the fact she's caused this reaction but now really isn't the fucking time for Kim's head to be in the clouds.

“What do you mean what am I talking about? It won't work, the Dean will have our heads, and we've already been through this, Kimberly! We decided it was a bad idea.”

“You decided it was a bad idea. Kim has been thinking about this for ages but you're not willing to listen,” Trini points out.

Tommi shrugs from the bench, “I think it sounds awesome.”

Billy nods, “I already have an instrumental piece that I could play with that could really work for your plan, Trini. First I'm thinking we could use-”

“I knew you were going to ruin her career,” Jason growls over Billy, cutting him off and Trini scowls at the wounded look that falls over him. 

This though, this seems to bring Kim out of her Trini-infused daze. “Jase,” she snaps, voice low and threatening, “apologise.”

“So that's your issue then,” Trini whispers and the silence in the room is deafening as she does. “But tell me, are you more worried about Kim's career... or yours?”

Jason stands firm, even through the looks of disappointment from both Kim and Billy, through Zack's locked jaw and Tommi's awkward stillness.

But Trini doesn't back down, shakes it off and nods slowly, “well I'm sorry you think that, but you're the only one in this room who doesn't think this is a good idea and I'm sure it will be the same when the others get here, the others who can't dance the way they want because people like you and the Dean won't allow them too. Rocky does ballet, right? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to fill in for you.”

That causes Jason's exterior to falter, but still he does nothing nor says anything. 

It surprises everyone when Billy is the one to speak up, “I think you should leave, Jason.” Jason balks but Billy stays strong. “We might be a couple, and I don't want that to change, but that doesn't mean I have to like you right now.” 

Jason slumps in defeat, silently take his bag and with one last longing look at the group, he leaves through the door. Tommi whistles low, “well that was intense. What now?”

Trini sniffs and Kim tightens her hold around her before Trini puts on a smile, “we'll let him cool off. We still have time and if he still feels this way tomorrow, we'll bring it up to the others, but this room was designed for us all to have fun, right? So let's do that.”

“Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, CG,” Zack leans over and high fives her and Billy joins in as Zack moves the high five onto him before he returns to his laptop, plays some of his lighter, happier mixes and Zack holds his hand out to Tommi who rolls her eyes but takes it to dance goofily with him.

Kim squeezes her again, “you know that was bullshit, yeah?” Trini nods and kisses the corner of Kim's mouth until it perks up, smile toothy and silly.

“What?”

“You want to dance with me.”

Trini raises her brow is faux shock, “oh so you were paying attention to what I was saying.”

“Can you blame me? That was...” Kim breathes out a laugh before she looks at Trini in wonderment, “god, I'm so lucky.”

“You're a sap, is what you are.”

A shrug is Trini's answer and she rolls her eyes before she gives into the temptation of Kim's glossy lips, interrupted by Zack just as they graze against each other. “Hey! Less kissy-kissy more dancey-dancey.” 

“I'm going to kill him,” Trini sighs and Kim laughs against her lips. “Do you think Billy will be okay? Fuck, I could kick Jason's ass for causing that look on his face.”

Kim smiles again, soft and a little sad but watches as Billy dances along to his tunes with one headphone over his ear and the other behind it, acting just as idiotic as Zack and Tommi as he bounces along with the beat, “I'm sure he'll be fine, all couples get into arguments, they'll make up once Jase gets his head out of his ass.”

“Oh yeah, what's going to happen when we get into our first real argument?”

“If we accidentally hurt each other, we'll probably both be stubborn idiots and then we'll both apologize and blame ourselves. If it's an all-out in your face screaming match... we're definitely going to be that couple that fucks it out straight after,” Kim smirks, stands, takes the ball back from Trini's side of the court again to leave her a fucking puddle as she sinks further into the bean bag once Kim leaves it. Kim bites her lip and motions Trini to go to her in a 'come hither' motion, her limbs moving without her brain giving them permission until she's pulled into the circle Zack and Tommi create for them to fit in.

-

 

They all leave later than usual, lost in silly antics after the rest of the students join them with only one minor comment made about Trini and Kim's developing relationship.

Rocky is the first to notice Kim's hand placed possessively on Trini's lower back as she murmurs things that has Trini blushing fiercely and he giggles loudly over the music. “It's about damn time, Hart. I swear, if I had to hear Trini's name one more time I was going to duct tape your mouth shut.”

Kim scowls at him, pulls Trini closer, “carry on, Rocky, and I'll tell everyone about that time you-”

“No, no, no! I'll be good. Congratulations and all that.”

And well, that was the end of that, and Trini finds herself enjoying the company of these new people that are going to be a part of her life.

At least until her work at AGSPA is over.

“You want to come back to my place for a bit? Mom isn't going to be back for a while.”

Trini shrugs, tries to act unaffected by Kim's heavy gaze but Kim giggles knowingly and brings their joined hands up to her lips to kiss Trini's knuckles once, twice, lingers as she drives past the turning that would take Trini home. She spends the whole drive absentmindedly rubbing her thumb around Kim's palm, Kim forcing her car to have to stay in gear because she doesn't want it to stop. 

When they pull up, she sees Kim look towards Jason's room next door. His light is on, curtains drawn, shadow of his figure pacing the room. “You should maybe talk to him.” Kim shakes her head. “He's your best friend.”

There's no verbal response, Kim simply switches the car off and practically drags Trini into her house and up to her room, groans in relief when she collapses on the bed before kicking her shoes off. “You hungry? I can order something in or we can see what's downstairs-”

“Kim.”

“Or we can watch a movie and binge on snacks instead-”

“Kim.”

“Oh I think we have some Ben&Jerry's in the freezer, the one with marshmallow and stuff in it-”

“Kimberly,” Trini says softly, kneels on the bed after she takes her sneakers off and places them neatly near the door, unlike Kim's, as Kim blinks up at her as she stroke down Kim's cheek. She hesitates, she wants Kim to want to talk about Jason because what he said obviously hurt her, but there's a silent pleading in Kim's eyes so she leaves it alone. For now. “I'm craving a doughnut.”

Kim laughs and Trini's giggle follows, a playfulness in the air that wasn't there before until it changes, changes into something more- “kiss me.” 

And who is Trini to deny such a simple request when Kim looks so open right now?

She bends down as Kim leans up to drag her the rest of the way with her hand securely at the back of Trini's neck until she's pulled to lay comfortably on top of Kim, the kiss gentle and sure.

It doesn't take long for Kim to roll them over, much smoother than when she had in Trini's smaller bed, but she pulls Trini up into a sitting position and Trini can't comprehend why Kim is growling in frustration against her lips.

Something is being tugged against her skin, hasty, and it's only when fabric gathers in the crease of her elbow that oh, Kim wants her jacket off. That makes sense. She helps shuffle it off and then they're scrambling to get Kim's off to join hers now on the floor somewhere.

Trini really doesn't care where it landed.

Her back hits the bed again and Kim settles herself between Trini's legs, hips nestled in the 'v' of Trini's thighs and Trini moans when Kim's mouth moves down her neck to the fading bruise only to suck at it again, to keep her mark there for all to know that Trini is taken. Once satisfied with her work and Trini's short breaths as she clings onto Kim's shoulders, Kim kisses her way back up and Trini doesn't need to see her to know she's sporting a smug grin, “I can't believe I'm going to get to dance with you on stage.”

Kim's hands are heavy at Trini's sides and she wants this to keep happening, she really, really does, but deep down she knows now isn't the time, not when Kim is burying down how upset she is, so she pulls at Kim's hair until she lifts her head and dark locks frame them both from the outside world, smiles in the innocent way she does when she wants something and she knows she'll get it, “and I can't believe I'm still waiting on my doughnut.”

Eyes widen as Kim gapes at her, “seriously? You actually want a doughnut right now?”

Trini hums her confirmation, “caramel swirl would be great. Thanks, gorgeous.” 

Kim gruffs an unbelieving sound, shakes her head and pushes herself up, baffled and bemused and scanning Trini to see if there's any chance she's joking until Trini smirks and she shakes her head again. “Alright, but you owe me. And you,” she says as she tugs on her shoes and abandoned jacket all while doing a full body check of Trini, “you stay exactly where you are. This isn't over.” 

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

As soon as she hears Kim's car start, she rushes downstairs. The closest Krispy Kreme is about ten minutes away, plus waiting time and Kim coming back, so all-in-all, she has around thirty minutes to do what she needs to do. Plenty of time.

Trini's sure to leave the lock up, she's only going to be on the porch after all. Her hand shakes as it comes up to knock on the big, wooden door and she waits patiently, hears a deep voice shout at Jason to answer it and thanks whatever is out there that she doesn't have to face one of Jason's parents first. He scoffs when he sees her, “what do you want?”

“To talk,” she holds her hands up, “Kim's upset. Billy's upset. And I don't think you want either of those things to be happening so... come with me and we'll be adults about this, whatever this is because I'm still not entirely sure what the fuck your problem is. We have about half an hour before Kim gets back.” He frowns. “Please, Jason, neither you or I want to see them like this, do we? And we can either do this on the front step, or in the privacy in Kim's house, your choice.”

He grinds his teeth back and forth, eventually sighs and looks down at his baggy, red sweats through to his bare feet, “let me put some shoes on.”

Well, this is probably going to come back to bite her in the ass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim vs the plan(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Kim's perspective to play catch-up (from chapter 10 when it was the month that they didn't speak) and hopefully answer a couple of questions on Jason's attitude.

It was a mistake. 

It was a mistake.

The words play over and over again in Kim's head as she lays back on Jason's bed, staring up at his ceiling as he flits around his room before he eventually settles on his desk chair and simply waits for her to say something.

“I don't get it, Jase. I thought I was getting somewhere with her and then...”

Jason sighs, in that protective older brother way he does, but right now she doesn't need him to be that person, she needs him to be her supportive best friend, the one who she thought accepted her wanting something more with Trini after that night on his steps. 

“Can you not?” The rhetorical question leaves her lips sounding harsh, and Jason's eyes widen in shock for a second before his neutral mask is back. “I really like her, okay?”

“You don't even know her.” 

Kim shrugs, “every friend is a stranger at some point.” Jason rolls his eyes. “Can you just be that friend that helps me figure out what to do? Because honestly, I'm really fucking stuck at the minute. What would you do?” She doesn't let him answer. “Besides focusing on dance. If you weren't a dancer, if you didn't have a set goal and you were just a normal teenager going through normal teenager things, what would you do?” 

He purses his lips a moment, he wants to say something like 'forget about it' or something equally as ridiculous, but he knows once Kim has her mind set on something, nothing will deter her, no matter how hard he tries, “she's close to that other guy, right? Why don't you start with him?”

And... that actually isn't a bad idea.

-

In hindsight, she probably should've expected Zack's wariness as she approaches him. He's sweeping the floors after the first classes start, a class that Kim should be in right now but it's whatever, it's not like she needs to be in it, not like she can be taught anything she doesn't already know. “Hi, Zack.”

His eyes scan her with a small frown, “I can't tell you what happened.”

Although she's a little disappointed, she's glad that Trini has somebody so loyal in her life, and nods slowly, “I wasn't asking you to.” He matches her nod, once, sharp, and relaxes. “Just... was it something I did? Did I do something to upset her? Because if I did I want to fix it.”

“It wasn't you,” he replies, short and serious to leave no room for argument. “She's going through some things right now, but it has nothing to do with you. I shouldn't be saying this, but she actually does like you, she just doesn't think she deserves to be happy for... reasons I can't say.” 

This really isn't helping. “What do I do, Zack?” Her question is low, the quiver in her voice uncontrollable and he tilts his lips in sympathy as a hand comes to rest on her shoulder. “I want to help, but I don't know how.” 

And she's never in her life felt so vulnerable, so helpless. She knows Zack wasn't her biggest fan at first, but hopefully they can come to form some sort of mutual understanding if it involves bringing back that smile on Trini's face. He sighs as he thinks, so much different to Jason's sigh, calming and reassuring. “Just give her some space, and be there for her when she finally opens up to you.” Kim blinks and Zack chuckles. “She'll get there, Kimmy, once she gets her head out of her ass.” 

Kim frowns playfully, her own lips tilting into a smirk, “only Sammy and Carlos get to call me that.”

Zack grins now, full and wide and faux offended, “hey! I'm Crazy Girl's unofficial brother, don't I get special treatment too?”

“You wish, homeboy.”

They both wince and Zack is the first to speak up. “No. No. You are so not street enough for that, that was honestly painful to hear.”

“Yeah I felt how wrong it sounded as I was saying it.” 

“You know,” he adds mysteriously, “I was going to do something to surprise Trini for when she's back to being herself, do you maybe want to help?”

It feels like an olive branch of some sort, and she's more than happy to jump on board because it's obvious that Zack is Trini's Jason. “Is it illegal?”

“Only technically,” he grins. 

She mulls it over for less than five seconds before she bites her lip and sees the excitement in his eyes, “I'm in.”

He squeals and all but drags her through the halls of the school until she comes face-to-face with an old dance studio. Zack wiggles his eyebrows as she scrunches hers in confusion before he opens the door and they quickly raise up to her hairline. The fresh paint smell bombards her nose at first but once it settles she's able to glance around at the old, empty room. “Trini found this one day and decided she wanted to spruce it up. We were going to work on it together but I don't think that's going to happen now. It was going to be a whole thing where the students in this school who are stuck doing classes they don't want to do can come and dance or chill or whatever without somebody telling them they can't.” 

Does Zack know how close this hits home for her? 

No, he couldn't. Could he? Has Trini told him that she no longer wants to do ballet? 

She laughs and Zack's head spins in worry because she probably sounds quite insane so she shakes her head and holds up her hand in a gesture to give her a second. “You're not going to believe how ironic this timing is.” His expression doesn't change and her laugh dwindles into a light giggle. “I'll tell you about it,” she adds and then looks around the room again. There's no way the two of them will be able to get this done alone. Zack only works mornings, and she knows he has to look after his mom. Between her classes and practice she's stretched enough as it is. They could do it at night, but then they risk either Trini or Zordon catching them. Plus there's the electronics that she knows she'd be useless at. “But first,” she smirks, “we need help.”

Billy is her first thought, of course, and she'll drag Jason into it kicking and screaming if she has to. Rocky would love to get involved in something like this. Zack tells her he can sort out the rest. With her having her own set of keys, they decide Sundays would be perfect for their little project, and that's how the AGSS begins.

-

Kim knows Trini is avoiding the hell out of her, and she has to admit, it hurts. She understands, but it hurts. 

It isn't so bad the first week, she's so preoccupied with getting things set up for Sunday after taking three days convincing Jason to help out-

Who knew that all she needed to do was introduce him to Billy to get him to cooperate?-

That the week passes in a blur. 

She even focuses on her classes, not wanting to skip too much to avoid a confrontation with her mom. Her uncle is easy enough to wrap around her finger to an extent, so as long as she looks like she is making a decent enough effort, he'll leave her to it. 

The first Sunday is spent primarily getting to know the others. Of course she knows Jason, Zack, Billy and Rocky, she'd seen a couple of the others around the halls but never made the effort to know their names, and they all seem shocked that the Kimberly Hart is involved in such a conspiracy, but they are all more than happy to be there after she and Zack had explained what was going on, the eager faces of students being able to do what they want with people who have similar interests a warm welcome to the contrasting 'being here because it looks good on a college application'. She finds herself enjoying the company of those around her, so different to her fake friendship with the likes of Amanda.

It's a genuine coincidence that she bumps into Mrs. Moreno the second week. 

She's had to take the day off of school because her car had broken down this morning. She'd somehow caught the overhead light and drained her battery and she'd rolled her eyes at herself at such a simple, stupid mistake, so once it was charged again, she decided to go grocery shopping for something that wasn't ramen. 

Kim has two types of pasta in her hand, one in a packet and one in a box and tries to differentiate between the two and why the fuck is this so difficult?

She gets both.

“Hola, Kimberly.”

Her head darts around to see kind eyes and she smiles back, “hola, Mrs. Moreno, how are you?”

The woman doesn't answer exactly, instead raises her brow at the contents in Kim's basket and Kim blushes. “Come, I will help.” Kim slumps in thanks because she really has no idea what to do when it comes to shopping for something other than instant meals. “I have not seen you for a while.” And that knowing look? Yeah, she kind of gets why it's so frustrating for Trini now that she's the one on the receiving end of it. 

She chuckles anyway, “it's been less than two weeks.” 

Mrs. Moreno simply hums and adds a few things to both of their shopping. They walk around in silence until they are at the checkout before she decides to speak up again, “Trini misses you.” 

Kim blinks, “has she said something?” 

“No,” she shakes her head, “but I know that girl like she is one of my own. She has not been the same since you stopped driving her home.” 

“Well that was her choice.” It may come across as harsh, but she doesn't intend it to. Mrs. Moreno nods as if she already knows that and it isn't until they're outside the store with heavy bags in their hands that she notices the woman has walked past the bus stop. “You're not walking home, are you?”

Mrs. Moreno looks offended at the question, “of course! I am not some fragile, old woman.”

Kim laughs, “I didn't mean it like that, I swear.” Squinted eyes meet her. “I didn't! But,” she drags out, “I'd feel better if you let me give you a ride.” Eyes squint even more. “As a thank you for helping me. I probably would've ended up ditching the food I got and gone back to ready meals if it wasn't for you. Please?” Her pout is put into full force, the one she uses to get her own way when somebody is being stubborn and she can see the cracks begin to appear in Mrs. Moreno's expression, holds back the smirk at knowing she's won. 

Once more, they don't speak the entire drive to the trailer park until Kim has parked up and is helping to take the bags inside, thankful that nothing frozen was brought so her own bags will be fine in the trunk, especially when Mrs. Moreno insists that Kim stay for dinner. “I will teach you how to make paella, it is very easy and you can impress Trini with it one day, yes?” 

She finds herself nodding without consent.

Cooking with the women is some of the most fun Kim has had in years, with the exception of cooking with Trini of course. It reminds her of when she used to cook with her mom when she was younger. Mrs. Moreno dances whilst she cooks, sings along in Spanish to whatever she has playing in the background and Kim sings along with her once the songs reach the chorus, understands some of it and relishes in the praise she gets when her pronunciation is on point. “I have not forgotten about our Spanish lessons,” Mrs. Moreno says as she sets down the plates, “but I believe you have other things on your mind.” 

Kim nods, moans a little at the first forkful of the rice dish as the flavours dance around her palate. It's not as good as Trini's cooking, but she may be slightly biased. “I just wish she could talk to me. I know I can't push her-”

“No,” is the stern response as Mrs. Moreno sets down her cutlery, “that is exactly what you should do.” 

“But Zack said-”

“Trini is,” she sighs, starts over and Kim's attention is solely on what's about to happen. “When that family first moved here, they were broken. Understandably. Three children had just lost their mother and a husband had lost his wife, they had to move out of their home and Trini was given the responsibility to look after those two, poor boys whilst their dad worked all hours to keep them from starving. It was a lot of pressure to put on such a young girl, and at first she could not handle it.” She takes a sip of water as Kim leans forward with rapt interest. These are things she already knows, but she patiently waits, listens. Mrs. Moreno talks about how Trini would stay out late, often coming home with bruises on her neck from girls she didn't know, how she would ask her to look after the boys for a little while longer as she sneaked in her drunk friend until she fell asleep and would only then come to collect the boys, barely even apologising for putting her in such a position, how she closed herself off from everybody who weren't her two friends yet still put on a smile in front of her dad as though nothing was wrong because even though she was in pain, she didn't want to inflict that pain onto him. These are things Kim feels she should hear from Trini herself, but she has more of an understanding on the way Trini acts when she feels as though the world is against her.

Kim frowns, “you never told her dad?”

“What good would that do? That would have made her recoil more into herself and that was the last thing she needed. No, she needed to break herself out of it, she needed to realise that she could not go on acting that way or she'd never break free from the cycle. She's a good person, Kimberly, but she was lost. So I pushed her without her knowing that's what I was doing. As I said, I love her like she is my own, as I also love the boys as they were my own. I did not mind taking care of them, but the only way I could take care of her was to stop. I forced her to stay at home with them by saying I could not look after them. I didn't crowd her, I didn't tell her that what she was doing was wrong because that would not have helped. I had to let her come to this realisation on her own and eventually she did.” Mrs. Moreno smiles. “Of course, she still sometimes snuck people in after the boys had gone to sleep, but it faded out little by little, her priorities shifted with time. I pushed her by always having my presence there, known, in a way that showed her I was watching her every move. Little by little she became the Trini we know today, still guarded, but not as destructive.”

As Kim processes what she's been told, something nags at her, “do you think she feels guilty about not being there for her bothers? Is that maybe why she thinks she doesn't deserve happiness?”

Mrs. Moreno twitches her nose in thought, “possibly. But I think it was something to do with her mother. She doesn't really talk much about her mom, I don't know what their relationship was like, but if you keep yourself known in her eyeline, I have no doubt that she will come back to you. Do not give up on her, Kimberly.” 

When she runs into Trini later that evening, sees the battle in Trini's eyes as she presses her up against the trailer, she knows that Mrs. Moreno is right, she needs to find the perfect balance of being in Trini's space without overcrowding her. It's not until she gets home that she sees the slip of paper with Trini's number in her pocket and chuckles. That meddling woman. 

Unfortunately, this is also what begins her rift with Jason.

-

“You're distracted.” 

Yeah no shit she's distracted. She's also exhausted. Staying away from Trini while still trying to keep Trini's attention is such a fine line. She has to time it just right so that she's in Trini's proximity without being too close to her, to let Trini know she's there yet still giving her the space she asked for, fights everything in herself to stop from just going up to Trini and talking to her. “Sorry,” she says half-heartedly. 

Jason sighs, “we need to focus, Kim. We've been doing this routine over and over again and instead of it getting better it seems to be getting worse.”

“I've told you I don't like it,” she grits out.

“You agreed. You agreed to do things my way until after end of year. You agreed that that's what is best for us.”

She shakes her head, “it's what's best for you, Jase, and I get that. I know how much you have riding on this, but I can't be committed to something I can't feel.” 

“Is this about that girl?”

Kim rolls her eyes, “Trini, and no, it's not just about her. It's everything. There's so many fucking expectations at this school. You can't do this, you can't do that, because that's just the way things are and everybody stands around like that's okay. The only time I even feel like myself any more is on a Sunday at AGSS.” Her, Billy and Zack have grown really close in the past week. She's taken to going to seeing Billy when he's in the basement and has a couple of light jamming sessions with him, listens with a large grin as he rambles on about Jason and she's truly happy for them both, wishes Jason could be happy for her when it comes to Trini. She bonds with Zack over stupid things like puns and his thing for Tommi, another girl she's come to know through him, while also checking in on Trini to make sure she's okay. 

Jason scoffs, “that's just a bit of fun to let loose after a hard week, it isn't real.” 

“You wouldn't have met Billy if it wasn't for that,” she fires back and he glances down to the floor. “What's your issue with her?” 

He swallows hard, “I don't have an issue with her.” Kim snorts in disbelief. “It's not her, not as a person, it's how she's gotten in your head. You're- you've changed since you met her. You're distracted all the time, you aren't putting in any effort at school, you'd rather mess around with a bunch of kids you don't know than focus on where you're going after Angel Grove. I'm worried, Kimberly. I'm worried that you're going to finish AGSPA with no direction in life.” 

In a way he's right, she has changed. But she started to change that fateful day she decided to chop her hair off, the fact that Trini happened around the same time is entirely coincidental. Kim balks, “so what you're saying is you don't think I'm capable of making a decision that doesn't somehow involve her? Wow, that's a low insult even for you.” Kim can't believe he actually has the audacity to look ashamed, even though he says nothing to argue against it. “Well for your information, Jason Scott, I know exactly what I'm doing after getting out of this shitty town, I'm going to LA,” she can see the shock on his face. Shock because the last he knew, she was going to New York with him. “But thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

“I'm sorry,” he quickly backtracks, “I just, I know what you're like. You see something new and shiny and you become infatuated for a little time and then another shiny thing catches your eye and you forget about the first thing, I guess it's just weird to see you still so set on this gi-” she glares at him, “Trini.” 

“That night on the steps, I told you I could fall in love with her,” she whispers, “I don't know if you forgot that I said that or whether you chose to blissfully ignore it, but that hasn't changed.”

“She's not even talking to you.”

She sniffs, determined, “she will, and I'd really appreciate it if my best friend could support me rather than judge me. If you got to know her, I assure you that you wouldn't feel this way.” 

Kim watches the different emotions pass on his face until he finally settles on what she can only describe as compromise. “What can I do to help?”

“Well,” she smirks, “you can stop being a dick for a start.” 

He laughs, “I can try.”

-

She's going to kill Amanda. She's going to fucking kill her. 

Harper runs behind after her, tries to stop Kim as she storms her way through the halls, makes a beeline for where Amanda is casually leant up against her locker flirting with a singer that isn't Ty.

Kim almost feels sorry for Ty, would feel sorry for him if her vision wasn't clouded with red. 

Her heavy footsteps are enough to drag Amanda's attention away from the singer and Kim sees the split second her eyes widen before she's shoved against her locker, Kim's hands clenched in Amanda's shirt as she address the boy without looking at him. “Leave.” 

He scurries off without a word as Amanda's wide eyes turn to a glare, “the fuck, Kim?”

“She's off limits.” 

“What-”

“Trini. She's off limits.” 

She hears Harper say her name quietly, but she's too invested in a stare off with her former 'best friend'. Amanda's glare becomes a smirk, “the janitor? Why do you care?”

Kim growls, “I mean it, Amanda.” 

The smirk does a full circle back into wide eyes at the venom in Kim's tone. Amanda may be the queen bee, Kim has allowed her to be the queen bee, done things to people that makes Kim feel sick. And yeah, Amanda's mom may have a lot of power in the industry, but that doesn't mean she isn't terrified of Kim because she's all bark and no bite, whereas Kim wouldn't think twice about acting first thinking later. A self-satisfied grin stretches across Kim's lips when Amanda gulps, “sure okay, no need to get your panties in a twist, Hart. I'll leave her alone.” 

Not all of her mean tendencies have gone, but at least this time she uses them for good. “Good answer.” She releases Amanda's shirt and watches her pat it down to try and erase the crumpled marks before she turns to walk off. “I want to know if she does anything, Harper. Anything.” Harper nods seriously before she dutifully follows Amanda. 

A low whistle causes her to spin around and she comes face-to-face with an impressed Zack, “that was some alpha shit right there, Kimmy.” Kim's anger instantly fades as she blushes. “Well done.” 

Kim shrugs, “Trini doesn't need the extra hassle.” 

Zack holds his hands up, “hey, you don't have to explain that crap to me. I would've done it myself if I could, she gets away with way too much, if only Jason could get them to leave Billy alone too.” 

“She's after Billy?” Amanda might be a bitch, but somebody like Billy wouldn't blip her radar.

He shakes his head, “not her, but she isn't the only bully in this place, you should know that.” 

She isn't sure if it's the protectiveness still evident in her pulse, or the way Zack sounds dejected that he can't do more to help, but something in her is screaming at her to take action. “I think it's time to change that.”

-

Kim could've made a big deceleration announcing her plans for an anti-bullying programme, but there's too much of a risk that it could make it worse for those being bullied, so she works from the inside. 

She expects Jason to put up a fight about it being yet another distraction, but as soon as she mentions Billy's name, he's instantly on board. She talks to those that are a part of her Sundays; Tommi, Aisha, Adam, Kat and some of the others to find out which circles are being bullied by which group and brings together those with the most influence around the school. Rocky is easy, he's grown to these new people just as she has and it surprises her when Ty agrees too with him dating Amanda, but she takes it as a win, doesn't question it. 

By Sunday, things apparently begin to calm down, the ones she 'hired' to keep her updated reporting in as and when they could without suspicion, even Harper, and the small group decided to stencil some paint onto the walls. 

Once they've finished for the day, she's craving a swim by the lake. She still isn't really getting anywhere with Trini, although she has been waving now when she sees her and Trini waves and smiles back, so that's a plus.

There's also a curiosity in her features when she sees Kim with somebody who 'isn't the norm' and Kim feels giddy thinking about how shocked Trini will be when she finds out why. 

Speaking of Trini, she is the last person Kim expects to see in her spot. She's never seen anyone else here so it's definitely a surprise to see Trini. 

“What? Are you stalking me now?” 

It makes Kim happy to hear the sarcastic question, that Trini has that fire again instead of sadness. She grins and plays along, “most of the time, yes.” It brings a much needed laugh from Trini that sings in Kim's ears. “But for once this is your fault.”

They go back and forth for a short while until Kim settles down next to her and forces herself not to shudder when their arms brush. She asks Trini what she's doing here and feels guilt swirl at the pit of her stomach when she mentions her mom, offers to leave until Trini asks her stay. Trini brings up what's been happening, obviously having heard through Zack, and Kim has to swallow down the rage at the thought of Amanda, gives some half-assed answer about no longer turning a blind eye, which is true, but she's more focused on Trini speaking to her than anything, how Trini is diverting the conversation away from her mom until Kim asks if she wants to talk about it. Trini doesn't, and that's okay.

She doesn't mean to let it slip out, but it does. “I still miss you.” 

“Kim.”

“I know,” she adds quickly, gulps, “I just wish you could trust me enough to tell me what's been going on with you so I can help. I want to help, Trini.” If Trini doesn't answer, she won't push any more, figures this is just enough of a push, the kind Mrs. Moreno tells her about. Trini changes the subject again instead and she deflates slightly, but understands, stops the gasp that attempts to leave her when Trini's hand finds her cheek.

It feels like she's getting there, slowly but surely, and for now it's enough.

-

It's been four weeks since Trini, for lack of a better phrase, 'broke up' with her, and she's currently sulking in the office. The thunderstorm isn't helping, she's always been one to flow with the weather's mood. “What has you down, Kimberly?”

She shrugs, “it's nothing, uncle Z, just not ready to go home yet.” 'And deal with my mom' goes unsaid. 

He hums, “how are things with Trini?” Her eyes widen and he chuckles to himself, “I may be getting old, but I am no fool.” 

“Aren't you concerned that she's your employee?”

Zordon waves her off, “a mere technicality. She holds no position of power over students, as long as you are both able to keep your personal lives and school lives separate, I see no harm.” 

How can this man be so understanding and cool about one thing but then be completely anal about other things like her wanting to incorporate street into her routine? “It doesn't matter anyway, we're in a weird place at the minute.” 

The rain pelts against the glass window of his office and he turns to look at it, “if I recall correctly, did you two not begin to get close during a downpour?” He raises his brow with a knowing smirk as Kim blushes and sinks further into the seat. “It would be a shame to let her walk home in this, she could become ill.”

Kim snorts, “guilt trip me much, uncle Z? Now I'm going to look like the bad guy if I don't drive her home and she gets sick.” 

“Simply a suggestion.”

She shakes her head as she stands, glances at the time and chuckles, “sneaky man. Sneaky, sneaky man.”

His laugh echoes behind her as she darts to her car, cranks the heat up even though it's still warm outside just in case before she drives off to find Trini and as soon as she does, it's like that first time all over again. They make small talk that isn't awkward and when she pulls up at the trailers the boys are instantly outside her car bombarding her with questions.

Fuck, she's missed them too.

She makes sure to tell Trini to come to the school tomorrow morning, relaxes when Trini agrees and can't help herself from letting one last comment slip out because Trini really is hot as hell when she's scolding someone.

“By the way, you look really hot when you're being commanding.”

Kim sees Trini's cheeks flare as she drives off.

-

She waits until the morning to tell Jason and sees his jaw clench. “Jase...”

“I'm not saying anything.”

“You don't need to, your face says it all. Come on, I thought we were past this.” 

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, “I'm worried that now she's back in your life you're going to try and make me put street dancing into our routine again.”

Kim rolls her eyes, “Trini has nothing to do with me wanting that to happen, I've always wanted that to happen, but your stubborn ass doesn't seem to see how incredible it would look.” 

“I don't want to do that,” he says with a finality that Kim would normally let him get away with.

Sucks for him, because Trini is going to be here soon and she's fucking done with having this conversation over and over again. “You know what? You might not like Trini for whatever reason, but she's the only one who has asked me what I want. I'm so sick of you, mom and uncle Z making decisions for me. I can't dance the way I want because it will affect the school's reputation, I can't do it because it wouldn't look good to scouts, I can't choose my friends even though they're not nice people, I can-”

“Wasn't Trini the one that decided to end... whatever the fuck it was that was going on between the two of you? Didn't she make that decision for you too?” 

Kim grits her teeth at the snarky response, “that was different.”

“How?”

“Because she thought she was doing what was best for me, not herself.” 

Jason looks affronted, “that's what I'm trying to do! If you do this, you'll ruin your career, and I know she'll have that influence over you to get you to change your mind.” 

“I don't want a career in ballet, Jase, I told you that. I know you do, that's why I want to merge the two genres together, it'd look good for both of us. You'll still have scouts there that are interested in you, and I'll have people there that are interested in me. You can go to New York and pursue the stage and choreography, and I can go to LA and hopefully go on tour.” 

He takes a moment to think over her words, “how would you even pull this off? I can't choreograph street dancing, Kim, I wouldn't even know where to start.”

She has a plan. A plan that involves convincing Trini to train her. Doesn't tell him that. Instead says, “I'm sure Zack, Tommi and Aisha would be happy to help out. Plus I've been practising in my spare time.” Literally any spare time she gets she's in her home dance studio. 

Jason still looks dubious, but there's no time to discuss things further as they hear the door to the school open followed by a trickle of voices, voices Kim doesn't have the energy to deal with just yet because she's still a little angry at this whole... situation, and the fact that Jason keeps bringing it back to Trini.

Which reminds her. “I'm going to go and practice a little more until Trini gets here, you good to set the guys up?” She doesn't wait for his answer, can feel his glare on her back as she makes her way in the opposite direction on the newcomers until she comes to her favourite studio, the one that's just big enough for a couple to fit in. The walls are dark red instead of sterile white, dark accents and soft lighting and it feels comfortable. 

Kim flicks through her playlist until she finds Sia's 'Passenger', the perfect harmony for how she's feeling, a song to wash away her frustrations. 

She gets lost in the music quickly, feels the angry style of ballet, much like the video, control her movements just as much as she herself does, always thinking about the next trick, the next landing, the next twirl or kick. She repeats the song four times, each time adding street into the mix until she lands the jump she's been working on without stumbling.

The music suddenly stops and she halts in shock, lifts her gaze to see Trini. Had she really been dancing for that long? She doesn't move, simply breathes through laboured breaths as she stares at Trini through the mirror as Trini rewinds the song to just before the jump. “It was you at the club.”

Kim hides her smirk, “took you long enough to figure that out.” 

“Do it again.” It confuses Kim for a second until Trini presses play and she realises she means the jump, so she does as instructed, keeps her eyes trained on Trini as she does and then Trini is bringing the song back once more. “Again.”

She does this twice more before Kim huffs, “Trini.”

“One more time.” 

The song is pulled back even further this time, and Kim adjusts quickly, wanders what Trini is doing, and when she jumps again, she's surprised to see Trini sliding on her knees under her, tries not to fuck up her landing because what? 

They move together like silk, for every one of Kim's pulls, Trini pushes, for every dip under, there's a twirl over. Trini lets Kim lead and Kim's fingers tremble as they work over Trini's frame. She knew they'd make a meticulous dancing couple, and this only proves it.

Trini looks into Kim's eyes and she knows they must be blown, dark, as she pants against Trini's cheek and then she's being pulled forward because Trini stumbles and grips onto her, her back clashing with the wall and Kim's hand instinctively lands beside Trini's head whilst the other rests on her hip, can't help her eyes from straying to Trini's lips. 

“I think we need to work on that last part.”

A sly grin tugs at Kim's lips after she licks them. Trini's voice has lowered to this husky tone. Kim knows Trini wants to kiss her, she's terrible at hiding it, but she also knows it's up to Trini to make that move. “We?”

“Or, you know,” Trini says quickly, tries to steady her voice but Kim's having none of it, leans her body against Trini more because god, how could she not? Feels Trini shiver against her. “Whoever you're going to be dancing with. Jason, probably.”

Not if he carries on the way he has been. Besides, now she has danced with Trini, truly danced with her, she can't imagine dancing with anyone else. She doesn't realise her nose has inched forward, her body not listening to her head as she craves to tastes Trini's lips until Trini whimpers and she blinks herself out of the daze. “What if I want to dance with you?” 

“That's not possible.”

“Why not?” She fires the question back before Trini even finishes talking, but a loud clang from somewhere down the hall disrupts them and she giggles, pulls away from Trini and remembers that there's actually a reason for asking Trini to come here today.

Of course, she can't pass up the opportunity to tease Trini a little and strips off her top to change, hears her whine against the wall and smirks as she pulls a fresh shirt on, calls Trini's gay ass out on the fact the she wanted to kiss her but decides to give Trini a little reprieve by taking Trini's hand and leading her towards the project room. 

Her attention is purely on Trini's expression as she opens the door, watches her eyes as she surveys the room and glares at Jason until he does nothing more than send a soft smile in Trini's direction which is acceptable. Zack bickers with her because, well, he's Zack, but she's still watching Trini closely, even as she asks Kim if she did all of this and Kim replies to her question gently, jokes again about stalking her to hide the anxiety of Trini's reaction, leaves herself as open as she can as Trini turns to study her instead, heart in her throat at Trini's shimmering gaze, wide in wonder just how she'd hoped and imagined they would be. 

“Drive me home?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, quick paced chapter, but I wanted to get somethine out because the next one is important.
> 
> Spoiler alert: it's something from the second film.

The seconds on the grandfather clock in the living room tick by slowly, loudly in the silence between them. Jason plays with the knee of his sweats and Trini sits cross legged on the chair, head in her hands. “Kim'll be back in twenty minutes,” she mumbles, losing her patience. 

It's another five minutes of waiting before Jason sighs like he's going to say something.

He doesn't.

Trini begins tapping her chin with the beat of the clock, her eyes flickering around the room in boredom because this isn't going anywhere. She's about to give up and call it day when Jason sighs again. “I'm sorry.”

“I don't need your apology, Jason. I need to know what's going on. I don't want Kim to have to choose between us.”

“But that's exactly what she's doing, don't you see that?”

Trini's brows raise, “only because you've been acting like a dick.” 

He shakes his head, “did you know she wants to go to LA?” Trini nods, of course she knows. Did Jason... not know? “Yeah, well, I didn't find out until you two weren't speaking. And she didn't... she didn't even sit down and tell me her plans had changed you know? She just came out with it.” 

Typical Kim. 

“We were supposed to be going to New York. We had a plan and now everything is changing.”

Suddenly, it all hits Trini like a train. “You're scared of losing her,” she whispers. “Jason, you know I had nothing to do with Kim wanting to go to LA, right? She made that decision before we even met.” 

“Kimberly decides things on a whim. She doesn't think through the details or consequences, I've always been there for her, it's always been me and her, and now she's leaving me to go and start some new adventure because it sounds fun. We spoke for years about New York before we finally settled on it, and in a matter of days what? LA is more her style?” 

Trini purses her lips, “okay, I get that you're pissed that she wants to go off and be her own person in a way that's different to what you were expecting, but you do realise you're practically calling your best friend stupid right? My girlfriend, FYI. New York could've been great for what Kim wants to do, but trust me, LA is the best thing for her career right now. Did she tell you how she came to that decision?”

Jason grumps, “no.”

“Two of the best, best, street dancers in America want her at their academy. They have connections that you wouldn't believe. Jason, end of year could be huge for Kim, and she wants to include you in that. She asked you because you're her best friend and because you're good.”

He rolls his eyes, “she doesn't even want to dance with me on stage.”

Trini swallows because Kim's admitted that much already. “No, she wants to dance with me.” Jason huffs. “But she wants you on stage with her. She doesn't need you up there, she wants you up there. Because you two are a team, and that isn't going to change just because you'll be on opposite sides of the States, not unless you carry on pushing her away and telling her what to do with her life, which by the way, bad friend award. So get your head out of your ass and support her like she's trying to support you. Stop making life so fucking difficult for yourself and enjoy the few months you have left with each other.” 

Jason blinks. And blinks again. Then blinks some more. He laughs and Trini smirks. “Wow, okay, I wasn't quite expecting that.” 

“You should be honoured,” a dry voice sounds from the hallway, causing both Trini and Jason to snap their heads up.

Shit.

Fuck.

Other swear words.

She was supposed to have another five minutes until Kim got back. How did she mistime that? 

Rookie.

“I don't think she's ever said that much to me in one sitting.” 

Trini stands up with a wary grin, “Kim. Babe. Gorgeous. How long have you-”

Kim's cocked brow halts her. “This isn't how I left you.” 

“Uh, no, no it is not.” She eyes the bag in Kim's hand. “You're right, so I should probably take this and go back upstairs, you guys look like you have things to discuss and stuff.” 

She pops the bag out of Kim's grasp before those same fingers curl around her wrist, tugging her back before Kim's breath is hot down her ear. “I'm mad at you.” 

Trini closes her eyes because Kim's 'mad' voice is...

She may still be a little wound up from earlier. 

“Okay,” she says through a shiver, feeling slightly uneasy at the smile against her cheek before Kim kisses it and lets her go, quickly bombs up the stairs. 

-

It feels like a lifetime before Kim comes back to her room. Trini sits on the bed, her legs dangling off as she bites her lip when Kim closes her door, leans against it with her arms crossed and stares at the floor. “Jason just left.”

Yeah, she knows, she heard the door. Not a slam, so hopefully that's a good sign. “Okay.”

Kim nods, scoffs, “okay. Is that it?” Trini stays silent. “What the hell were you thinking, Trini?”

“That you wouldn't be back for another ten minutes.” 

Trini lifts her eyes up to see Kim's meet them, incredulous look on her face, “seriously?”

“I'm sorry!” She gives in. “I didn't like seeing you upset like that and I thought if I spoke to Jason on my own, he'd, I don't know, come around and you'd stop holding everything in.”

“So what? You're going to go around every person that upsets me? Behind my back?” 

“If I have to,” she mumbles.

Kim snorts, shakes her head in disbelief, “what about when you're the cause of it? What about when you're the one that upsets me, Trini? What happens then? Because I really need that answer right now.” 

Trini bites her lip again, unable to hold Kim's gaze. “So you're saying if this was Zack and I you wouldn't get involved? You're not the only one allowed to be protective, Kim.”

“Don't compare us. Yours and Zack's relationship is vastly different from mine and Jason's. You two are those siblings that never argue. Sure, you'll bicker, but you'll never fall out. Jason and I are the ones that are constantly arguing about something, but we're always there for each other when it counts the most.”

“Oh really?” Okay, she needs to stop, because she can feel the sarcasm coming. She needs to. Doesn't. “Because he's been a damn rock for you where your dancing is concerned.” Kim locks her jaw. “Where has he been when you've needed him recently? I know it's been eating at you, and honestly, I don't think he would've come around this time, not without a push. He didn't want to seem weak without you, he didn't want to admit that he needs you more than you need him, but you don't have long left together, and I didn't want you leaving for LA with this... rift between you.” She sighs and Kim comes to sit next to her. “These kinds of feelings, they're sort of new to me, Kim, and I'm sorry about the way I went about things, but I'm not sorry for doing it.” 

Kim relents slightly and holds Trini's hand between her own, “they're new for me too, and yeah, I probably would've done something similar if it were you and Zack.” Trini hums smugly and Kim rolls her eyes. “But that doesn't mean we should, at least not when it comes to our friends, we can't betray each other like that.”

“Fair. Won't happen again.” Kim tilts her head because... come on, and Trini matches the eye roll. “I'll try not to let it happen again. I just, I want you to know that I'm by your side no matter what happens, okay?” She's forgiven. Kim leans forward to kiss her slowly. She's forgiven. “Did you at least manage to sort through things? You were down there a long time and you can't tell me all of this was for nothing.” 

Kim nods and shrugs her jacket off before she grabs her laptop and shuffles up to her pillows, dragging Trini with her. “We did, he's gone to talk to Billy now and he'll apologise to Zack and Tommi tomorrow.”

Trini moans in content as her back settles against Kim's chest, the laptop loading up Netflix. “I can't really blame him for the way he's been acting, I guess. I'd be scared of losing you.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the sap in this relationship?”

“Start the fucking movie, Hart.”

Kim smirks against Trini's shoulder, “there she is.” 

-

Trini could not say what movie Kim put on half an hour ago.

Why?

Because it's Kim, and Kim likes to torture her in any way she sees fit.

The torture today? Feeding Trini her doughnut piece by piece, ripping off the most miniscule amounts to drag it on for as long as possible while simultaneously scraping her nails along Trini's abdomen, gasping quietly each time Trini's lips catch her fingertips.

See? Torture. 

And Trini isn't sure what compels her to do it, whether she enjoys the suffering or whether she's trying to make Kim suffer as much as she is, but on the final piece, with Kim's fingers all sweet and sticky, she doesn't pull away. Instead, she angles her jaw to pull Kim's pointer finger into her mouth to the first knuckle, slowly, so slowly, lets her teeth drag off the remaining caramel then proceeds to do the same thing with Kim's thumb, smirks around it because Kim has stopped breathing. 

Kim's nails dig into her stomach when Trini lets the digit pop out and pecks the tip and Kim gulps. “Do you, uh, do you have any idea what movie I put on?”

Trini turns her head to look at Kim over her shoulder, all parted lips and blown pupils and she blindly reaches back to close the laptop before pushing it out of the way. “Not a clue.” Kim growls and tugs Trini on top of her. “Does this mean you're not mad at me any more?”

“Shut up.” 

-

They've been kissing for what feels like hours. From hot and heavy, slow and steady, passionate and fiery, gentle and languid. Trini's head is all kinds of dizzy. 

Kim's currently making her way down Trini's throat, pulling her shirt up to reveal her stomach and Trini's pushing on Kim's head without a second thought, groaning in frustration when Kim smirks against her collar bone.

Smug fucking... 

Trini whines as Kim teasingly kisses along her jaw, tugs her hair and shit, Kim lets out the filthiest moan against her, pulls back in surprise, like she's even shocked herself at the sound.

Kim pants as she sits back on her knees, devours Trini with her eyes and whimpers when Trini leans up on her elbows, her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths, abs contracting and relaxing with the rhythm, and the next thing Trini knows she's being yanked up by her shirt, lips fusing back together with Kim's and her shirt is being jerked around, a silent 'take this damn thing off before I rip it off' and honestly? Trini has never felt so hot in her life. 

She quickly lifts her arms and Kim wastes no time dragging it away from her body, using the gap in their mouths to push Trini back down so she lands against the pillows with a small 'oomph'. 

Kim stares. She stares. A lot. Trini reduced to simply waiting as her chest heaves. Her chest which is now only covered by her bra. “Fuck,” Kim eventually mumbles as she slides backwards before she leans down, lips skating along Trini's ribs and Trini gasps, fingers back in Kim's hair as her eyes close and head tilts back. She pouts when Kim pulls away. “Sorry, is this okay?”

Really? Fucking... really? Now? Trini manages to open one eye first, then the other. “It's so okay.”

“Awesome,” Kim grins, wide and goofy.

Dork. 

Trini frowns because she's pretty certain she just heard-

Yep. Those are definitely feet walking up the stairs. No. No, no, no, no, no! This can't possibly be happening again. Come. On. What has she ever done to make the universe hate her so much? “Kim, I think your mom's home.”

Kim ignores her, tongues over each muscle on Trini's stomach and holy fuck she's two seconds away from not caring that they aren't alone. 

“Kim. Your mom,” she says again, more persistent.

“She never comes in here,” is the mumbled response, teeth added to the mix and-

“Oh my god,” Trini whispers on a sensitive spot just above her hip. One second away. “That's what they say in every teen movie before the parent comes in.”

The laugh against her stomach causes her to twitch and Kim's heavy eyes open to roll, “the door is locked, Trini, I'm not an amateur.”

No seconds. Screw it. But wait. “How am I going to get home now? She'll see me.” 

Kim cries out a groan as her forehead flops, “you're killing me, do you know that?” 

Trini is killing her? Pot meet fucking kettle. 

“Give her ten minutes and she'll go in the bath, we can sneak out then.” 

Sneaking out apparently consists of Kim pushing her up against the wall near the front door until Trini can't rely on her own legs to keep her up.

The solution? Kim's grip firmly on Trini's hips and a leg between her own. 

“I- this isn't what- Kimberly.”

Kim sniggers against Trini's neck before she pulls back, but only her mouth, which morphs into a smirk and she rocks forward and Trini moans, head sagging onto her own arm that's wrapped around Kim's shoulder. “You don't make it easy not to touch you.” 

“You don't make it easy to stop.” Did she actually just say that? The hell is wrong with her? “But we have to.” 

“I know, let's get you home, baby.” 

The damn flush on her face is back... or rather, another flush is added to her already present flush. There's just a lot of red going on, on Trini's face right now, alright? 

“I never got around to asking,” Kim begins as they drive away, “because you're too damn distracting.” Trini rolls her eyes. “But what made you change your mind about dancing with me?” 

Trini fiddles with the stereo, it's kind of become her thing and Kim's happy to let her do it. “I was scared, about enjoying it too much, the opportunities that could come with it. The possibility of moving away from my dad and brothers. Just... a lot of things. But I'm not scared any more. I think I'm ready to go back to dancing. Properly dancing.” Kim smiles. “Before mom died, there was this school I wanted to go to in Atlanta. I'd heard about it through one of my dance classes, 'Highwater' it's called. It's a dance school for underprivileged kids. I think I would've had a shot at getting in, but it's too far away for this time in my life.”

“You're incredible, Trini, you would've made it in guaranteed.” Trini's lips tilt fondly because of course that's Kim's response. “So what now?”

“I don't know, LA sounds nice. Sunny, not too far from home. You know, there could be some people there that I like, I guess.”

Kim's eyes sparkle as she clicks on to what Trini's saying, “god I- think that sounds like a great adventure.” Her eyes widen as she forces them back to the road, Trini gaping after her because was she just about to-

No. Trini's reading way too much into that. She hums in agreement, “it does, but we've got a lot to do before that happens. Have you decided if you're doing anything for the showcase?”

Whatever happened, Kim acts like it didn't. “Well since somebody has only just agreed to dance with me, I wouldn't have time to put something together.”

“I think you should do ballet.” Kim raises a brow. “If you try to do anything street, the Dean is going to catch on that you're up to something. Better not to risk it.” 

They pull up to Trini's trailer. “Yeah, you're right. Will you still help me though?”

“We still have lessons don't we?” Trini smirks at Kim's excitement. “Speaking of which, we're going to the lake tomorrow night for your second lesson.”

Kim frowns, concerned and wary, “are you sure you're ready for that?”

“I have to be, it's part of it.” She leans forward to kiss Kim over the console. “If it gets too much I promise I'll tell you.” 

“Okay, night, baby.”

“Good night, gorgeous.”

Trini stands by the door as she watches Kim drive away until she's out of sight before she enters the trailer. Carlos and Samuel must already be in bed and Jesus Christ is that the time? Her dad looks at her from his chair, “you're home late, mija.”

“Yeah, Kim and I had our first fight.”

“Oh,” he says with intrigue. “How'd that go?”

She shrugs, “I thought it'd be worse. We made up pretty quickly.”

He nods like he's impressed, “you mother and I's first fight lasted three days. Congratulations.”

Trini chuckles, “thanks, papi. I'm going to be late home tomorrow, too, we're going to the lake.”

“Okay, mija. Be careful.”

“I will, night, papi.” 

Soon. She'll tell him about what happened with her mom soon.

-

“Lesson number two,” she starts, circling Kim. It's not that bad, being here. She was expecting all the guilt to come crashing back into her, but she's too focused on the lesson. “Your story.”

“My story?”

“Every dance tells a story, Hart. Swan Lake, The Nutcracker, Political Mother. You have to keep your audience through music and movements. As dancers we can't tell our story, we have to show our story. So show me, what's yours, Kimberly Hart?” Trini steps up to Kim, places a hand on her chest, “who are you?” 

Kim smirks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini vs A bunch of people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn has it really been so long? Shit, sorry guys.
> 
> You know how I said this chapter would tie back into the films?
> 
> Well... that didn't happen because this chapter got insane and I'm nowhere near done with it so it'll be popping up in the next chapter instead.
> 
> Kim's music piece if you want to listen to it- 'Ashes' instrumental cover by Agnes Violin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5D1E0Ah1YaA
> 
> Also, I'm really interested in who you picture when I write in Troy, Lisa, and Ava, so let me know.

So...

Maybe Trini can't entirely blame Kim for completely losing her shit after she'd danced for her, because, well...

Trini is in exactly the same position right now, sat down with her mouth gaping and focus unwavering.

And yes, obviously she's seen Kim dance before, but not like this. Not so... open and telling and purely for herself and it causes her heart to flutter in a not entirely unwelcome way.

There's music playing in the background, she thinks, on Kim's phone. Of course there is, there has to be, right? Possibly. Or perhaps the rustling of the leaves in the wind and the distinct sounds of crickets and birds around them are all creating a melody of their own.

She doesn't know, far to captivated by her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. She still isn't completely used to that. Isn't completely used to feeling so... happy and content. 

Gross, she really needs to get out of this sappy shit she's been feeling the past couple days.

So not her style.

Being at the lake, this spot, didn't feel as bad as she thought it would.

Key word.

Didn't.

It's not until the thirty minute mark, Kim smiling even through the huffs of frustration when she doesn't land a trick right, that she turns the brilliant smile on Trini and pouts as she makes grabby hands towards her, “come dance with me.”

Trini freezes.

Her eyes dart wildly between Kim and the bushes behind them. Kim, who slowly transforms into Ava. The bushes parting in a way that she expects her mom to walk through and- and-

“No,” she whimpers, her head coming to rest on her bent knees as she attempts to suck in deep breaths because she knows none of this is real. She knows it's Kim stood before her. Knows her mother won't be making an appearance. 

“Trini?” Kim's suddenly in front of her, worry lacing her voice as her gentle fingers comb through Trini's hair. “Trini,” Kim whispers, “it's okay.”

She's trembling now, the scene of June finding her daughter with another girl, the fire in her eyes as vivid as that day and it's not until she tastes the salt of her tears on her lips that she realises she's crying, sobs wrecking her body and a broken 'mami' fights its way through her shaking lips. 

Kim pulls Trini sideways until Trini slumps against her chest, the comfort of Kim's scent the only thing that seems to be stopping her from going into a full-fledged panic attack and Kim curses through her realisation. “Fuck, Trini. I'm sorry, baby. God, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry.” Kim's lips are against her temple, words hurried and whispered as she tightens her hold. “Why didn't you tell me it was getting too much?”

“It just,” she hiccups, present time slowly coming back to her, “happened. Not your fault. 'M'okay.” 

“Tell me what to do,” Kim says in desperation.

Trini grips onto her tighter, “don't let go.”

“Never.” 

-

When Trini finally comes back to herself, she notes that they've changed to laying down, her head tucked firmly into Kim's neck, Kim's fingers still running softly through her hair and she begins to breath in time with Kim's steady heartbeat. 

Kim senses the change, shifts to place a kiss on Trini's forehead, “are you okay?”

Trini rubs at her eyes with a sniff before her head flops back onto Kim's shoulder. “Shit,” she mumbles, “not sure what happened there.” 

“You had a minor panic attack,” Kim answers as she rubs a soothing hand up and down Trini's back. “I don't think we should come here again.” 

Trini shakes her head, “no. No. I can't get over it if I don't face it. I'm just happy you were here with me. Thank you.” 

“I didn't do anything. I was pretty fucking useless to be honest.” 

“You weren't. I just wish it wasn't a school night so you could stay over.”

Kim scoffs, “oh no way you're going to school or work tomorrow.”

“Kimberly-”

“Don't 'Kimberly' me. You can take a day off, I'm sure your dad will phone in for you and I'll handle uncle Z.” 

Trini hesitates, “I have homework-”

“That I'll help with.” Trini raises an unseen eyebrow but Kim can feel it and snorts in offence, “hey! Just because I don't go to a normal school doesn't mean I'm stupid.”

She chuckles into Kim's neck before she sighs and leans up on her elbows to tower over her. “Okay,” she relents, not really wanting to fight against it, “you win.” Kim beams at her and sits up herself, thumbs coming to circle Trini's palms. “But I still want to help you with your performance for Friday, we've only got a few days.” 

Kim bites her lip, “actually... I already have a piece in mind that Billy is helping me with. It's a surprise.” 

Trini squints her eyes but she can see Kim isn't going to give in. “Fine.” Kim smirks as Trini rolls her eyes. “So you're staying with me tonight?” A nod. “Won't your mom mind?”

“She won't even notice. I do have to head out for a bit tomorrow to see how Billy is getting along, but other than that I'm all yours for the day. We can take a break and watch movies all day and I can help you cook.”

“Is that what this is? An elaborate plan to get me to cook for you?” 

Kim laughs, “obviously. You don't want me passing out at the showcase because of a lack of real food, do you?”

Trini pushes Kim's shoulder, “just get us home, Hart.”

“Us? Home?” Trini blushes and Kim chuckles before she stands and holds a hand out to Trini to pull her up. “I like the sound of that.”

And yeah, maybe Trini agrees with her. 

A little. 

-

It was surprisingly easy to get the next day off. Michael took one look at her before a worried frown appeared and Kim lied effortlessly that Trini wasn't feeling well before he told her he'd phone the school in the morning and that Kim was welcome to stay as long as her parents didn't mind. Kim called Zordon and he told her to tell Trini to take it easy and hoped she'd recover quickly before she held Trini securely all night.

She managed to catch up on all of her homework. Yes, with Kim's help because Trini has to admit she was slightly taken aback by how smart Kim actually is and it just made her impossibly more attractive to Trini, and by the time her dad walked in from work after a full on cuddle session with Kim, she was back to feeling like herself. 

She will conquer that damn lake though. Eventually.

Friday rolls around much quicker than she thought it would. 

AGSPA is buzzing in excitement when she walks through the doors and up to Zordon's office to find a suit waiting for her and she tilts her head in question. “There are going to be a lot of big players here tonight, Trini. You must look the part. Zack is changing down the hall. I have already run through your jobs for the night so please meet with him to discuss. We must all be at our best, if this night is successful there are sure to be more showcases held here which in turn will create more positive publicity for the school.”

She stopped listening as soon as he mentioned Zack. 

He's fixing his bow tie when she walks in with a grin, “you didn't tell me you were working tonight.”

Zack eyes her through the mirror, “are you kidding? Drunk people tip more, and it's an open bar.”

“So,” she begins casually, leaning against the door frame, “you know what Kim's up to?”

He scoffs at her, “oh please, do you really think she'd tell me? Even I know how bad I am at keeping secrets. But,” he drags out, “I have heard it's going to make everyone cry and is going to piss off her mom and DZ.” 

Trini groans, “why does she have to be difficult? She's so fucking dramatic.” She hangs the suit up as she begins to undress, not caring about Zack being in the room because as annoying as he can be, it's Zack. “So what do we do at these things?”

“Stand around with plates of finger food mainly. DZ has already said we can take home any leftovers.” She secures her belt and throws on the white shirt and tucks it into her pants, leaving the top couple of buttons open and clicks in the braces as Zack whistles. “Damn, Crazy Girl, Kimmy is going to lose her shit again when she sees you.”

“Shut up.” 

There's a knock on the door before Kim pops her head through with a smile in Zack's direction and he leaves with a mumbled 'I'll leave you two to it' before he messes up Trini's hair on the way out and she smacks against his arm in irritation, causing him to chuckle and Kim smiles fondly between them before he closes the door. “You look incredible.” 

Trini scrunches her nose, “what this old thing? It's just something I threw together last minute.” 

Kim rolls her eyes and reaches out to adjust Trini's collar before she fingers the braces, gives them a slight tug so Trini stumbles forward. “Really? Because it looks remarkably like the outfit uncle Z had in his office earlier.” Trini grins, toothy and wide until her dimples show. Kim gives another tug. “Make sure you're in the theatre at seven, that's when I'm on. And I was thinking when the showcase is over we could go and grab dinner? I feel like I haven't seen you all week.”

It's true, mostly. With Kim practising every night for this, the only time they've been able to see each other is while Trini's been at work and as sweet and sometimes not-so-innocent as their phone calls are, it isn't the same. “I won't be done until ten.”

Kim smirks, “I know. I may have made us reservations at 'The Pit' since it's the only place open past midnight. My treat, of course.” 

“The P-Pit?” Trini's eyes widen as Kim's smirk intensifies. “Kimberly! That's the next town over.” 

“Which is why,” Kim sings before she produces a verification email on her phone, “I went ahead and booked us a hotel room. I've already cleared it with your dad and have some of your things in my trunk.” Trini gapes because fucking when did she do that? “And you're off tomorrow because you're doing tonight.”

Trini raises a brow, “what if I say no?”

Kim shrugs, “I get a king size bed and mini bar to myself.” 

“If I do say yes,” Trini starts as Kim hums, pulling her just that little closer, “we're not using the mini bar.” Kim pouts, Trini can see what's coming. “I don't care if it's your treat, I'm not letting you pay three times the amount for a damn candy bar.” 

“Fine. We probably wouldn't have time to rummage through it anyway. I plan on keeping you occupied.” Kim's voice tones down low, her eyes darken and Trini gulps before she licks her lips, Kim tracking the motion.

“How so?”

A deep voice booms through the speakers set up by the main entrance, Zordon's voice breaking their little spell and Kim leans down to peck Trini's cheek and then randomly at her neck. “You'd better get to work,” she winks before reaching behind her to open the door. “Don't forget, seven.” 

Trini's shoulders slump as she watches Kim leave before she takes a steady breath and faces the mirror, eyes widening when she spots the pink lip-shaped mark that she obviously missed coating Kim's lips in the poor lighting of the room, unmissable against the bright white of her shirt collar. “Damn it Hart. Trouble, nothing but trouble,” she mumbles to herself. 

She knows if she tries to rub at it, it will only make it worse, so she's reduced to pulling her hair forward in an attempt to cover it as best she can before she wipes the same mark off of her cheek, composes herself so she doesn't look like a flushed mess in front of Kim's parents.

The ones holding this event.

Great.

As she makes her way into the cafeteria kitchen, she sees some of the students also dressed up and waiting to be handed a serving tray, all of them full of bite sized appetizers for guests to pick at as they walk by. 

Miraculously, she somehow manages to avoid Madison, Ted, and the Dean. Why she's so bothered about Kim's parents, she doesn't know, because they don't actually know about her or her relationship with their daughter, but Zordon will click on straight away if he sees her shirt collar, but there are two people here she can't avoid.

Two people that shouldn't be here. That aren't on the list.

Both mingling with students and parents alike.

Both looking like they belong here less than she does. 

Trini places her now half empty tray on a table and marches towards them, interrupting whatever it is they have going on with a few students who rush off as quickly as she storms up. “What the fuck are you two doing here?”

Lisa at least has the decency to look away, unlike Troy who smirks at her. “T! It's been so long. Come here.” He opens his arms to give her a hug but she pushes him away. “Why the hostility, baby girl? The birthday boy deserves at least a hug after all this time, right?”

“Never call me that again,” she hisses, “you need to leave.” 

Troy shakes his head, “no can do, T, we're working.” 

“You're wor- you're working?” Trini grips his arm, pulls him to a quite area, feels Lisa following behind them, and she pushes Troy against a wall, who simply laughs at her. “You can't fucking sell drugs here, Troy, this is my job.”

“And this,” he mocks as he pulls out a small bag to wave in Trini's face, the pills bouncing around, “is ours. Rita said she'd pay us double for working tonight. Some high end clientele here. Rich kids and rich parents, gold mine.”

He's high. He's high and he's lying, Trini knows. She knows because his eyes look almost deranged and Lisa looks uncomfortable. “Bullshit.” 

“Yeah?” He straightens up, challenging, and tilts his head towards an oblivious Zordon, “why don't you go ahead and tell your boss to kick us out? Find out what Rita does to people who... upset... her business. Honestly, everyone thinks it's Zedd that runs the show, but,” he whistles low, “I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.”

She shouldn't say anything to that, should tell them to leave or... or what? God. But she doesn't. Instead, she lowers her voice, threatening, “so if she gets upset by people ruining one night of business, how does she get when her dealers are taking her supply?”

Troy laughs at her, nods his head and steps closer, “I guess you really don't love us any more. Had to see it for myself.” He nods his head again and works his jaw, scoffs as he pulls Trini's collar with a 'huh' which has Trini's stomach dropping. “See you around, T.”

And fuck, that sounded much more ominous than it should have. 

Trini gawks at Lisa as Troy struts away uncaring, “the hell, Lisa?”

“I'm sorry. I told him coming to see you was a bad idea but he just wouldn't let up.” Lisa eyes the collar too, except her eyes fall and she swallows hard. “He's not wrong though, is he?” She reaches up to rub her thumb along the lipstick stain, “glad to see things are working out for you.” 

Trini's hand grips around Lisa's wrist without thinking, curls her fingers tighter as Lisa's eyes flick up to her and Trini sees her Lisa staring back. “Why are you still doing this?”

“It's too late for me to get out now. Once you're in with Rita and Zedd,” she breathes out low, “let's just say it's a life bond. My mom thinks I have a real job and it's helping, Trini. She's still going strong, still hasn't gone off the rails and it's good for her. For us.”

“Not if you end up getting caught or she finds your stash and gets tempted!” She doesn't mean to snap, but she can't help it. “Troy, he's gone, Lisa. He's done. And one day he's going to end up in either a morgue or a jail cell and if you don't find a way to leave, you're going to end up right beside him.” 

Lisa shakes her head, “I better catch up with him. Maybe- maybe we can talk soon? Just the two of us? You can tell me all about the girl that's got you smiling again.”

Smiling? “I'm pretty fucking pissed at the minute, not smiling.”

“It's in your eyes, T,” Lisa quirks her lips, sad and accepting, “your emotions always have been. I'll call you, yeah?”

“Li-” Trini begins, but she's already walking away and Trini groans into the air.

“Who was that?”

Trini spins around to see Jason, his arms crossed and expression serious and she rolls her eyes, “just an old friend, calm down.”

“She looked a bit more than friendly.” 

“Well she isn't and Kim knows that,” she replies firmly, leaving no room for any argument and Jason seems to accept it. “How are you and Billy? I haven't seen him around.”

“He's working on something somewhere. He's with Kim so he wouldn't tell me,” he giggles. She picks her abandoned tray back up as she shakes herself from the encounter and focuses solely on Jason gushing about Billy, Troy's eerie tone slowly drifting from her mind the longer Jason rambles on as they both walk around the showcase and admire the different styles of art throughout the building from dancing to painting to sculpting and more before eventually meeting up with Zack and making their way to the theatre room.

-

The theatre is rammed by six forty-five, Madison bringing all the important people she knows into the room to gloat about her prodigy of a daughter, Ted singing Kim's praises while he prepares his camera, and Trini feels pride swell in her chest, can't stop it from forming on her face and Zack mocks her even though she can hear the playfulness in his voice.

It's a more than simple set up, confusing a lot of the audience. There's nothing but a projection screen and Trini closes her eyes, Kim's intentions slowly dropping into to place because she was the one to show Kim this style.

There's a crackling over the sound system as Zordon walks on the stage with a microphone, the room hushing at his mere presence.

Damn.

He greets his guest with a smile as he speaks. “Welcome everyone and thank you for coming. It's been my honour, the school's honour, to host this wonderful showcase, so can you please all join me in thanking Theodore and Madison Hart for this wonderful event.” The audience claps politely as the spotlight focuses on him and he waves from behind his tripod. “There's a lot of raw talent that has been displayed tonight, and as most of you know, Theodore has been kind enough to allow some of our students to present their own work, but nothing gives me more joy than announcing our next artist.” There's a scoff followed by a quick 'hush' to Trini's right and she rolls her eyes when she sees Amanda and Ty, his arm thrown around the back of her neck as she leans into him with Harper at their side, her being the one to quiet Amanda.

They aren't even trying to be subtle any more it seems.

“But you've probably heard enough of my talking all night.” It gains him a laugh. “So without further ado, Kimberly Hart.”

The lights in the theatre dim as the projection screen comes to life showing a black centre and bright white sides, a few hushed whispers in the crowd before the sound of Celine Dion's 'Ashes' begins to play.

As the piano intro starts, the screen plays a silhouette of a girl, obviously meant to be Kim, in a loose tutu, one that flows outward as the image spins in a pirouette over and over again as if a music box figurine, until it stops in an attitude facing the side of the stage. There's a second dancer that copies the first, both of them facing away like bookends. 

Trini realises it's a cover of the song as soon as the violin starts up and the screen opens up to show Kim bent down with one knee on the ground, dressed in black, knee-length leggings and a pink, baggy tank, replacing the ballet slippers with low rise white sneakers and-

Oh no.

Kim is going to do exactly what Trini told her not to.

She stands slowly, pointedly, with her head hung low and eyes closed, shoulders doing most of the work, and her knees and ankles lock and slide back, her arms pushing out in front of her. Her wrists circle back, arms moving to her side as she spins on the tips of her toes, her lower half dancing almost robotically as her top half sways until she's bent back with one hand on the ground, hair grazing the floor as her head tilts back, her other hand skirting up her body, pushing it down periodically until her back hits the floor too and she uses her feet to slide until she's gripping her ankles and lifts up as the tempo gets faster, pulses her chest as if a quickening heartbeat.

Once stood, she crosses her ankles and lifts her head finally to face the crowd, catches Trini's eyes instantly and smirks at Trini's 'what am I going to do with you?' grin. Her right arm flicks out and the silhouetted ballerina picks back up, then does the same with her left and they're in perfect sync. 

As the ballerinas dance, Kim turns to face the screen, waves her shoulders down to her fingers first left, then right, leans back in the opposite direction of her arms until the pitch drops and she turns back, now using her entire body, moves between the two 'backup' dancers as they continue their own routine, varying her level of height and speed, the amount of locking she does, and changes from stiff to smooth, nothing the same or predictable the entire time, until the violin creeps higher and higher and Trini is so focused on Kim that she doesn't notice her slowly becoming in sync with the silhouettes.

Just before the violin reaches its peak, the three dancers perform a small sprint and the next thing Trini knows, Kim is in the air in an assemble-

Trini may have been reading up on ballet.

A little.

Perfectly in time with the silhouettes before they land in a plié and then Kim is dancing the same as them, full on ballet.

Honestly? It's... it's fucking stunning and as the songs starts to come to an end, the silhouettes slow down to a stop before black closes in around them until the screen creates a small cove surrounding Kim and she steadily reverses her initial dance until she's back on one knee with her head hung low and finally the black surrounds her until she can't be seen in the still dim lighting of the theatre.

It feels like a lifetime of silence drags on, but it can't be more than two or three seconds before the chairs are empty because of Kim's well-deserved standing ovation and Zack has to hold Trini back from running down the steps and kissing Kim in front of a hundred or so people. 

The lights come back on gently as to not blind everyone, and Trini chokes back a delighted sob at the reception Kim is receiving, claps louder than anybody there as Kim's smile lights up the stage and she sends a heart in Trini's direction accompanied by a wink.

Dork.

“Girl did good,” Zack comments, cheers almost as loud as her. 

“Girl did very good,” Trini agrees, not bothering to correct him on the use of the word 'good'. 

“Her mom's going to kill her.”

“Yep.”

“So is DZ.”

Trini sighs, “yep.” 

“Especially when he sees that lipstick mark.”

She growls at him.

Zordon walks back on stage and Trini can see the disappointment through the fake smile. The crowd settles down again, but the hustle and bustle of excited comments doesn't lessen. “What a fantastic performance,” he says through tight lips, “and such a beauty to watch, but I'm afraid we need to prepare for the next one, so if you will all please continue to enjoy our decorative arts, the next show will be in an hour. Kimberly.” 

Kim bows, causing Zordon to bristle a little but he manages to keep his composure as Kim sneaks off behind the screen and people begin to filter out. Trini waits until there only a few left and bounces down the stairs and back stage where Kim is already waiting for her, flings herself into Kim's waiting arms and pulls her down, the kiss messy through Kim's laugh but it doesn't matter because they're laughing together until Trini pulls back. “That was amazing.”

“I know,” Kim nods. Trini can't even be mad about the cockiness, she's earned it. “But Billy did all the work, I just had to make sure I was in sync.” 

“You made my job easy,” Billy retorts from behind them and Trini blushes when she realises he was there to witness the fumbling kiss. “Seriously, you did all of the dancing, I just had to project it.” 

“We're a good team,” Kim smiles, pulls Trini against her.

Trini shakes her head, “how the hell did you pull that off in less than a week?”

Kim shrugs, “you said it yourself, I'm amazing.” Trini tuts. 

“I can't believe I'm still here for another three hours.”

“Eager to get out of here?” Kim wiggles her brows and Trini tuts again before Kim sighs, “I should probably go and do some damage control with uncle Z and the female parental unit anyway while there's still witnesses around,” she jokes and Trini gives her one more kiss for both good measure and good luck and Kim hums against her lips, “I can't wait to do this all night. Without having to stop because of some stupid reason.”

“Who said you're getting anything more than a cuddle?” 

Billy has apparently slid away- Trini can't blame him- and Kim slides her hands down Trini's braces until they're at the waistband of her pants. “I'm okay if that's all we do.” 

Trini wraps her arms around Kim's neck, “good answer.” This time Kim leans down to bring their mouths back together and they stay like that until a crash from behind them pulls them apart with a giggle. “I'll see you when I finish. I'm sure you'll be too busy basking in glory before then.” 

“I'd enjoy it more if you were with me. A triple threat and a really hot girlfriend to boost? I'd be untouchable.” Trini pushes her away with a scoff. “Nice to see the sap dynamics are back in order.” 

“Go preen yourself, Hart.”

“Can we at least keep the suit?”

Trini shouts back, “no.”

There's a moment of silence as Kim contemplates behind her, “just the braces then?”

She sniggers, “go away.”

-

Trini sags in relief as the clock tells her she only has five minutes to go, spending most of the last hour refreshing the school's Facebook page.

Most of the guests have left already so they've managed to clean up the majority of plates, glasses and trash, leaving Zack little to do tomorrow. They're changing back to their normal clothes when there's a knock on the door again, but instead of Kim like Trini was expecting, it's Tommi's face that greets them. “Hey, Trini.” Trini waves through the mirror and Tommi turns to Zack. “You ready to go?”

“Go?” Oh, are they... “Go where?”

Zack clears his throat, “there's a new diner Tommi wants to try.” 

“Like on a date?”

“It's not a-” Zack stops himself, darts his eyes between her and Tommi, “I mean- I don't think- is it?”

Tommi flushes, “I- maybe? We never discussed- how about we decide after?”

Zack squeaks, he fucking squeaks and Trini has to hold in the loud chuckle she can feel threatening to come up. “Okay, I just need to-”

“I'll get your clothes back to the Dean, homeboy. I have to go there anyway.”

“Thanks, Crazy Girl.” Zack hugs her and shyly takes Tommi's hand who blushes and says a quick 'goodbye' to Trini.

Trini smirks, “finally.” 

Irate voices are booming from Zordon's office and Trini holds herself back for a second, half not wanting to disturb and half to see what's happening. 

“Do you have any idea how much your father and I pay for you to go here?”

Shit. That is definitely Madison, which means-

“I know, mom, but isn't the point of this school to express yourself?”

“Not like this, Kimberly. How could you embarrass us like that? After everything we've done for you.”

“Maddy.” That's Ted.

“Embarrass? They loved it!”

“What you did was dishonest and disrespectful and if we hadn't already paid for the entire year I'd pull you out of this school so fast-”

“And do what, exactly? I'm eighteen, mom, I finish school in four months. Even if you pulled me out you wouldn't be able to transfer me. And uncle Z, I am sorry for the way I went about things, but your guests enjoyed themselves tonight-”

“This isn't about them enjoying themselves,” Madison cuts in again, but at least Trini knows that Zordon is also in the room. “It was about showing what a professional institution Zordon runs.”

“Actually is was about showcasing new talent-”

“Not now, Ted.” It goes quiet when Madison speaks up again, “where did we go wrong?”

Trini's heard enough, she taps on the door, doesn't bother to wait for permission as she enters and instantly locks on to Kim, grit teeth relaxing as Trini walks in. “Sorry to intrude, but I needed to drop these off before I left.” Zordon nods at her, raises a brow at the pink stain on her collar and her cheeks suddenly match the colour. “For what it's worth, your social media hits have gone through the roof, it's all anybody is talking about.” He opens his mouth and Trini holds up her hands. “In a good way. Loads of people recorded a video, Kim's all over the internet.” Zordon tilts his head as Trini shrugs, shoves her hands in her pockets, “you said you wanted positive publicity and you have it.”

“Who are you?” Madison spins to face her and Trini just manages to see Ted's impressed brow and Kim biting her lip. “Wait, aren't you one of the waitstaff? This doesn't concern you.”

Zordon clears his throat, “do not talk to my employees in that way, Madison. Trini here is one of my best.”

Yeah, out of two, but Trini smiles at him anyway in thanks. “Also,” Kim states and Trini's eyes widen even though she nods at what Kim is about to do as she comes over and takes Trini's hand in her own, “don't talk to my girlfriend like that.”

“Your- your what? No, absolutely not. We are going home to discuss this right now. Get back home, Kimberly, and leave your... friend here.”

“Sorry, mom,” Kim shrugs, “we have plans all night. I'll be home tomorrow if you want to carry on telling me how much of a disappointment I am.” 

Zordon looks like a deer caught in headlights and Ted is apparently only capable of saying a name. “Kimberly.” 

Kim winces at Zordon, “sorry again, uncle Z.”

“We will talk on Monday. Have a good weekend the two of you.”

Madison turns on him, “don't tell me you knew about this- this-” Kim doesn't hang around, pulls Trini to leave before Madison's voice freezes her at the door. “Kimberly Ann Hart, if you walk through that door I will cut you off. No money. No car. No phone bill.” 

Kim takes a deep breath, communicates silently with Trini, asks with her eyes 'what should I do?' and Trini replies with 'whatever you need to'. Trini's heart sinks as Kim turns back, wishing she could see in Kim's eyes how she's going to play this out but she can't see them, and she'll be here for Kim no matter what, but the sense of dread, the unknowing, hurts more than she's willing to admit. Madison stares, Zordon waits patiently, knowing not to get involved, and Ted is uselessly standing by as Kim takes another long, deep breath before she squeezes Trini's hand. “Then I guess I'd better make tonight count,” she whispers, leaving her mom stuttering after them and she silently leads them to the car.

Kim is still quiet as they drive, tapping on the steering wheel, no music, no sounds of traffic, nothing. “You shouldn't have done that for me,” Trini whispers.

A hand reaches over to grasp onto her own, “it wasn't about you, not really. You were just another excuse for her to dictate my life and I'm not going to let her do that any more. It's bad enough that she's done it with every other aspect of my life, but I won't allow her to dictate who I lo-” Kim stops, gulps, lets out a breath and squares her shoulders, “who I love. I'm not letting you go that easily.” 

“Pull the car over,” Trini trembles. 

“Trini-”

“Pull the car over, Kimberly.” 

Kim sighs, pulls up on the abandoned roadside and turns to face her, “sorry, I know that was probably the worse timing but-” Trini cuts her off with her lips, shaking as she kisses Kim over the console, puts everything she's feeling into the intense kiss and she can taste salty tears, from her or Kim she isn't entirely sure, but it only causes her to push harder, to whimper when Kim pushes back and it's only the pure need for oxygen that brings the kiss to an end, Kim nuzzling against her nose and lips quivering against each other. “I love you,” Kim says practically inaudibly. 

Trini pants out, her fingers clutch tighter in Kim's hair and all of her emotions, the ones she knows she's hidden deep down and the ones she didn't think existed yet bubble up to the surface. “Say it again.” 

“I love you. I love you, Trini.” She pulls away and Kim's eyes are black. “You don't have to say it back. It's okay if you aren't there yet.” 

“I love you, too.” Kim bites her lip. “I may not have realised it until right this second, but,” she laughs at herself, all the pieces falling into place, “yeah, you'll do.” 

Kim snorts, “oh thanks.” Kim licks her lips, thumbs a stray tear from Trini's cheek, “come on, we have a reservation to get to.”

“Okay. We're ordering the most expensive thing there and then raiding the mini bar.” Kim's brow quirks. “If it's your last night being rich, we're going big.” 

“That's my girl.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim vs the world

It isn't until they're sat at their table, Kim charmingly as ever giving the waiter their orders, that the entire situation settles for Trini.

Once the waiter has taken their menus and declared he'll be back with their drinks, Trini reaches over to take Kim's hand and Kim smiles softly at her before she can see the change in Trini's eyes. “What's wrong? Did you change your mind about the food? I can bring him back if you want, or-”

“Gorgeous,” Trini halts her in a whisper and Kim bites her lip in that distracting way she does, forcing Trini to blink and not watch the motion, “I think before we let ourselves enjoy this, we should talk about what happened.”

Kim groans, pouts as though she's about to throw a tantrum and bounces in her chair, “do we have to?”

Trini thumbs over Kim's pout until it disappears, “Kimberly.” 

That gets Kim's attention. “Fine, let's talk about how my mom was a completely judgmental bitch tonight instead of having a wonderful time wrapped up in our own little bubble. So romantic.” 

“Don't do that,” Trini orders before she sighs. “Look, I'm not going to try and stick up for her or whatever, but, Kim, my mom died before I even got the chance to make things right with her and look what it did to me. Your grandma died on bad terms with your mom and look what it did to her. I just,” she takes in a deep breath as Kim waits patiently, “if something happens to her, I don't want you to have any reason to blame yourself for it, that's all.”

Kim's fingers squeeze Trini's in reassurance, “Trini, when this world eventually dies, the only things that will be left are the cockroaches, mosquitoes, and Madison Hart. That woman will live forever, I swear.” Trini glares as Kim chuckles and squeezes again. “Alright, alright, I promise I'll try talking to her, but if she can't accept it and something does happen to her even though the chances of that are very slim, at least I tried. But I can't guarantee she'll see it like that, and I can't guarantee that it will fix our relationship, she's stubborn as fuck.”

“Well now we know where you get it from.” 

“Very funny,” Kim sticks her tongue out, “now can we please enjoy the rest of our night like a couple on a normal date?” 

On cue, the waiter brings their sodas to the table and they both thank him before Trini turns back to Kim. “Thank you. Just one more thing.” Kim groans around her straw. “What if she does more than cut you off?” 

“Like kick me out?” Trini nods and Kim sighs, “yeah, she might. I guess that's something I'll have to deal with if the time comes. I mean, it's only for a few months and I have some money saved up in an account she doesn't know about, although I was hoping to keep that for when I moved away, wherever that was at the time.” 

Trini raises her brow, “how much?” 

Kim smirks, “enough to put a down payment on a small apartment in LA and keep it for a year or so without having to work.” 

Their waiter interrupts them once more, places their meals in front of them and leaves quietly. Trini squints her eyes, “you've been planning for this.”

“It's amazing how much you can save when your parents overcompensate for not being around. They literally leave hundreds for take-out, thought the smart thing to do was stash the rest away just in case and when I turned eighteen, I opened a savings account and put everything I had in there.” 

Although Kim's smiling, Trini can see the sadness in her eyes and leans over to kiss her on the cheek, “they don't know what they're missing out on. Besides, you have us now.” 

Kim hums, “I love your family. And Mrs. Moreno, and Zack I guess.”

“Good, because they love you.” 

“Just them?” Kim leans forward in her chair, eyes dropping to Trini's lips and back up to witness Trini doing the same thing. 

Trini scoffs as she pulls Kim's bottom lip between her own. “Stop fishing,” she murmurs against Kim's mouth, “such a fucking princess.” 

Kim grins into the next kiss, keeps in the back of her mind that they are in a public place even if there aren't many people in the restaurant, and regretfully pulls back just before Trini's tongue runs along her lip. “Food's going to get cold.” 

There's food? Trini blinks, shakes her head and pulls back slowly as if only just realising they are, in fact, still out. Dazed by such a sweet, short, simple kiss that it takes her more than a moment to fully gain her surroundings. 

If she hasn't confirmed it before, she certainly has now.

Kimberly Ann Hart is going to be the fucking death of her. 

“Want some?”

Once she's finally back to herself, Trini focuses on the fork full of creamy pasta that rests just in front of her lips, Kim's teasing smile nothing short of cocky as Trini's lips part enough to let Kim slide the fork into her mouth, instantly moaning at the perfect balance of flavours that invade her taste buds and she looks down at her own burger in envy. She's sure it's just as good, but it certainly pales in comparison to Kim feeding her. 

“Good?” 

Trini rolls her eyes at the smirk because Kim isn't asking about the food, before she cuts her burger in half, swallows, “thank you. For tonight. I've never been to a place that doesn't have cheesy fries on the menu.” 

Kim frowns, “you don't have to thank me, Trini. I wanted a night out with you, so I made it happen. It was purely for selfish reasons so I could have you all to myself.” 

Playfulness aside, Trini can't help but think of how much Kim spent to make tonight happen, “you know I would've been just as happy with some highway joint that would've most definitely given us food poisoning and a motel, right?”

“I would've been happy with that, too,” Kim says seriously, “but we've both been doing a lot of work lately and I wanted to treat us. Next time we'll go to a dive bar and eat our weight in cheesy fries, okay?” 

“So,” Trini starts, and she isn't really sure why she's bringing this up because she knows Kim, but, “if your mom does fully cut you off, kicks you out or whatever and you didn't have your back up account, you'd be okay with that? Not having the money to do whatever you wanted, surviving pay check to pay check and working your ass off just the make ends meet? You wouldn't... miss that life? Because, I can't give you,” she gestures around the room, “this.” 

Kim places her fork down, chews as she contemplates Trini's words. “You know,” she begins carefully, “sometimes the richest people in the world are the loneliest. Everyone around them is fake, they all want something. Is money nice? Of course it is. But if it means you can be surrounded by people and expensive things, yet still feel as though you're completely alone, what's the point? I'd rather be poor and have people I love around me, than be rich and have no-one. So if at some point what you said does happen to me, I don't care, because I know at the end of the day I'll have you guys with me, and that's all that matters.” She leans forward, wipes away a tear from Trini's cheek that Trini hadn't even noticed escaped, and softens, “if I had to choose between my life at AGSPA and you, you'd win, every time.” 

“Okay.” Fuck, her voice is shaking.

“Okay?”

Trini gulps, “yeah. But-”

Kim throws her head back in a laugh, “Trini!”

“No, no, no,” she's quick to correct, “hear me out. If you grew up without money, if you had to go to a public school and dance wasn't an option, what do you think you'd have done?” 

“Oh, that's easy,” Kim waves her off, “I'd have been a cheerleader.” Trini snorts. “What?”

She rolls her eyes, “cheer is a form of dance.” Kim shrugs. “I can imagine it though. Bitchy head cheerleader, ruling the school, having all the boys drool over you.” 

“And the girls,” Kim adds, leaning in again, “definitely you.” 

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, the only thing I'm missing from your world is the outfit.” Trini's eyes darken without her knowledge and Kim licks her lips. “I'd pretend not to notice the quiet, mysterious girl in the corner because I'd think she's way too good for me, but it wouldn't stop me from wanting to know her, wanting her to notice me, but I'd be scared about talking to her.”

Trini plays along, “I would convince myself that the hot cheerleader was playing a prank on me.” 

Kim nods, “and then we'd get paired up for a biology project or something and you'd come to realise that I'm genuine-”

“You'd also be a total bi mess-”

“I would not!”

“You would,” she states firmly, “you'd try so hard to prove you're not what everyone thinks you are that you'd stutter and fumble and zone out whenever I did so much as smile. You'd probably make terrible jokes that I'd glare at even though deep down I find them funny and you wouldn't know what to do with yourself so you'd get all awkward.”

Kim chuckles, “and then I'd begin to see through that snarky exterior and you'll let your walls down around me gradually until one night I kiss you, panic that maybe I fucked up, but then you kiss me back.”

Trini closes the tiny gap that's formed between them. “The cheerleader and the outcast,” she mumbles, “sounds like every other crap romcom out there.”

“Only it's better because it's gay.” 

Trini giggles and separates from Kim's tempting lips, finally takes a bite of her rapidly cooling burger and it's almost perfect, would be perfect if she didn't try Kim's first. 

It takes them over half an hour after that to finish up, between talking and sharing and kissing, but they don't feel pressured to leave so Kim gives their waiter a generous tip and he smiles at them like he hasn't seen a date quite like it before. Easy and carefree, animated with no strained silences, before he wishes them a good night and tells them to come back. 

-

Trini's eyes bulge when she enters the room.

She's stood still in the centre of it, mouth agape as her gaze moves from the king sized bed with chocolates on the pillows and rose petals on the top, to the jacuzzi in the corner that sits under wide windows, displaying the outside world from high above, also with rose petals floating on the top and a tray of strawberries at the side, to just inside the bathroom which holds the biggest shower Trini has ever seen.

At the foot of the bed stands a bucket of ice with champagne inside and Kim walks over to it with a frown as she takes the note that rests on it. “Huh,” she says as she reads it over, “they must've thought it was my mom staying here. But why-”

“Kim?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Kim raises her brow in amusement as she puts the note back down, follows Trini to the large window and rests her hands on Trini's waist as they both look over the scenery. “This is amazing,” Trini breathes as she leans back into the lean body behind her. “Won't your mom notice-”

Kim shakes her head, “we have an accountant. Mom uses this place when she's away for a couple days on business so he'll probably just put it down to that. Although it doesn't explain the roses and the champ- oh. Oh.”

It takes Trini a second to stop marvelling at the sight before her before she catches up to Kim's train of thought. Kim didn't plan the roses. Didn't plan the champagne. This was all intended for Madison, and she looks up in worry. “Are you okay?”

“Is it weird that I'm kind of not surprised to find out my mom is having an affair?” 

Trini spins in Kim's hold, wraps her arms around Kim's neck, “we can leave if you want.” 

A gasp escapes her as Kim's fingers find their way under her shirt and nails scrape gently down her abdomen. “Or,” Kim drags out, “we can take full advantage of the situation and sip champagne under the stars in a hot tub, sounds much more fun.” 

“But, your mom-”

“Is another issue that can wait until we get home. I just want to spend the night with my girlfriend without having to worry about anything outside of this room, alright?”

Trini smiles at the sincerity in Kim's gaze and gives in.

Not that she needed much convincing to be fair. 

Her hands move to cup around the back of Kim's neck as she stands on her tiptoes, pulls Kim down to meet her half way. “I don't suppose you packed anything suitable for a jacuzzi?”

“Of course not! I'm not crazy,” Kim exclaims in offence, “it's my job to take you out of your clothes, not put you in them.”

“Oh my god,” Trini groans through a laugh, “how did I ever fall for this shit?” 

Kim inches her nose down to rub against Trini's, “doesn't matter, you're stuck with me now.” 

“Yeah,” Trini sighs, brings her fingers down, down, until they're resting on the button of Kim's jeans and she pops it open while staring into Kim's darkening orbs, “yeah, I am.” 

A stuttering breath hits Trini's lips as she pulls down on the zip, lets the back of her knuckles drag down Kim's skin and soaks in Kim's heavy gaze. “Are you sure?” Trini nods, moving her fingers to her own shirt buttons and bites her lip when Kim licks hers, eyes tracking the movements as she undoes them one by one. “What about the champagne?”

“It's not going anywhere. And if we don't drink it we can just take it home with us.” 

That finally seems to be the last straw for Kim, because the next thing Trini knows, a hot mouth is greedily moving over her own and her hands are batted away, Kim's replacing them as she leads them both towards the bed until Trini feels her knees hit it and both she and Kim kick their shoes off, Trini for once not caring where they land. A sudden thought hits Trini as Kim begins to lower them, and she quickly switches their positions, causing Kim to fall on her back before Trini scrambles on top to straddle her and she pulls away. “Trini, what?”

“You've never, you know, with a girl,” she pants.

Understanding dawns on Kim's face before a devious smirk follows. Trini gulps. Loud and hard and unnerving. “Just because I've never done it,” Kim husks, all deep and low and it has Trini already trembling on top of her, Kim's nails lazily crawling down her collar bone, chest, stomach, until they land on Trini's waistband and around to her hipbone. She's helpless to do anything but stare as Kim slowly flips them and pushes Trini up until she's nestled against the pillows and she shoves the chocolates out of the way, leans down to nip her way back up along the same trail her nails made until she reaches Trini's ear and tugs on the lobe, settles down between Trini's legs and grinds her hips just once, enough for Trini to moan and grip and clench, shivers at the hoarse chuckle Kim's delight elicits. “Just because I've never done it,” she repeats, grinds again as Trini's eyes roll back, “doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing.” 

Well shit.

-

It's taking Trini far longer than she'll ever admit to catch her breath.

She's sweaty and boneless and her throat is dry and there are definitely some rose petals in places they don't belong.

But Kim's patient. Soft pecks against Trini's neck and a nose nuzzling behind her ear, fingers tracing Trini's ribs and soft pants against her skin, Kim's smooth skin gleaming and silky and warm, her body heavy in that comfortable way on top of Trini, eyelashes fluttering against Trini's cheek after Kim angles her jaw to nibble along Trini's until she reaches her mouth again and coaxes it open in a lazy kiss, grip firm on Trini's chin and wet fingers-

Fuck, they're still wet.

Trini shivers all over again, digs deep and finds the energy to eagerly kiss back, to roll them over and lock their joined hands above Kim's head, Kim's neck straining up to meet her kiss for kiss until her head slumps back in defeat and her droopy eyes open, shimmer, with a faint smile that Trini matches. 

She brings one hand down to trace Kim's features in wonder. 

Kimberly Ann Hart is by far the most beautiful thing Trini has ever seen. 

“That was amazing,” she rasps, voice sounding like she's in desperate need of water. Kim hums in satisfaction and turns her head to bring Trini's thumb, the one now resting on the mole above Kim's lip, in between her teeth, smirks around it when Trini gasps. “Don't be smug,” she scolds, Kim's expression nothing short of faux innocence. 

“Why not?” 

Kim stares at her in challenge, and really, it's a valid question. She does deserve to be as smug as she is right now, but Trini's not going to let her know that. 

No, instead, she nips, bites, and kisses her way across Kim's body, focuses on her chest until Kim is a whining mess beneath her and Kim pushes down on her shoulders, smirks her way to Kim's belly button and flicks her gaze up to Kim's intense look, realises Kim wants to watch.

If that isn't the hottest fucking thing. “May I?”

Kim nods desperately, “please.”

-

“Oh my god,” Kim pants, arm slung over her eyes, body twitching as Trini makes her way back up. “Oh my god, oh my god,” she repeats, again and again through her laboured breathing and Trini chuckles, wipes her chin with the back of her hand and leans over Kim on her elbow, runs her fingertips along the dents of muscle on Kim's abs and allows herself to bask in how breathtaking she is. “Fuck, we're so good at that.” 

She smirks as she waits for Kim to come down, “is this the bisexual version of your gay awakening?” 

Kim laughs and blindly reaches out to hit her, “shut up.” 

Trini settles down with her head on Kim's shoulder, noting how late it is and hums in content when Kim's hand moves to stroke gently through her hair, the action causing her to feel sleepy and she snuggles in closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kim whispers, kisses the top of Trini's head, “and after a quick nap I'm going to show you just how much again.” 

“Awesome.”

-

What was supposed to be a 'quick nap' apparently turns out to be longer, Kim's ringing phone bringing her out of her slumber, Kim oblivious to the obnoxious ring tone and Trini rubs at her eyes, sees it's early morning and reaches across to check the caller. 

It's Zack. 

It's also gotten a little chilly, so she shuffles down to grab the duvet and pulls it over the two of them before she answers, voice filled with sleep. “Sup, homeboy?”

“Trini? Fuck, thank god. I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages.” 

She's instantly on alert, swats at Kim until she huffs as she blinks her eyes open to scowl at Trini after she checks the time. “Babe, we still have hours before we have to leave.” 

“What's wrong?” Trini's in panic mode, and Kim hears it. She sits up, leans in close to hear what Zack is saying before Trini puts him on speaker. “Is it your mom? My dad? My brothers? Zack please tell me my brothers are okay.” 

Kim's stroking her back to try and calm her down, though she can see the same concern etched into her features. “They're fine, they're fine, calm down.” She lets out a sigh of relief. “Something happened at the school last night.”

“What do you mean?” Kim pipes up. “What happened to the school?”

“Somebody broke in, they- they fucking destroyed the A.G.S.S room and some of the art pieces and there's graffiti all over the walls.”

Trini frowns, “do they know who did it?”

“Not sure yet, but there's police here and they're talking to Zordon. There's more.” 

Zack's tone is... it's frightened and an uneasy feeling swirls in her lower stomach. “Zack, come on.” 

“They know it involves you.”

“What? How the fuck does this involve me? I wasn't even in Angel Grove last night.”

Wait.

Oh no.

Fuck.

No. This can't be happening to her. 

“Zordon knows about A.G.S.S. On the mirror... somebody has spray painted 'you're mine, Trini'. The police... they want to speak to you.”

She goes pale. Kim holds her, takes the phone away to speak to Zack quietly, but it's all a blur.

Trini stumbles out of the bed, throws things around in search of her phone and shakes at all the texts and missed calls from Zack, Zordon, and her dad. 

She's frozen, eyes fixated on the phone in her hand, and she jumps in shock when Kim wraps a robe around her and hugs her from behind, her own robe already secured, her phone call with Zack finished and she's whispering down Trini's ear about how they'll fix this, how she's here with her all the way and it should fill her with some comfort, but it doesn't.

It doesn't, and she feels awful because Kim is so fucking perfect, but she can't bring herself out of this panic, because it doesn't matter how bad Kim thinks this situation is.

It doesn't matter, because Trini knows it's ten times worse than what Kim could even begin to imagine. 

Trini knows who it is.

Of course she knows who it is, and she completely forgot about seeing him last night.

But it isn't him she's worried about.

She can't do anything about it, because if she involves him...

If she involves him, it affects the person he works for.

“Do you know who did this?”

Trini nods, doesn't answer Kim. 

Answering Kim, telling her who did this, will involve her too, and she'd rather die than put a target on Kim's back. “Who was it?”

“I can't tell you.” 

Kim sighs, “you know I'm on your side, baby.” 

Trini shakes her head, “if you know, you could get hurt.”

“Trini,” Kim says warily, steps back, looks her straight in the eye with her 'don't give me that bullshit' look, “I can't help if you don't tell me.” 

“Good,” Trini replies as she pulls away from Kim's hold, “then she can't go after you.” 

Kim huffs in frustration now, “who? Who the fuck have you gotten yourself involved with?”

“Me?!” Her voice rises and Kim takes a step back. But she's not angry that Kim thinks this is somehow her fault, she's just panicking and her heart is racing. “I haven't done shit! Troy is the one-” she clamps her mouth shut.

“Ah,” Kim nods, steps closer again and Trini trembles, because the threats she delivered to Troy last night were empty, there's no chance in hell she'd get herself involved with Rita Repulsa, no matter what he did to piss her off. “I won't let him touch you.” 

Trini sniffs, “it's not him I'm worried about.” 

“If you don't tell me what's going on, you know I'm just going to go and find out for myself.” 

She slumps back onto the bed, “he works for Zedd and Rita-”

“Those small time drug dealers?” Kim furrows her brow, sits next to her and takes her hand. “So what?”

“They aren't small time, they just like people to think that. Kim, there are lawyers that buy from them, Rita has half the cops in Angel Grove on her payroll. If I drop Troy's name and they link him back to her, she'll either make him disappear, or she'll make me disappear, or worse, she'll go after the people I love. Troy's addicted to her product, and if she finds out about him, then it's on his head, but if she finds out I know about it-”

“In her eyes you know too much.”

Trini sighs, “exactly.” 

It's quiet for some time, until Kim's voice brings Trini out of her thoughts. “You know, there is one person Rita is scared of, but you're going to have to trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
